Misery Loves Company
by deviantgirl
Summary: Who knew that even demon contracts come with a 30-day free trial offer? But, with all devious creatures, there's always a catch… So I've got a few choice words for him: Run, Devil, Run.  Rated T for language and violence.
1. London Calling

**Hey, here's the first chapter of my new fanfic. It's just kinda spurred up out of nowhere a couple weeks ago and I've been writing it on and off. I apologize if there are any misspellings or mistakes, it's been through multiple edits but you can't catch everything. **

**Summary: Who knew that even demon contracts come with a 30-day free trial offer? But, with all devious creatures, there's always a catch… So I've got a few choice words for him: Run, Devil, Run.**

**And yeah, that's a basic summary of the story, although, I don't want to give away anything too soon. I've kinda got a lot plotted out for this fic, so I can't wait to get started. Review and tell me what you think of it so far?**

***Side Note***** For those of you who care, I've revised and re-edited MLC, and also put it under a lower rating. And 's been screwy and pissin' me off. Well, here it is, the new version of Misery Loves Company.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>It's not that I <em>hate<em> life, but its not like I _love_ it either. I mean, I wouldn't mind if I died today, but I'm not exactly wishing for it to happen. My friends say I'm lacking personality, but I prefer apathetic. It's a personality where you don't need to show any emotion at all, which is just how I like it. No worries, no stress, no problems. It's the ideal life choice. But, I guess, along with that means no love, no happiness, and no joy. I don't get to experience any of that. It doesn't matter to me, though, because feeling nothing at all is better than being hurt. Never again will I succumb to that weakness again, to having to feel the endless pain. No, I'd rather live a life without love; it's easier that way.

You see, I don't believe in love. No matter how you look at it, it doesn't exist. It's an illusion people fall into, and when the illusion starts to fade, that's when you get the term "falling out of love." But I wouldn't call it "falling out of love," I'd call it "returning to reality." When they return to their former lives, they dwell on that person they were "in love with," and basically, are still somewhat stuck in that dreamland. No matter, someone is always hurt, before, during, or after this horrid illusion. People brag about how wonderful it is to be in love, and to be loved back, and all this useless shit; they are so blind that they cannot see the internal damage it does with every heartbreak. Love is the invisible killer. It murders you from the inside out, until finally, there is nothing left but an empty shell of your former self.

Trust me, I know from experience.

But I'd rather not go on about my life story now, its unimportant and a waste of both of our time. Well, I guess, maybe if you're lucky, I'll tell that story one day. But, for now, I've got more pressing matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now.

"Seul, it's time to wake up," My brother shook me gently awake and I peeled open my eyes. "I swear, you could sleep forever if you had the time."

I only blinked in response and the continued to stare up at him in boredom. I quickly surveyed his small, frail body and noted what he was wearing; a dapper blue cardigan hugging his tiny frame paired with black skinny jeans and cerulean blue converse. Expertly styled, of course.

"Chris, when is Alois gonna be here?" I questioned groggily. I stretched my arms skyward and yawned open-mouthedly. A good nap always did you good, but it was mighty tiresome to wake yourself afterwards.

As if on cue, the blonde in question bounded into the room and mauled me on my little square of heaven on the couch.

"Oof, get off," I said in disgust, shriveling up my nose in response.

"You're no fun, as always," Alois whined, but he shrugged off of me and got up. He was used to my rejection by now.

I sat up and ruffled my mussed-up blonde toss of hair; I wanted to show some sort of civility.

"What time is it?" I asked, more alert this time.

Chris was still standing in front of me, only now he had a confused expression upon his face. "What did you just say?" he inquired. He obviously was completely distracted by Alois, who was currently wrapping his arms around Chris's petite waist.

"The time, Chris. What is it?" I questioned once again.

"Oh, it's six-thirty," he replied languidly. "You have work in an hour."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

That caught Alois's undivided attention. "You're working at the emo strip-club again?"

I rolled my eyes in somewhat irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you this? Just because depressed people like to hang out there and our boss makes us dress like whores does NOT make it an emo strip-club!"

"Sure…." Alois taunted. "That's what they _all_ say." He added with a wink.

I folded my arms and glared up at him. "Mhm, and how many people have you known that work at the same place I do?"

"Up until now…one."

"That's what I thought."

Alois made a sort of huff and looked down in shame.

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving to go back to L.A.," I complained, changing the subject.

"It's only for a month, Seul," my sibling assured me. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, I haven't seen Mom and Dad in forever."

"But why does Alois have to go too?"

"Because, silly," Alois kidded. "It's your brother and I's one-year anniversary. Have you already forgotten?"

"No," I replied sharply. "But England's always so dreary, even in the summertime."

"Seul," my twin brother reminded me. "You knew London was like this when we moved here. _You_ thought it would be a good experience to study abroad for high school."

"I know, but I didn't realize it would be so desolate. It's constantly raining. Anyway, you've already graduated high school; I've still got another year to go."

Although I mentioned earlier that Chris is my twin, we aren't really on the same intelligence level. He's like a super-nerd, and he skipped the sixth grade. I, though, had to endure all three years of middle-school hell, and let me tell you, it was not fun at all. So, while Chris and I are both seventeen, he's going off to college next year, and I'm stuck going back to high school to finish off my senior year. Alois, on the other hand, is actually eighteen, and a year older than Chris and me.

Also, while we are twins, Chris and I look almost nothing alike. Well, there was that time period when I dyed my hair, but that was a special occasion. Normally, I have a short, layered blonde mess of hair, while Chris has a darker head of hair. Actually, I looked more like Alois's sister, and even though I was only one year his junior, it still gave him reason enough to call me 'lil' sis." Really, the only defining feature that Chris and I shared was our deep, ominous, cerulean eyes.

"Ugh, I can just imagine the sunny weather and the sparkling ocean water now. Hate you both." I lied down on the couch and laid my head on the nearest pillow. I closed my eyes and imagined I was halfway across the world, in my hometown.

"I know, we're _so _lucky," Chris joked. "And we get a condo _all_ to ourselves." He leaned up on the tips of his toes and gave Alois a teasing peck on the lips.

"I can't wait," Alois wrapped his arms around Chris's lithe waist and enraptured Chris's lips in his own. His tongue soon snaked its way into my brother's mouth, and feeling somewhat uncomfortable during the full-on make-out session, I decided to clear my throat.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but don't you two have a plane to catch?" I pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Alois remembered airily.

We bid our quick farewells, and then my younger brother (he _is_ younger by a full twenty minutes!), and Alois headed out the door, leaving it closed with a sudden slam.

After hearing the door shut loudly, I sighed, leaning back on the couch a bit more. I remember how peaceful my and Chris's life had been before Alois had arrived in it, but now, with him in it, it was that much more enjoyable. Especially at the start of last year, Chris's junior year of high school, when he had finally come out to me and the world. I accepted him right away, because he's family, you know, but the rest of the teenage population at his school didn't have quite the same reaction. And as my kid brother, I couldn't stand to see him get bullied by his peers and even receive death threats.

Even our own aunt, who was our main supporter while we were living in England, turned her back on us and stopped helping us out. When that happened, I had to find a job- fast. So that's how I found myself working at the "emo strip-club," struggling to make ends meet and keep food on the table. I didn't want Chris to worry or get stressed out even more than he was, so I didn't make him work and left the expenses up to myself. Also, since I didn't want our parents to be concerned about us, I decided not to tell them about our aunt's disloyalty.

Additionally, right about then, Chris sunk into a deep depression and even I was unable to coax him out of him. It wasn't until Alois appeared in our lives that things finally started to turn around. Alois was a tan blonde surfer, quite the jock from L.A., and he was a bright supplement to our school and brought Chris a little reminder of home. I think the most distinct thing about Alois was that he was also a homosexual. The district of London that we live in is usually pretty unforgiving towards those of different sexualities, but with Alois's charm and humor, no one could resist being around him, no matter his sexual preference. Though the most surprising thing out of all of this was when one day after school, Alois asked Chris out to dinner for that following Friday. Not a couple weeks later, they were dating. Alois was like the perfect recovery for Chris, and afterwards, my brother pulled a complete one-eighty.

Chris stopped receiving the nasty threats and getting beat up after school. If anyone made an offensive comment or remark, they knew they would have to go through Alois first. And being well built like he was, Alois was not someone you wanted to mess with. Also, luckily, our aunt realized she was hurting me as well as Chris, and she decided to pay for me to go to private school and for our current apartment. She still wasn't all right with Chris's life decision and always made constant jabs at him when she visited, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

Even though I don't believe in all that "true love" shit, if there were two people meant for each other, it would be Alois and Chris. They were just a perfect match and seemed to complement each other in every way. But they were the _only_ exception. And I still don't believe in love.

Well, now that I got that whole "life story" business out of the way, I had an hour to kill, didn't I?

What to do…I reached around the ottoman until I found my iPod touch lying atop it. I scrolled around on it until I found the selection marked "Lady Gaga." I went down to "Monster" and pressed play.

_He ate my heart. He a-a-ate my heart. He ate my heart. He a-a-ate my heart out._

As I hummed along to the electric beats, I returned to my room and started on my makeup.

_Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad, with no restraints. He's a wolf in disguise but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes. _

Although, you see, as aforementioned, I had work tonight. I guess I failed to mention, that it is a café/bar populated mainly by people miserable with their lives. Don't get me wrong, _I'm_ not unhappy or unsatisfied with my life in the least, I just enjoy the fact that the kids are too depressed with themselves to care about me at all, so for the most part, they didn't bother me. A job where there were no annoying customers to worry about fucking up my day? Fantastic. But, since my boss, Aleister, is a total pervert and creep, he insists that all of us barmaids wear annoyingly slutty costumes. It's almost like we work in a burlesque club or something, minus the dancing. I can't dance for my life. Set me out on a dance floor and you'll want to burn your eyes out for years to come. And though I can't help how my boss's deviant mind works, Alois never lets up a chance to tease me about my job. On the bright side, it made decent money and I was content with it.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby._

All right. Eyeliner was finished, now time for the false lashes and dubious coats of mascara. Hot pink lipstick was applied next. Following was blush and foundation, and then I was done.

_We might have fucked, not really sure, don't quite recall._

Next was the fun part of getting ready: the uniform. I stripped off all my other garments and first slipped on the black and baby pink lace corset. Once on, my fingers fluidly tied all the strings as tightly as possible and finished it off with a nice bow in the back. I pulled on my fishnets, my black booty shorts, and my garter. I added a simple black choker as a finishing touch.

_But something tells me that I've seen him here before._

I tousled my hair one last time for a side swept effect and stepped into a pair of pumps. I gathered the things I would need into a small clutch and put on a coat to, you know, cover up. I shut off my iPod and headed out the door.

_That boy is a Monster (m-m-m-monster), that boy is a Monster (m-m-m-monster). _

_That boy is a Monster. _

* * *

><p>I approached my destination and looked up at the sign out front. <em>Misery &amp; Co.<em>, it read. The windows were blocked out by red velvet curtains and it was impossible to see in from the outside. I sighed deeply, it was time for me to get to work.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

I finished polishing up the clear glass in my hands before filling it up with water and setting it on the hardwood counter of the bar. I fixed my hair quickly and looked up at the owner of the voice.

The voice had been somewhat deep, so I was surprised to see a young man looking back at me. He had tousled black locks and piercing red eyes, obviously contacts, I observed. He was dressed in a simple coal black v-neck and matching skinny jeans.

"Do you need something?" I asked with a bored expression on my face. It was getting late, and I couldn't stand to be here much longer. I knew I would be alone when I got home, and as depressing a prospect that was, it was still better than covering the night shift at work. While Misery & Co. usually had pretty tame and lame customers, the creepers usually showed up late at night, around 10, and judging by how we were dressed, these men usually mistook this place for something else.

"Nope," the man finally answered.

"I was just in the area searching for a good meal, but I couldn't find anything _appetizing_ enough," he replied with a slight smirk on his face and a quick lick of his lips. "Although, when I walked in here-"

His sentence was cut off by the splashing of water in his face. I stood there, breathing heavily, clenching the empty glass in my hand. The water droplets started to drip off his face in tiny wet lines. I glared back at his surprised face.

"I don't know how many times I have to clarify this, but this is neither a strip club, nor a whorehouse. If you looking for entertainment of that sort, I would suggest that you look elsewhere. Get out, bastard." I set down the glass, balled my hands up into angry fists down at my sides, and waited for a reply.

"Oh, you thought that… _oh_," he sort of mumbled to himself, and I was confused as to whether he was referring to me or not. He looked up and nodded his head at me. "Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the misunderstanding. I will leave immediately. I apologize for wasting your time." He bowed slightly towards me and left for the door.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt the urge to call him back, but I quickly pushed it away. He was just a creepy guy looking for a prostitute, that's all he had meant. There was no other agenda of his. Not in the slightest.

After that, I returned back to the bar and he left the building. The rest of the night continued on in its usual fashion, nothing special at all, minus the earlier disruption.

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_feel it in my skin; I feel it through my bones. _

_Your fingertips are falling far from where I know._

_I try to pin you down, but you move like a dream. _

_I wanna find you but you drop me in the sea,_

_In the sea, _

_In the sea,_

_In the sea, _

_In the sea._

Work was finally finished and it was time for me to lock up. My boss, Aleister, trusted us enough to keep the place secure, so he had one of us girls usually close up the place.

I threw on my coat and shivered as I put the key in its slot and turned it to the right before pulling it out and pocketing it. It was awfully cold for May; there was actually still snow covering the ground. Our winter had lasted quite a while in London, and although it hadn't arrived until March, it had stayed for its full three months. I only hoped that the weather would clear up in time for summer vacation. I had finals in a couple weeks for school and the only good parts of that were the half-days and the imminent summer approaching. Maybe over the next two weeks the temperatures would reach eighty and I could throw on my bikini after school to catch some premature tanning time to darken up my pale-ass skin.

Well, enough daydreams of summer. It's not coming anytime soon, and I'd be surprised if it even got to seventy degrees in all of July. Guess my "warm" wardrobe would consist of things to _keep_ me warm, as opposed to vice versa.

I headed down the street that led me to my compact apartment. Chris and I couldn't afford anything too expensive but our flat was pretty nice.

I stepped out onto the cold street around the corner and let the brisk wind shiver my body. Tonight was an unusual night; the black sky completely clear and the full moon was a shining bright orb illuminating the midnight air. The stars seemed so dim next to the brilliant light.

I stopped looking at the sky and headed on my way. But not a few steps after I did, I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over a dip in the sidewalk. I stumbled to the ground and skinned up my right knee pretty good, ruining my tights in the process. I took a moment to study the damage and noticed the skin was sheared a bit and tiny specks of blood were starting to form.

_Better get home quickly,_ I thought to myself. The later I'm out, the more at risk it is for an infection. So, I helped myself up and started on my way. Unfortunately, though, I must've twisted my ankle or something during the fall because I was having trouble walking now and I had begun to fall again.

Although this time, a pair of strong hands reached out and caught me mid-plummet.

_No, no don't rescue me. I like the saltwater sting. It feels so good to feel. It feels so good just to feel something, in the sea. _

I looked up and found a pair of deep red eyes staring back at me. I nearly shrieked after being caught off-guard. The firm hands kept me in place for a few more seconds, then they brought me up and set me back on my feet.

_You move so softly in the middle of the night. _

"You again?" I wondered aloud. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"

"Nothing of the sort, milady," he answered, his words slick as ice. It was that creeper guy from the bar. "I was just in the neighborhood."

"I thought you left hours ago. What could you possibly be doing that would you keep you here so long?" I started to return on my way again, ignoring the slight limp my ankle was giving me.

_Like a cocoon in sheets, you wrap me up so tight. _

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he teased devilishly. He took a few steps and kept in stride with me.

"No, actually, I don't think I would," I said searingly, turning my back to him. My ankle was really killing me know, but if I stopped now, who knows what this creep would do? "Mind leaving anytime soon? You're being quite a bother."

"Am I?" He winked at me charmingly. "Well then, I shall leave you alone. But would you do me the favor of answering a question first?"

I exhaled sharply. "Why? I don't have any clue who you are." He didn't answer so I decided I would just answer his question. Besides, it wouldn't hurt just to reply to one, simple, query. "Fine, ask away."

_Remember how we used to tangle up and breathe?_

"Form a contract with me."

_Now you're so far away, you roll me in the sea._

Several images flashed before my mind, some of them of weirdly shaped stars, purple light, and multitudes of black feathers.

_In the sea, in the sea, in the sea,_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I cocked my head to the side. Was that 'contract' a codeword for something else? What did he want?

_You dropped me in the sea,_

As if in response to my question, the man leaned forward and kissed me. The cold presence of his lips on mine seemed to send the veins in my heart on overdrive. The tips of my fingers began to tingle. He gripped my short hair in his hand and held my waist with the other in order to deepen the kiss. My eyelids flew open and my heart started to flutter in fear. Deep blue stared back at him, but he made no movement to stop what he was doing. I closed my eyes again and allowed him to continue his assault on my mouth.

_In the sea, in the sea, in the sea._

I felt myself return the actions; it's not like they meant anything anyway. This was all just simple, stupid, and meaningless. It had no effect on me either way.

_No, no, don't rescue me. I like the saltwater sting._

He moaned something into my mouth that I couldn't quite catch. I jerked away from him and locked eyes with his.

He stared at me. "There's something not normal about you."

We were still holding each other, which was somewhat awkward, but neither of us really felt the need to move.

"Wow, thanks. Just what I wanted to hear," I said sardonically with a casual roll of the eyes.

"Come now," the outer corners of his mouth started to twitch upward as he lifted my chin with his pointer finger in one precise motion. "That's not what I meant."

_It feels just so good just to feel._

"You're not normal because you're not like other girls. Any other girl in your position would have been swooning the moment they laid eyes on me."

"Conceited much?" I raised my eyebrow challengingly. "But anyway, I'm not a normal girl. And I don't believe in love."

"_Oh?_ And why is that?"

"Reasons."

"Care to explain?"

"Not exactly."

"By the way," I added. "Is your name m-muh-Micheal or something like that?" A confused expression crossed my heavily makeup-ed face. The words just seemed to slip off my tongue, sliding on the glassy surface of uncertainty.

"Michaelis."

"Oh."

_It feels so just to feel something._

His hand that was resting in my hair traveled down to the small of my back. "It's quite peculiar how you knew that. How, I wonder?"

"I-i-i-," I stuttered. I truly was at a loss for words. The previous ones had just flown out of my mouth and now none were coming to mind. I really had no answer for how I had known something like that.

"You have no answer, as I suspected." He took one hand off of me and reached into his front jean pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper with some writing on it and handed it to me. I accepted it and put it in my coat. "Meet me here tomorrow at 2:30, don't be late. I have other appointments to attend to."

"We'll see."

He stepped away from me, removing all contact with me leave for a single finger, which he let trail down my face. "I guess we will, my lady."

His words set off some kind of spark deep in the depths of my mind. I couldn't figure out why, but when I blinked and looked up from my confusion, he was gone. To where, I had no clue.

I set off into the dank, empty street lit dimly by the light posts, not looking back upon that sullen spot near Misery & Co. I held the slip of paper up near my face and studied the address neatly printed in cursive script on it. To go or not to go?

_In the sea, in the sea, in the sea, in the sea._

* * *

><p>Golden sunlight streamed in through the shades on the tiny window in my room. I blinked a couple times before shutting my eyes again. Today was not a day I was excited to wake up for. Actually, not many days were exciting to wake up for or that "carpe diem" shit, but you catch my drift. Besides, life on the safe side was better than death on the…dead side?<p>

I digress.

I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside table and remembered my appointment with that M guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Michaelis. And whatever his first name was. I could almost feel the name on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't place it. He hadn't told it to me, but some instinct in the back of my mind told me I already knew.

I rubbed my head in soft circles in order to try to relieve the throbbing headache I'd gotten from the full bottle of wine I'd drank after arriving home last night. It'd seemed like a good way to release stress at the time, but now I was seriously regretting my decision.

I got up and stumbled over to the counter in my kitchen. I kept a pretty good hangover cure in the cabinets, and that was exactly what I needed at this moment.

After concocting and consuming that, I took a quick shower and got dressed. Then, I sat down on the couch and pulled out a phone book. I flipped over to the 'M' section and searched for "Michaelis." I thumbed down and was pleasantly surprised to find that there were only seventeen people with the surname. The first was named "Lacie Michaelis," which I quickly ruled out. There were several other names that listed married couples, which I also ruled out because by the way that man had acted last night, I was pretty sure he was a bachelor. Another few of the "Michaelis's" turned out to be middle-aged and elderly men, which I had also assumed were not the man from last night. Finally, I narrowed it down to three names.

I decided to call them and see if I could recognize any of the voices as belonging to that strange fellow. The first one didn't answer, so I dialed the second one.

I heard the ringing noise on the other end and it took four rings before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was certainly deep enough to be the guy from last night, but I still wasn't completely satisfied. There was something off about the voice.

"Hey…" I replied shyly. "It's, um, Seul. From last night? Do you remember me at all?"

I could almost feel the receiver on the other end smirk. "Should I remember you? You sure sound like a cutie."

I resisted the urge to throw up and answered back quickly. "Um, I don't think you are who I'm looking for. Good day."

I immediately ended the call and placed my cell back on the table. I scanned over the phone book. _Only one more name_, I thought dryly to myself. Well, you know, they say that third time's the charm.

I hesitantly picked up my phone and typed in the digits. The phone on the other end started ringing, but no one accepted the call and I was soon transferred to the answering machine.

_Hello, you have almost reached Sebastian Michaelis. _

The first few words came out of the speaker and I instantaneously knew that it was _him._ His slithery words were practically squirming out of the device. I bet anywhere and anyplace I would be able to identify that voice.

_I regret to inform to you that I cannot answer the telephone at the moment but I will try to return your call as soon as possible. You can attempt to reach me at my work phone:_

He then continued to list his phone number, which I hastily jotted down on a nearby scrap of paper and then called the place of work he had mentioned.

A young woman answered the phone politely.

_"Hello? This is Christine Matthews from the Funtom Corporation. What can I help you with today?"_

I took a deep breath before calmly responding into the speaking device. After all, the Funtom Company was one of the most prestigious in all of London. They made items of the highest quality in almost every field.

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Sebastian Michaelis?"

There was a slight pause before the woman responded. _"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting currently. If you want to see him personally, you'll need an appointment. Can I get your name?"_

I didn't want to him to find out I called. "No, no, that's fine. Thanks anyway. Goodbye."

I shut off my phone before she could say anything else in response. I sunk down in my seat on the leather black couch and took a moment to process everything. Sebastian was a part of a large corporation such as the Funtom Company? What kind of power and position did he hold there? What could he possibly want with me?

I decided to take my questions to the location of the world's answers: the Internet. I speedily typed in "Sebastian Michaelis" into Google on my Macbook on the coffee table and awaited the results. Almost immediately, the screen popped up with hundreds of links. I browsed through a couple but they all said the same thing.

_Sebastian Michaelis is the president of the Funtom Company. Ever since gaining the position five years ago, little has been known about the head. He keeps mainly to himself and not many see him. His life in secret has caused a certain number of rumours to circulate about him. He rarely makes public appearances but is said to have donated quite an amount of money to charities in London. He is unmarried and currently has no heirs to the company's fortune. The question as to who will inherit it will be interesting to see. Although, it is rumored that Michaelis is quite young and will be around for while, so it shall be interesting to see what he does with the company. _

That was from the site "Funtom Fiction." So apparently, if this Sebastian is so wealthy, what would he be doing with me? I had never met the man before and what was that contract business he was talking about? Did he want me to work at his company? Hey, my job wasn't exactly a slice of cherry pie, but I enjoyed doing it and it sufficed to pay the rent, with some money afterwards.

And going with the fact that he was basically a hermit, why would he bother coming out just to go meet with me? I wasn't anything special. Oh well, I guess some more sleuthing would be in order before I finally met with him. 3:30, did he say? Or was it 2:30? Who cares, I'm not going to bother to check. I'm going to go all Nancy Drew on this bitch.

I thought for a second about changing out of my yoga pants and North Face before I went out, but then I was kinda like "fuck it." I can go out dressed as homely as I want, even if it's with a multi-billionaire. I don't know him so I don't have to respect him. He's the same as any other person on the street, ignoring that, er, random makeout session last night. But…I regret nothing!

Throwing on a pair of worn boots and grabbing my wallet, I stepped outside my door and locked it. Then, I continued to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. There was no one else in the elevator for once; perfect. I hated to be in noisy and cramped elevators. I just kind of hated loud and crowded places in general. Solitude was my type of lifestyle. I guess that Sebastian guy and I had something in common. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The doors slid open on the ground floor and I got directions from the doorman to the Funtom building in London. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away so I wouldn't have to take the bus. Yay for avoiding dirt-coated floors and STD-infested seats.

I took a left at the next stoplight and passed a couple buildings until I came across the enormosity that is Funtom. To say that it was huge would be an understatement. The place was massive. I know it was the headquarters, but still. Even if I craned my neck, I still couldn't see the top. I wonder what the view from the highest floor would be like. Probably terrifying, heights weren't my thing.

I wandered in through the glass double doors and felt my mouth gape open. A giant diamond chandelier hung from the center of the lobby, elegant structures hung on the golden walls, and each piece of furniture itself looked like it cost more than my entire apartment. The people who lived in the lap of luxury definitely were affiliated with this place. Lackeys like me had no place here. Really, what did Sebastian want with me?

I ambled over to the receptionist with dark brown hair. She was wearing a slim gray pencil skirt and a frilly purple shirt that looked like it had just walked the runways in Paris. Her put-together look made me feel just the slightest bit insecure about my sloppy last-minute look.

Her nametag read "Christine," so I assumed that it was the same lady I'd spoken with this morning. She looked me over and asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is Sebastian Michaelis available?"

"Mr. Michaelis is out at the moment, but even if he wasn't, I doubt he would have the time to see _you_."

I stared on at her indifferently. "So, I assume you must know him pretty well to know who he would and would not like to meet. Am I right?"

Her face began to get all flustered. "No one sees him outside of his close accomplices. Even _I _have never met him; I've only spoken to him on the phone. I was hired by his personal assistant."

"Then, I guess you have no right to judge whether I can see him or not, correct?" I folded my arms and smiled sweetly at her.

Christine huffed at me and I could feel the temperatures rising inside of her. "You dare question my knowledge of my own boss?"

I shrugged my shoulders casually. "I'm not suggesting anything, I just think you're putting up an act that you know more than you really do."

"Oh, really?" She stood up from her seat at the desk. "I can tell you that Mr. Michaelis is twenty-three years old, has two cats and lives on the 27th floor of the Empress Hotel. " Her breath came out in short pants as she resumed her seat and glared daggers into me.

"Excellent." I flashed a smile at her and sauntered over to the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I heard Christine yell from behind me, her loud heels clacking on the floor. "Come back here!"

I figured she had continued yelling, but by that time I was already outside and had found out what I needed to know. I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and checked the time. 3:00. Eh, I still had time.

* * *

><p>The Empress hotel was also conveniently nearby, which I found annoyingly strange. I didn't enjoy the fact that some pedo lived and worked within blocks of my apartment. You know, out of sight, out of mind? Well, I couldn't really get that if he was every freaking where I went.<p>

Upon arriving at the Empress, I could tell that this also was a place fitting of Sebastian Michaelis's living quarters. I'm not going to go into detail about the sophistication of the place, but by the way it was decorated, I wouldn't be surprised to find that the rooms had golden toilets. Just saying.

I delicately placed my feet on the lavish carpets, afraid of leaving any dirt on their expensive fibers. A kinder looking man with light brown hair awaited me at the desk this time.

"Hello," I greeted. "I was wondering if you had any information on one of your guests, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"You mean the man who lives in the penthouse?" He queried. This time his nametag read 'Fred Abberline.' "I'm sorry, but all the information about the guests staying here is classified."

"Oh, is it now?" I played with a strand of my hair. "Well, you can't tell a lady just a tiny fragment of information?" I put a pretend pout on my face.

"W-well, I-"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice shot out from behind the brunette man. An older guy than the one at the desk appeared and fixed his glasses. His all-black suit complemented his shady swept-back black hair and that kind of piqued me. I was getting fed up with men in all-black attire as of late. Pick a different color, hoe.

"N-no, not at all, sir," Abberline stuttered. "This lady here was just inquiring about the man in the penthouse."

The new intruder shot me a dirty look. "Listen, ma'am, you don't want anything to do with that man. He's nothing but scum."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I needed a second opinion. Who're you, anyway?"

"Spears. William Spears."

"Oh, like Britney Spears?" I joked.

"Don't compare me to that horrendous pop star."

I held my hands up in protest. "All right, all right. Calm down, dude. I was just leaving."

Mr. Spears didn't even give me a friendly goodbye. "Don't come back around looking for answers about that troublesome fiend. You'll only find yourself in trouble. My advice is to stay away from the subject all together."

I clapped my hands slowly and sardonically. "Thanks for the tip, Mr. "I Keep a Stick Up My Ass."

I turned my back towards him but I could still feel his piercing gaze. I glanced at the grandfather clock on the right side of the room and saw that I had ten minutes still. Enough time to make it to my meeting with Sebastian.

And now, time for some Britney. You know, because I don't feel like walking without theme music.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

'Hey, I'm actually 17!' I added mentally.

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

I guess swaggering down the street to imaginary background music isn't the

most normal of things to do. Oh, like I really give a royal fuck. I do what I want.

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

I nodded to some random bum on the street who in return gave me a thumbs up. I strode past a little faster than usual, mental side note not to motion to creepy people on the street. Stranger danger, motherfuckers!

_ They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

I kind of needed to get pumped before talking to possibly the creepiest guy in the UK. I mean, if I showed up there right now, I'd be freaked out of my mind. But there's nothing wrong with a little "Rocky" training mode. But instead of "Eye of the Tiger" …it's Britney Spears.

_You want a piece of me?_

I was only several stores down from the aforementioned place now. Just a few more steps 'til my date with the devil. Wait, what am I saying? It's just a small talk with some guy I met last night. No big deal.

_You want a piece of me..._

I took the slip of paper out of my wallet and scrutinized the fancy script scrawled onto it.

_Meg's Café 6012 Main St._

There was nothing else written on it. Just the few words written by someone I had no clue about. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>7000 words. How's <strong>_**that **_**for a first chapter? Haha, it's about time I got this here fanfic posted up. Please review and lemme know whatcha think about it!**

** Disclaimer: (I've started doing these at the bottom so it's less annoying). I do not own the concept, plot or characters of Kuroshitsuji, "Monster" by Lady Gaga, "In The Sea" by Ingrid Michaelson, or "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears. Thanks. **


	2. Old Beginnings

**Whaddup homeshizzles? …I can't be guetto whatsoever, lol. Sorry 'bout the late update, but don't worry, they'll be more on time from now on. Plus spring break starts Friday, so that'll give me some good writing time. :D Now, here's chappie no. dos!**

** ~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>I strolled into the small coffee shop and was immediately welcomed with a warm, cozy atmosphere. Definitely not some place I was expecting an odd man such as Sebastian to hang around. I don't know, maybe he had a secret sensitive side?<p>

Toasty shades of brown decorated the interior and dimly lit lights hung from the ceiling. A refreshing smell of latté and chai crept into my nostrils. I wonder if that was the daily special today or not. Whatever it was, I might have to order some of it.

I took a quick glance around and after a few seconds of searching, spied Sebastian sitting in the corner with a single cup of coffee resting on the table. He had a sullen look stitched into his face and he was wearing all black again. How annoying. His attention was currently focused on some book he was reading, although I wasn't close enough to distinguish the title.

I met up with him and took the chair across from him. He didn't look too amused to see me. It made consider why I had even chosen to come meet him today.

His head rose from his book and he stopped to sweep a few pieces of unruly hair out of his face.

"You're late."

"Only by five minutes," I replied. His demeanor hadn't changed and he still looked pissed about something. Well, who cares, because I can play the same game. I folded my arms and focused on something on the other side of the room, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"I believe you're mistaken." I could feel his piercing gaze fixated on my face. "You're an hour late. You were supposed to be here at 2:30. I even believe I specifically told you not to be late."

My eyes suddenly flashed in surprise. So it had been 2:30 after all, and according to the current time on the clock that I was staring at, it was 3:35. Whoops.

I still decided to play it off nonchalantly and I turned my head to meet Sebastian's wine red eyes. "I come and go as I please. Time doesn't mean much to me."

"Nor does it to I, but if I make an appointment with someone, I expect them to keep it."

"Yes, kissing me randomly on some street corner and shoving a piece of paper with an address written on it into my hands, expecting me to meet you there exactly on time is really going to make me eager to keep our engagement," I snapped harshly. "Tch, and you were also saying weird and confusing things at the same time, _Sebastian._"

A small smile crept onto his lips. "So, you've found me out, _Seul Nicole Beckett._"

A twinge of irritation focused in my forehead as I realized I had been discovered as well. But then again, since he had been the one to seek me out, he might have at least a slight clue of who I was.

"Seul," he mused. "It means 'alone' in French, does it not? How depressing."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter of my name," I spat at him. He only chuckled darkly at my outburst, resulting in a surge of piquing throughout my body.

He tapped the tip of my nose, causing me to flinch inwardly. I grimaced heartily at him. "Now, now, no need to get so offended," Sebastian noted, entertained. He nudged the mug of coffee on the table towards with the slight of his hand. "Relax, have something to drink. It's still warm. I ordered it a few minutes ago when I smelled your scent."

I raised an eyebrow and took a deep sip of the slightly steaming liquid in front of me. It was the exact same one I had smelled earlier. "Scent?" I asked jokingly. "What are you, a mongrel?"

He turned up his nose in disgust. "Don't compare me to those beasts."

I set the cup back down on the counter of the table. "Oh, have I struck a nerve?" I teased.

"I detest dogs," was his simple explanation.

Determining that skirting around the point wouldn't solve anything, I decided to get right to it. "What do you want with me?" I took another stealthy sip of the coffee, trying to somewhat hide myself behind its rich flavour. "From what I've researched, you are extremely wealthy and you keep to yourself."

"That is true," Sebastian confirmed. "But I think we need to go to a more private location to discuss this further."

I peeked around the quiet shop; there were only about five other people in the entire building. "I think it's fine here. Plus, I don't trust being around you with no witnesses."

He leaned forward, causing me to hitch my breath. "Fine, if you're going to be difficult, I guess I'll have to explain everything right here. But please, try to keep your voice down. We wouldn't want anyone to overhear our discussion."

"Alright," I agreed. "First question, what's your reason for tracking me down?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and began. "I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but I'm not human. I am a demon; I feast on souls of the living. They sustain me and give me the power of immortality. But, in order to gain a soul, I must first form a contract with the owner of that soul. In exchange for their soul, I serve them and fulfill their requests."

I wrapped both hands around the warmth of the cup and pressed my back into the cushioning of the booth; trying to get as far from Sebastian as possible. "So what does that have to do with me?"

At this comment, he smirked slightly. "You see, Seul, you have a _special_ kind of soul. It's intoxicating to the senses and delectable to the taste. It's rare that one should stumble upon something as precious as that."

I didn't even bat an eyelash at his words. "So you think that I'm just going to willingly give up my essence to a lowly demon such a yourself? Think again."

"Haven't you ever thought of something that you've always wanted to know or attain? Like who murdered your parents, for example," Sebastian spun his words slyly. "I could help you gain any of that."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted sharply. "My parents are alive and well in Los Angeles, thank you very much, and I don't need anything figured out in my life. I'm perfectly fine with how everything is."

"You might think so," Sebastian cleverly annunciated. "But if you look between the lines, you might find everything isn't as it appears to be."

"Okay, now you're just making up this bullshit," I raised my voice slightly and stood up from my seat. "If you'll excuse us, my soul and I will be leaving now."

I turned to leave, but a cold, powerful hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Consider what I've said," Sebastian commanded. "Call me when you've removed the blindfold shielding your eyes."

I narrowed my eyebrows in fury at him. Blindfold? I could see perfectly clear, there was no necessity for any ridiculous riddles that Sebastian was wasting my time with. Honestly, what was so messed up with this man?

I stormed out the door, ignoring the few concerned looks of the customers in the café. It was none of their damn business.

* * *

><p>When I reached my apartment, I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed my parents' number. They were probably okay, but I wasn't going to risk anything on the off chance that Sebastian was right.<p>

The phone rang a couple times through the speaker before I heard the person on the other line pick up. "Mom? Dad?" I called out frantically.

_"Seul? My, what has you so worked up?"_

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that you're fine after all, Mom." I smiled in comfort that all my worries had been for nothing.

_"Why, is something wrong over there?"_

"Not really," I stated. "I just heard some crazy rumour today, and I was just making sure it wasn't true."

_"What rumour?"_

My mom actually sounded genuinely worried at this point. "It's nothing, just a weird story about my parents being murdered, is all. But that's obviously not true if I'm speaking to you right now," I joked.

There was a pause on the other line. _"…Seul? Where did you hear this information?"_

"It's not a big deal, Mom. It's not like it's legit, right?" There was no immediate answer and so I swallowed thickly. "Right?"

_"Seul, your father and I haven't always been completely honest with you-"_

"Are you telling me that you and Dad are zombies?" I exclaimed irrationally.

_"No, no, that's not the case at all."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

_"I don't know how to tell you this, honey…Sweetheart, you and your brother are adopted."_

"WHAT?" I practically screamed into the phone. What was she saying? Surely she couldn't mean what she was saying. Maybe it was her old age that was making her say these crazy things. That had to be it. There was no way that my whole life had been a lie.

"Mom, please tell me you're joking. I refuse to believe that you've kept something this absurd from me for seventeen years."

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

Every inch of my body wanted to believe that she wasn't telling me the truth. Or better yet, that this was just some preposterous dream brought on by stress and that I was going to wake up any second. My mind searched for any semi-reasonable explanation, but I couldn't shake some hidden feeling that everything my mother was saying was actually true.

_But if you look between the lines, you might find everything isn't as it appears to be._

I held my head in my hands and collapsed on the floor next to the door with my back leaned up against the wooden paneling. There was no way Sebastian could have known something as obscure as that. Not that it was true anyway.

_Call me when you've removed the blindfold shielding your eyes._

_When you've removed the blindfold shielding your eyes._

_The blindfold shielding you eyes. _

_The blindfold._

My mom continued to call out through the speaker of my phone, but I just sort of ignored it at the moment. I couldn't stand to hear her voice for the time being. I heard some background voices talking to my mom softly through the phone, but I couldn't depict whom they belonged to.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke through the phone line.

"_Seul?"_ It was Chris, my brother. He must've been at my parents' house at the time of my call.

I picked up my cell from the spot on the floor where it was currently lying. I held the electronic device up to my ear and murmured to him in a dulcet tone.

"Did you know? Did you know we were adopted, Chris?" I felt silent sobs start to wrack my body.

A deep sigh came from the other line. _"Yes, I found out when I was seven."_

Of course he would have figured it out all ready. He was the smart one, after all.

"And you never told me?"I accused angrily.

"_Mom and Dad made me swear never to tell me unless you found out yourself."_

"Don't you realize that there are some promises that are meant to be broken? You, being the only one who's of my _actual _flesh and blood? How could you guys all betray me like this?" With a single swoop, my free hand swept away the glimmering tears trailing down my face. My vision started to blur once again as my tear ducts refilled themselves.

"…_Let me talk to her…"_ It was my mother's voice in the background, I soon recognized, and then there was the muffled sound of the phone being passed to another person.

"_Seul, you have to understand that we didn't want you to find out like this."_

"You didn't want me to find out like this or would you have rathered that I never find out at all?" I argued. My face was getting hotter and hotter as my rage swelled.

"_We always meant to tell you, but each year got progressively harder to tell you the truth. We thought you wouldn't trust us anymore if you found out the truth."_

"And you think I trust you now, now that you've held this from me for so long? Chris has known for a whole _decade_ and didn't even mention a single thing to me!" Hot tears pricked the edge of my eyes and spilled over the edge once they all welled up to a sizeable amount.

"_We were only looking in your best interest-"_

"I can't believe you've let me believe this charade for so long. All this time, it was just a ploy to keep me from discovering the reality of my past. I-i-i don't even know who I am anymore. I don't even know who _you_ are anymore. You're not even my mother!" I shouted at her. Okay, that was a pretty low blow, even for the current situation. I bet that had stung more than just a little bit.

"_I can't believe you just said that. I thought I raised you better than that."_

"You raised me to naively believe your deceptions. You may have raised me, but you can never be my biological parent!" I know that that was equally as awful as what I had just said, but I was still extremely bitter about everything that was going on around me.

"_Seul, can't you just take a few minutes to let me explain?" _This time I could hear her shedding tears on her side of the conversation.

"What is there to explain? No matter what you say you can't undo what you've done! It's no use!" I turned and slammed my fist into the wall next to the door. It wasn't enough to break through the plaster, but it was enough to make my hand pretty sore. I slowly shook it out and mentally cursed myself for being so stupid.

"You have a minute and a half," I growled into the phone, deciding to at least her some time to "explain" why she had deceived me for my entire life.

"_The circumstances surrounding your parents death are mysterious in itself and I didn't want to have to break to you that you were actually an orphan. I would have rather have it that we lie to you than have to explain that some people were after your parents and chance you endangering yourself. We thought that the less you knew, the better. Apparently not."_

"Apparently not," I mimicked. It all made sense now. They had always said that the reason there were no photographs of me from the time I was born until the time I was a few months old was because the house had burned down, sealing all remnants of that time period within it. Oh my god, how could I have let myself succumb to those fabrications? It was all a lie. All of it, every single shred of truth I'd ever held on to. Any veracity dissipated like smoke blown out from a candle.

"_Seul, can't you please just listen a little longer-"_

"Don't call me again," I cut off roughly. I pressed the 'End Call' button on the left side of my phone and laid my head on my arms, resting them on the ground. Salty, shiny, tears continued to stream down in random paths down my face and dripped onto the hazelnut hardwood. There was only one thing left to do now.

I raised the cell phone still in my half-open hand up to my face and dialed the one number that kept flashing in my mind. Not even a second had passed by after the first ring when the opposing person answered the call.

"Hello?"

"You win," I spoke dryly. My voice was hoarse from the emotional train wreck I'd just gone through moments earlier.

"Are you all right?" There was genuine concern in Sebastian's voice.

"Do I sound like I'm all right? My world is a fucking mess." The rest of my words got caught in my throat and so I left it like that.

"I'll be right over."

"Oka- Wait! You know where I live?" I interrogated.

"Of course." I could just imagine his grin through the phone as he dictated those words.

I could only sigh in response, it seemed when this man wanted his way, he got it.

* * *

><p>Only moments after I hung up a sharp rap knocked on the door I was currently leaning against. Surely it couldn't be Sebastian already…But then again, he was a demon, or at least he claimed to be.<p>

I reluctantly rose to my feet and wiped away any remaining tearstains. I started to open the door, but then jerked my hand away at the last minute. I tried once again and this time I succeeded in unlocking the door. It swung open deadly, and I just kind of stood there, staring Sebastian in the eye.

"Come in," I rasped.

He strode into my miniscule apartment and commented, "Well, you look like awful."

I ran a hand loosely through my tangled blonde hair. "Thanks for reminding me."

I gestured over to the small round table on the side of the room with a few chairs placed around it. "Take a seat."

He calmly placed himself in the chair on the left and I took the one on the right. Sebastian was much more composed than I was.

"How did you know?" I suddenly assaulted him with the question. "How did you know about my parents' deaths? You knew when I didn't even have a clue."

"I guess that's something you would like to know, isn't it?" Sebastian reached out and smoothed a piece of hair on the side of my head.

"Yes, that's why I asked, moron," I sourly answered.

He didn't reply to my query, so I decided to ask another one.

"Do you at least know who they were? Or the reason why they were killed?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the faintest clue of their identities, their murderers, or their murderers intentions. I only found out the slight amount I did after much convincing from a trusted source."

I shot him a nettled look. "Do you know _anything?_"

Sebastian paused to glance briefly out the window. "I do know that they lived in London, as you did until you were adopted."

"And that's it?"

He exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid so."

Vexed thoroughly, I retorted irately. "Well, how am I supposed to find out these things? I can't even trust my own mother and father and obviously there's not some magical book with all the answers just lying around somewhere."

A thin smile worked its way up onto Sebastian's thin lips as I realized what I had just said.

I gasped in horror. "No, you can't mean-"

Sebastian responded, "I didn't say anything, but if you're suggesting-"

"I mean nothing of the sort! I have none of those intentions at all!"

"Well, if you really wanted answers, that would be the best and most efficient way to track them down." Sebastian was just toying with me now until I gave in and he got what he wanted.

Almost straight out of the blue, an idea struck me in the head. "Hey, Sebastian, I have a proposition for you."

He tilted his head to the side a bit in disbelief. "And what would that be?"

"Do demon contracts come with 30-day free trials?"

"What nonsense are you going on about?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Could I try out a demon contract for 30 days, free of charge, just to see if I wanted to form an actual contract or not?"

He rubbed his temple with the first two fingers of his hand in exasperation. "I suppose it could be done, but it would be an annoying waste of time."

"Do I hear a yes?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and rejoined, "I'll give it a go, but only because I've been quite bored lately."

I felt like clapping my hands together loudly and jumping up. But instead, I sat still in my seat. "Okay, here are the rules: You must dedicate your time to helping me discover who my parents were, who killed them, and why. You can't purposely sabotage the investigation so that it is not completed within the 30 days, you may not violate the contract by attempting to devour my soul, you must be able to follow and accomplish all my requests, and you must not betray me. And if the contract is not fulfilled at the end of said time period, I shall make a decision whether or not I will form a permanent contract with you. Got it?"

Sebastian simpered at my dominance streak running through me like wildfire and only had one thing to say back. "So, since we've decided your end of the deal for this "contract," what will I be receiving in return for assisting you?"

I pondered it for a moment. "I dunno, if you can't have my soul, what could you possibly want?" I pointed out smugly.

"Be my girlfriend."

"W-w-what?" I sputtered. Had I been drinking something at the moment it would have surely been spit out of my mouth. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Sebastian riposted, "The day I met you, you told me you didn't believe in love. And being a demon, I know nothing of silly emotions of those kinds. So I'll find it interesting to try and form just the kind of relationship we both detest."

I stared at him blankly. "You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "No, I'm completely serious."

"And I've got a few rules of my own," he finished.

"Name them and I'll decide if they're acceptable or not."

"Rule One: You will have to wear a sign of our contract somewhere on your body, but it will only be temporary."

A thin line spread across my forehead, but it wasn't too bad a request. "I guess that's acceptable."

"Rule Two: You must put complete effort into the relationship as if it were 'real' and cannot try to purposely sabotage the relationship, much like I cannot sabotage your mission."

I crossed my arms firmly, but decided that they weren't the worst conditions to work under. "All right. Sounds like a deal."

"Excellent." Sebastian sauntered over towards me with a crooked smile covering his lips. "Where would you like me to place the seal of our contract?"

I considered a tramp stamp for a quick second but then wiped the thought out of my mind. I didn't want Sebastian seeing too much of my body just yet. "Back of the neck." It was in a spot that my hair was just long enough to cover, yet not too covered up that it would be hard to expose. Plus, if anyone asked, I could simply tell them that I'd gone out and gotten a tattoo.

Sebastian pulled my golden locks out of the way with one hand and was in the process of bringing the second to my skin when I interrupted him.

"Will it hurt?" I know I sounded like a young child, but I didn't want to feel like I was being branded or anything like that.

"Not as much as a normal contract, it should only sting for a bit." He responded.

Seconds after he spoke, he brought his hand to my neck and my skin suddenly erupted in flames of pain. Sure, it was only bad as being burnt by a curling iron, but the wound throbbed for at least several minutes until the pain started to go away.

"Fuck," I muttered, rubbing the contract with the palm of my hand.

"It's over now," Sebastian reassured, removing my hand from my newly formed contract and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

I resisted the urge to revolt from the touch and took his hand in mine. I stood up and ushered my new "boyfriend," ugh, even thinking the word made it sound so awful, to the door.

"Well, it's kind of late, so you should probably be getting going," I reminded.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Seul, it's seven-forty-five."

"Oh, well, same difference!" I speedily pushed him out into the hallway and slammed the door. Although, before he left, I could hear him say "Difficult as always, I assume."

I didn't care much what he thought of me right now. I had a jumble of new information circulating in my head that I had absolutely no clue what to do with and no one to turn to except for a demon boyfriend. Well, that just put the icing on the cake for my life, didn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, Day 1<em>

_Friday_

There was knocking on my door and I glared over at it, hoping to stare right through it and reach the douchebag who dared to arrive this early in the morning. The insistent person decided that whatever they wanted was urgent, so they kept rapping at my door continuously until I finally threw my head back and yelled, "Chill the fuck out! I'll be there in a second!"

My clock read 7:15 and I groaned at the earliness. Staggering to my feet, I pulled on a pair of baggy charcoal sweatpants over my booty shorts and slipped a sweatshirt I'd found lying on the ground onto my chilled body that previously had only been protected by a thin tank top. I stumbled to the door and faced whomever had decided to wake me up at this time.

Sebastian greeted me with a knowing smirk and stepped into my chilly apartment. I was too cheap to pay for heating, so the time I spent at home was filled with lots and lots of cozy blankets. They did the trick for me.

"That's no way to talk to your new boyfriend," Sebastian chuckled and handed me the plastic foam up he had been carrying. "Especially when I brought you green tea."

I tiredly returned his smile. "You know, I could get used to having a boyfriend bringing me gifts and things, despite the actual having to care about him part, of course."

"Of course."

I accepted the gift and let the steamy aroma carry its way to my nose. I breathed it in and sighed. Nothing was as relaxing as a cup of tea early in the morning. Then again, I had to deal with a nosy boyfriend waking me up at daybreak, so it was almost necessary.

As I went to take a sip of the scalding liquid, I felt Sebastian's warm arms slide around my waist from behind and he nuzzled his face into my light blonde tresses. I tensed up at the initial touch and was surprised that he was such a nice form of heat. I mean, I could even snuggle up next to him and it would be so nice-

No, I silently told myself. I couldn't dare to think such thoughts; I wanted nothing to do with him, right? He was only a nuisance that would help me discover my past and be out of my life in 30 days.

I felt Sebastian move his face out of my hair and could almost sense him frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," I reassured. "I'm not really used to being touched like that, is all. The only hugs I get are the vehement ones from Alois." I giggled quietly to myself as I remembered his exuberant blonde body. I kinda missed him and Chris, even though I was pretty enraged with the latter right now.

"Alois?" Sebastian asked, caught off guard.

"My brother's boyfriend," I dictated. "They've been dating for a year now."

"Oh," Sebastian responded. "I see."

"Were you expecting something else? I'm sorry my brother's gay, but I'm proud of him and I'll stick by him no matter what."

"No, that's not what I meant," Sebastian answered, sounding confused. "I didn't realize you had a brother."

"Yeah," I affirmed. "We're twins, but we're fraternal, so we don't look much alike."

"That makes sense," he nodded his head.

I set the cup of tea on the wooden counter in front of me and turned so that my face was buried in Sebastian's chest and my arms enclosing him in a hug. Maybe he'd be satisfied with my display of affection and leave me be so I could get some sleep.

"Why are you here so early?" I mumbled incoherently.

"I wanted to give you a wake-up call before I went to work. What time do you have school?"

His query nonplussed me. "School? It starts at 9:30, but I usually skip a couple times a week."

Sebastian raised my chin with his fingers so that he was looking me directly in the eye. "You usually skip? Do you have any idea how much that affects your grades? And your future, not to mention?"

I waved off his claim on my face and looked away. "I've stopped caring about my grades. Besides, most kids my age in the U.S. have already dropped out already."

"But you're not in America, are you?" Sebastian held me at elbows' distance. "You're in my realm now."

I laughed lightly to myself. "England isn't your 'realm,' Hell is."

Sebastian tightened his grip on my arms. "Not that it would matter to a brat like you, but I've dwelled in this area for quite a while and I've grown kind of fond of it."

I wrenched myself out of his grasp, shooting him a dirty look. I huffed over to my room and slammed the door.

"I'm going back to sleep!" I yelled at the closed door. I lied my head down on the covers and soaked in the warmth of the numerous blankets. I liked sleeping in my little cotton cocoon; it was probably one of my favorite things.

Although, I didn't get to sleep long, because within seconds of me finding heated nirvana, Sebastian was standing in the entryway of my bedroom with the door ajar.

"Go away," I muttered into my bed.

"Seul, you have to go to school," Sebastian reminded.

"Fuck school," I replied wearily.

"My lady, if I have to pick you up, undress you, and give you a bath myself, I will."

"No you won't," I reprimanded.

"Then I suggest you don't try me."

"I do what I want," came my smart response.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Sebastian, because as soon as I had uttered those words, he proceeded to walk over to my queen-sized bed, rip off the coverings atop me, and pick me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I screamed and tried to kick the arm holding me.

"I warned you," Sebastian chided. He carried me over to my adjoining bathroom and set me down on the cold tile floor.

I instantly scooted away from him to hide in the corner and pouted childishly. He only looked down upon me with an entertained look on his face.

"It amazes me how you got past primary school," Sebastian snickered.

"Fine, I'll get ready. Now can you please leave?" I pleaded.

"You wouldn't do your own _boyfriend_ the privilege of seeing you undress?" He jested cautiously, knowing he was crossing a major line.

Disgruntled, I picked up the hairbrush resting on the edge of the counter and carefully aimed it at Sebastian's flawless face. I released it and it came hurling towards the male. But the damn bastard swiftly moved aside and avoided the whirling hair utensil. It shattered against the wall and snapped in half, causing Sebastian to find the current scene even more humorous.

"Out," I snarled.

"Seems like you'll be needing a new hairbrush, no?" Sebastian goaded.

I only scowled until he left the premise. He was turning out to be a real pest. I couldn't imagine what help he would be to the investigation at all.

I slowly picked myself up from the ground and turned on the shower to the hottest setting. It was infernally cold and I needed a heat-up since my option of curling up among my blankets had been taken away. All because of that demon asshole.

After showering and getting my face ready, I wrapped a towel around my thin, pale body and slipped into my room. Without pausing, I locked the door and took the towel off. I put on some undergarments and then headed over to the closet to get my school uniform out of it. First, I put on the light blue plaid skirt and zipped it up. Next, I put on the long sleeved white blouse, buttoned it, and rolled up my sleeves to look more casual. I reached into a drawer, pulled out a thin, blue and black striped tie and fastened it around my neck. Loosening it up just a tad, I was prepped for school. Oh, the excitement.

Grabbing my book bag off the neglected beanbag in the corner, I slung it over my shoulder so that it sat diagonally across my body. I entered the living room and found Sebastian sitting on the black leather couch that _I_ was so fond of, and he was busy talking on the phone. How inconsiderate.

I retrieved my own cellular device and turned it on so I could check the time. The familiar insignia of my phone company flashed on the screen and then the home screen appeared. It was 8:30, a whole freaking hour before my school started. Sebastian just basically ruined an hour of my sleep! How dare he; this act was unforgivable.

_This feels familiar; I've been here before_

"Sebastian!" I snapped, not caring about his ongoing conversation.

_A different face walking through the same door_

He shot me a dirty look and continued his tête-à-tête. I stormed over and pointed to the door while mouthing the word "Out." But in reply, the bastard only shook his head and looked in the other direction. Why was he ignoring me?

Oh god…I'm starting to sound like a whiny girlfriend. Maybe this relationship is starting to grow on me. God forbid if that were to ever happen, and not just because my lover is a demon. Ugh, _lover_, the word tasted like cottage cheese in my mouth. And I hate cottage cheese.

_Thought it'd get easy, but it just hurts more, every time_

Finally, after all my impatience, Sebastian finally rose from his seat and approached me. I cringed a little from just the expression on his face and backed up into one of the bar stools at my counter.

_The way I see it, nothing ever ends_

Sebastian lifted his hand and for a second I thought he was going to strike me. What can I say? He does come off as the type of guy who would beat his girlfriend.

But instead of hitting me, Sebastian only put a couple fingers to his temple and sighed.

"Must you have to be a nuisance all the time?' he complained.

I stared at his incredulously. "Nuisance? I'm sorry, but did I follow you around, set up strange meetings and wake you up at effin' seven in the morning? No, I think not."

_Just like a circle, something new begins_

Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder, but I promptly smacked it off.

"Don't touch me so easily!"

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed his head.

_And now I turn back into the wind and carry on; I know you're gone_

"Though, don't bother me when I have a business call," he added quietly.

"You're in _my_ apartment! I do what I want! Plus, it's not like I forced you to come here, you came of your own fucking accord."

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "Such unladylike language."

I rolled my eyes and disregarded his comment. "I'm going to take a ephemeral nap, wake me up in about a half hour."

_I had to walk away, now it's broken_

"Do I detect someone trying to be intelligent now?" Sebastian quipped sarcastically.

I lolled onto the couch aside Sebastian, making sure to keep just the right amount of distance between us. "'M always intelligent, I don't even need to try," I mumbled inaudibly.

_It's the price I pay, but it was worth it_

Sebastian must've noticed my intentions to keep my space because he casually glided towards me and slid my head onto his lap. He then proceeded to stroke my hair gently. I swear, he had some weird fetish with my hair.

"This is super creepy but I'm really fatigued, so I'll allow it," I spoke softly. "But this is a one-time deal, don't you forget it."

He chucked quietly at my stubbornness and kept playing with my hair. I disliked the feeling I got from him doing it; it made me feel like I was his pet or something, and that was one fact I was not willing to accept.

I briefly shut my eyes, and I had only been asleep for around twenty-five minutes when I suddenly became aware of something very large and very hard pressing into the back of my head. I could only think of one possible thing in the entire world at the moment of which the object could be, even though I didn't even want to try to fathom it. I tried to close my eyelids and ignore it, but it's not like it was going away anytime soon, and it was getting pretty painful. Plus, I could've sworn I just felt the object twitch.

Staring off at an abstract painting on the wall opposite me, I irritatedly asked, "Sebastian, if you have something you need to take care of, please do so outside."

"Alright," he answered nonchalantly, getting up to leave and taking the "object" with him. Ugh, men.

A short time later, no later than five minutes, Sebastian reentered the room and resumed his seat next to me. I continued lying in my same spot, trying to unnoticeably inch away from his tall body.

Sebastian reached out his hand to continue playing with my blonde locks, but I sharply knocked it away.

"Don't touch me after giving yourself a wank!" I exclaimed. How discourteous was he, to think that he could just act like everything was normal after the events that had just transpired?

"Huh?" A confused expression crossed Sebastian's gaunt face.

"You know what you did," I snapped.

"Seul, _do_ you know what I did out in the hallway?" He questioned.

"No, and I would not like details."

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. "I was making a phone call."

I shot straight up and tilted my head sideways. "Wait, what?"

"Seul, you incompetent dunce, I thought by the 'thing I needed to take care of,' you were mentioning my phone. I had noticed I had gotten a new voicemail and I figured you had noticed it too. _That's _what I was doing out in the hall."

"Oh…" I pieced together in my mind. "But, hold on. How can you explain the really hard and large thing pressing against me from your crotch region?"

Another annoyed exhalation of breath from the demon. "I had placed my phone in my lap shortly before you lied down there. I had forgotten to move it elsewhere and it was too late, since you were blocking it. Then, while you rustling around in your sleep, you brushed against it in a position so that it was coming into contact with your head in an uncomfortable way."

I rolled my eyes and admitted defeat. "Fine, I guess that's a good enough explanation. I still don't trust you, though."

He snickered and checked the messages on his phone once again.

_Now I can say your name without falling apart_

"Looks like I have to be on my way, would you like a lift to school?"

"No, I'm fine. I was planning on walk— agh!" I yelped as I was suddenly hoisted up into the air by Sebastian's strapping arms. He held me bridal style once again and snatched my book bag off the kitchen counter before carrying me out the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I squealed. I tried kicking my legs about but he firmly held them in place.

"I'm ensuring you get to school and don't just wander away without me knowing." He sniggered at my helplessness.

"Fine, but let me tell you, this is never happening again." I agreed grumpily.

"You say that about a lot of things, don't you?" Sebastian pointed out. "And you just assume I'll listen to you."

I sat silent and folded my arms cantankerously. This was not over, not by a long shot.

_Like circles, we always end up at the start_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. That's the end of Chapter 2. Reviews?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Plot and Characters belong to the beloved Yana, and "Circles" belongs to The Downtown Fiction. I own nothing but the Word Document labeled "Misery Loves Company" on my laptop.**


	3. The Past Never Dies

**Hell yeshh…just got the Nicki Minaj lipstick for Mac Viva Glam. Gotta admit, I'm feeling pretty inspired. And phresh. Even though I'm a loser white girl who can't rap for shit/pull off bright pink lips. Oh well, who fucking cares! And yeah, I know I told you guys that with spring break, I'd have oodles of time to write. Well, yeah, you can go sukadik cuz with my birthday and graduation from a modeling/acting class I was taking, I've had like ZERO time to write. But, I'm writing now, so love me? Please?**

**#YOLO**

…**.No idea why that applied to anything, but idk. It just does. It does because YOLO. And because that's the only word me and my friends seem to know nowadays. And because Weezer is playing on the radio right now. Random author is random.**

**~Enjoy!~**

We exited my apartment building and crossed the street. Unmistakable, a sleek black Lamborghini sat, gleaming in the sun. I stopped in my tracks and just stared.

"And I'm supposed to show up in school in _that?_" I questioned stupidly.

Sebastian frowned. "Well, it _is_ my car, and I _did_ offer you a ride, so I'm assuming so. Unless you have other means of transportation…?"

I shook my head. "Shut up. My car is back in L.A. Here in London, the public transportation is a lot more reliable, though, not necessarily more sanitary."

Sebastian chuckled and strolled around to my side of the car to open the door for me.

"What a gentleman," I stated sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. I stepped into the costly vehicle and ensconced myself on the expensive leather seats. I traced a finger along the wood paneling on the sides of the door and was so occupied with the entrancement of the car that I didn't even notice Sebastian get inside. It was only when he started up the forceful engine with a roar that I jolted awake. I stared at him ludicrously, like I couldn't believe that I was riding to my death in this monster.

"Are you really sure this is safe?" I asked timidly.

"Just put on your seatbelt and I'm sure you'll be fine," Sebastian assured me with a hint of his white teeth. "Although, I must warn you; I drive _fast."_

"Wait, what?" My words quickly turned into a screech as suddenly the entire automobile lurched forward. With posthaste, he gained speed on the roadways and took some back roads I had never seen before. Probably so he doesn't get caught by the police, I thought to myself. Though with the amount of money and power he holds, I wouldn't be surprised if they let him off with a "Good day, nice to see you again," and nothing more.

So, back to my terrifying nightmare of a motorized excursion. We dashed along lanes that were clearly blocked off and I could've sworn that more than once we hit a pedestrian. But every time I looked in the rearview mirror, they were still there, unharmed and a little confused. God, with this car, one could leave the house fifteen minutes late and arrive at their destination seven minutes early. How terrorizing. I despised motor vehicles, I preferred running, walking, and cycling to driving a car. Back in California, the state notorious for bad driving in my opinion, I had seen more than a few friends die or get seriously injured in a car crash. It wasn't something I looked upon fondly.

But now my fate was in the hands of Sebastian Michaelis, a demon from hell. Oh, how I felt so much more safe. Honestly, it's like my life's been skyrocketing downhill lately. Maybe I'll hit a speed bump on the way down. Hmmm…would that help things out or just make them worse? And if so, is Sebastian that speed bump? Or is he the gas fueling the engine of the rocket? Who knows. Moreover, who cares?

The car suddenly slammed on its brakes and I swear, my head almost crashed into the dashboard. And of course, Sebastian was just_ daintily _sitting there like NOTHING HAD HAPPENED. So many three, four, and seven-letter words raced through my mind.

He grinned at me, but when he looked up at the institution in front of us his smirk slowly faded. "You told me it was just down the road, but—oh my."

Now it was my turn to be pleased with myself. "Hah, not what you were expecting, is it?"

"I hadn't the faintest idea. I mean, I was aware of the school's prestige and existence, but I'd never have guessed that you were attending it."

"Yeah, well, my parents will pay slightly higher costs than they can afford if it's for my education. Even though they don't have the decency to tell me who my real parents are."

"I'm still in shock that you go to-"

"-An all-girls Catholic high school? Yeah, me too," I expressed in annoyance. "Our Lady of New Order is one of the most reputable schools in all of England. I didn't exactly choose to go there, my parents kind of forced me too. I'm not religious in any sense, I'll have you know."

"I understand your reasoning, but still," he scoffed petulantly. "I thought you might have been more wary of your schooling."

"Yes, I was definitely going to go to the headmaster and tell her that I have to switch schools. And when she asked why, I would tell her it's because I'm now in a relationship with a demon." I rolled my eyes at his self-centeredness. Never trust a supernatural being to understand your predicaments. #humanproblems

"I see your point, now can you please get out so I can leave as soon as possible?" Sebastian hurried me. "I despise all things having to do with God."

I made a face. "Okay, first, all you want is for me to get into your damn car, and now you can't wait for me to leave?"

"Don't argue, just please exit the vehicle."

I squinted my eyes at him innocently. "Well, because you said please~" I unbuckled my seatbelt and slung my book bag around my shoulder. My hand was on the door handle when I felt Sebastian grip my shoulder.

"Wait."

I turned over to see my favorite boyfriend wearing his favorite smirk. "You weren't expecting to leave without a goodbye kiss, were you?"

"Yeah, I was," I replied grimly.

"Too bad." Sebastian's lips met mine in a soft, passionate(the passion was only emitting from him, I swear), kiss. A little wonderstruck, I pulled away and dazedly left the car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian give a little wave and drive off in the other direction. I craned my neck to look up at the great hulking building that was my high school.

A large gray establishment that resembled a cathedral with its large, narrow windows, spiked towers, and great arches stood on the green grassy hill in front of me. There were a few flights of stairs leading up to the grand main entrance and the London sky retained its permanent shade of somber gray up above. Luckily, the snow had melted over the past couple of days, but unfortunately that meant sopping puddles of water and slush all over. I hopped across a couple pools of mush, though not that I would've cared too much if I had gotten wet because I was wearing brown combat boots, until I reached the haven of the pavement.

I swept a couple loose strands of hair from my eyes and scurried into the school. Time for my horrid day to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Seul Nicole Bennett<em>

_Age: 17_

_Grade: Year 12_

Sebastian looked over a review of the file in front of him and studied its contents. Once he was finished, he resumed his previous conversation with the fair-haired woman in front of him.

"Headmistress Landers?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes?" she replied evenly, her purple eyes tracing his form.

"How are her grades faring?" he wondered aloud.

"Not so well, I'm afraid," the headmistress answered.

"How so?"

"She's an intelligent girl, but most of the time she doesn't even show up for class or complete her homework on time. Although, whenever she does finish her assignments or is forced to take a mandatory test, she always excels with no problem at all. On her ACT's that she took so that she could apply to colleges in the United States, she scored a 32, the highest score you can achieve. I can assure you, she's smart, but sadly, her grades don't seem to show it.

Right now, she maintains mainly C's and D's in all of her classes. Curiously, though, she does have one 'A', and that would be in her literature and creative writing class. She seems to have an affinity for writing, and always turns her work in on time for that class, and that class alone. I personally think there's something holding her back from unleashing her true talents, but I can't place exactly what it is."

Sebastian craned his neck in curiously. "Is there any way Seul can improve her grades before the semester's end?"

Headmistress Landers frowned and looked down at her schedule. "The only chance Miss Beckett would have to retain a 4.0 grade average would be on her semester's exams next week. Even then, she'd have to score nearly a hundred percent on every one, which is next to impossible. I wish good luck to whoever tries to undergo that feat."

"So, if I can get Seul to obtain a perfect score on every single one of her tests, she will pass the grade?" Sebastian questioned earnestly.

"Yes, I presume so."

Sebastian rose from his seat and looked the woman straight in the eyes. "Consider it done."

"I'll be interested to see the outcome," Headmistress Landers smiled softly, fixing the white hat atop her head. "Very interested."

* * *

><p>The bell rang and sounded the end of my last class. I tried to wipe the bored look off my face because I knew Sebastian would make some comment about it. Wait, why did I even care what he thought? I was a strong independent black woman who didn't need no man! Wait again, no I wasn't. Never mind. I should stop talking, or rather thinking, now.<p>

I ran up a couple confusing flights of stairs that I had memorized the locations to until I came across my locker. I fiddled with the lock for a couple seconds before it decided to open. I shoved a couple books into my backpack and grabbed my jacket from the hook inside the enclosed space. I was about to close my door, when all of a sudden, I was gruffly thrusted up against the locker next to me, face first.

I was unable to turn around and spy my attackers, but at least I could tell that there was more than one. Suddenly the front of my forehead was slammed against the lockers and my vision started to get fuzzy and clouded. I slumped down and fell harshly on the ground in a mess of limbs and bones.

"Well look, if it isn't our favorite skank, showing her face around here again!" a shrill voice came from above me.

A sharp kick to the side that was intended to hurt.

"Yeah, I thought we taught you a lesson last time you appeared!"

Another painful kick to the abdomen from the other side.

"And to think you've already found someone else to sleep around with! I wonder how much he pays you. Probably not very much, you cheap whore."

This time it was a blunt blow to head with what felt like the pointed end of a heel.

I opened my eyes only to find three, tall, teenage girls standing around me with sneers coating their fake faces. The tallest one had long straight brown hair and heavy pink eyeshadow. The one to the right of her had her light pink hair in pigtails and a pink disparaging smile. The last one had curly blonde hair and was wearing so much eyeliner you could barely make out her pupils. All of them had short skirts and hot pink non-uniform tops.

I didn't know their names, but I had definitely seen them before. Many times. Though, since I'd avoided school they'd left me alone and hadn't once come to my apartment. But since Chris was gone, I was feeling a little more unsafe than usual.

"Come on, we know about your whoring past, _Seul,"_ the brown-haired one slayed my name across her tongue. From all my encounters with the trio, she seemed to be the ringleader out of all of them.

"Yeah, don't think you have us fooled by your man this time. He must be pretty loaded if he drives a car like that. Guess 'ugly' is what some people look for in a prostitute." That time it was the blonde one, the usually pretty dim-witted one. She kicked my lower shin for emphasis.

I curled up into a ball to shield myself, but it didn't seem to be of any use. I desperately wanted to tell them that I wasn't a prostitute of any kind, but they wouldn't listen even if I did. Is it so wrong to want to try to live my life?

The pink-haired one, probably the bitchiest one out of the three, abruptly entangled her hand in my hair and yanked my head backwards. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be _violated_ and _touched_ and _defiled_ by so many men? I bet you enjoy it, you little slut."

She released her hold on me and rammed my face into the ground. I think one of the vessels in my nose popped, and I felt blood start to trickle out of my nostril. Dry tears formed at the corners of my eyes from the dust and filth on the ground. Small puddles of my blood started form, not much different from those outside.

"I can't believe we live in the same presence of people of your profession. It saddens me to think that your disgusting kind even exists. But it's up to us to right the wrong and punish those who deserve it." The brunette yanked me off the ground by my collar and a few seconds later, after barely regaining my balance, I felt her manicured fist collide with my right cheek. I could already feel the heat warming to my face in what would surely become a bruise.

A clawed, animalistic strike was taken at the left side of my face, deep enough to break skin. I clutched at the wound and tried to break away, but her grip was too strong.

"Ah-ah-ah~!" the pink one scolded and cackled wickedly. "We can't have you leaving just yet. We're not done having our fun with you!"

"Actually, I think you _are _done having your fun with her." A deep, cold, familiar voice that I had never been so happy to hear sounded from behind the brown-haired girl.

His hulking black shadow fell on my face, and I could plainly see the fear in the three girls' faces. I'm pretty sure the blonde one was shaking a little. A confident smirk appeared on my face as I knew what to do next.

Using the new arrival as a distraction and gathering up what meager strength I had left, I forcefully kicked the girl restraining me in the stomach and rushed straight into Sebastian's arms.

"My dear, you've gotten yourself into a little predicament haven't you?" Sebastian chuckled darkly into my ear as he swooped me into a hug.

"Shut up, and help me get rid of them," I muttered bitterly. "Don't kill them or seriously injure them enough to get either of us in trouble. Is there any way you could hit them so that they lose their memory for a short amount of time?"

"You underestimate me, Seul. After all," Sebastian announced after cleanly knocking the three of them out. "I _am_ one hell of a boyfriend."

And that was the first time I heard that dreadful catchphrase, and I wish I'd never let him open his mouth to utter those annoying words.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to explain why there were three high school girls beating you up?" Sebastian asked intently as he poured scalding hot tea from a kettle into the glass I was holding.<p>

"It's nothing," I answered coldly, shivering into the crocheted red blanket I had wrapped around me. I nestled into the black leather couch in my living room and gripped the steaming cup of Earl Grey tea even more tightly.

"Those bruises all over your body aren't 'nothing.'" Sebastian shot back.

"They are if I want them to be," I sulked. "Anyway, it's none of your damn business."

"You're my girlfriend, of course it's my business," Sebastian retorted.

"Can you stop that please?" I complained. "Besides, if you had watched enough romantic comedies, you would know that being irritatingly overprotective is just what us girls hate! If I say it's none of your business, than it's none of your goddamn business."

Sebastian suddenly got up from his end of the couch and started approaching me. "No," he corrected. "Everything pertaining to you is my business. Have you already forgotten our contract?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Good, then how about you tell what went on earlier today," Sebastian patronized.

I curled into the corner of the couch and buried my face into the cushions facing away from him. If I didn't say anything then I couldn't cause any problems, right?

Wrong. I felt the cushions next to me sink slowly as Sebastian took his seat. He stroked my hair softly and murmured, "Seul, you need to tell me this. I don't want to have to force it out of you."

I dug my face out of the couch and responded quietly, "What were _you_ even doing there in the first place?"

"Don't try and change the subject, Seul," Sebastian warned.

"No, seriously. I'm curious, especially since you were so eager to depart earlier today."

He sighed. "If you really want to know, I was checking up on your records and grades."

I sat up straight. "You were _what?_"

"I know, you may think that it is a little invasive-"

"A little invasive? Ugh, how much do need to know about my life? It's like you need every, stinking, detail! Can't you be happy just with what I tell you?"

"Seul, I have a contract with you to find your parents, and I don't see how I'll be able to do that if I only have the bare minimum to go from," Sebastian snarled. "Do you really want to find them or not?"

"I do," I whispered timidly. I didn't like it when people raised their voice. "It's just, there's some things I can't tell you; I can't tell anyone. And that's because there are some things, that I can't even admit to myself."

"I understand," Sebastian purred, continuing to pet my hair. "But you're going to need to open up, to trust someone, sooner or later. Otherwise, you'll find yourself confused and alone and drowning in the feelings you never cared to share with anyone."

I didn't exactly reply, because even though I knew what he was saying was true, I couldn't open up just yet.

"Seul, I was there because I was checking up on how you're doing in school." He paused and took a breath in. "You do realize you're getting straight C's in most of your classes, right? You need to fix that if you want to get into a good college, and final exams next week are the only way to fix that."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Starting now, we are going to be studying intensely and reviewing all the material you've missed this semester. You need to get the top scores in all of your classes in order to continue on to your last year of high school. I can't have you repeating a grade."

I sighed deeply. "I'm not going to be doing much else this weekend, am I?" I asked without a hind of ardency.

"Nope," Sebastian grinned widely.

"Perfect," I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nothing wrong with a little intimacy every now and then, right?

* * *

><p>"Je t'aime."<p>

I crossed my arms and bunched up the sleeves of my baggy knit sweater over my open palms. "No matter how much you say it, I'm not going to repeat it back to you in English."

"But, my love, you need to study for your French final," Sebastian said coyly.

"Well, then I guess that's one I can afford to miss," I retorted bravely. "If it's even a real question on my study sheet."

"Actually, you _can't_ afford to miss anything." He looked over my sheet quickly. "And in response to your earlier remark, it _is _going to be on your test."

"And how would you know that?" I replied smartly.

"Because I managed to swipe the tests from each of the classrooms while I was in the school," Sebastian answered confidently.

"Well, if you're so perfect, why can't I just see the tests and study straight off of them?"

"Because," Sebastian stated, kissing me on the forehead. "_That_ would be cheating."

"So?" I remarked. "Do you want me to pass or not?"

"Of course I want you to pass," Sebastian responded. "But I want you to pass on your own terms."

"But you're a _demon!"_ I whined. "You're the master of all things deceitful and dishonest!"

"Even us 'demons' have standards."

"Ugh!" I groused. "You are so difficult."

"…says the angsty teenage girl," Sebastian mused.

I stormed off to my room. "I'm going to sleep now! Don't even try to fucking wake me up like you did this morning! And you can let yourself out of my apartment!"

Sebastian stood and paced over to my entryway. "Get a good night's rest, because all-day tomorrow we are reviewing." He had a calm expression on his face and his hands were on either side of the doorframe.

"If by reviewing, you mean you being a dick again, then no thanks," I grumbled.

He laughed quietly to himself. "Just go to sleep, Seul."

"Couldn't you see that's what I was _trying _to do?" I ripped my shirt off my head and put on a racerback tank top, not caring if he saw my bare body or not. "And leave, I need to get dressed before I can go to sleep."

"Fine, fine," Sebastian rejoined amusedly. He took his hands from the doorframe and ambled away, hopefully out of my apartment.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, something that felt like a lightning bolt shocked through my eye. I clutched at it and dabbed at it with my sleeve, but there was no blood appearing. Sudden flashes of purple light glittered all around me and the constant flares of light and dark made it hard to concentrate enough to see ahead. Suddenly, the lights went out for good, and I couldn't see anything.<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself a short time later in a ballroom. It was elegantly furnished and luxuriously occupied. I was lying on the ground on my back. There was no one else in the room and there were loud noises that sounded like thunder coming from outside. My peripheral vision seemed to be blocked and I could only see right in front of me.<p>

A figure appeared in front of me, dressed in mainly purple. It was Alois! But, not quite Alois. Alois as a teenage boy, maybe? Hm, I guess that could be about right, he had the same body type and goofy grin. But his grin seemed a little off now, perhaps a little maniacal?

Yes, that was it. He was wearing a sadistic grin on his face. Oh, and now he had a sharp blade in his hand. Wait, was that a sword? Where the hell did he get that from? And why was it aimed at my throat?

Out of nowhere, young Alois took the weapon and jabbed it at my throat.

But it didn't make impact.

Something stopped it.

Was that something…me?

I took a gaze at my hand, and sure enough, I found it, gripping the blade and smothered in blood. Sure the pain pulsed through my body, but there was enough adrenaline that it overpowered the impulses. I held a steady grip on the sword and watched the surprised expression on Alois's face.

I seemed to be saying something, but no words seem to be coming out and if they did, I couldn't hear them. Imagine that, not being able to hear my own self talk? Now, that's just craziness. All of this was craziness. It didn't make one ounce of sense.

But now, I was standing up, still holding the bloody sword in my hand. Why hadn't I dropped it yet? I took the handle from teenage Alois, who was now frozen in fear and shoved him to the ground. I raised the weapon above my head.

Wait, what was going on now? Was I going to kill him now? Was I going to kill my own brother's boyfriend? Why? Why was I even in this situation in the first place? What was going on?

Sweat dripped off my hot face and my clothes felt stuffy. The adrenaline energy drink was now surging even faster through me now. Why? _Why?_

Without warning, I slammed that weapon down forcefully and meaningfully. I swung it with enough power to kill someone. To kill Alois.

But, once again, the weapon was unable to strike. My eyes rolled back in my head and the sword fell out of my grip. I felt my body falling backwards, backwards into the unknown. Not into the ground, but what felt like a deep, swirling hole. Like I was returning somewhere, to adifferent time. A somewhat foreign time.

* * *

><p>"AGH!" I awoke suddenly and threw the covers off of me. I was no longer frozen in the cold air of my apartment. I was coated in overwhelming heat and when I felt the spots of my bed next to me, they were wet with warm sweat. Ew, sweatiness was not very becoming of a lady. I'd have to take those down to the laundry room in my apartment complex as soon as possible.<p>

Once comprehending the situation around me, I took notice of my heavy breathing and my lack of oxygen, even though the only physical activity I had taken part in was sleeping.

Then it all came back to me. The sword, Alois, the blood. If I had meant to strike Alois dead with that sword, did that make me a murderer? I wonder if I would have actually gone through with the deed, had I not passed out. But wouldn't it be self-defense, since Alois had tried to kill me first? Why _had_ Alois tried to kill me in the first place? It definitely seemed out of character for him. And there was something peculiar about his tongue. He kept trying to stick it out or something queer like that.

I put a hand on my forehead and tried to keep calm. None of this was making any sense to me. Maybe if I just forgot about it, it would all go away and I could pretend that none of it had even happened. Yes, that sounded like a good idea…

…and then my favorite person in the world had to show up. And if you don't know who I'm referring to by now, then you can all go to hell.

Yep, for those of you now in hell, it was Sebastian who was at my bedside.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"What do you _think_ happened?" I glared. I pulled my knees up into my chest and held my head in my hands.

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked you," Sebastian riposted. "Though if I had to guess, I would assume you had a bad dream?"

"Bingo," I deadpanned.

"Care to explain what it was about?" Sebastian queried.

"I'm not sure," I clutched at my messy hair. "I can't really make clear of what all happened. It was all so…confusing."

"Just relay the events, and I'll try to help as much as possible," Sebastian said soothingly. Within moments, Sebastian's arms were around me, and I felt a surreal feeling of peace. Hah, peace in a demon's arms, imagine that.

"I-it-it was awful," I stammered nervously, rocking back and forth on my bum and my toes. "You know Alois?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, but what does he have to do with anything?'

"H-he t-t-tried to kill me," I barely made out.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "He _what_?"

"Yeah," I confessed. "But then I took the sword from him and tried to kill him. Just as I was about to kill him, though, I blacked out and woke up. It was so weird."

"You said it was a sword he tried to kill you with?" Sebastian inquired.

"Y-yeah," I acknowledged.

"Interesting," he mumbled and turned his face to look out the window into the London skyline.

"What?" I interrogated.

"It's nothing, love." He turned his head back to face me and gave me a reassuring smile.

I could tell he was hiding something, but I was too shaken up at the time to question him further about it. Instead, I just let the moment pass, and I shivered quietly until I found the strength to calm down. I wanted to take a cold shower more than anything. Hopefully the frigid water would wipe away any remaining fears and doubts.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>I dazed out of the shower and rubbed a towel on my wet head in an attempt to dry my soaking wet hair. I had another towel wrapped around my torso and lower body. That cold shower had definitely done the trick. So now, I had the clarity to think of other things. Like why Sebastian was still in my apartment at this time of night.<p>

"Sebastian?" I called out from the safety of my bedroom. He was there instantaneously, as always.

"Yes?"

"Care to explain what you were still doing here when I had my…vision?" I confronted.

"Simple," he replied. "I never left."

"_What?_" I yelled. "What were you doing, pulling an Edward Cullen?"

"I don't even know what you're referring to," Sebastian scoffed. "I was in the other room, reading a book. Why?"

"Why?" I sallied. "Because I told you to go home, but you stuck around like a lost puppy!"

"The only lost, pathetic puppy here is you," Sebastian countered. "For one, don't compare me to mongrel filth. I believe I've told you that before. Second, I stuck around here because I wasn't letting you out of my sight."

"So what, I'm on 24-hour parole watch now?" I carped. "Honestly, I'm not in a relationship. I'm in prison."

"Don't think of it that way," Sebastian conciliated. "Think of me as your bodyguard, or your servant. Perhaps even as your butler."

"Hah!" I derided. "You, as a butler? Come on, Sebastian, don't jest me."

"You laugh now…" Sebastian murmured.

"What was that?" I vociferated. He always did that weird "mumbling to himself" thing. I kind of wanted to throw something at him, but the only thing available to throw were my towels, and they were kind of, uh, serving a purpose right now. "Never mind, it's three o'clock in the morning, I'm not in the mood to put up with this shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get myself some cake now."

"Cake at this hour, Seul?" Sebastian joked.

"Damn straight."

**Hmmmmm…yeah. It's kinda rushed, kinda confusing, and kinda stupid. But it's here finally! Plus, it's supposed to be confusing on purpose, and hopefully it adds a bit of the twist into the story. Or not. Thumbs up if you can guess the twist! But then it might just spoil the entire story….heheh, oh well. It's five in the morning and I'm more sleep deprived than a vampire. Hehe, get it? Okay, enough with the Twilight jokes. That shit's more annoying than My Little Pony, and THAT'S saying something. **

**Disclaimer: Lotti-chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji and thinks talking in third person is overrated, not to mention irritating to listen to. This goes out to you, Misa-Misa!**

**P.S. Can you tell I've been irritable lately?**


	4. One Step Forward

**Hey guys! I just saw Titanic 3D, and yes, I did cry. But what can I say; I'm a hopeless romantic. And don't tell me you've never cried at the Titanic. Because I know you have. I know. **

**Alrighty, now here's the next chappie! Enjoy with lots of hugs, kisses, and Easter candy!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown <em>

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping,_

_Keep your eyes open._

_Week 1, Day 2_

"Sebastian, I swear to god, if you give one more trig problem-" I uttered in a frustrated tone. I threw my math book on the ground and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just like a child," he spoke in low tone. "Don't worry, you're all done with trigonometry for now. Besides, you've gotten every single example correct that I've given you. You could easily be acing all of your classes right now if you only tried."

"Like I haven't heard that at least a couple thousand times," I grumbled.

"Maybe if you took the advice into use, then perhaps you wouldn't hear it so often," Sebastian suggested.

I snatched my phone off the coffee table and lazily flipped through my missed messages. "Listen, I don't have the time for lectur-oh shit!"

I jumped off the couch and threw on my jacket lying on an ottoman near the door. I tossed my purse over my shoulder and speedily slipped into my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"I've got to go pick up Trixie!" I exclaimed as I remembered my phone still lying on the table.

"Who's that?" he interrogated.

"My roomie," I explained briskly. "She's been at the hospital, recovering from surgery. I was supposed to pick her up and take her home today, but I'm running late."

"But you don't have a car," Sebastian noted.

"Oh, I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"No, I'll come with," Sebastian commanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, if you _really_ want to. But I can't reassure you that you'll get along with her."

"Give me some credit," Sebastian laughed. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't befriend some silly Trixie?"

"A regular one?" I quipped.

"Oh, hush, you," he silenced.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" I yelled at Sebastian, who had decided that now was an excellent time to follow the rules of the road. "Oh, goddammit, why do they have to drive on the freaking left side here?"<p>

"Seul," Sebastian stated in his 'matter of factly' tone. "The whole world drives on the left side of the road. That is, except for America."

"Well, _sorry_, I didn't realize it was 'hate on America' day," I caviled.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seul, is there something bothering you? Maybe it was that dream you had last night?"

"No, I've been perfectly fine. Been up since three o'clock and going strong ever since."

"That was twelve hours ago," Sebastian pointed out. "You only got three and a half hours of sleep last night. Maybe you should take a nap-"

"Shut up!" I shushed. "I don't need your opinions! Besides, you're the one who's been making me study nonstop for those stupid exams."

"I realize that that was a mistake now," Sebastian admitted.

"Oh, the great Sebastian Michaelis confessing his wrongs? Someone, please, get this down on paper!" I shouted in the confined space of Sebastian's fast-moving car.

"Seul, take a sip of this." Sebastian held out a bottle of ice water to me. "Don't say another word until you have."

I made a face, but accepted the liquid offering. I unscrewed the cap and poured the chilled contents down my throat. The water seemed to do the trick, because after I'd drank nearly half the bottle, my nerves seemed to have diminished.

"I'm okay now," I said in between deep, raspy breaths. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," Sebastian heartened. "Where did you say this hospital was again?"

"Oh, it's just up ahead," I directed.

"But isn't that-"

"Don't worry about it," I cut off.

"Alright," Sebastian conceded.

A few moments later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Rushing out of the car, I nearly tripped over the step up onto the curb. I hastily opened the door and bolted to the front desk.

"I'm here for Trixie," I gasped.

The receptionist looked down at her check board and remarked, "You're late."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I affronted with a stony glare.

"Well, anyway, she'll be out any minute," the woman replied.

I was glad Sebastian had stayed in the car, I didn't need him here right now. He'd only be a nuisance and a pest at the very least.

I only had to wait a couple minutes before the doctor brought out a very drugged-up Trixie.

"The surgery went extremely well and the ulcer was removed without any problems," the doctor explained. "Be careful with her though, she's still pretty heavily sedated. You'll want to keep a constant watch on her for the next six hours, but she should be fine after that."

"Got it, thanks doc," I gratified.

I took Trixie out to the car where Sebastian was waiting. I opened the side door and was about to get in when Sebastian protested.

"No, you're not taking _that_ in here."

"Come on, Sebastian. Look!" I held Trixie's dark black hair up to the demon's own matching shade. "You guys even have the same hair color, kind of."

"When I said no, I meant it."

"But, what kind of boyfriend would you be if you couldn't befriend some silly Trixie?" I put a hand over my eyes to block out the sunlight that was getting in them so that I could better view Sebastian's face when he realized his fault.

He wordlessly accepted defeat and ushered us into the car. "You could have at least mentioned that 'Trixie' was a dog," he complained.

"But what fun would that be?" I grinned, satisfied. I petted Trixie's petite black and tan Yorkie coat that somewhat resembled Sebastian's hair. "Though, her name's really Dominatrix; thought you might like to know."

"Ah, I figured that you wouldn't have picked out such a silly name," he commented. "Though, where did the nickname originate?"

"Alois," was the simple answer that needed no explanation.

* * *

><p>It had been seven hours since I'd started studying this morning and two hours since I'd picked up Dominatrix. My patience was starting to wear thin as each problem on the page started to blend together and all the words Sebastian spoke turned into a jumbled-up mess.<p>

"What is the most proximal bone of the leg in tetrapod vertebrates capable of walking or jumping?"

"…"

"Seul, you're not answering."

"…"

"…Seul?'

"Nnngh," I said in response. I raised my head slightly from in between my arms and felt my back muscles stretch as I pulled my limp body off the couch.

Sebastian shut the anatomy book he had been holding and placed it gently on the seat next to him. "Alright, I think that's all for today. From what I can observe, there's not much more information you can absorb without it passing right between your ears."

I bended over my folded knees in order to better stretch my lower back. "You're right for once, dude," I muttered tiredly.

"Well since you can't retain any more of this sort of knowledge, how about we go learn a _different _type of information?" Sebastian suggested.

I stared at the demon blankly. I had no bloody clue what he was talking about.

I guess he had probably picked up on my cluelessness, but even if he had, he didn't show it. "Come on, put on your shoes and jacket. We're going out."

"Like on a date?" I proposed dumbly.

"No, not unless you like dates to these sort of places. And I'm strongly assuming you don't."

"What kind of places?"

Sebastian smirked. "You'll just have to find out."

Oh great, surprises. Just what I wanted at a time like this.

* * *

><p>While we drove along in Sebastian's beastly vehicle, I noticed the scenery start to change, and not in a good way. To say it simply, we were driving into the lesser parts of London. Or as one might call it in America, the ghetto.<p>

The buildings started to become more run down, and the alleyways became shadier. The street corners occupied themselves with scantily clad young women looking for work and drug dealers awaiting customers. The signs turned neon and cheap and if you stayed at one of the motels here, you could assume you would be sharing it with a plethora of vermin such as cockroaches and rats. That, and who knew what kind of diseases you could contract just from inhaling the air in these parts. What was Sebastian doing in these types of places? Honestly, I thought he had more class than that. I know that was hard to expect out of a demon, but somehow he made it work.

"Sebastian?" I asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry, my dear," he reassured. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, with me around, you can be positive that no one's getting near you. There's nothing to fret about."

"That's not exactly what I was worrying about." I bit my lip nervously. What if he was taking me to this part of town to rape me and violate my body? Forget the 'class' part, maybe he was more dangerous than I thought I could handle. But if he went against our contract, would he like, turn to dust or something? Sorry, I'm not up on my mythology. I'm not the smart one in my family, no matter what Sebastian says about my intelligence.

We came to a row of buildings and Sebastian shut off the engine to his monstrous car. I guess this was our stop. I timorously stepped out of the car and noticed the crooked sign above the store. _"Undertaker"_ was what it read. Hm, isn't that another name for a mortician? Okay, now I _really_ want to know what Sebastian is bringing me here for.

Sebastian walked out to meet me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his right bicep. I know, usually I detested contact with him, but this wasn't a normal time. I was in the hood of London, about to enter a funeral parlor. I kind of needed some aegis right now.

I took a careful step into the shop and took a look around. It was mainly black but heavily decorated in bones, coffins, and the like. Cobwebs hung from the corners and ceilings, along with the spiders that inhibited them. It took a couple seconds before I noticed the coroner, who was holding a skull in his hands, which I could only assume was the real deal.

He turned around and I saw his face. Or, at least I saw part of it. He wore a tall black hat with a train in the back and his long gray bangs obscured his eyes from view. A long silvery scar ran in an upwards diagonal through the middle of his face and a large grin was plastered on his lips. He had long black nails, which he was currently clacking against the skull and on his person he had a long black robe with baggy sleeves. The song "My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence & The Machine came to mind when I saw him. Oh dammit, now that song's going to be stuck in my head.

The coroner giggled a bit when he saw me and I let go of Sebastian's arm to prove to him that I wasn't scared of him.

"What's so funny?" I glared intently at his waggling figure.

"Oh, keke, it's so interesting to see someone like you in here, with my old friend," he cackled.

I turned to Sebastian. "You know him?"

Sebastian put his first two fingers on his temple and inhaled deeply. "Sadly, yes."

"Kukukuku, the demon and I go way back," the funeral director tittered like it was too hilarious to handle. "Though we did have, ah, some problems, but he's been seeing me again lately."

"Really? Well, do you have a name?" I questioned insolently.

"Call me Undertaker," the stranger instructed.

"How original," I muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, my pretty, but I'm not at mercy to tell you my _real_ name," Undertaker guffawed.

"Well, can you at least tell me what's so damn funny?" I interrogated.

"Nope, that's also classified," he chuckled.

"Sebastian, why are we here?" I demanded of my mainly quiet boyfriend.

"Hold on just a second, love," he affirmed, brushing my bangs out of my restive and agitated eyes. I just hated that he was taking so long to get to the point.

"Undertaker, I believe you might hold some information for us," Sebastian called out.

_My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails_

_He doesn't build ships, he has no use for sails._

_He doesn't make tables, dressers or chairs_

_He can't carve a whistle cause he just doesn't care_

"Kufufu, what would you like to know?" Undertaker leapt around the room and carefully placed the skull on top of an urn.

Sebastian turned to me and gave me a quick clarification. "Undertaker is an information broker as well as running a funeral parlor and is one of the best sources for details on the lives of people in the underground world."

"But what do I have to do with people in the underground?" I queried.

"You did say your parents were murdered, didn't you?" He responded.

"Oh, I guess I did."

Sebastian returned to face Undertaker. "Seul, here, is trying to trace the identities of her parents, of whom were liquidated seventeen years ago. I realize it's vague, but would you happen to have anything about it?"

Undertaker turned his head and thought pensively. "Well, I do know a few things, some of them I am at liberty to tell you, some not. But that all depends on whether you pay me or not."

_My boy builds coffins for the rich and the poor_

_Kings and queens have all knocked on his door_

_Beggars and liars, gypsies and thieves_

_They all come to him 'cause he's so eager to please_

I gulped. "Pay? I'm sorry, I didn't bring much money, but I'll try to do what I can."

This made the funeral director erupt in rapturous laughter. "Money? You can't pay me with money!"

This only made me even more edgy. "Then…What do you need to be paid with?" I feared the worst, not knowing what he would say next.

"Why, laughter, of course," Undertaker spoke and cracked a grin at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. But then again, I got kind of agitated. "Haven't I already given you enough of that to have a supple amount of information?"

Undertaker pondered the thought for a moment. "I perceive that you're probably right. I'll let you off easy on just this one time."

"Well, good," I stated bitterly.

"Okay then, Whitewood Cemetery," Undertaker answered. "Your friend there should know the way."

A confused expression crossed Sebastian's face. "Yes, I do. But what would we need from there?"

"Kufufu, I guess you'll just have to find out," Undertaker giggled.

_My boy builds coffins, he makes them all day_

_But it's not just for work, and it isn't for play_

_He's made one for himself, one for me too_

_One of these days, he'll make one for you_

* * *

><p>I hopped in the car and immediately got to questioning Sebastian. "So, are we going there now? And why have you been there before?"<p>

Sebastian stared indifferently at the road and started the engine. "No, it's too late to go there now. It's about an hour and a half drive there, around three hours by carriage."

"Carriage?" I asked confoundedly. "How would you know that?"

"As I've said before," Sebastian responded. "I've lived in London a very long time."

"Hm, and as for my second question?"

"I don't know what Undertaker's getting at," he admitted. "But I have a sinking feeling that your parents' deaths are linked to an earlier contract I had."

"Oh goody! Ghosts of Contracts past!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited," Sebastian warned. "If what I think is right, then this story is going to get quite a bit more complicated."

"Remember, Sebastian, you still only have thirty days to accomplish this task. No more, no less," I repeated.

"Ah, I am quite sure of the timeline, Seul," he guaranteed me.

"Alright, I was just making sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, it's short. Painfully so. But don't worry. I just wanted to get this out to you guys before I go back to school tomorrow and become busy again. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift, or "My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence & the Machine.**


	5. Bridging Into Unknown Territory

**Take your medication, Roman; take a short vacation, Roman; you'll be okayyyyy~ lol, buttload of new music downloaded on my computer today. To say the least, I'm in a sing-songy mood. But actually, there's only one song in this chapter :( **

**Hey, who hates it when their troll mom decides to walk into their room for no reason and turn their fan down from the highest to the lowest setting? Yeah, well my mom does that because she is a FUCKING BITCH. And then, I have to pull my lazy ass out of my papusan chair, pull the duvet off my body, put my laptop on the ottoman and walk ALL the way across the room just so I can lock the door and put my fan up to high again. You see, this is exactly why I'm unable to get my chapters out faster. Blame it on my fucking mom. **

**Oh, I should probably get a blog or something instead of making you darlings read my rants when all you want to do is just read my fucking story. Haha, I'm a troll too.**

**I think I actually got this chapter out at a decent time, and it's a decent size too. And to make things better, it's storming right now(: I love me a good thunderstorm. Although, I'm in the middle of a hair crisis right now. I don't what I want to do with it, I'm sorta bored with it. Hot pink hair, anyone?**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>This is our last chance, give me your hands <em>

_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_

_This night is fading; heart is racing_

_Now just come along like we're gonna die_

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, Day 3<em>

Studying. Studying. Studying. That's kind of what my life consisted of now, wasn't it? That, and Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. Honestly, I'd like to take both of them and throw them out a 1200-story building. But then, being the "perfect boyfriend" that he was, Sebastian would appear two seconds later with double the study load than before. Meh. I guess I'm in a lose-lose situation right now.

Also, that same "angelic" (hah, imagine Sebastian being angelic) boyfriend refuses to tell me anything at all that might pertain to my case. I mean, aren't couples supposed to tell each other everything? I guess it's just some double standard that dear old Sebby lives by. Like the nickname? Came up with it myself. I think.

"Seul?" Speak of the devil. Oh look, I made a funny. "I think you should be about finished up getting ready for the day in the powder room."

"It's not like we are going anywhere, anyway," he added.

"I'll be out in a second!" I exclaimed infuriately. He had no idea how fucking long it took to make one's mascara just right. I guess demon men and human men are the same, no matter what powers they possess.

"I'm waiting…" Sebastian called impatiently.

"I'm done," I said in a rushed tone as I stepped out of the bathroom into my bedroom.

Sebastian was sitting straight up, with _perfect_ posture, on my bed, holding a stack of books and study sheets. He held out a paper I'd written on the American Civil War that he'd taken the liberty of grading last night.

I glanced at the first page and immediately noticed an army of angry red marks. "What is this?" I asked irately.

"An accurate grading of your World History paper," he replied simply.

"No," I stated even more indignantly. "This, is bullshit!" I waved the crimson stained paper in his pale face and crossly glared at him.

"I'm afraid while your creative writing skills are flawless, your paper writing techniques could use some serious work," Sebastian answered, as if there was no raging teenage girl in his midst.

"But I'm trying my absolute hardest!"

"Then I guess that's just not good enough."

"How would you know anything that has to do with education in the first place?" I could feel my fury bubbling underneath my skin, much like lava fizzing in a volcano. Any second now, I was going to erupt hormones and violent words starting with the letter "f."

"As a matter of fact, I've taught for some of the wealthiest families in England."

"Well, I still think you're an ass," I grumbled in an undertone voice.

"That's fine, because right now, I'm your tutor, not your friend."

Then a glorious idea popped into my head. I smirked seductively and leaned over onto Sebastian. "You know, as much as I detest the thought, I'm willing to put on a striptease if you tell me that my paper's decent."

"I know you may be used to getting your good grades in this fashion, but sadly, those same methods do not work on me," Sebastian said in response, pushing me off of him.

"How dare you insult me like that! Never once have I resorted to such lowly extremes!" I shouted, feeling very hurt.

"I never said that you did, I only implied it."

"Same thing!"

I went to go stalk out in my usual fashion, but instead, I found Sebastian's hand gripping my wrist. He was looking me dead in the eyes; his red eyes flaring an unusual pink color.

"Seul, you cannot leave the room when there is so much to be done. I don't care whether you are upset or not, we are going to finish this, one way or another. You may not like it, but it's what has to be done," he finished in a coldly serious tone.

I huffed and plopped down sharply on my mattress. "You know, I hired you to help me fix my life, not make it even worse.," I remarked icily.

"You think that by getting better grades, your life is becoming poorer? Please tell me if you spot something incorrect with this statement," Sebastian amended sternly.

"…"

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's get started on Physics," he said cheerfully; his mood instantly changing.

And this, my dears, is why someday I'm going to have a mental breakdown and shoot a few hundred people. Maybe even burn down a nursing home. Who knows.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what the square root of 371 is?" Sebastian asked, adding a simple question into the mix.<p>

"How about thirty seven point suck my dick?" I replied lazily, hanging upside down off the edge of my bed while Sebastian read me the questions from a stool brought in from the other room. I wished my hair was longer so that I could touch the ground when I did this.

"Seul, you remember how I treat misconduct…" Sebastian warned in a low tone.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "If I tell you to suck my nonexistent dick, then I have to suck your real one. You creepy perverse old man."

"Exce—wait, I don't believe I have ever told you that in the entire time we've spent together," Sebastian frowned, looking bewildered.

"Oh, sorry, I think the meth's getting to me," I explained groggily.

"No, you haven't taken any illegal drugs the whole four hours I've spent tutoring you," Sebastian argued.

"You wanna fight?" I yawned, but still tried to sound menacing.

"Why do you even bother asking? Is it for your own amusement? Or perhaps, mine?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Shaddup," I fought, trying to keep my swag on.

"Well, it's noon now, I have to run to my office briefly, and then you can go grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?" Sebastian suggested.

"Food?" I immediately perked up at the mention of consumable items.

"Yes, for you, at least," Sebastian laughed darkly.

"Oh, well look who's an asshole _and_ a comedian today? Got any more talents up your sleeve?" I commented sarcastically. "Like dick-sucking?"

"For the love of- will you just drop that already? You aren't even entertaining anymore. Now you're just plain tiresome to look after," Sebastian dictated.

"You know, you could be free of me if you _just left my apartment,"_ I pointed out.

"Yes, but I have a task to accomplish, and I can't let it go unfinished."

"How about this once?"

"Seul, how many times must I say this? It's two, simple letters. _No_." Sebastian pressed two fingers to his temple and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You have to say it a lot. It's you're catchphrase, duh!" I joked.

Sebastian is not amused. "Let's get going before I lose my patience altogether."

"Road trip!" I declared, feeling the need to throw my hands up in the air wildly.

"My office building is two minutes away, have you forgotten?"

"…I don't really get out much, Sebby. This is kind of a big deal for me," I lied unconvincingly.

"Don't ever call me that," Sebastian spoke cuttingly.

"But it made it up all by myself! And I thought I would try to be more affection-"

"I believe you were able to hear me audibly the first time, am I wrong? Unless you have sporadically gone deaf," Sebastian expressed with actual fierceness this time. "And no matter how clever you think you are, you did not make this nickname up."

This definitely intrigued my interest. "Oooh! Who did? An old girlfriend? Tell me alllllll about your relationship problems!" I went on my rant for a little bit longer, but even I got tired of listening to my own voice and forgot to write all the things I said down.

Also, probably at that moment, about three things were going through Sebby's (I can still call him Sebby in my mind right? Or can demons read minds too?) mind. One, ways to kill himself. Two, ways to kill me. Three, ways to drink his demon self into a stupor that he could never wake up from. Wow, I'm so glad that two out of those three options involved Sebastian harming himself, and only _one_ involved my casualty. That's two up from what I usually get.

* * *

><p>We parked along the side of the rode, and I slowly slid out of the car. I was back to my lethargic self, all that getting revenge on Sebastian for being a prick by annoying the fuck out of him had really tuckered me out. And I had absolutely no energy left. Well, that's what lunch is for, right?<p>

I stopped and stared at the enormous building of Sebastian's work once again. I had forgotten how simply gigantic it was, and also how bitchy that receptionist had been last time. Yep, revenge was going to fun this time around.

Except for the fact that we were entering through the "special supervisor entrance" in the back of the building, which totally took the fun out of everything.

"Seul, would you mind waiting outside, or maybe in the car?" Sebastian requested politely.

"Woah, no term of endearment and I don't even get to come inside with you? Thanks. I knew you were mad at me, but not this mad. I really didn't mean to upset you," I emphasized, trying my best to look like a wounded puppy. Although, that might not be the best look to go for since Sebastian hated dogs.

"I'm going to ignore the part about you blatantly lying about how you did not mean to upset me, but if you're going to be difficult, then I guess you can follow me inside. I just don't want you messing anything up," Sebastian reluctantly agreed.

I pretended to look like this only made me slightly happier. "Well, thank you, I guess. But if I'm really such a nuisance, I'll just wait out here with the perverts and the homeless men."

"Love, just get inside," he ushered.

I "magically" livened up and practically skipped inside. I had a way of getting what I wanted, about twenty-five percent of the time. Yeah, I'm that good.

The back of the building, while not as extravagant as the front, was still pretty spectacular in itself. It had a great glass elevator that you could see straight to the ground in. Though, as amazing as it was, I'd rather prefer to stay on the ground due to my fear of heights.

When it finally opened, Sebastian stepped inside and pushed the button for the highest floor. He looked at me expectantly, but I kept patiently waiting outside the doors.

"Are you getting in? Any day now would be fine," Sebastian directed.

"You know, o-on second thought, I-I think it would be g-good if I just stayed on the ground," I babbled nervously.

"You have to be kidding me," Sebastian answered in a frustrated tone. "I did not let you all the way in here to have to be further inconvenienced by your acrophobia." He put his hand on my back and slowly guided me into the glass-enclosed space.

"Now, just close your eyes, and you'll be completely fine," he ordered.

I followed his directions and squeezed my eyes shut as tight as possible. It seemed to work for a few seconds, but when the elevator started to rise, I felt the butterflies migrate to my stomach and my wrist start pulsing. When I thought I might actually start breaking down, I felt gentle but firm arms around me. I opened my eyes for a second and noticed Sebastian's face looking uncharacteristically caring for once. I smiled giddily and nestled my face into his warm chest.

"Thanks," I spoke softly.

"No gratitude needed, I'm just one hell of a boyfriend," he assured me.

"When you want to be," I added with a playful smirk and let my eyes close again.

Our peaceful moment was crushed when the elevator suddenly jolted to a stop. I reopened my eyes and looked around frantically in an alarmed panic.

"Did the elevator shut down?" I feared greatly.

"No worries," Sebastian reassured. "We're simply at our floor."

I bolted out of the elevator and was amazed at the wide, white space in front of me. It was a gigantic area that I assumed was all for Sebastian's office. Tall, wide, windows replaced the walls on the outer edge of the room, and if it weren't for my acro-whatever, I'm sure I'd be able to see a lovely view when I looked out.

In other parts of the room, there was a nice lounge, some flora and décor, and finally an even smaller section of the room portioned off for Sebastian's "actual office." I think Sebastian's office alone was larger than my entire apartment. I wonder what his _penthouse_ looked like after seeing all this.

I walked over to the sitting area and flopped down on the pristine white couch. I set my tote down on the table beside me. "Wow, nice place, Sebastian. Ever fucked anyone in here?"

Sebastian looked at me incredulously and just filed some papers in his desk to his briefcase. He then momentarily changed something on his computer and threw a plethora of sticky notes away. I meandered over to meet Sebastian at his desk and noted the clear, glass sheen it had. Probably worth thousands of dollars.

I was going to whine about when we were leaving, but I was interrupted by a little squeak in the middle of the room.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"What was what?" I answered, confused. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, come o-" -the squeak sounded again- "-Are you serious? Tell me you didn't hear it that time."

The squeaks started to get louder. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied quickly.

"Seul, I know I'm not insane and I also know that you're being mendacious," Sebastian said firmly.

"Well, maybe I like being, um, mendidablah, because, uh, it's fun and it's how I've always lived my life." I stated confidently. Seems legit.

I swear Sebastian was about to facepalm. "You really have no idea what 'mendacious' means, do you?"

I looked down at my feet. "No…"

"It means being untruthf-" Sebastian was interrupted by the loudest squeak of them all. "All right, I am going to investigate that noise once and for all."

He started off for the center of the room in a rushed panic. "Wait don't-"

But it was too late. Sebastian had reached into my tote and pulled out a very alarmed Dominatrix. She must have been extremely anxious, because the moment Sebastian pulled her out of my bag, she pissed all over his crisp, clean button-down.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh, and looked on, as Sebastian just stood there, shocked. He turned and faced me with an _extremely _unhappy expression on his face.

"I can explain-"

"Please do." Sebastian cut in sharply.

He had returned Trixie to her bag and grabbed some nearby paper towels to start cleaning himself off.

"Well, I usually take Dom out to lunch with me, but I knew you didn't like dogs, so I kind of, just, snuck her in the bag."

"You're being completely serious?" Sebastian questioned.

"Totally."

He didn't reply to that and instead walked off in the other direction, and then let himself inside one of the doors to the left of the desk. I'm sure he was mad, but in retrospect, he kind of deserved it. I mean, I told him not to go find out where the noise was coming from, but no, he had to go and play detective anyway. Silly demon, Trixies are for kids.

I heard talking in the other room and figured that Sebastian was on the phone with someone. But wait, what was he doing? Was he calling someone to come beat me up? Oh my god, what if he was? No, hold on a second, this is _Sebastian _we're talking about. If he wanted to harm me, he could just do it himself. It's not like I was any match for him, and I had just gotten beat up a few days ago. My whole body was sore as hell.

After a few minutes, the conversation ceased, and Sebastian stepped out calmly.

"I just ordered for a new shirt to be sent up. You can go downstairs and wait in the lobby," Sebastian clarified.

"Stop there," I said worriedly. "Are you saying I have to go down the elevator myself?"

"Come on, Seul," Sebastian protested. "You're descending closer to the ground; it should not be a problem."

"But it is," I pushed the discussion further.

"No, it's not," Sebastian declared. "Now get on before you can distress me any further."

"Sebastian, that's no way to treat a lady," I caviled.

"From the way I've seen you act, you're far from a lady," Sebastian stated.

I grabbed my tote and left the room in a stormy disposition before I let Sebastian see how bothered I was by his curtness. I rushed to the elevator and pushed the down button. After standing by for a few seconds, the familiar "ding" sounded and the golden doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the button for the Lobby. I took Trixie out of my bag and held her uneasily as the elevator began its drop. After what seemed like forever, the shiny doors suddenly reopened and I placed Dom back in the back.

I strolled out into the lobby only to find that my old nemesis was waiting for me at the front desk. I quickly shushed Dominatrix and sauntered over to the receptionist named Christine, who was eagerly awaiting me. I reached the desk and forcefully rang the bell sitting on it.

She looked up immediately, and when her green eyes made contact with me, her pretentious smile turned into a frown.

"What do you suppose you are doing back here?" she asked snidely.

"Oh, just waiting for my boyfriend," I said smugly. As much anger as I had at Sebastian right now, I couldn't resist shoving this in that bitch's face.

"Is he infiltrating the building like you seem so fond of?" she said in a bored tone.

"No, actually, he works here," I replied complacently, satisfied that Christine was going to finally get what she deserved. You see, even frumpy girls like me can get hot boyfriends. And high-maintenance whores like her could be sad and alone for the rest of their lives.

"Let me guess," Christine sneered and rolled her eyes. "He's a janitor."

"No, but-"

"Oh there you are, Seul," Sebastian, without warning, called from behind me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed over-joyously, taking his hand in mine. "Nice for you to show up. I see you got a new shirt," I added with a wink; leaving Christine to wonder what had happened to the previous shirt, preferably something kinky.

Sebastian looked a little mystified, and not just by my sudden gestures of kindness. "Who is this?"

My, my, Christine looked scared shit straight out of her mind; it was almost affable. "Uh, uh, um," she struggled to find her words. "Are you _the _Sebastian? As in Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Why yes, I believe I am," Sebastian answered smartly. He straightened up his tie and gave her a piercing gaze.

"Oh, um," she glanced over to me hesitantly. "I would just like to tell you what a _charming_ girlfriend you have."

"Why thank you," he gratified. "But you still haven't explained who you are."

"I'm Christine Matthews, the receptionist for the Funtom Company's Headquarters in London. I believe you hired me a few months back, sir."

"Ah, yes. I do believe my assistant told me that she had hired a new one. It's quite funny, all of the previous receptionists have become a problem. I expect you won't cause any trouble?"

"No, of course not, sir," she confirmed apprehensively.

"Splendid." He gave me a warming smile and held me closer to him. For a second, I felt a little less alone in the world.

I gave a gloating smirk to Christine, as she just sat there, awestruck. I felt triumphant for once, so glad that she couldn't show me up this time. I guess sometimes, boyfriends don't have to be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>I sat at my table next to Sebastian, pushing the food around on my plate miserably. The steak just wasn't cutting it today.<p>

"Seul, do you think you feel prepared enough for your tests next week?" Sebastian questioned in a concerned manner.

I only gave a soft grunt as an answer.

"What? It's okay to say no," he soothed.

This time I didn't respond at all.

"All right, what's going on here?"

I had regained all of my hurt pride and forgotten any trust I'd given Sebastian earlier. I couldn't, of course, forget the grievances he'd committed up in his office.

"Are you troubled by something, my dear?"

I avoided eye contact and continued making the meat invade the french fries' territory with my fork. Besides, I couldn't just open up to Sebastian when what I was doing currently was so much more fun.

"Please, tell me. You know I hate forcing things out of you," he warned.

"I'm mad at you," was all I could utter at the moment.

"What? Why?" Shock crossed Sebastian's wine red eyes.

I grumbled something inaudibly.

"Speak up," he commanded.

I took a deep breath in. "You kicked me out of your office and made me go down the elevator by myself."

"Seul, love, your filthy dog had an accident all over my tailor-made shirt. Of course I was going to make you leave the room."

"You didn't have to go near my dog," I suggested. "And even if you did, I am not liable for it's actions. Although, I'm sure it has good taste, because it chose _you_ to piss on."

"You're being difficult."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Okay, I'm just going to go back to my apartment. You can pay the bill yourself." Sebastian rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Hold on, you can't do that!" I called out. He turned and strode back to the table.

"And why is that?" he interrogated, placing his hands on the table and leaning in to hear my answer.

"Because, you see, I don't have any money. So then, I'll be taken to jail for stealing food and it'll look bad on your reputation to have a girlfriend that's a criminal."

"That's absurd," Sebastian said in dismay. "You can't go to jail for stealing food. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now."

"S_ebastian! I order you to stay!"_ the words flew out of my mouth before I even realized I had said them.

The aforementioned boyfriend pivoted and gave me a surprised look. But not long after, his face turned into one of self-satisfaction. "Yes, my lady," he said regally.

I turned a pale shade of white at his comment. "I thought you said I wasn't a lady."

"Maybe I changed my mind," he chuckled.

"Maybe, but doubtful," I thought pensively.

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, Day 4<em>

"How did your exams go?" Sebastian asked dully, just for the point of idle conversation.

I looked out at the changing scenery whipping by in the side window. The car was moving at a pretty steady pace, and the weather was nice enough that Sebastian had the top down on his car. My blonde hair flickered lightly back and forth in the wind, but not enough to disturb me.

As much as I didn't want to talk about school today, I decided to, just to appease Sebastian. "I think I did okay." I didn't want to mention that all the questions had seemed really easy due to Sebastian's help because his pride was large enough as it was.

"Was my pestering you all weekend of any assistance?" he said confidently.

" A bit," I stated shortly.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he assumed.

"How much longer until we get to the cemetery?" I questioned, albeit I never thought it would be such a normal thing for me to say.

"It's a while to get there, but we should arrive at Whitewood in about a half hour."

"Ugh, that's so long," I complained miserably.

"You will survive, I am sure of it. Would you like the radio on?" I could tell Sebastian was trying to be courteous, but I wasn't really up for it today. Plus, it was around noon, and my stomach was getting restless. Since school let out early during end of the year tests, I didn't have a free lunch provided.

"No, I'm good." I stared at the rolling hills and sweeping green meadows. The English countryside was actually quite pretty, but Chris and I never had had the money to visit. I'm kind of glad that the contract had led us out here; a change of scenery was nice every once in a while.

"Wait! Pull over!" I suddenly exclaimed. The car jerked to a stop after reaching the side of the road and I rocketed out of the car. I ran up the side of the nearby hill and stopped still when I climbed to the top. Out on the expanse of land in front of me was an old, crumbling bridge over a rushing, sparkling river.

On the other side of the river was a lightly wooded forest that looked thriving with wildlife. But that was not the most eye-catching thing in the location. I hadn't noticed it outright, but when I looked downwards, there was a strange white-rock formation just below the hill. It was very strange, in fact, it even looked like some kind of deer.

I heard a twig snap behind me and found that Sebastian had caught up.

"Is this why you had me stop the car?" he asked intently.

"No, actually, I had no idea this was here." I answered truthfully. "Tell me, is this a deer?"

"It's called the white stag, and not many people know of it's existence," he explained. "It's rumored to bring happiness to those who find it. There's an old legend in these parts that tell of a live white deer that lived and was seen running through the countryside."

"Interesting," I mused.

"What was it that caused you to stop the car, if it wasn't for the view?"

"I saw it in my dream last night," I mentioned softly.

"You had another dream last night?'

"Yes, but it's not what you think," I relayed. "It was happier, and there was no one trying to kill me this time. I think I was with someone, and we were looking for something. I didn't know what it was, but we were searching really hard for it for some reason. All I remember is reaching this hill, and then I woke up. I wonder if this stag is what we were looking for."

"I thought you stated before we left that you had never been to this part of England before. And if that was so, how could you be sure that this was the exact same place as in your dream?" Sebastian pointed out.

"I, honestly, am as confused as you, Sebastian," I responded. "I really have not ever been here before, but when we passed by it, I knew so strongly that this was the place. The place I'd been to before."

It was all so familiar; the summer light, the sound of water; I could feel it on my eyelids. I couldn't describe the nostalgia rushing through my veins.

"Let's leave," I announced suddenly. I couldn't handle the familiarity of this setting.

"So eager to leave?" Sebastian noted. "I was actually thinking that this would be the perfect place to hold our picnic. Cemeteries are too desolate to hold proper parties."

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," I agreed. "While you go out to the car, I'll go find us a spot to set up."

I wandered down the hill and soon found myself at the edge of the bridge. It had a small plaque on the ground near its base. I crouched down and swept away some moss and vines that had grown over time.

It read: _Bridge est. 1888 by the head of the Funtom Company, Ciel Phantomhive. _

When I saw Sebastian within the radius, I hollered for him. "Sebastian, come here! This bridge was funded for by one of your predecessors!"

Sebastian frowned and trotted over to where I was kneeling.

"First of all, get off the ground," he requested. I was wearing jeans, so I didn't really care either way. "But I guess this is the same bridge."

"Well, do you know him?" I surmised excitedly.

"I knew _of_ him; he was a teenage boy running an extremely large company," Sebastian revealed. "Some would say he was way in over his head."

"So what happened to him?" I asked curiously. I couldn't believe that such a young kid had run the entire Funtom Corporation. He had to be rolling in money, not to mention overwhelmed with responsibility.

"He died when he was seventeen of unknown causes," Sebastian disclosed.

"What do you mean, 'unknown causes?'" I queried.

"It was common in those days for the rich and high in society to keep their private matters closed from the public. He probably died of sickness, as was unfortunately frequent in those days due to poor health conditions. It was also rumored that he had asthma, which may have contributed to his death."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry to end on such a dreary note, but would you like to have our picnic now?"

I nodded my head and helped Sebastian spread out the typical red and white check blanket on the lawn. He set out plates and silverware on the neat surface.

I ate my sandwich and fruit in peace, enjoying the surrounding atmosphere and fresh air. The birds chirping signaled the first sign of the late spring and the wildlife chattered away in the trees. It was calming; a feeling I needed to experience more often.

When I finished, Sebastian put away the book he had been reading and packed up the supplies. At the top of the hill, we bid our farewells to the place, in a way, it almost seemed right. Like we were paying our last respects to Ciel Phantomhive. Afterwards, we hurried towards the car. Our next destination was the graveyard.

"Are you coming, Seul?" Sebastian called from inside the car.

"Yes, just a second," I notified. I gave one final glance to the tranquil river and got into the vehicle.

_Just who are you, Ciel Phantomhive?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, for this author's note I was going to write some awful song parody of "Hollaback Girl," but I decided to spare your ears. Aren't I just the sweetest? And yeah, next chapter: to the cemetery!<strong>

**That's all for now. Oh, and thanks to Riley, who finally got around to reading my story. For the rest of you, read, review, alert! **

**Side Note: Today I took a quiz for how well my vocabulary was for my age, and the word "mewl" came up, and I laughed so hard. Ah, thank you fanfiction for increasing my knowledge of the English language. **

**Disclaimaahh, bitches!: Derp-chan does not own Kuroshituji-kun because it belongs to Yana Toboso-san. Yep, I just managed to fuck up the Japanese Language. Suck on that. Oh and I also was reading some fanfic where the author said that they didn't know Yana was a boy. So, for all you idjits out there, Yana Toboso is a GIRL, You know, those humans with the vaginas? Yep, she's one of those. **

**Oh, and I don't own "Animal" by Ke$ha.**

**Until next week, beooooottcchhhh!(:**


	6. Star  Crossed

**Who loved seeing Ciel eat those cute little biscuits again in his cute little school uniform in the cute little new chapter? I know the inner pedophile in ME did! Hehe… If only Seul looked that adorable in her uniform. :p**

**Oh, I would like to mention that Torixx3 brought to light a little derpiness of mine from last chapter. I went back and changed it, but for all of you who were confused, the bridge was supposed to say est.1888 not 1988, lol. Nope, Ciel Phantomhive was not born in the eighties, although that **_**would**_** be an interesting plot twist…**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>As I fall to sleep, will you comfort me?<em>

_When my heart is weak, will you rescue me?_

_Will you be there as I grow cold?_

_Will you be there when I'm falling down?_

* * *

><p>"Seul, you're not very skilled at keeping up your end of the contract," Sebastian commented completely out of nowhere.<p>

"What?" I asked, outraged. "Sorry, it's kind of hard for a person who doesn't believe in love to suddenly be thrust into a relationship and expected to be perfect."

"I don't expect you to be perfect-" Sebastian began.

"What do you mean you don't expect me to be perfect? Are you seriously kidding me right now? I mean, to be in a relationship with someone, their grades don't have to be perfect but looking at how my entire weekend was wasted, I'd say otherwise."

"As your boyfriend, I'm looking out for what's best for you, and I'm not allowing you to waste your life in the same grade for your entire life." Sebastian retorted. "Unlike me, you are not eternal, so make the most of your one life while you can."

I clapped my hands sardonically. "Well, isn't _that_ the most inspiring speech I've ever heard."

"You know I'm just trying to help-"

"You know what? I can be 'helpful' too," I shot back. "You know, maybe I'd be a more pleasant person to be around if you weren't such a dick to me. For once, I'd just like to be treated like I'm important to you, not some burden you have to carry around with you."

"I could say the same to you," Sebastian said calmly, never once raising his voice. That's what I hated most about when we were fighting, because it seemed like he didn't even care what was going on. "I go out of my way, -I even canceled my entire schedule today- to please you, but you treat everything I do like it didn't mean anything."

I took a moment to sit back and relax in my seat to take in everything that had been shared between us. I looked down glumly. "Are we having a fight?" I asked tentatively.

"I suppose," Sebastian started slowly.

"I really suck at this relationship thing, don't I?" I remarked notably.

"Kind of."

I shot him a dirty look.

"But," he caught himself. "You're new at this, and so am I. For the first time, I've had to care about someone other than myself. I guess I didn't realize that human relationships are not based only on the physical things."

My blue eyes trained in on his sullenly black figure. I had always hated fighting, even if it was with Sebastian. "I'm sor-" I opened my mouth to apologize, but Sebastian cut me off.

"Don't," he said harshly. "Apologizes don't get people anywhere. Let us just learn from our mistakes and move on."

I nodded my head and focused on the serpentine road ahead of me. The twists and turns were fascinating to watch.

"We are several miles away now," Sebastian declared.

"Finally," I said eagerly, anxious to get out after sitting in the car for so long.

We drove up a steep hill until we finally came to a small clearing. A rackety iron black fence surrounded a small patch of land that I assumed was the cemetery. Small graves with tombstones and crosses lay scattered throughout.

Sebastian pulled into a spot adjacent to the lot and we exited the vehicle. I started towards the gate with the letters "Whitewood Cemetery" on it. My dirty brown Toms touched the damp and mushy ground and they squelched with every step. The noise was rather bothersome.

When I reached the entrance, I stopped and waited. The desolate earth was a strange shade of gray-green and the previously sunny sky had mysteriously turned cloudy. I shivered as a cool wind breezed past my bare thighs.

"Do you have any idea what we should be looking for?" I questioned Sebastian.

"I have a guess, but as I said before, I'm not going to disclose it until necessary," Sebastian reminded.

"So, then perhaps we'll just take a look around," I announced. The first few graves yielded nothing, but nevertheless, I continued my search.

It wasn't until I reached the center that I recognized an oddly familiar name. "Sebastian, come here!" I yelled.

He was at my side in a matter of seconds. "What is it?"

"You know that kid that built the bridge we were near earlier?" I quizzed. "Would he happen to be related to Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive?"

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed. "They were his parents."

I knelt down to wipe off the collected dust and read the epitaph.

"_When darkness surrounds the current light_

_In invisible chambers, they lose to the fight_

_Likewise, the waters will forever remain still_

_Later to be churned by the humbling mill"_

The jabber on the stone was completely foreign to me. I stared at the words senselessly, but they didn't seem to become any clearer. I passed it off as some tradition back in the 1900's and left it alone.

Although, when I looked at the dates, I noticed something peculiar. "They died on the same day," I murmured. "Furthermore, they died several years before their son did; making him an orphan. That must have been why he led the company solo."

"Indeed," Sebastian nodded. "They were noble people who were murdered right before their son's eyes. The mansion and the two were burnt to ashes by arson."

"Foul play," I speculated. "It's just like what happened to my parents, minus the part about the house."

My eyes scanned the surrounding tombstones and a little burst of excitement burst through me when I noticed something even more strange.

"Sebastian?" I intrigued. "Why isn't Ciel's grave here?

"I am unsure, my love," he said reassuringly.

"_Sebastian,_" I commanded with a sense of authority. "What are you hiding from me?"

Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "I really did not want to have to resort to telling you this, and I was afraid that this might come up in the case."

"And?" I said bubbly.

"Around one hundred and twenty years ago, I was contracted to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he explained.

"Are you shitting me?" I gaped.

"He, being in a similar predicament as you, summoned me moments before he was going to be executed. The contract lasted several years, until it was fulfilled and I devoured his soul. That's all."

"That's _it?_" I exclaimed. "There's nothing else to it?"

"Nope," Sebastian stated darkly.

"How depressing," I glanced at my feet. "But something once lost can never be returned, right, Sebastian?"

He stiffened. "Yes."

"Okay, good." I took notice to the other graves. "Did Ciel have any siblings or children before he died?"

"He did not have any other siblings, but it is rumored that he got his eighteen-year-old fiancée pregnant out of wedlock. It was quite scandalous at the time."

"Lovely," I remarked. "And their son was named Charles?"

"Precisely. He married Lacie de Roux, a duchess from a wealthy family in France. Together, the Phantomhive line had yet another male heir, whom Lacie and Charles named after Charles's grandfather, Vincent. Ironically, Vincent grew up and met a young woman that was the spitting image of his great-grandmother, with the same namesake, too."

"So what happened to them?"

"As fate would have, it seemed the past was doomed to repeat itself, and Vincent and Rachel were murdered in the same way as their great-grandparents."

"That couldn't have been any coincidence," I figured. "There had to be a continuation of murderers, or even a cult, maybe, that is after the Phantomhive family. What happened to Lacie and Charles?"

"Unfortunately, they died in a car accident due to the faults of a drunk driver just a few years previous. They never got to see their single grandchild be born."

"Wait, you didn't mention Rachel had had any children," I pointed out.

"Did I fail to mention that?" Sebastian mused. "Why yes, Rachel had a child that perished along with her and her husband. Although, there is a rumour that states that the child miraculously escaped and escaped into hiding."

"That's ridiculous," I stated snidely. "How could a toddler, under the age of 4, simply get up and walk away from a horrendous scene like that? Quite absurd, if you ask me."

"It is only a silly canard, dear," Sebastian said sweetly. Ugh, the putrid kindness in his voice made me want to puke. Wait, I have actually _try_ to pretend that I like him. Goddammit.

"Alright, well, I don't see anything else interesting here. Can we go?" I took a bouquet of flowers I had brought along in the car, and laid it on Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive I's grave. But then I was reminded of something and turned back to face Sebastian. "You never did mention why Ciel's grave wasn't here."

"That I am actually unsure of," Sebastian answered honestly. "I gave him a proper burial in the cemetery where his aunt and parents were buried, but I guess the plot has been relocated. Possibly to where his fiancée is buried."

"Okay. Although, you don't find it strange that you know the entire Phantomhive lineage and history, long after your master passed away?"

"Consider it a favor I'm doing him," Sebastian replied. "He would have been interested in knowing what had happened after he died."

"Besides, everyone is after the lost Phantomhive fortune," he added.

Really? A new twist in this unraveling story just when I thought it was finished? "What fortune?"

"After Vincent Phantomhive II was assassinated, when the friends and relatives gathered for the hearing of the will, the lawyer relayed to the disappointed assembly that Vincent had removed the will days prior to his death. Most believe it burned down in the fire, but some speculate that it is buried somewhere on the grounds of the estate. Treasure hunters have been prohibited from entering the estate, so right now, billions of dollars worth tucked away in unknown vaults lay unclaimed, until the day the will is recovered and the shares dealt out to the awaiting receivers."

"The Phantomhives sure seem to be cursed with some bad fortune. And as time goes on, the mystery thickens." I commented. "I'd hate to be stuck in that mess of a family. With ancestry like that, who needs enemies?"

"You are quite right," Sebastian chuckled. "Ciel most likely had the best luck out of the lot, and yet he still died young by the loss of his soul to a demon."

"Maybe _you're_ the one causing all the bad luck," I joked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Unlikely. I'm afraid casting bad luck is only an ability witches possess," Sebastian justified. "And even then, that's just the work of myths, hundreds of years in the making."

* * *

><p>"Time to go home~" I sang gleefully as we got into the car. It had been one hell of a weird day for me.<p>

"Not quite," Sebastian joined in, most likely to spoil my fun.

"But I'm so tired," I complained.

"Trust me," he connived. "You'll enjoy where we're going."

I inhaled deeply. "Is it far away?"

"Shouldn't be more than twenty minutes," he told me.

"Alright, I'll let you take me out on this 'mysterious' excursion," I complied.

"Perfect." He flashed a grin of pearly white teeth, then proceeded to start the engine. I, by now, had gotten used the roaring vehicle, and actually somewhat enjoyed myself when riding in it.

As we headed out onto the road leading away from the cemetery, Sebastian had an interesting query.

"Seul, why don't you have any pictures in your apartment?"

I shrugged my shoulders, keeping my left arm out on the open window ledge above the car door. "I dunno, Chris and I aren't really big into smiling for the camera. There are a few that Alois insisted on putting up of himself, and a couple of me, but Chris is absolutely adamant on having no reminders of his existence around whatsoever. He's weird like that.

There's a few in my parents' house because even Chris couldn't stop a driving force like my mother from hanging them on the mantle above the fireplace and around the house." I paused for a brief moment as I was reminded of my last conversation with my mother. "She was always like that, if she wanted her will done, she was going to have it one way or another."

Sebastian picked up on my sudden change of character. "Have you spoken to her since the last time you talked?"

"No," I said distantly. I didn't want to think of the wrongs she'd committed against me. You may think your mother's bad, but just wait until you've been told that you were adopted after living naively for seventeen years of your life.

"Maybe you should consider it," he said softly, being careful not to step on any lines that might trigger an angry reaction out of me.

"I can't; I won't," I corrected. "There's nothing to do about it now. What's done is done, and she can't be forgiven."

"Isn't your father at fault as well?" Sebastian reminded.

"I guess, but he was mainly busy with work and traveling," I explained. "It hurts more because I was around my mother practically 24/7, yet she never had the guts to say anything, less even drop a hint, to me."

"You should think about it," Sebastian advised.

"I would rather not dwell on dismal events," I retorted.

* * *

><p>As we neared closer and closer to our destination, I took notice of a few historical landmarks and buildings of interest. "Sebastian! You didn't, did you?" I exclaimed wildly.<p>

"Maybe I did," He said slyly.

"Oh god, I can't believe it." I gazed out the window and let the glory of it all rush over me as we passed the welcoming sign into the town.

_Welcome to Stratford-Upon-Avon_

_Beautiful Britain In Bloom_

After driving over the enchanting bridge, we rolled through a small village with old-fashioned style buildings and a medieval time square. The townhouses peered out over the street into my wonderstruck face. The sixteenth-century luxury homes took all of my attention away from anything else at the time.

"I assume that this detour wasn't such a bother after all," Sebastian remarked snarkily.

"How did you know that Shakespeare is my favorite author?" I gasped.

"Only by your collection of every single one of his books scattered messily around your room," he elucidated.

"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly, slowly feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Sebastian, what's your favorite play written by him?"

"That would, without a doubt, be Hamlet," he frowned. "Why are you so curious?"

"No reason, but…" I trailed off. "Who would guess that we actually have something in common? Hamlet happens to be my favorite play as well."

"How amusing," Sebastian commented tiredly.

"Hm, so where to first?" I interrogated excitedly, bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Maybe if you stopped jumping around like a wild buffoon, you would realize that we are already here."

I stopped dead short and looked up at the grand building in front of me. It was Shakespeare's Birthplace. It was several stories high with a brown thatched roof and charming flowers decorating the entryway.

My usually sluggish self sprinted out of the car even before we parked.

"Wait just a second," Sebastian called.

He met up with me, paid our tickets, and we got in line right as the tour began. As we trailed through the house, I took in every sight and artifact there was. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity I didn't want to miss. After touring Shakespeare's bedroom, a sudden realization appeared in my head.

"You know, Sebastian, you're a lot like Romeo," I stated, but I definitely didn't intend for it to be a compliment. "You're both dramatic and arrogant."

"And you are like Rosaline," Sebastian replied. "Always tsundere."

"Hey, Rosaline's a bitch!" I fussed, but quickly lowered my voice after being shushed by a couple of attentive watchers.

"I change whatever I might have said earlier, you are pretty entertaining," Sebastian smirked.

I gave him a joking scowl in return.

"You know, the most irritating thing about Romeo and Juliet is how they glimpse each other at the ball, kiss a couple times and poof! They're magically head over heels in love with each other, despite the fact that they're _supposed to_ _hate_ the other! And instead of just forgetting about each other, they continue this forbidden love affair and then they both end up dead. See? That's what happens when you fall in love," I ranted sensibly.

"Yes, but it is the journey they travel through and their binding quest to be with the other is what makes the story so enchanting," Sebastian responded.

"Well, it's a stupid-ass journey if you ask me. I'd rather be alive and alone, thank you very much," I grumbled.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian hinted. "I'm positive you'd get lonely at one point or another."

"But you see, Sebastian, this is what separates me from normal people: I don't need 'love' or anyone else to continue living my life! I'm at peace living by myself!" I fulminated.

"_Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow. She hath Dian's wit, and, in strong proof of chastity well armed, from Love's weak childish bow she lives unarmed,"_ Sebastian quoted_. "She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold."_

"Not bad, Romeo," I smirked. "But remember, I'm the Shakespeare fanatic here. I can quote him quite well, too."

I opened my mouth and began, _"Prodigious birth of love it is to me. That I must love a loathed enemy!"_

Sebastian had an amused expression on his face. "Taken out of context, but I find it droll."

"Well, wonderful," I retorted. "Because after all, the majority of Shakespeare's works are comedies."

"Ah, and they were most interesting to see at the time," Sebastian informed me.

"You got to see them live, in the 1600's?" My mouth gaped open.

"While then I did not spend much time in England, I did happen to drop in a and see a few. Plays were far more humorous when the teenage girls were played by young boys, and there was none of that 'Broadway' balderdash."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>We continued to tour the rest of the house until we ended in the ceremonial gardens. The tour guide let us go and bade us goodbye. The majority of the tourists left after that to go see more of the sights, but I decided to sit for a moment and take in the gorgeous view. I grabbed Sebastian's wrist and made him sit on a bench in the center of the garden with me.<p>

"What are you doing? I believe we have time to tour one more house," Sebastian questioned, puzzled by my actions.

"Well, the picnic was nice, but getting to experience all this, it was just…breathtaking. So, I guess I'd like to show my gratitude in another form," I voiced shyly.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, leaning dangerously close to me. "And what would that be?"

"_Have my lips the sin that they have took."_

Blushing as hard as ever, I inclined forward, filling in the extra space between us, and kissed Sebastian firmly on the lips. I was making sure he knew this wasn't just a simple "thank- you" peck.

He immediately took the hint and, by threading his hand in my hair, deepened and overpowered the kiss. I moved swiftly into his lap, straddling his torso with my bended legs on either side of him. I took the opportunity to give in more to his sensual smell and taste and sight. My eyelids fluttered closed and I submitted to Sebastian's will as he directed out joint movements.

My tongue paused tentatively at the barrier of my lips, unsure of whether or not to cross. But when I finally let it pass, Sebastian's was there to meet mine, and they instantly began a battle of muscle. His wrapped slowly around mine as they met time and time again.

The powerful force of our movements caused me to accidentally grind against Sebastian and after a little while, I could start to feel parts of him pushing back. This time, I was confident that it wasn't his phone that was causing the problem.

I hastily broke off the kiss to roughly loosen my demon's tie and unbutton the top of his shirt. Without hesitation, I abruptly sunk my teeth into Sebastian's pale, exposed flesh on his neck. I heard him gasp in surprise at my unexpected movement, but he didn't make any action to stop me.

When I felt the wound draw bright, crimson, demon blood, I lapped at the wound and continued onto another spot, albeit a bit more gentle on the second one, as not to break skin again. I placed one last love bite on the glowing skin underneath Sebastian's jaw before finishing completely.

I raised my head again to face Sebastian's unjudging scarlet eyes, slightly abashed. But when I saw him give me that devilish grin of his, I knew that there was nothing to fear.

"You didn't think you would be allowed to mark me and get away with it, did you?" Sebastian teased. "Later, I will make you mine in my own way, but for now, I'll let you off easy."

He leaned his head in and took a delicate taste of my own bare skin, a few inches away from the nape of my neck. He didn't allow the skin to break, but continuously passed over the spot roughly. I would normally cringe at the thought of being Sebastian's, but at the moment, I could hardly give a damn. I took pleasure in the attention I was receiving and mewled almost inaudibly.

When he was done, Sebastian gave me one final solid buss on my rosy pink lips. I smiled into it, unable to hold it in. When that was over, I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's abused neck and laid my head on his shoulder, panting heavily as I searched for oxygen.

Sebastian locked his arms around my middle, pulling my closer to his muscular body. "You know, it is quite a shame that you still have to breathe," he joked good-heartedly.

"Sorry, I'm only human," I replied flippantly, all the while letting my canines show. "Although, I must admit, _you kiss by the book."_

I didn't want to move, but I suddenly heard a sturdy woman shouting at us. "Hey! You two! No violating historical property!" Out of nowhere, a heavily built woman in her forties started running at us.

Sebastian and I instantaneously jerked up with unrepentant looks on our faces and without saying a word, my boyfriend scooped my up in his arms and dashed for the car parked a block away. He set me down gently in the passenger seat and took his own right before starting the car. I could still hear the woman and various other staff that had joined in as we made out getaway. Once we were a safe distance away from Stratford-Upon-Avon, I irresistibly broke out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. I guffawed at the pure recklessness of it all, and before long, I heard even Sebastian throw in a couple chuckles. Right then and there, no matter what happened before or what happened after, I was happy. Plainly and simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's a bit short, but I wanted to end the chapter on a good note for once. It's heart-warming, and a good read for the entire family! Actually, not at all, …don't go sharing this with your family, I heavily advise you. But oh well, I've actually been having a crappy week, but maybe there's this happiness bubbling inside of me. I don't know. But all I know is that for like the last 1000 or so words, it's just plain fluffy mcfluff fluff. Anyway, who can tell I just started reading Romeo and Juliet in English? Perfect timing, if you ask me. Haha, although my friend had to recite the balcony scene today after school to her scary obese teacher, but her sister was laughing too loud, so we had to leave the room. (: Oh well, hope you all have a good day (and anticipate that My Little Pony Season Finale!)<strong>

**Disclaimer: The angsty and pissed off teenage girl who did a crappy job writing/editing this chapter does not own Kuroshitsuji or it characters. If she did, they would drown and die, because I want to drown and die right now, so maybe then we would all be dead, at the bottom of the sea together. Aight? Meh. Also, I do not own "Will You Be There" by Skillet. Probs the most depressing song ever, because I feel like no one's ever there for me. Now do I own Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

**Oh, and finally, a shoutout to some certain girl that I know, that loves talking to her boyfriend who has a locker next to me, and between every class, FUCKING STANDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER FOR THE ENTIRE PASSING PERIOD. Cockblock to my locker, right? dklsjfsdklfhlskfdskjl goodnight. **


	7. Same Difference

**I'm eating 2-month old sweetheart candies with Spanish sayings on them. I'm one cool dude. Anyway…**

**SO MUCH FREAKING DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! Anyway, so this may seem kinda late, but I've been busy driving around and avoiding mailboxes. Yeah, lol, just got my permit and I need 50 hours of driving 'sperience by next year sooooo. Yeah. And I got a twitter- whoo! Now I can rant about whatever whenever, as long as I keep it under 140 words. (which is sooo impossible for a writer, if you know what I mean). And me and my friends were going to have a MLP rp twitter, but they haven't gotten their lazy asses to making them yet, it's just my lone self, tweeting alone in the wide, wide twitterverse. Moo. I guess you could even call it sole-playing. And if it applied to this story, then it would be Seul-playing. Look homeshits, I'm punny today. So, I have been getting a lot of idea-making done, though not so much writing done, but I have MANY ideas in store for you bitches (and man-bitches, if there be any), so get excited. And that's all.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>And I had a dream, about my old school<em>

_And she was there all pink and gold and glittering_

_I threw my arms around her legs_

_Came to weeping, came to weeping_

_Then I heard your voice as clear as day_

_Week 1, Day 5_

"I wish you luck on your finals," Sebastian bid me. He got into his car and drove away. While yesterday had been fun, I still had two more days of testing left before summer vacation started, and to top it off, I had work tonight as well. Lizzy needed me to cover for a coworker who was sick lest she take on the entire restaurant alone. Lizzy wasn't the worst of people to work with, and even though she could be a bit annoying and klutzy, she always had the best intentions at heart.

I stepped inside the school building, knowing that I wouldn't have to face that terrorizing trio again. Sebastian had taken pretty good care of them last time, and I was positive that with their broken limbs, they wouldn't put up much of a fight anyway.

I waltzed into my hallway, shoved my backpack into my locker and got headed towards the enormous chapel in the center of the building. Even though it was testing week, the tradition of having mass every Tuesday at my esteemed school did not halt.

Wandering inside the chapel, one would immediately notice the giant dome in the center of the room, furnished with marble and gold adornments. Horrifying paintings that depicted the fates of those going to hell decorated the ceiling of the dome. Eerie statues sat in the corners of the walls, and there was a massive altar table at the front. Large, stain-glass windows illuminated the wide room. The chapel was built big enough to accommodate the thousands of students that attended the school.

I took a seat near where my class was supposed to sit and awaited the beginning of the service. I had always felt uncomfortable in this place, but I attributed it to the fact that I really didn't believe in God.

_And you told me I should concentrate_

The boisterous noise suddenly quieted down as the lights dimmed. The candles lit suddenly and the movement in the room came to a stop. Suddenly, everyone had books on their laps and they were saying something. It sounded like some sort of chant, but I couldn't understand what was going on. Two people were being led up the middle of the chapel and the headmistress was up at the front, dressed more elegantly than usual. She was announcing something over the murmurs of the chants, but again, I was unable to make out the words she was saying.

_It was all so strange, and so surreal_

The people leading the two up to the front reached their destination, but peculiarly, they pulled out several swords right after. I had no clue what was going on, but this was definitely _not_ our normal mass. The two people were now bound in chains and kneeling on the ground. The people aside them raised the swords above their heads, but right before they were able to strike, all the windows in the building instantaneously burst and my vision spiraled violently.

_That a ghost should be so practical_

* * *

><p><em>Only if for a night<em>

I jolted my eyes open, but when I looked around, the people next to me were still chattering and the windows were unbroken. Headmistress Landers was sitting in her seat up in the front row, wearing her usual garb. The aisle was clear of any people in white robes. There were no abnormalities to be found, and it was the same as usual. Had I just dreamt that entire sequence of events? No, but it seemed so real. How could a vision that real be just an illusion? I guess I'd had another relapse, but I was scared to tell Sebastian, so I decided to keep this one to myself.

_And the only solution was to stand and fight,_

* * *

><p>"Darling, where would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked in the car ride on the way to my apartment.<p>

It was definitely different not having to walk from place to place with Sebastian around, but that meant that I was probably going to get fat from the lack of exercise. Although, despite having a personal chauffeur now, that wasn't even the weirdest part of having a boyfriend. The strangest part was having someone to always keep me company that wasn't a dog. Chris was always off with Alois or furiously studying away in his room, while I was working or reading a book up on the rooftop gardens, which I had planted last spring under the permission of my landlord. The only times we really saw each other were when we walked to and from school together and when we went out to dinner every Tuesday night. Speaking of which, it _was_ Tuesday, but I guess this night I would be spending it alone.

_And my body was bruised and I was set alight_

"I can't go, I have work," I mentioned quietly.

_But you came over me like some holy rite_

"Seul, we're not getting anywhere in the case. By talking and spending more time with you, I might be able to discover something that give us a starting point."

"Our last clue was a dead end. Are you sure Undertaker was even telling the truth?" I questioned.

"Undertaker is a reliable source. Of that, I'm positive," Sebastian confirmed.

"Yeah, well then why didn't we find anything at the cemetery?" I interrogated. "It's not like it was big enough that we could have missed something. I swear, we scoured every inch of that graveyard and not a single clue arose."

_And although I was burning_

"I'm not sure," Sebastian admitted. "But how about this? After you get done with work, I'll make dinner and we'll chat."

"I don't get done 'til eleven, but suit yourself," I shrugged. I fiddled with a loose string on my sweater until the car came to a stop before the entrance of my apartment building. I opened the door and stepped out, but I didn't close it.

"Aren't you coming inside?" I wondered aloud.

_You're the only light_

"I have other plans," was the cryptic message he gave me.

_Whatever,_ I thought to myself. If he wants to be like that, he can. But did I say something to upset him?

_Only if for a night_

* * *

><p>I shrugged off my backpack and huffed into the living area. I took out Trixie's bowl and filled it with her lunch. She came running in a mass of brown and black fur and immediately chowed down on the food. Glancing over at the clock, I noticed it was only eleven-thirty, so I crawled over onto the couch, dragged a blanket onto my frigid body, and set the alarm on my phone for two o'clock.<p>

_The grass was so green against my new clothes_

Although, the point of setting it was useless, because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep. So eventually, I just ended up staring out the dirty window across from where I was sitting. I could see almost everything; the buildings, the skyscrapers, people living in apartments just like mine. The violent ravens, the scampering squirrels, the circling crows. All there, continuing on with their life. But what was I doing with mine? What was the purpose of mine?

_And I did cartwheels in your honor, dancing on tiptoes_

Who was Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis? Some demon I had met on the street one night because he liked the smell of my soul, whom I had agreed to form a temporary contract with, and even going across my own standards, had become my current boyfriend. He had been contracted to a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive prior to meeting me, who also was an orphan and whose parents were murdered. The same boy whose parents who had been murdered's graves I had been led to and to which I had been lost in a limbo of new twists and turns.

_My own secret ceremonials before the service began,_

And now, I continued lying here, in my own pitiful heap of distress, unable to figure out what to do with my life.

_In the graveyard, doing handstands,_

It was then that my alarm went off and I realized I had been sprawled out for two and a half hours. I guess time goes by fast when you're wallowing in some unstable region between sanity and madness.

_My doe, my dear, my darling_

_Tell me what all this sighing's about._

I pushed Dom, who had crawled onto my face while I was asleep, off of me and rolled off the futon I had found earlier, down the short distance to the ground. I wanted to just sit there for all eternity, but of course, I had work to go to. Normally, my pre-Misery & Co. naps were short and refreshing, but this one had just left me dazed and confused.

I stumbled over to my kitchen to get a quick snack before going up to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that made sitting on the roof so nice, but it was the only place in the world where I could stand heights. I realize how crazy this must sound, coming from someone who can't even stand being in a glass <em>elevator<em>, but trust me, there was something special about my garden.

It had only a small variety of plants, consisting of only bluebells and white roses, but those were my two favorites. Plus, the garden kind of represented me: simple and delicate.

The air always seemed so fresh up here, which was rare in my part of the city. The car horns and noises were so far below that they didn't even cause much of a nuisance. The flowers kept the area smelling clean amidst the smoke and dirt. Birds didn't collect up here often and I guess this was my section of heaven. Nothing could compare to the tranquility I felt being here.

I never really looked out over the ledge on the roof, instead, I just sat in the bungalow on the cushions and pillows. I alone held the key to the roof, for a special extra fee I paid each year. Speaking of which, rent was due next week. Good thing I got my paycheck early today.

Dom was busy chewing on a toy she had brought up with her, so I took my current reading interest, "Before I Fall" and started eagerly on it. While I was a speed-reader, I didn't like to read fast. In fact, I preferred to take my time in order to soak up every last detail. I had about three hours before I needed to start getting ready, so now was the perfect opportunity to get some reading done.

But, wouldn't you know it, I was interrupted.

In my most peaceful spot.

On my private roof.

That added together equates to a disrupted Seul.

The sound of the door shutting made me get up and walk around to the entrance to the roof. Standing against the brick was Sebastian, of course. Who else could manage to do so much annoyance in one little action?

I stared him down. "How'd you get in here?"

"It wasn't hard," he grinned, but it slowly faded once he knew I wasn't amused. Another contributing factor was the sprinting Yorkshire terrier rambling over to his feet. I snatched Dominatrix off the ground so Sebastian wouldn't get offended.

"Why are you bothering me?" I hurled my words at him like bullets.

"Earlier you asked why I didn't come with you but now you're wondering why I'm here. Indecisive, much?" He cocked his head at me in a patronizing manner.

"Can you please leave?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a command.

"If I took the effort to bother you in the first place wouldn't you be interested in what I had to say first?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Make it quick, because Lizzy is going to kill me if I don't show up to work on time," I complained.

"Lizzy?" Sebastian asked.

"She's my coworker," I explained. "Blonde, dimwitted, energetic. Not much else to say about her."

"Sounds like she would be the complete opposite of anyone who would hang out there," he scoffed.

"Yes, strangely, Aleister gave her the job. Although, I'm still trying to figure out what she did to make him do so."

"Your boss is definitely a pervert. I would suggest avoiding time alone with him," Sebastian commanded.

"Oh Sebastian," I laughed. "Aleister may be a creep, but he's totally harmless. Besides, don't assume I can't take care of myself."

"I'm not assuming anything, Seul," Sebastian stated sincerely.

"Fine, I'll watch out for him," I conceded. "But I'm telling you, everything is perfectly fine."

"Isn't it times when you say those things that you always end up getting yourself in trouble?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

><p>Sebastian and I strolled side by side down the avenue to get to Misery &amp; Co. It was sort of awkward, because we didn't walk the way normal couples do, all over each other and giggling over some miniscule thing. No, we didn't even hold hands. Maybe this was what Sebastian meant when he said I wasn't putting forth enough effort. Oh well, he had just as much the opportunity to make this less awk, but yet he was doing the same thing I was, walking straight ahead.<p>

So, in order to show him up, I decided I would make the first move this time. That's right, I was going to "bust a move." Oh great, now a chorus of high-pitched girls singing "You want it, you got it," entered my head. My hand tentatively left my jacket pocket, but it returned quickly. It ventured out once more and lightly touched the outside of Sebastian's hand. The sensitive tips of my fingers then touched the palm of Sebastian's hand and were about to pull away again, but suddenly I felt response in Sebastian's hand as he wrapped his around mine. It was partly embarrassing, mostly due to my maladroit movements, but I had accomplished what I had set out to do. Now, with our holding hands, Sebastian and I were legit.

We rounded the last turn before I saw the familiar red drapes and elegantly painted sign. Sebastian entered the café with me, but I gave him a small goodbye peck on the lips once we were at the bar. He held me at arms length before I spoke.

"We haven't been here since we first met," I noticed, taking a look around at the hanging black chandeliers and mahogany tables.

"If I recall correctly, you threw water at me," Sebastian reminisced.

"I remember nothing of the sort," I prevaricated, even though I fully remembered my recalcitrant behavior.

"Don't worry, I'll forgive you anyways," he said in a rushed tone, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead before letting me go and exiting through the main entrance.

I wanted to pout about how I still hadn't done anything wrong, but he left too quickly. Demon bastard.

I turned around to check in, but I found Lizzy there, smirking.

"He was the guy from the other night, wasn't he?" she interrogated coyly.

I blushed. "Yes, yes he was."

"Apparently tossing water in someone's face is your way of showing them you like them, right?" she joked.

I smiled. "Not quite, but I guess he's not as bad as I thought."

"It's kind of weird," Lizzy indicated. "Your personality is definitely different from before. You two are dating, right?"

"It's complicated," I clarified.

"Looked like you had it all figured out to me~!" she added before she slipped into the kitchen to grab an order of homemade potato chips and bleu cheese.

I fixed my black sleeveless vest and short green plaid skirt before going to check in.

* * *

><p>It was near closing time, and most of the people began to file out of the building. I was wiping down a table in the back corner, being careful not to lean over too much so as not to give the customers an unwanted show.<p>

Lizzy waltzed over towards me and began cleaning the table next to mine. "How's your brother doing?"

"Still gay," I reassured. She used to have a crush on Chris when I first started working, which was only the _slightest_ bit awkward.

Lizzy rolled her eyes in response. "I think I know that by now, Seul. I'm just wondering since you said he was going back to the States for a month."

I turned the slightest shade of pink at her remark. "Oh, he's doing fine, I think. I haven't talked to him since he first arrived."

"Really? That's strange," she remarked. "You guys are usually so close."

"We…ran into a rough patch," was as simple as I could put it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically. "My brother and I don't really talk much these days, either. He got married, and he's been busy with his family."

Lizzy, one of my few friends actually _from_ London, had a single older brother named Edward. Out of the year or so I had been working here, I had only seen the man once. He mostly kept to himself and didn't say much. Which was fine, because I was that way too. Good thing Lizzy was talkative enough for the both of us.

I wonder how my brother was doing now. He and Alois would probably be out sun tanning, (oh poor Chris! He burned so easily!), and Alois would most definitely be out surfing on the west-coast waves. I know I was mad at Chris, but he was of my blood, and I had to forgive him eventually. I just wasn't sure when 'eventually' was. Nah, I'd decide that later.

I was starting to drift off into thought about my brother, but Lizzy's energetic voice snapped me out of whatever it was I was thinking about.

"Go ahead and go now, meet up with that boyfriend of yours," Lizzy encouraged with a kind smile. "I'll get everything else and close up for the night."

"I couldn't let you," I pleaded.

"No, I'm totally fine!" she swore. She gave a little hip bounce as she tried to convince me.

"If you say so," I gave in. "But promise me you'll stay safe."

"No problem~!" she did a little salute with her free hand.

"Well then, see you later," I bade farewell.

"Yeah, give Chris a call and try to work things out for me, okay?" she shouted at my already turned back.

"Don't count on it," I laughed as I pushed the door open and the little 'ring' sounded.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Sebastian was there, waiting for me with an elegant dinner set out on the kitchen table. I set my things on the table by the door and met him.<p>

"Tonight I have prepared a shrimp angel hair pasta with an olive salad and garlic bread," he said respectfully.

I looked over at the small, simple, kitchen table set so elegantly, maybe even romantically, with a candelabra in the middle. Several other lit candles dotted the room and the kitchen counter now contained a vase of white roses. On the table was a setting for one of all the things Sebastian had mentioned.

I took a seat on a white chair, and started in on my delectable meal. And then I wondered something.

"Sebastian?" I seemed to surprise him as he stood, still, on the other side of the room.

"Hm?" He began slowly towards the table. "Is there a problem?"

"No, none at all," I assured him. "It's just that…can demons eat? Human food, I mean."

"They are able to consume the same food as humans, but it tastes mainly bland to us," he explained. "It doesn't satiate us, but some can view it as enjoyable."

"Are you one of those people?" I asked curiously.

"I enjoy cooking more than I do ingesting," Sebastian shrugged.

"But you do find it decent to devour this type of food?"

"What are you getting at?" he said, frustrated. "And yes."

"Are there any leftovers?"

"Why yes, I left some heated on the stove just in ca—you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm quite serious," I promised him confidently. "Get yourself a plate and grab a bottle of wine from the top shelf."

He sighed, but got to work. Not that the wine made it any more romantic, I had been wanting some in the first place. And the only reason I wanted Sebastian to eat with me was because so I didn't feel so alone. He never ate with me, and I guess that kind of irked me. I wanted it to be like he was almost human, just for once.

Sebastian returned with a half-full plate, which I could understand, and unscrewed the cap off the bottle. He made a motion to fill my glass with the crimson liquid.

"Don't spill," I warned. I hated it when people made a habit of spilling my good wine.

"No need to worry," he gleamed at me. "I am one hell-"

"Of a boyfriend, yes, I know," I waved at him rapidly with the topside of my hand. "Hurry up." I needed my fix after all.

He poured the wine into both of our glasses and we lifted them up for a toast after Sebastian took his seat.

"To finding the truth," I let out a small smile.

"How about just toasting to finding your parents?" Sebastian recommended. "The truth isn't always enjoyable to find out. It's unpredictable and unexpected."

"Fine then," I joked. "To finding the identities of my parents."

There came the clinking of glasses, and then I took a hearty sip out of mine.

"Lovely," I commented contently.

"Agreed."

I stared at the liquid in my cup for a few sips before realizing something. "Sebastian, I swear, this is the same color as your eyes."

"I'm sure you're mistaken," he guaranteed me.

"No! I'm not!" I shot back. "It's literally the exact same color!"

"If you believe it is," he accepted. "Though, I have something to tell you about the color red."

"Do tell," I scooted over onto the edge of my seat, earnestly waiting to hear more. "This sounds interesting. And when you're done, I have something to say as well."

"All right, then," he started. "Today, while you were out, I did some research of my own. It seems that the late Rachel Phantomhive II had a sister, who lives right on the outskirts of the city. Her name is Lady Scarlet, and she is one of the most renowned doctors in the area."

"Could she possibly be who Undertaker wanted us to find when we went to the cemetery?' I queried.

"It's uncertain as of now," Sebastian uttered. "But finding her might be the key to tracking down your parents."

"Maybe she was their doctor or something," I thought aloud.

"I'm not sure, but we can schedule to see her tomorrow after your exams," Sebastian advocated.

"That sounds fine," I agreed. "I only have one left anyway, and I should be done by ten-thirty."

"Now, what is your news?" Sebastian brought back up.

"It's just something Lizzy said that triggered it, but I don't really think it's all that important anyway," my voice trailed off.

"Say it," Sebastian growled.

He must have realized his mistake right afterwards, because he straightened up and fixed his voice. "I mean, any information at all could give us a new lead."

"You know, it's really not that-"

"I'm not going to politely ask you again."

"Fine," I submitted. "it's just that, -oh my god, I'm going to sound so stupid for saying this- but I remembered something about Chris that I wasn't sure whether you knew or not."

"Your brother? How would he relate to any of this?" Sebastian had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, but did I ever mention his name is Ciel?" I let out quickly and then huffed as soon as it was over. See? No big deal, I told myself.

"His middle name?" Sebastian's thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, his first name," I corrected.

"Then why does he go by something different?"

"Christopher, or Chris, is only his middle name," I expounded. "His _real_ first name is Ciel, but my adoptive mother thought he would get bullied if he went by that, so instead we always called him Chris. Although, changing his name didn't really make much of a difference."

"Fascinating," Sebastian remarked dryly. "Do you know if that's his birth name?"

"I have no clue. I just found out less than a week ago that I'm adopted. I'm not the expert on other people's lives; I can barely keep my own straight."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Does that even get us anywhere?"

"It's definitely something else to keep in mind," Sebastian noted. "But not right away, no, we won't get anywhere."

"At least not until our appointment," I included.

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, Day 6<em>

"School's O-V-E-R!" I shouted as soon as I was in the comfort of Sebastian's car. I raised my arms above my head and relaxed into the seat, tossing my bag into the back.

"Do try to keep your voice down," Sebastian pleaded. He was wearing a simple pair of dark finish jeans and a simple white tee with a maroon scarf fashionably looped around his neck. I suddenly felt really dumpy, but also curious as to why Sebastian had been hiding his neck lately. Could it be because of moi?

"Um, are can we go back to my apartment so I can change before we head out?" I asked.

"I would assume so, but make it quick. We are scheduled to meet Miss Scarlet at eleven, and we wouldn't want to be late."

"Fine, I'll be hasty," I complied. We were just pulling up to the entrance now, I'd have to get out any second.

"I'll find a parking space. You go in and I'll meet you up there," Sebastian verbalized as he informed me of the current schedule.

"Cool," I muttered as I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut.

I buzzed myself in and walked towards the elevator. Lucky for me, there was a lovely sign that said "Out of Service," which meant I would have to take the stairs up.

I started up the stairwell and I swear, with each step, my messenger bag gained like ten pounds. Wow, for four whole days I didn't have to walk to and from school and now I couldn't even walk up the stairs. I guess living in London couldn't get rid of my true lazy American self. Even if I was actually British.

I finally made it up to my floor, and when I let myself in, I threw my bag in the corner and collapsed on the couch. And of course, two seconds later, there just _had_ to be a knock on my door.

"It's open," I mumbled into the soft cushions.

"Seul," Sebastian scolded. "I thought I told you to hurry."

I flipped over on my back and clutched a pillow on my stomach. "I know, but the elevator was out of order, so I had to walk up four flights of stairs. I'm exhausted."

"Seul, Lady Scarlet has a very tight schedule. If we don't make it in time, we can't reschedule for two weeks."

"You're the head of the _Funtom Company_," I griped. "I'm sure between your charm, good lucks, and dubious amounts of cash, you could get us in earlier."

"You're right," Sebastian nobly. "But still, I'd prefer to get it done now, so get moving."

"Pushy, pushy," I mumbled to myself as I picked myself up off my comfort zone. I held my bedroom door in my right hand and was about to close it when I peeked my head out the small open crevice. "I'll be out in five. Don't even _think_ about coming in until then."

Sebastian chuckled. "I will only enter if you take longer than that."

"_Well_," I huffed and closed the door.

Speedily stripping off my drab uniform, I threw on a navy blazer over a black and white striped shirt and white skinny jeans. I grabbed my matching blue Toms, and headed out the door right as Sebastian was entering it. I collided face first into his muscled chest.

He looked down at me in indifference. "Oh, I guess you were on time after all," was all he had to say for himself.

I just sighed and continued on. "What are we doing for lunch?" I whined.

"I'll find someplace for you when we get there. Now come on, hurry up."

"So bossy," I whined to Dom, who was pacing around excitedly. "Wait, what about Trixie?"

Sebastian gave me a blank stare. "No, that mutt is not getting anywhere outside this apartment with me."

"Oh come one, she's harmless," I argued.

"Do you not seem to recall what happened at my office?"

"Oh….yeah…that," I looked downward in shame. "Well, can I drop her off at Lizzy's on the way down? She literally lives in the building next to me, and she already graduated this year with Chris, so she won't have school."

"Another roadblock, but I guess we can spare a couple of minutes," he yielded.

"Yeahhhh buddy!" I grabbed Dominatrix by the belly and sprinted out the door. I threw my key at Sebastian as I yelled, "Lock the place up for me, would ya?"

I could just imagine the disappointed look upon his face now. Oh, I wonder how many times he had regretted becoming my boyfriend. Probably up in the thousands or something.

Sebastian met me in the lobby after I was done dropping off Trixie at Lizzy's (who just _adored_ small creatures) and we got into the black vehicle. Once the engine was purring, I decided to ask a question that'd been on my mind for quite a while.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"What is it, love?" he replied.

"If Ciel Phantomhive was the owner of the Funtom Company, did his children inherit it when he died?" I pondered.

"Yes, why?" Sebastian was somewhat frustrated with me before, and I don't think this was helping the situation right now. But oh well, I have needs!

"Who took over the corporation after Vincent II died?"

"It was managed by the Funtom board," he answered.

"So, why then, did you only choose to take it over five years ago? Why not after the last heir died? Or maybe, even after Ciel died?"

"Does it matter?" Sebastian wondered irritably, the speed of the car picking up.

"It does to me. Are you going to answer my questions or not?" I interrogated insolently.

"That's not for me to discuss."

"Are you seriously not going to tell me? What's the big deal?"

"It's nothing, dear."

"If it's nothing, then I demand you tell me!" I ordered.

"I'm sorry, but that is one wish I cannot fulfill."

"Cheeky bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Sebastian questioned annoyingly.

"Oh, shut up," I snarled.

Dispelling the awkwardness, we pulled up to a small office building. It was adjacent to a large towering hospital, one of the best in London.

Sebastian parked along the side of the road and we exited the vehicle. I calmly walked to the entrance of the building and as I was entering, I spotted a couple crows scrapping crumbs off the sidewalk.

"Sebastian, what's your favorite type of bird?" I questioned out of the blue.

"The raven, I suppose," he answered.

"Oh, I think you're more of a red-winged blackbird, personally," I commented.

"Why do you say that?" he retaliated.

"Well, you're sullen like the black, but wicked like the red. And for the yellow, I can't really describe it; almost like how I can't really describe you. It's almost…too weird."

"Strange observation" was his single remark.

By now, we had reached the office, and went inside.

Inside, there was a lavish waiting room and nice, square furniture. Several doors led to what must have been the offices.

I was about to walk up to the front desk, but Sebastian stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Seul wait," he commanded. "Let me do this."

He trotted over to the front desk and I'm not sure what he said to the woman sitting there, but only seconds later our names were called to let us know that Lady Scarlet was ready to see us.

She led us down a million hallways until we reached the one with Scarlet's name on the door.

"Just go in and she'll be right with you," the woman smiled honestly at us, showed us in and then left.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and a woman with a sharp red angled bob walked firmly into the room. Everything about her was…_red._ From her ruffled red blouse, to her crimson stilettos, all the way to her narrow scarlet fedora. Her brown eyes almost seemed to carry a shade that was almost cochineal. She held a stern gaze on her face and she stood tall and proud.

Although, when she set eyes on me, her face softened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey littlekuriboh, where's the new episode? ~ in my best Melvin voice :D<strong>

**And ehhh, that's my best. I have more to write, but this chapter is already pretty lengthy, plus I need to get a new update out, plus I'm a lazy ass who doesn't want to do anything right now. Although, I can't wait to go over to my friends' house (it's plural because they're twins :'D) and chilling, and watching the royal wedding, and eating tamales. THAT, my dears, is living the good life. See you next week on…MISERY LOVES COMPANY! **

**But that's only if you review. If you don't, who knooooowwwss how long the update will take! Jajajajajajajajaja**

**Disclamor****é****: I do not own Kuroshit-blah blah blah Florence and the Machine blah Only If For A blah Night blah blah I'm blah lazy blah. :p**

…**I've hit a new low.**


	8. Vacillation

**Hey bitches. Follow me on twitter- posh_pony_fever – yes, I picked THE lamest name ever! Because I'm bored and I had nothing better to do. It's a MLP roleplay, I'm rarity, and the spots of twilight sparkle and rainbow dash are already taken. I guess if you really wanted to join, you could message me or something like dat. Or does that shit sound cray? (Shameless self advertisingFTW!) **

** What else? Anything else new with me? Hbu? I excommunicated this chick that I've despised for a while from my circle of friends, so yeah, that's been kinda nice. But…then…I guess this author's note is over now.**

**By the way, yup, that was Madame Red-ish, kinda? I wasn't trying to be sneaky or anything, I just kinda wanted to switch it up and be original for once.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Why don't<em> you_ be the artist, I'll make me out of clay._

_Why don't _you_ be the writer, and decide the words I'll say._

* * *

><p>"My dear niece!" Lady Scarlet exclaimed and leapt towards me.<p>

I cringed in my chair in fear as I prepared to be assaulted by the woman in red.

But, for some reason, a hand reached out and blocked her. I looked up in awe and saw Sebastian holding Lady Scarlet back.

"I would prefer it if you didn't assault my girlfriend," Sebastian stated.

Lady Scarlet stood up and resumed her previous position. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry, my dear, it's just that you look a lot like someone I used to know."

I nodded my head. "I know it must be difficult to find someone you think you know, but trust me, I'm not the girl you want."

Lady Scarlet squinted her eyes at me, but then carried on. "Very well then, what is it that you want of me?"

I paused. What could I say? I couldn't exactly be like 'hey, how's it going? So, I was snooping through this cemetery in the middle of nowhere the other day, and I just HAPPENED to run across the graves of your sister and her husband's family. I then found out you exist, and since I have nowhere else to go, I was hoping maybe that you would have some brilliant information for me.'

"Um, I-I'm t-trying to find the identities of m-my parents," I stuttered. God, why was I such a fool when it came to words and speaking? "My name is Seul Beckett. I'm seventeen and I was born in London."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, Seul, how would that involve me?" she questioned.

"I'm actually not sure," I admitted. "But my current search has led me here."

"Are you positive that you're not the daughter of my lovely sister and her husband?"

"Pretty," I confirmed. "Besides, their children perished in the fire alongside them."

"There is that rumour…" she mused.

"Come now, you can't believe that," I said incredulously. "How would they have gotten out? The nearest safe place was miles away. There's no way traumatized young children could have made it out alive."

"There are some pretty spectacular things that have gone on with that family," Scarlet thought aloud.

"More interestingly," I changed the subject carefully. "How does one gain the name Lady Scarlet? How about something more conventional, like Madame Red?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "You mean, like the rumoured true identity of Jack the Ripper? You realize she is related to me through marriage, moreover, she is my sister's husband's great aunt?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "There was already a Madame Red?"

"Yes, all natives of London know the conspiracy that a doctor fond of red, much like myself, named Madame Red, killed many prostitutes in one period of time then was mysteriously stabbed with an unknown weapon."

I rested my chin flat on my fist. "So, you are reluctant to take the same name?"

Scarlet thought for a moment. "'I guess that's not too bad of an idea; it would attract even more business than 'Lady Scarlet' does."

She took a second moment and looked me over, up and down. "You're positive that you're not one of my sister's children?"

"I thought we already went over this," I lamented.

"I swear your eyes are the _exact, same_ _blue_ as my sister's and you even have the same face shape as her husband. You get that identical expression on your face when you are mad at someone but don't want to hurt their feelings that my sister used to wear. _Seventeen years ago_ Rachel and Vincent died in that fire, and _seventeen years ago_ you were adopted. You are a native of London and have been led to me, the sister of Rachel. I wasn't so sure before, but now I'm completely positive."

I scoffed at her. "Tch, there's no way that is even physically possible. You're so incredibly foolish. Besides, I'm a twin. I don't recall there ever being a mentioning of Rachel and Vincent's _twin_ children."

Scarlet's jaw dropped. "Now, that definitely confirms it. Rachel and Vincent had twins, a boy and a girl, who were several months old at the time of their deaths. Not many people knew because it has always been tradition for the Phantomhives to live their lives in secret, and when my sister married in, she became that way as well. I never saw the children myself because of this, but Rachel at least informed of them."

"That's the most blasphemy I've ever heard from one person," I ridiculed. "You're making this up as you go, and you're also making a mockery of me. I will not allow it, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now."

"I swear, I could never lie to you," Lady Scarlet said, with hurt in her tone. "You're my only niece, the daughter I could never have. You see, when I was younger, my husband and unborn daughter—"

"I don't care for more of your lies," I expressed, strongly irritated now. I got up out of my seat and prepared for the door. Sebastian followed suit, staying completely silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"What I'm telling you is the complete truth, dear," Scarlet called out to me. I turned my back to face her.

"Seul, you must never try to reject your identity. I'm here, with the answers to your quest. If you just looked into your heart, you would realize that what I am telling you is true. You're a Phantomhive, that's not something to be ashamed of."

If there had ever been a sappier speech said, I had yet to hear it. People were watching too many romantic comedies these days, I guess.

"Thank you for your time," I nodded in her direction. I quickly hurried out of the building and away from the crazed redhead inside.

* * *

><p>"So what to do now?" I complained. "Yet another meaningless trip." I leaned back in my lounger and put my hands behind my head. I wanted to shut my eyes and forget all of this forever.<p>

"Scarlet had legitimate information to say," Sebastian affirmed.

"Yeah, she lied about being my aunt and told me implausible lies," I stated sardonically.

"You could always try investigating the orphanage from which your parents adopted you from," Sebastian suggested. He did an unconscious flip with his hair when he did that and the way the light in my apartment played on it was kind of annoying.

"That's excellent, but there's only one problem," I disclosed. "I don't have any fucking clue where that is."

"Your mother didn't tell you?"

"No, dipshit," I replied rudely. "I talked to her for about a half an hour and it was all her being a total and complete bitch. There was no mention of my actual birth other than that I was adopted from London when I was a couple moths old."

"Could you try giving her a call?" he advised.

"Hell no," I remarked. "Besides, I tried calling her a couple nights ago and she didn't answer."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she was away?" Sebastian counseled in a frustrated tone.

"No, because she always answers my phone calls, and even if she doesn't, she at least gets back to my voicemails. But she did neither."

"Is there any way else to reach her?"

"Not necessarily," I uttered.

"Then I guess that's out of the question."

"What are we going to do?" I said languidly, kicking my feet up and messing with my hair.

"I think we'll just have to let the case go for now," Sebastian answered.

"That sucks," I mumbled tiredly.

"I guess."

Then, a thought struck my very blonde head. "Sebastian, what did Ciel Phantomhive look like?"

"I'm sure if you looked him up on the internet-"

"You don't have any on you? Like wallet photos and such?" I interrogated.

"Why would I keep a picture of a dead kid whose soul I devoured?" Sebastian deadpanned.

"Oh, good point," I confessed glumly.

I reached for my laptop lying on the glass coffee table and set it on my lap. As soon as my hands flipped open the top, my fingers flew across the keyboard in a desperate, bored attempt to discover Ciel Phantomhive.

When the search images popped up, I couldn't have been any more surprised.

It was my brother.

* * *

><p>I mean, I guess it <em>wasn't<em> my brother, but it was awfully damn close. Down to the same colored eyes, same slate-grey hair, and small height, it was the same person. The only difference seemed to be the eye-patch on Ciel's face and his glum expression compared to Chris's ever-present smile. I know, I was the grumpy one in the family, so I guess I had Ciel's personality.

Now this shit was getting too weird for me to handle. Lady Scarlet's odd confession, Ciel and Chris's similarity, not only with their names but with their looks as well, and also the odd circumstances surrounding the deaths of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive's infant children. But there was no way. I was not a blue-blooded, rich and uptight Phantomhive. I was an unhappy girl from Los Angeles, barely scraping by in the dreary capital of England.

"Sebastian, why the fuck does your master look exactly like my brother?" I questioned sardonically.

My boyfriend's head perked up hesitantly. "Your brother looks like Ciel?"

"Yes, they could be twins," I joked sourly.

"That's extremely peculiar," Sebastian noted. "Maybe Lady Scarlet wasn't spinning lies after all."

"You're being too quick to jump to conclusions," I responded. "It's probably the similarity in both of us that made Scarlet reach that conclusion in the first place. But I can't find my parents based on looks alone. For all I know, they could look nothing like Chris and I."

"But doesn't Chris having the same name make the situation even more complicated?"

"Ciel was the name given to him after he was adopted," I informed. "Just as mine was. I have no clue what my actual birth name is."

"And your positive that 'Seul' is your real name?" Sebastian investigated.

"Yes," I answered snootily. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It was just a question," Sebastian soothed. "No need to get so upset over it."

"Well, I can and I will," was my reply.

Sebastian emitted a deep sigh. "Must you always be this difficult?"

I made a mocking pout at him. "Oh, Sebastian, if you couldn't put up with my moody attitude, what kind of boyfriend would you be?"

"Ah, always the child, I see," he commented.

I narrowed my eyes. "Let's just stop this now and figure out what the bloody hell we're going to do next."

"Tsk, always restive," the demon smirked shamelessly at me. "On the other hand, I'm up in arms on what to do following this. We have several options, but I suggest-"

"Let's go to California."

The idea just kind of spurred out of nowhere, but I was dying to get out of this lamentable city.

"Seul, let's not get jumpy now," Sebastian cautioned.

"No," I corrected. "I really think this could work. If my mother isn't going to pick up her phone, we're going to physically go over to her and _make_ her tell us what we want. That way she can't say no."

"Actually, she could refuse to open her door, but that's besides the point. Is it really necessary to fly all the way out to California?"

"Los Angeles is prettttyyy nice this time of year," I enticed.

"Really, is that why they call it the City of Fallen Angels?" he detailed.

"Shut up, I'm supposed to be making it sound alluring to you."

"Pray tell, what made you think that would ever work on me?"

"My lovely functioning brain."

"Indeed, that is nice to know."

"So do I hear a yes?" I leaned in dramatically with a hand next to my ear.

"Although you always seem to forget that we have a limited contract, I'll agree to it just for the sake of keeping you satisfied, as is expected of a perfect boyfriend."

I ruffled Sebastian's signature messy coal-black hair roughly. "Silly Sebastian, everyone knows that to be a perfect boyfriend, you have to actually be, you know, at least nice to your girlfriend."

"Seul…"

I looked straight into his maroon orbs and widened my own with a goofy grin on my face. "Yes?" I asked patronizingly.

He broke off the gaze. "I'll be going to make flight plans now." He abruptly yet swiftly ambled away and left the premises. The door closed with a tiny 'click.'

And now I was alone, again. It was already dark, and since I had waited until Sebastian was gone, I had to go pick up Dominatrix from Lizzie's by myself. Joy.

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, Day 7<em>

_Thursday_

"Ughh," I groaned as I rolled over onto the other side of my bed. It was my first day of summer vacation and the blankets of my bed were strewn _everywhere. _Not that I didn't enjoy the morning sunlight streaming in through my window, but it was too early in the morning for me to be getting up. Plus, the room was still freezing, and with my lack of covers, I was practically dying of hypothermia.

"Ah, Sebastian!" I whined from my mattress before having the sudden realization that he _actually_ wasn't here for once. It was such a strange feeling. Although, the only other occupant in my house came running and pouncing at me as soon as I showed any sign of life. Dominatrix growled and bared her teeth at the mention of my boyfriend's name; maybe she disliked him as much as he disliked her.

The yorkie nuzzled her way into the covers and across my face. I scrunched up my face as to not get hair in my mouth. She only stopped when she reached my stomach area, which was the warmest, and curled into a miniscule pile on my lap.

Carefully considering that it was currently six 'o clock at night in Los Angeles, I decided to give Chris/Ciel a call. I'll call him Ciel for the sake of it right now, because there's no Ciel Phantomhive to muss it all up. Anyway, I should at least give him a courtesy call before barging into his house without any notice.

I grappled blindly on my bedside table until I felt the outline of my phone. I snatched it up and speedily dialed Ciel's number. I heard the dial tone and then a couple rings from the other side. Then finally, I heard the other line pick up.

"Hello? Seul?" a concerned voice called from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me Ciel," I said groggily.

"Ciel? It's been a while since anyone's called me that. Anyway, what's the reason for the call? I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder."

I sighed. "I know. But I realized I don't really care anymore."

"Woah, hold on a second. Forgiveness and a call from you this early in the morning? It's got to be like, what, 10 there? To what do I owe this pleasure?" he quipped sarcastically.

"Shut up," I played along. "I like sleeping in. Problem?"

"Not at all," Ciel assured me. "Although, it's funny, because I'm going out to dinner in about a half hour."

"With Alois?"

"Of course. Who else?"

I chuckled. "I guess you're right. He would have a panic attack if he found out you were spending the evening with someone other than him."

"You know him so well," he agreed.

"Have you been up to anything interesting lately?"

"I've been waiting at a local beach café while Alois has been working at a nearby surf shop. Though I must say, he does more surfing and showing off than actual working."

"Still the stud, eh?"

"Ah, yes," Ciel sighed lovingly.

"Ugh, and I see you're still like a lovesick puppy about him," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Seul. You're still a miserable lonesome person. Found anyone special yet?"

"Nope," I said through my teeth. I wasn't technically lying, because to me, Sebastian wasn't anything special. "And that's how I prefer it."

"Someday," he swore. "Someday."

"You can only dream, Ciel."

"Changing the subject, what was the cause behind the call in the first place?"

"I've kinda got some business that would lead me to Los Angeles, so I'll be in town for the weekend."

"Really? That's awesome!" Ciel exclaimed, but then he got suspicious. "Wait, what _kind_ of business? Don't tell me Misery & Co. is expanding internationally?"

I laughed. "No, but it's something else that's not really that important. It'll just be a quick couple day thing. No big deal."

"Well if you're flying back to the states then it's kind of a big deal," Ciel pointed out.

"Trust me, nothing to worry about," I persuaded.

"Hah, if you say so, Seul," he laughed it off. "Although, Alois and I will be gone for most of the weekend, so you'll be in the condo by yourself. We'll tell you where to pick up a key from a neighbor and you can just chill there. Sound alright? We should be back Monday, so if you're staying until then, excellent."

"I haven't set the dates yet, but I'll let you know as soon as possible when they are confirmed. You know I wouldn't miss seeing you two for the world, and besides, Alois would simply _die_ if he found I'd visited and he'd missed me."

"Wow, you couldn't even go a whole week without seeing me," Ciel joked.

"Meh, I don't like being alone," I complained.

"Yet you don't believe in love," Ciel pointed out. "You can't live with me forever now that I've graduated, you know."

"Sure I can, it's called 'I'm that lazy Australian girl from Bridesmaids.' I'll get fat and wear my hair in pigtails."

"Seul, I can see that without me there, your mental intelligence is already slipping. Hopefully I can kick start that into gear when you visit."

"You can try!~" I teased.

"Well, I've got to get going. Alois is nagging me to go, and if he found out I'm talking to you, I swear I'd never get out of the house."

"Hah, alright, I'll let you go. Nice talking to you Ciel!"

"I hope to see you really soon!" he wished.

I hung up the phone, set it back on the table, and slumped back into bed. Plan for the rest of the day? Sleep.

* * *

><p>The thing that woke me up the next time wasn't my mental alarm clock, but instead gentle licks upon the side of my face and neck. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but I couldn't describe it either. It just felt really weird and tingly on my skin, and I shivered at the slight harshness of the tongue. Although, it did tickle a little so I giggled at the odd stimulation.<p>

"Dom, cut it out," I managed to get out as I squirmed weirdly at the bizarre sensation.

There wasn't even a hesitation.

"Dominatrix, seriously, stop it." I swatted a little at the air, hoping she'd get the message.

The licking ensued.

"Dom fucking matrix, I order you to-" I murmured angrily as I tried to peel her off my face.

But instead of soft, fluffy fur, my hand came in contact with long, silky _hair._ My hand froze for a second and I was scared to open my eyes. All stood still for a moment before a deep chuckle broke the silence.

My eyes suddenly flew open and I found myself staring into gorgeous red eyes and manicured eyebrows.

Anger suddenly filled my lungs and spewed out of my mouth. "SEBASTIAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

His face suddenly had a concerned gaze on it. "What could I have done to upset you this time?" he pondered aloud.

Really. _Really?_ "You honestly couldn't guess?" I shot back.

"Is there a problem?"

"A problem? Of course there's a _fucking_ problem! In what world did you think that it would ever be acceptable to randomly start licking someone's face?"

He frowned. "I didn't realize you would get so offended. I thought it would be an affectionate way to wake you up."

"_That's_ how you show your affection? By cleaning me like a fucking cat?" I looked away and mentioned, "And it's not like I can just _lock_ my doors like a normal person, because you're a fucking demon and you can do fucking everything but find my parents!"

"Is this really about the case, and if it is then-"

"No! It's not!" I interrupted. "If you really want to know, it's about you. Not the case, not my parents, You. So if you'd excuse yourself, that would be delightful."

Sebastian held his strong gaze but I could see it wavering. "There's lunch on the kitchen counter, it's still warm."

He then proceeded to leave the room in an orderly fashion and a short time later I heard the door to the apartment shut.

* * *

><p>I looked over at the clock after he left and it was 2:30; I had missed lunch. My stomach rumbled at the thought of not having anything to eat since last night. And if Sebastian had brought a meal, no matter how mad I was at him, I was going to eat it.<p>

God, why did he having to be so effing creepy all the time? I wish he would just take the hint that I'm not interested. No, I've got three and a half more weeks of this. This was the exact reason why I detested relationships so. I hated having to put up with fights and annoying partners. It was a great deal of strain that was much unneeded in my household.

I gazed upon the brown sack on the counter in my kitchen. It didn't say where it was from, so I was curious as to what it was. I gingerly reached my hand inside the bag, and lying on top of it was a note.

With pretty, handwritten script it read:

_Dear Seul,_

_Inside the bag is a lukewarm bowl of lobster ravioli, which Lizzie says you rave about, from your favorite restaurant, Emilio's. In addition, there is a cup of cheddar and ale soup and a side of fruit. I also got an Italian chicken club for myself in case you had wanted me to eat with you, which you are now free to store in your fridge. Furthermore, I picked up a steaming chai latte and chocolate croissant from Meg's. _

_I do apologize for earlier, and sincerely hope that this can somewhat make up for my wrongdoings earlier. Do not care to bother me, as I will be working all day. Hope the rest of your day goes better as I have already ruined the first half._

_Ciao, _

_Sebastian_

My heart sank as I read those words. Sebastian really had been trying to do a nice thing for me and although it was rather disturbing, he had the right intentions, I think.

I glanced over at the open door to my bedroom to see if Dominatrix wanted anything to eat, but she seemed to be contently napping on my bed.

I took the white Styrofoam boxes out of the bag and reread the note once more to review the contents. It said that Lizzie had mentioned my favorite food and restaurant. The fact alone that he had gone and gotten my favorite foods was one thing, but the simple matter that he had actually had to physically _talk _ to Lizzie, whom he despises thoroughly, was more than I could ever ask for. And to top it off, he apologized. He _apologized!_ That was like, a Sebastian Michaelis first! What's more, is that he even bought human food for himself, just to please my selfish desires. I didn't realize he could be so…selfless. Lastly, he had paid for sides, and purchased my favorite type of coffee. And here I was, complaining about him licking my face. Wait, no, no matter how you say that one it still comes out weird. But weird or not, he had more than made up for it.

As I was about to take the first sip of my soup, I ended up just staring at the plastic black spoon provided. I couldn't seem to do it; I felt too guilty. But then, if Sebastian had gone all out of his way to obtain this food, I should at least eat it.

So, I briskly devoured all that I could eat and put the remaining leftovers in the fridge. I set out dinner for Trixie when she woke up and gathered my things into a small satchel. I hesitated for a moment as I considered a jacket, but decided the weather was nice enough that I could do without it.

As I was walking out the door a thought suddenly occurred to me. Sebastian was mad at me, so he most likely wouldn't answer my phone calls, let alone allow me inside to see him. That Christine chick still hated me, and I bet that if I wasn't with Sebastian, I wasn't allowed in. That left only one option: I would have to sneak in.

_But how?_ I wondered. I slinked into a tight-fitting cobalt blue dress that brought out the eccentrics in my eyes. I slid on a pair of wicked nude heels and gave my hair an extra flip before running out the door for real this time.

Walking five blocks to Sebastian's work wasn't necessarily that fun in six-inch heels, but this was all for the sake of the relationship. One that I would only have to endure for twenty-three more days.

When I arrived there, I crept around to the back entrance Sebastian had showed me last time. I decided to try the door on a whim to see if it was open, but of course it wasn't. Now time to resort to Plan B.

Luckily, when I didn't have to wait too long to put it into action, because next to the building I spotted two boys unloading a heavy box; one was in his late teens-early twenties, and the other looked around fifteen-sixteen. They both had blonde hair and turquoise green eyes. If I didn't know them, I'd guess they were brothers. Oh wait, I _really_ don't know them, so then I guess that means I assume that they're brothers.

The older one had five o'clock shadow and an empty cigarette butt hanging out of his mouth, and he was hollering at the other one to grab another box on top of the ginormous one they were already carrying.

"Ay, Finny!" he yelled. "Pick up the pace!"

The one called 'Finny' apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry! I just don't want the boxes to fly out of my hands again!"

The younger one had a boyish face and features with wide eyes. They both wore Prussian blue jumpsuits with sturdy brown worker boots. The only difference was, for some strange reason, the tougher looking one had goggles around his neck and the more timid one had a matching blue worker's hat half-hanging off of his head. It wasn't hard to decipher that they were the deliverymen, going to drop things off to Sebastian's office, no doubt. Maybe even new toy products for the Funtom Company.

The two were still bickering when I interceded. "Excuse me, boys," I said sweetly. The both immediately stopped quarreling and gave me their attention. "I have found myself in a little predicament." I bent over with my hands on my knees to give the boys a view of the full extent of the dress. Or rather, what wasn't kept so well in the dress.

The younger one stepped up and introduced himself, even though I had already figured out his name. "I-I-I, I mean, t-the name's F-Finny," the boy said shyly, a rosy blush spreading throughout the apples of his cheeks.

"Something wrong?~" I cooed devilishly, stroking my finger down Finny's cheek. I guess one good thing about dating Sebastian is that I had learned to be creepy.

"Come on now, leave him alone," the older one defended. He stepped forward and pulled Finny out of my reach. "By the way, my name's Bardroy, but most just call me Bard."

I smiled seductively at him in order to win over his affections as well. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bard. Now as I was saying, I seem to have gotten myself into a little of a situation. You see, I've been locked out of the building and my key's inside."

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're not allowed to let strangers into the building," Finny explained. He was trying his best to be serious, but I could see in his eyes that he was literally swooning over me.

"But, I swear to you, my apartment keys, my car keys; they're all locked in the building!" I begged.

"Why don't you just go around to the front entrance?" Bard suggested.

"The receptionist and I…let's just say we don't get along," I told. That one actually wasn't a lie; that woman was a _bitch._

"Well then, that's just too-" Bard started. I pretended to shiver at an invisible wind.

"Oh let's just give her access," Finny cut off. "The poor woman's freezing to death anyway. Besides, if she was really faking being locked out, don't you think she would have brought a coat or something along?"

"I guess I'll allow it this one time," Bard grumbled. "But I swear, if we get in trouble, this is going on _your_ head."

"No problem," Finny agreed. "Anything for a lady." He slid his card into the swipe next to the door and it beeped happily open.

I opened it and turned back to the two standing by the truck still. "Thank you boys, you've both been a great help," I winked at both of them and started off into the building.

"Wait just a second, ma'am," Bard called. "You still need us to get into the elevator for you, it's locked as well!"

Oh, how could I be so stupid, this _was _the Funtom Corporation, of course they would have high-tech shit for security and stuff. Although, I had infiltrated in less than 5 minutes, so many it wasn't so impressive after all.

I tapped my foot anxiously as I waited for the delivery boys to come back with their boxes. Once they had them loaded inside, they started for the elevator.

I pretended that I had just gotten a call while they were outside. "Oh guys, by the way, my boss just called and he needs to see me immediately. I don't have access to his room, but I told him I was waiting with some delivery boys," I lied elusively.

"Who's your boss?" Finny asked curiously.

"Sebastian Michaelis, but I'm sure you guys don't know who he is or anything-" I sputtered.

"Hey! We're going up to his floor now to deliver these boxes! He needed new replacement rugs or something, so we're transferring them there! We could definitely get you in!" Finny cut in excitedly. He put his key in to unlock the elevator door and buttons, and the three of us walked in. After we had entered, he again unlocked the button to Sebastian's floor. I tried to conceal my nausea due to my fear of heights.

I feigned surprise. "Really? That would be very kind of you two." Inside, I was secretly rolling on the floor laughing as I knew the cause of the need for new rugs. Good old Trixie.

"Don't mention it," Bard said nonchalantly. "Although, you must be pretty high-up in the company to be able to see the president himself. We usually only just drop the boxes off at the worker's entrance."

"Actually, this is my first time seeing him, but I've heard he's a real douche," I quipped sarcastically.

"No, no! That's not the case at all!" Finny cried. "He's a very nice man; he's given me a job, after."

"Yeah," Bard added. "Couldn't think of a better person."

Ew. I wanted to throw up in my mouth just then. "If you say so…" I grumbled. Who did these people think he was, fucking Gandhi? The naive people had probably never spent quality time with him. Wait, wasn't I coming here to apologize? Better get in the loving mood, lest I not be forgiven.

* * *

><p>Having noisy boys with large boxes was the perfect distraction for me to sneak in without being noticed. While they thunked in loudly with the packages, I sneakily crept inside and hid behind some convenient desks. When Sebastian strode back into the room after dealing with Bard and Finny, he resumed his original position at his desk, typing something. I had the advantage of being behind him, so I decided to sneak up behind him while he was in his silver and white swivel chair. I slowly sidled until I was practically breathing down his neck and took my time linking my arms around his neck in an affectionate manner.<p>

I hadn't even finished when I heard him sigh in frustration. "What do you want, Seul? By the way, I was aware of your presence from the moment you stepped into the building. Your scent is not one that I can easily forget."

"Wow, I make up all these elaborate lies just to visit you at work and this is how I'm treated?"

"Sorry, I'm busy and you're a nuisance."

My spirits suddenly dropped from sexy to melancholy. I moved to the side of his chair and eased my way into his lap. "Sebastian," I gained his attention and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm…I'm…"

I couldn't say the words; they were caught in my throat.

"Yes, out with it," Sebastian droned impatiently, obviously pissed about my intrusion of his lap.

"I'm sorry." There, it was out, finally. "I-I feel so bad that you went totally out of your way for me this morning and then I got mad at you over something like licking me, and as creepy as that is, you were at least trying to be nice and you're still new at this dating thing too."

Sebastian kept his eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before kissing me passively. Once he broke it off, he dared even further and licked the inner shell of my ear.

"No!" The loud interjection came from deep within my brain. I didn't even have to think about it that time.

Sebastian frowned. "Is something wrong, still?"

"No, you can um, _lick_ any other part of my body, except for obvious place you know, but just…not my ears. I don't know why, but don't do that. Ever again." I warned him.

He nodded his head and I knew that he understood. "That's fine, and I accept your apology. Although, I should have established ahead of time whether or not you were okay with me doing that."

I giggled softly. "Hey look! We're actually having closure now!" I tilted my head up and planted a gentle kiss on the side of Sebastian's concerned scowl, turning the corners upward. "We're getting more legit by the minute! And that rhymed!"

"I believe we are," he reassured, giving me a kiss of his own. I situated myself on his lap better and turned my head into a more comfortable position. But as my lips were about to brush against Sebastian's, the door burst open and Finny stood there, completely shocked.

"_This _is the kind of meetings you have with your employees, Mr. Michaelis?" the young boy asked, his emotions askew.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to look at me with a confused, yet slightly entertained look upon his face. "Seul, what exactly _did_ you tell those men down at the back entrance?"

I gave him a sheepish grin and remained completely wordless.

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME field trip to the Chicago Art Institute today, saw a fuckload of naked people and I felt like I was in Ferris Bueller's day off. To top it off, I got Panda Express, 99-cent soft serve from Baskin Robbins, and gummy lifesavers. On the downside, I've learned my lesson about taking chocolate milk from sick people. When they tell you that they're sick, but then you're like "fuck no~! I don't get sick! We always share food and drinks when we're sick and we never get sick!" and then proceed to drink their chocolate milk, pretty much the next day you get a fuck-nasty cold. And then your friend is like "I told you so." But you know what? Drink that fucking chocolate milk while you can. Why? Because #YO motherfucking LO.<strong>

**Remialcsid: The person with the plethora of used Kleenexes around them is too fucking tired and sick to be able to own anything as awesome as Kuroshituji or "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding. I do, in fact, own shitty antibiotics and about 16 boxes of Kleenex. New chapter should be up shortly, maybe if I take a sick day then I'll be allowed some free time to write. **

**Until next time, ciao!**


	9. Fidelity

**Bitches get stitches, end up in ditches, so get the riches! Ahhh, Blood on the Dance Floor, you entertain me. Hm, I took a personality quiz for my school and it said that I'm most likely to have a broken home when I get older, I can't get along with other people so I should stay away from jobs that involve working with children, I have a strong need for vengeance, and it would be in my best interest to become a prize fighter. Cool. Though, it also said I should be a writer, so I was like, hellz yeah! And the only reason I got the divorce thing was because I answered '0' on all the questions that asked how much I cared about my family and if I would do stuff and die for them and shit. Dude, I fucking hate everyone in my family (besides my lovely sister), but I told my mom, just because I don't like my family now, doesn't mean I won't love a family of my own. Then my mom is like, why do you hate us? and whined and shit. But two minutes ago she just came in and bitched at me for something completely ridick. So, that had me thinking o_O what the fuck are you on? **

**Anywhooooo,,,**

**Special credit goes to my homegirl Grace, who without her extensive expertise on cats, I would have never been able to decide the names of Sebby's cats! Lol, one of the choices was 'Psyche' and was one I was actually considering, until she told me it was a cat that would watch the Big Bang Theory, haha, and I could NOT have our dear Bassy be seen with a dorky cat.**

**P.S. the beginning of this chapter is for you, SeafoamMist!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I used to give a damn; I used to try real hard.<br>But I'll give in tonight, chances are._

And there I sat, awkwardly splayed out across Sebastian's lap, staring at Finny who was staring right back at me.

Mr. Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed, gaping at us. "This-this is wrong!"

Sebastian sighed. "There is a perfectly good explanation, isn't there, _Seul?" _He glared right at me.

"Mr. Michaelis, I can't know this knowledge and keep it to myself. I must notify the board of elders right away," the younger panicked.

Sebastian kept a straight face and tried not to lose his temper. "Remember, Finnian, I supplied both you and Bardroy with jobs when you both were left with nothing. I would expect that someone like you would be more grateful for that."

"B-but, I can't allow this to keep going on!" Finny argued.

At that moment, I took in a deep breath, and for once in my life, decided to tell the truth.

"Finny, it's not what you think, " I admitted. "I only lied and told you and Bard I worked here so you'd let me into the building. Sebastian is really my boyfriend, and I came here to apologize for something that had gone on earlier in the day. But, since he was mad at me and wouldn't let me into the building, I needed to find other means of entering."

"So you broke into the building and I helped assist you?" Finny asked, mortified.

"No," I said dully. "Not exactly, anyway. Sebastian _is_ the president and owner of Funtom Company, and we did make up, so it's not like he cares anyway. And even if he did, it's not like he can do much to stop me. I'm too powerful for him."

"More powerful than Mr. Michaelis?" Finny exclaimed incredulously.

"Now, now, you must remember that our dear friend Seul here is a compulsive liar," Sebastian patronized, chuckling. "She can't help but blaspheme every time she opens her mouth."

Now I was becoming irate, but I tried to not let it show.

But Finny was still somewhat confused. "So, you don't even work here at all?"

I snorted. "Do you really think I'm classy enough to work here? Nah, I work at that one bar down the street."

"You mean the emo strip-club?" Finny cried out.

I turned my head sharply to look that boy dead in the eye. "Where the fuck did you hear that term?"

Finny looked scared out of his freaking mind. "This boy, Alois, at my school told me…Please don't hurt me!"

I mumbled something incoherent under my breath along the lines of "Fucking Alois…"

Sebastian was obviously enjoying my present misery, but he decided to put a stop to this whole debacle. "Well, I believe this is all cleared up. Thank you, Finny, for keeping your moral standards intact."

Finny nodded his head agreeably. "Yes, I do apologize for the misunderstanding."

Sebastian shook his head. "I apologize for my girlfriend."

Finny gave a short bow and exited the room.

Now it was just Sebastian and me.

He didn't necessarily have a lot to say to me. "Seul, what am I going to do with you?"

I gave him a discerning look. "You're the one who has a licking fetish…"

"On the other hand, what is up with the outfit you're wearing?" he said, gesturing to my low-cut skank dress.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was one of my tactics to get into the building," I explained casually.

"I don't even want to know," Sebastian said in a disappointed manner. "But, I did manage to book a flight for us."

"Really?" I wondered curiously. "When?"

"We leave at 6 a.m. on Sunday, and we arrive in Los Angeles at 12 a.m. Pacific time on Monday morning. It's an early flight, but it's the only time I could book it on such short notice."

"That's fine," I consented. "It's actually great timing, because Ciel and Alois don't get back until Monday anyway."

"Well, then I guess it's settled."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 8<em>

_Friday_

After a quiet afternoon of running simple errands, I returned from taking Dominatrix on a walk and stepped into the lobby of my apartment's main building. I had gotten my paycheck early this morning so I decided now was a prime time to pay my rent. Besides, if I paid it and got it out of the way now, I wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the month.

I approached the front desk and got out my checkbook. Trixie was prancing around excitedly near my feet for whatever reason as I wrote out the check. I handed it to the strawberry-blonde woman at the reception desk.

She gave me a friendly smile as she knew me pretty well from my regular monthly visits. She accepted the check and was going to enter it into the computer under my name for having paid my rent for the month, but for some reason, stopped and frowned.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned.

"Yes," she answered politely. "It appears that you have already paid your rent for this month."

The corners of my mouth drooped slightly. "There must be a glitch in the system," I explained.

"No, our computers are completely accurate when it comes to these type of things. We've never had a problem before," she assured me.

I was completely puzzled. Had I paid my rent already and just completely forgotten about it? No, money was so tight that I would've noticed if there was an extra £900 missing from my bank account.

"Could you at least check one more time?" I asked.

"No problem." She returned to her computer and typed a couple keys. Once more she returned to me with a dismayed look. "I'm sorry, but it appears that your rent for this month has already been accounted for."

I was absolutely sure that I hadn't prepaid, but if this woman was insisting that I had, then I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. But since I was already here paying, I decided to get next month's dues out of the way.

"Can I pay for next month, then?"

"Sure," the strawberry blonde replied. A few more clicks on the keyboard, but there still seemed to be something wrong. "Next month's rent has been paid for as well."

Okay, this was way too fishy to be just a simple computer glitch. So, I got curious. "Can you check just how far in advance I've paid for my rent?"

She checked quickly before giving me my answer. "Your rent has been disbursed for the next six months."

My jaw nearly dropped. There was only one way this was possible… "Can you tell me, do you remember when I, or whoever, came in to pay this?" I interrogated.

"Yes, I do, quite frankly," the woman responded. "It was just the other day. I remember it because I found it odd that someone other than you or your brother was paying for that specific apartment."

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait, you mean someone else came in?"

"Why yes, he was quite the handsome young man, early to late twenties," she described.

For the love of god… "By any chance, did this man happen to have striking red eyes and mid-length black hair?"

"Mhm, and when I questioned who he was, he told me that he was a close friend of yours."

That bastard. I put the check back into my purse and tightly gripped the reins to Trixie. "Well, thank you for your time. I appreciated your help."

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked stupidly.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," I muttered under my breath. I tugged harshly at the leash attached to Dom's neck and we hurried out of the place.

* * *

><p>I flounced into my tiny apartment and slammed the door. I unclipped the leash from Trixie and allowed her to run free around the room. I collapsed on the couch and lied in a hole of frustration. Why? Why was I so upset by this? Every time Sebastian tried to do something nice for me, it always irritated me more than it should. Shouldn't I be happy, or at least grateful? Why couldn't I just be appreciative? Did I have to stay and sulk in my own self-pity because someone had actually bothered to perform an act of kindness for me?<p>

Maybe it was because no one had really cared for me like that before. Ciel had, but that was because he was my brother. It was kind of his job. But with Sebastian, it was different. Up until a week ago, I hadn't had any idea who he was and he'd randomly become my boyfriend. I didn't know about his background or his past outside of the Ciel Phantomhive ordeal.

But still in the back of my mind, that one question lingered, joining a previous one.

Who were you, Sebastian Michaelis? And why do I have a never-ending thirst to know about your relations to Ciel Phantomhive and past life?

* * *

><p><em>I never loved nobody fully, always one foot on the ground<em>

I was lying on the couch against Sebastian's stiff, warm body as I let him lovingly cafune me. I breathed in his scent, a smell of white roses and melancholy. Several dimly lit candles lit the room as the late afternoon sun faded more and more. I decided now was a better time than ever to ask him about what I had found out earlier today.

_And by protecting my heart truly, I got lost in the sounds_

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Hm?" was his rejoinder.

_I hear in my mind, all of these voices _

"A funny thing happened to me today while I was at my apartment's head building," I retold.

"And what might that be?" he countered.

_I hear in my mind, all of these words_

"Well, I went to go pay my rent for this month, you know, but the strange thing was, the woman at the front desk told me it had already been paid. And no, not just for this month, but for the _next six months._ Do you happen to know anything about that?"

_I hear in my mind, all of this music_

"Why yes," he mused, resuming his act of tenderly running his fingers through my short blonde hair. I nuzzled my head against his chest angrily, trying to spurn a reaction out of him. "I was the one that paid for it."

_And it breaks my heart_

"Why did you do it?" I interrogated sharply, my eyes flashing a pale blue.

Sebastian stopped his motions. "Are you upset that I did so?"

_And it breaks my heart_

"No, well, I don't know, really…" I said vaguely. "I guess, the real question isn't why you did it, but why you chose to do it for the next six months."

"I don't understand," Sebastian stated blankly.

_And it breaks my hear-ar-a-a,-ar-a-a,-ar-a-ar a art._

"It's just…" I trailed off. "Our relationship is only supposed to last a month, and you didn't have to go outside the realm of that time span. Because in six months, you'll be gone anyway, so it's not like it'll really matter."

_When it breaks my hear-ar-a-a,-ar-a-a,-ar-a-ar a art._

Sebastian swept some of my loose bangs out of my face. "Love, if we are to have a real relationship, we mustn't busy ourselves with deadlines and absences. Let's just enjoy here, and now."

_Suppose I never ever met you, suppose we never fell in love._

The worried expression quickly drifted from my face. "Sebastian, I believe that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

_Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft._

He didn't answer, much to my annoyance, but instead sweetly placed a gentle kiss on top of my forehead. I didn't know what to think of this, this _thing_ that me and Sebastian had going on here. It wasn't platonic love, _it wasn't even physical love! _It was just…enjoying the other's company because we had to? Forced companionship accompanying forced feelings? Is this how a relationship's supposed to be?

_Suppose I never every saw you, suppose we never ever called._

No, Ciel and Alois's relationship was nothing like this. They could laugh at the stupidest things, adored being around each other, and hardly ever fought outside of lover's quarrels. But with my and Sebastian's relationship, there was just so much _empty_. A vapid, bare and desolate gaping hole in the spaces where our hearts should have resided.

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall._

"Hey," I called out Sebastian's attention. "I should probably go talk to Aleister about how I'm going to need time off on such a short notice. He'll probably be cool with it, so don't worry."

Sebastian wrapped his arms more securely around my tiny frame. "That sounds fine, just keep your guard on at all times. I still don't like him."

_Just to break my fah-ah a ah- ah a ah- ah a ah a a all_

I playfully reached my hand around and tapped the demon lightly on the cheek. "I'll be fine; but if it eases your mind, I'll be careful."

"That's all I'm asking," he replied.

_Just to break my fah-ah a ah- ah a ah- ah a ah a a all_

I suddenly got up to go retrieve an apple from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian questioned and rose from his seat.

_Just to break my fah-ah a ah- ah a ah- ah a ah a a all._

"I'm grabbing a snack," I said as I simultaneously took a hearty bite from the juicy red apple so it came out as "I'm grara a snaghw."

He snickered softly. "You really need to stop noshing so often; you'll get yourself fat."

"Shut up, I'm actually eating healthy for once. If I could, I would be eating cake right now, but stupid Ciel blocked off my once-a-month cake subscriptions."

"I wonder why," Sebastian remarked sardonically.

_Break my fall_

"Whatever, I'm outta here. That means you gotta leave too."

"As you wish," he answered swiftly.

_Break my fall_

* * *

><p><em>Haven't you seen me sleepwalking?<em>

'_Cause I've been holding your hand._

_Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am._

I paced the couple blocks to Misery & Co. by myself. A light drizzle was starting to settle on the ground and the overcast sky shed a grey ominous light upon the city. The ground was darker than usual and with the storm emigrating in, there was now the occasional flash of lightning and a slight rumble of thunder here and there.

The wet drops of rain ricocheted onto the pavement and it sounded like the noise Rice Krispies make when you add milk to them. I hurried my pace a little faster now, knowing that the storm was going to get worse before it got better. I was only a length's away from the door now, relief washing over me like the gelid rain. Oh, how that relief was short-lived.

I wrenched the door open, wincing as soon as I was safe due to the roaring reverberations behind me seconds later. I flicked water droplets off the ends of my hair and clothes; I was only wearing a simple pair of whitewash jeans and a light pink and black v-neck. Several chains hung loosely around my neck and on my feet was a pair of dirty flip-flops.

When I rambled around the small café, I noted the lack of people and almost pitch-black lighting. Of course, Aleister had told us that we had the day off today and not to bother stopping by on our free day, so it was only expected. But this was urgent, and besides, he always told us to see him personally about taking time off. So there, I was justified.

I tentatively stepped on the creaky floorboards that usually gave the place some rustic charm but now haunted my every move. I felt my way past the large wooden bar tables and through the long narrowing hallway that led to Aleister's office. I could see a dim light at the end of the hallway, so I kept moving until I approached it. When I got there I saw a faint glow from under the cracks of his door, so I assumed he was there and it was okay to go in. Besides, the outside door had been open, hadn't it?

Just as I was about to open the door, an especially loud crack of thunder sounded. I jumped in the place I was standing, and all by accident ended up opening the door. I stumbled in awkwardly, surprising Aleister all in himself.

He spun around in his leather swivel chair and faced the backside of his wooden desk. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "Why Seul, how lovely it is to have you drop by, and on your day off too. What brings you here on this special occasion? Please, do take a seat." He gestured to a small waiting chair set in front of the desk. I don't know why, but I felt oddly like a kid in detention.

I took my seat nervously and folded my hands in my lap. I didn't like the vibe my boss was giving off, it made me uncomfortable. Maybe Sebastian was right. Wait, no, no need to be thinking these things. Aleister was the same friendly person he always was, overdramatic and fun loving.

"Um, Aleister-" I began.

"Call me Mr. Druitt," he cut off sharply. The sudden statement took me aback. Normally, Aleister never had us call him by his last name. Right now, his shaggy blonde hair played upon his smoldering purple-gray eyes and the air seemed ominous.

"Mr. Druitt," I corrected. "I came to apply for some time off for next week from Sunday to the following Sunday."

"And you couldn't have notified me of this earlier because…?" an annoyed tone was in his voice that I had never heard before.

"I-I'm sorry, it's very urgent," I lied. "My mother fell ill the other day, and I need to fly out the U.S. to check up on her. It's very serious."

Druitt rose from his seat and smoothed out his simple white jacket. Right now he had a height advantage over me, and it was not something I needed at the moment.

"Seul, come now, what made you think that this lie would work?" He was instantaneously at my side. He whispered in my ear, "You always were a bad liar."

My pulse quickened and my eyes shifted from side to side frantically. I tried not to lose sight of Aleister, but soon enough he was behind me.

"I just really need the time off; it's only for a week," I pleaded. My grip on the sides of the chair tightened and the blood was starting to rush to my head and hands. I needed to get out of here -fast. If only Druitt wasn't blocking the only exit.

"What do you plan on doing to makeup for that time?" his fingers tickled and tapped lightly on the right side of my upper hip. He was definitely too close for comfort now.

Shit, shit, shit. Why couldn't I have actually listened to Sebastian for once? Fear rose in my veins as I tried to stay calm. It's not like I could call him from here, the words were barely making it out of my mouth as it was.

"I-I-I'll work double time when I get back, for as long as you want," I tried to negotiate.

There was a sharp clicking of a tongue behind me. "You see, my pretty robin, that just won't work for me. Misery and Company is already struggling enough as it is, and I don't need added trouble from _lowly employees_." There was an icy malice in his voice now, cutting any remaining strength from my body now. I had to escape, it was now or never.

I rapidly shot out of my seat and bolted towards the door. But I never made it.

As soon as I left the chair a hand blocked me and a cloth was shoved against my nose. I wriggled a bit. The substance smelled weird, kind of fruity and flowery…Oh shit, was this chloroform? I tried to race out of the room but it seemed like my every action was in slow motion. It became increasingly harder to move my arms and legs, each step was a strenuous journey. But I was making it somewhere; the door was in sight. Aleister wasn't even chasing me, he was following behind at his leisure, chuckling darkly. My hand reached out for the handle, but fell short as my legs suddenly buckled under me and I subsided to the ground in a miserable heap. The last thing I remember seeing was the delighted grin on Druitt's face.

No, Sebastian, someone, anyone, please. Help me, I'm begging you.

But my cries were drowned out by the impending darkness washing over. My eyes closed shut and my figure fell still.

* * *

><p>I awoke with no recollection of where I was. In an instant it all came back to me. But I had no idea of my surroundings currently, a blindfold must have been tied over my eyes in the duration of the time I was passed out. My hearing wasn't muffled, though, and I could hear a faint murmur of voices within the room. Was this still Misery &amp; Co.? Or had I been transported out like a hostage? The better question was, how long had I been knocked out? What had I missed? What if it was Sunday already and I had missed my flight and Sebastian still hadn't found me? Worse yet, what if he had given up on our entire contract and decided to abandon looking for me altogether? <em>What if no one ever found me?<em>

Wait no, stay calm, deep breath. Stop your nerves from getting out of control, I told myself. It won't do any use to panic in this situation. I wasn't able to feel my surroundings due to my hands being bound and I still had no sight. Suddenly, the room went quiet and I heard the noise of footsteps pacing not far from my location. I heard the random squeak of a mic, and I guessed that I was on some sort of stage. Abruptly, the person next to me spoke into the microphone and I recognized the voice. It was Druitt.

"I bet you are all awaiting the spectacular possession that I have gathered you here for."

_And now, for the much-anticipated main event of the night._

There was a whipping sound of a curtain being pulled off of something. It sounded almost as if it had been pulled off of me. But that would have been impossible because I would have felt it. Maybe it was in some sort of cage?

"Take a look at this magnificent beauty, this sweet and gentle robin."

_You may appreciate enjoy and treasure her. That will make the ritual shine even more._

"Any part of her is available to whomever decides to purchase her."

_It is up to the customer whether or not we sell her in pieces._

What the hell was Aleister going on about now? Was he talking about me? What was this nonsense about treasuring and purchasing me? I am a human being, not some animal who can be auctioned off worthlessly.

"Her eyes are as sad as the dark ocean depths, concealing all emotion. Both are a beautiful blue."

_Her eyes are the contrast of a beautiful sky and a deep forest. One is blue, the other purple._

"Here, let me show them to you now."

_I shall reveal them now._

There was the careful untying of the knots on the blindfold in the back and I patiently awaited the return of my vision. Although, I wasn't too sure whether or not I wanted to know which one of these potential buyers could be taking me home tonight. I shuddered. The thought of being handled so roughly by another made me want to gag.

"The bidding shall start at £60,000."

_We will start at 1000 Guineas._

That was about roughly 100,000 U.S. Dollars. Not bad, if I do say so myself.

I slowly heard the prices rising as the various bidders named higher amounts. Most of them were men, but I did hear the occasional woman. Who would participate in human trafficking? God, I didn't even want to think what kind of despicable lives these people led.

Being fed up with this nonsense and treatment, I decided to call out for my knight in shining armor. Or close enough, Sebastian.

"Sebastian, come get me now."

_Sebastian, I am here._

I opened my eyes finally to see a crowd of people wearing masquerade masks, but my sight was short-lived as immediately after, all the lights suddenly shut off. Not even a speck of light was left in the room.

I sat indifferently as the cries of the people in the room sounded about. I smirked cruelly as I knew that my command had not fallen on deaf ears. I noted that I was indeed sitting in a birdcage, but the fact bothered me naught, at the moment.

The shouts and whimpers stopped and the lights flickered back on. Standing in front of me, was no other than my dark boyfriend with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"My, my, Seul," he commented. "See what happens when you don't heed my warnings?"

"He caught me off guard," I murmured.

"What was that? I was right?" he made a gesture of his hand next to his ear, pretending not to have heard me.

"Whatever, either way I knew you would rescue me. You are my demon boyfriend, after all."

He sniggered wretchedly. "Ah, I mustn't forget our contract either."

"Exactly." I pointedly looked down at my bounds. "Now, help me out of this mess."

"As you wish," he remarked. "Because I will never leave your side, even if my body is destroyed, I shall follow you unto the ends of the earth."

I was unamused. "Seems like a lot just for a simple 30-day contract."

"You never know, my dear."

_Because unlike you humans, I do not lie._

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 9<em>

_Saturday_

_Beckett Residence _

_(and Trancy~!) _

_*in hushed tones* _

_Shh! I'm making our voicemail! _

_(Oh whoops, sorry babe)._

_*clears throat* _

_Sorry about that. Anyway, as I was saying before, you have reached the Phantomhive and Trancy residence. I'm am sorry to say that we are unavailable right now. Please feel free to leave a message after the sound._

_*crash in background*_

_*voices shouting*_

_Goddamit Alois! Didn't I tell you to be quiet?_

_(But it was so slippery!) _

_Why didn't you think of wearing shoes?_

_(…I forgot! Sorry! Don't kill me please,)_

_Oh you fool, I'm not mad at all._

_*returns to phone speaker*_

_Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I'll re-record this when I have time. For now, you'll just have to listen to my idiot of a boyfriend._

_(I heard that!) _

_Just leave your message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. K, bye. _

_*another crash in the background* _

_ALOIS! _

The phone clicked off and the dial tone sounded, letting me know that it was safe to place my message now.

"Umm, Ciel? I'm just calling to confirm the dates of when I'm visiting. Thanks, that's all. Just get back to me as soon as possible." I hung up and laughed softly to myself. Oh, it was going to be a treat visiting with those two again. Although, Sebastian would be around too. I wonder how they'll react to him…?

The phone suddenly rang in a loud, annoying tone. I immediately pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" I answered. Had they already received my call? And if so, why couldn't they have just answered when I called about a minute ago?

"Seul!" a high shrill voice rang out.

"Hi, Alois," I deadpanned.

"C'mon, Seul, cheer up! It's a beautiful day out!" Alois goaded.

I took a quick glance out my window. "Maybe for you, but here in London, it's no California."

"Well, if I heard right, then you're coming to visit us in the very near future?"

"Yes, yes, now if you'd please hand to the phone to Ci-"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Alois's excited voice emanated from the speaker.

"Is Ciel there? I need to talk to him about the date or I won't be able to go at all."

That silenced him. "Alrighty, he's just getting out of the shower. I'll go get him now."

"No, don't go bother him when he's-" But I was too late. Alois made no effort to try and conceal the background conversation.

*sounds of bounding footsteps* (Hey Chris! Seul's on the phone!)

(The bloody hell are you doing in here! Get out, or at least let me get dressed, you idiot).

(Aw, babe, you look sexy either way~)

Now I could imagine a blush spreading on Ciel's face. (Stop it, you're embarrassing me! Besides, aren't you still on the phone with my sister?)

(Haha, whoops!) "Sorry, Seul!" he shouted into the phone. "Okay, now here's Ciel. He's dressed now, in case you were wondering.

(Tell everyone, why don't you?) There was the rustling sound of the phone being passed from one person to another. "Hello, Seul. I'm sorry about all that."

I laughed a little to myself. "Oh, it's fine. At least now I know what's in store for me when I visit."

"Oh, yes, our condo never experiences a dull moment," Ciel assured me. "A lot different than England, I'm assuming?"

"Heh, yeah," I joked. "Actually, my life hasn't been too boring lately."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Various things. But at least school is out, that's one load of my shoulder."

"That's good to hear."

"Okay, and now about what I actually called for," I remembered. "Our flight leaves at 6 on Sunday, and we should get there early Monday morning."

Alright," Chris mused. "There's been a change in plans, though. Alois and I are going to be up in San Francisco all weekend visiting his parents, so we won't get back until late Monday morning."

"That's fine," I shrugged.

"I'll leave the key in the pot near our front door. Don't worry, we don't have thieves in our neighborhood," Ciel reassured. "Are you sure you'll be fine picking yourself up from the airport and staying in the condominium alone? I can arrange a cab or something-"

"It's fine, Ciel, I'm totally fine," I convinced.

"You sure? You know, being in Los Angeles all by yourself, especially after, you know."

"That was four summers ago, I'm sure I'll be okay."

"You are definitely positive? I don't want anything to happen, last time was worse enough," my brother pursued the topic.

"Can we just drop it? If I say I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I want to make sure you're safe, is all. It'd be all my fault if anything happened."

"Ciel, relax," I calmed. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay, thanks. Have a good afternoon, I'll see you in a few days!"

I clicked the offset on the receiver and set it back down on the bed. What to do today?

I wasn't thinking very long before my intruder -bed intruder?- of a boyfriend burst through the door. Okay, he just opened the door and walked in, but it's all the same to me when you arrive uninvited.

I got up off the bed and went to greet Sebastian at the front door. I pressed the palms of my hands against his lapel. "Why can't you ever notify me whenever you decide to drop by?"

He smirked. "Why don't you ever stop your constant kvetching?"

My smile twisted into a frown. "Tch."

This action only made Sebastian's corners of his mouth spread even further upwards. "Seul, I wasn't planning on stopping by."

"Just like you never mean to annoy me," I commented dully.

"Will you let me finish?" He took my silence as a motion to continue. "Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't originally intend to see you, but I had to go to the Funtom Headquarters to let my personal assistant and secretary know that I was going to be out of town so that they could cancel my meetings and take my calls and such. And I decided, that since I was in the neighborhood, that I would pay you a visit. Is that fine?"

"Good enough," I mumbled incoherently.

"Don't look so glum when the love of your life is standing in front of you," Sebastian provoked, knowing he could get a reaction out of me.

_Then,_ I actually did cheer up. But not for the reasons you would think. "Wow, Sebby-chan, that is one good jayus," I remarked.

"I do pride myself on being quite the comedian," Sebastian said smugly, to which I groaned.

"Well, what did you intend on doing once you got here?" I demanded.

"I wasn't completely sure, I just wanted to check up on you today, is all. It seems I can seldom leave you alone without you finding yourself in some sort of peril. Anyway, I have to go now and pack, so I'll be on my way. You'll be rid of me for the rest of the day."

"Wait," I called out, tugging lightly on his jacket sleeve. "Can I come with? I've never been to your apartment before. Well, I've been to the complex, but not inside the actual penthouse."

Sebastian sighed. "I suppose so."

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>We entered through the usual front entrance of the Empress Hotel, and the place was incredibly lavish as always. There was no one sitting at the front desk; Fred Abberline was nowhere in sight. Cool, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with that one guy with a permanent frown plastered onto his face.<p>

"Ah, Michaelis," a voice called out from behind us. Wait, never mind, forget that part about Will Spears being missing. He was here all right. We slowly made his way over to where I was standing. "And you, I thought I gave you specific instructions to stay away from this unsightly figure. Seems like you are a stubborn one." Then he turned to face Sebastian and glared at him full on. "I hope you are not giving me more overtime. I've already had enough problems as of late, I don't need you on top of it."

"It's not what you are thinking," Sebastian growled. I had never seen him so pissed. Even me and all my antics had never spurred this kind of reaction out of him.

"Well, carry on. But just know, I'll be watching you." Will stared at him a while longer, then looked at me again. "Keep in mind that I've warned you. It would be in your best interests to get as far as possible from this man."

"Thanks for the advice," I said bluntly, flipping a messy piece of hair out of my face. "But I'll take my chances."

I spurned on my right heel and jetted for the elevators. Sebastian kind of shrugged his shoulders and followed, though never letting his gaze off of Will.

Once we were safely inside the elevator, I decided to try and uncover what had just gone on there. "Sebastian? Who was that?"

"He's the manager of my building, and I think you've met him before. How?"

I didn't try to deny anything. "I was searching for information on you. He told me to try and hightail it out of any 100-mile radius of you."

I tried to press the button for the 27th floor, but I needed a special key card in order to reach it. Sebastian quickly pulled one out of his pocket and inserted it. The elevator suddenly came to life and started to move upwards.

"He's not a friendly one; I personally hate him. We kind of have a long-lasting feud, you could say."

"Is he a demon?" I asked curiously.

"No."

The coldness of Sebastian's voice warned me not to follow up on the subject.

The elevator jolted to a stop, and the doors smoothly opened to reveal a highly decorative and fancily furnished apartment. And one other thing: the place was fucking _huge._ The walls expanded so far, and I swear in the front room alone I could fit my whole apartment. To say the least, I was kind of jelly.

"Sebastian, how the fuck does one live in a space this big all by themselves?" I asked curiously.

"I find my ways," Sebastian said cryptically before slipping into his room. "I'll go pack now, you are free to explore as long as you don't touch, mar, or destroy anything."

"So basically, I just stand here and do nothing," I complained.

"Exactly," came the response from within the inner room.

I quickly got bored after two seconds, so I meandered into the kitchen to find some food for my hungry stomach. The kitchen itself was at least a bazillion times larger than my own. There were light brown granite countertops with a matching island in the middle. The appliances were all high-tech and up to date, making my shabby ones be put to shame. Cool brown tones accented the room and there was a small eating area at the bar. Adjoining the kitchen was the dining room, which from what I could see, was decorated in a deep royal purple. How fitting, the color of royalty in the apartment of a modern-day royal king. Yep, the king of douchebags.

While wondering if Sebastian kept any human food in his fridge, I noticed the answer to my question; a bowl of freshly made hummus sitting right out on the counter.

_Hmm, it's almost like he purposely set this out just for me. Maybe he was planning on bringing it over; what else could he want with tangible food?_ I thought to myself.

I found some chips stowed away in Sebastian's pseudo-panty. I opened up the bag and being the ravenous creature I am, I dug right in. Though, I deeply regretted it. As soon as I took a bite of the hummus, I immediately wanted to throw up. I disposed of the hummus in my mouth neatly in the garbage and proceeded to grab a drink of water as fast as humanly possible.

"Sebastian!" I yelled in an annoyed tone. "Why the fuck do you have awful hummus out in your kitchen?"

Sebastian answered loudly, but not in a shouting voice. "You're not the only one with other roommates, my dear. By the way, that's not hummus."

What did he mean by that?

I looked around and felt my nose start to tingle. As I neared the sink, my itch grew even more. When I had crossed my way into the living room, the urge to sneeze was almost unbearable.

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed uncontrollably. Something was really bothering me here. Did Sebastian have any pets? I thought back quickly.

"_Oh, really?" She stood up from her seat at the desk. "I can tell you that Mr. Michaelis is twenty-three years old, has two cats and lives on the 27__th__ floor of the Empress Hotel. "_

Oh god, Sebastian had two cats, how could I forget? Furthermore, how could I have never had a reaction before? Did he groom the dander and hair off of himself before he left the place?

And hold on just one more second. Was what I just ingested cat food?

I lounged on the plain white couch and rested my chin on my fist. Why cats of all things? My impulse to sneeze started up again, but it was not only due to the cats, but also because something furry was ticking my nose.

I looked up in alarm only to see two fluorescent green eyes staring back at me. I shrieked loudly and immediately backed up to the opposite end of the couch. The black-ginger cat hissed at me with an open mouth and pawed its foot in my direction. I gave it my own glare back.

Sebastian suddenly appeared in the room with a very irate look on his face. "What is going on, Seul?"

"It's the, the, the -choo!- cats!" I exclaimed.

"Why on earth would that matter? Sebastian protested.

"I'm –achoo!- allergic to cats, you idiot," I snapped.

"I wasn't aware of that fact, therefore you cannot blame me for anything," he defended.

"Whatever," I said stuffily, rubbing my sore nose. "He attacked me first," I added.

"She," Sebastian corrected. "They're both girls. Their names are Felix and Noir. The one you just upset was Noir." He picked up the one he had called 'Noir' and started stroking it's back in an attempt to soothe it.

"Well, I'm just so damn _sorry_ that I offended your cat," I grumbled. "It really needs to keep its tail to itself. Speaking of your cats, where's that other dicknibbler you were talking about?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't refer to my pets as such," Sebastian said, miffed. "And she's dallying around here somewhere.

Just as if on cue, the one named "Felix" entered the room. She was a black, red and white calico with black dotted on the tips of her tail, feet, and ears. She had a partial black spot over her left eye and a partial ginger spot over her right eye. Another peculiar thing about her was that one of her eyes was a brownish green, and the right one was a bright blue color. Sebastian certainly had a weird choice in cats.

"So you're a cat person and I'm a dog person," I lamented. "Just when I thought we couldn't get any more different; maybe it's the universe's way of telling us we're not meant to be together."

Sebastian approached me, cat still in hand. "Seul, you can't always focus on the negatives of our relationship," he indicated.

"And do what? Focus on the positives?" I asked quizzically. "That sounds fine, except for the simple fact that_ there are none!"_

"Then we'll make some," Sebastian comforted.

I made a look of disgust. "Not while you're holding that cat with you," I said snarkily.

"Would you like to reconsider who you're talking to?" Sebastian advised, raising an eyebrow.

I made a small squeak and bolted for the nearest room, which just happened to be the bedroom. I dove under the bed and drew in my breath, in hopes that a skilled and powerful demon wouldn't be able to detect me in my simple hiding spot. Seems legit.

I heard the door open and a dark chuckle. "What a lovely game of hide-and-seek. Come out, my prey, you wouldn't rather have me find you myself, would you?"

A few steps headed in my direction and another snicker. "Well, I do love the hunt. It's such an enjoyable way to spend my time."

Sebastian's voice was getting more and more sinister, and I was actually getting pretty fearful now. I wasn't sure if Sebastian was actually joking or not.

The footsteps continued in my direction, but I was relieved when they went around the curve of the giant king bed and towards the other side. Once there, the shadows from the feet on the ground stopped, and I was worried that Sebastian was going to stop toying with me and actually 'find' me. But much to my surprise, as I held in my breath and anticipation and watched for a sudden movement, Sebastian walked away from where he was standing and back towards the door. Maybe he had actually been unable to detect me, or had grown bored of the game. Either way, I assumed it would be okay to come out of hiding once he left. I braced myself as the footsteps got more and more faint, when all of a sudden, a pair of strong, firm hands wrapped around my ankles and forcefully dragged me out from under the bed.

I emitted cries of protest and tried to jerk away from his grasp, but it was of no use. The hands picked me up quickly and threw me onto the wide, white expanse of the bed. I watched in fear as Sebastian started to near the edge of the bed, a wicked smirk on his face. He got onto the bed and started lingering towards me as I crawled up against the base of the headboard even though there was nowhere else to go.

The grin on my demon's face grew wider and wider until he was only a few inches away from my feet. His hands shot out on either side of my face, trapping me, as my eyes widened in fear at what would happen next. He got close enough so that I could feel his cool breath on my face, thoroughly chilling.

All of a sudden, I got a bored expression on my face and stared scornfully back at Sebastian. "I'm tired of this, Sebastian. Find me something else to do."

Sebastian frowned but didn't say anything in retaliation. "Yes, my lady." He was obviously disenchanted by my foiling of his plans.

I wrenched myself out of his grasp and smoothed my clothes out when I stood up. I turned for the door, but spun around to say something additionally. "Oh, and one last thing. Call me Seul, not some stupid pet name, when you're apologizing for being a reckless fool."

I exited the room sharply and slammed the door shut. I grabbed my things off of the ottoman where Sebastian's damn cats were lying lazily, just wasting their existence away. "Tch," I scoffed finally.

I rotated on my heels and left the apartment as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Over 8000 words, my ladies! (or men). Honestly, if you're a guy, review. Because I would seriously be REALLY, REALLY surprised. This has been, by far, my longest chapter! Hope it's pretty decent, I would have gotten that out sooner, but I wanted to add that last little part in instead of tacking it onto the beginning of the next chapter. I'm finally catching up on all these ideas that have been stuck in my head for like, forever! Alright, next chapter is one that I'm excited to write! You guys will like it, I'm sure. Oh, and review. Last chapter was kind of lacking in that category, guise. I know you can do betta!<strong>

**Angsty!Lotti does not own KuroSHITsuji, "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor, "Falling" by the Civil Wars or "Chances Are" by Garrett Hedlund.**

**Lesson of the week: Don't have sex with greasy/sleazy ghetto kids that you've known for two weeks and then run around telling everyone you're pregnant, and get mad when everyone finds out, because you told 20-1000 people within two days. Then when said dude gets mad because you told literally everyone, don't cry and whine about how you still want to be friends with him. Because chances are, he only wanted you for your body and never wanted to actually have an emotional connection to you. Then, you will be comforted by all the other self-centered slutbags and all your 'real' friends will leave you and say "I told you so." Because that's what happened to this chick in my group. True story.**

**I never liked her anyway, so it doesn't really matter, but I thought y'all might like to know what's going on in my fuck-up of a life. Also, as much as I hate to say it, and as much as I hate when other people do this, I might be going on a short hiatus (NOT for sure, don't worry!) but I've been really swamped with homework and end-of-the-year projects and I've been writing when I probably should have been working on those. Not saying it's an actual break, but the updates MAY be later, and not quite as long. So enjoy this novel of a chapter, it'll be a treat to tide you over until**


	10. Ratcheted

**Umm, yeah, I know what y'all are thinking. "That's not a hiatus! You updated around the same time as usual too!" Ok, let me explain: I only said I was maybe pondering the possibility of a hiatus. I never knew for sure whether or not I was going to take one. I was just letting y'alls know that if I didn't update for a couple weeks, that I gave you fair warning about my hiatus and that I am, in fact, not dead. **

**Butttt, I have all this end of the year shit, and I now have a therapist to go to on top of all of this. :p Well, I bet a bunch of you guys could've guessed that I would end up in a mental hospital/therapy one day. :D**

**Love you all!**

**Warning: Violent flashbacks, mentions of rape, le sexy times, etc.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>And I will die alone, and be left there. <em>

_Well I guess I'll just go home, oh, god knows where. _

_Because death is just so full, and man so small._

_Well, I'm scared of what's behind, and what's before._

_There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears and love will not break your heart._

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day<em>_10_

_Sunday_

"Seul, doll, it's time to wake up."

I didn't make a move while soft hands gently shook me.

"Seul, we really have to go. I told you that our flight is at 6 a.m."

Still no response from my languid body.

"Come on, you incessant brat. Are you really so incompetent-"

I ripped off my covers and lunged straight towards him. He was sitting on the foot of my bed; acting like everything was perfectly fine, as always. "What did you call me?" I demanded and stood in front of him whilst shooting him a dirty glare.

Sebastian only smiled and replied, "Excellent, it looks like you're up. You have a half hour to get ready." He turned to leave and close the door.

Confusion crossed over my face and I was puzzled for a few seconds. Then it hit me. "Hey, wait! You only made fun of me to get me out of bed!"

He shrugged. "It was the only way to wake you up."

I started to yell, but he slithered out the door and I decided to get ready.

I was finishing up brushing my teeth as I led my suitcase into the hall. "Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

I quickly spit and rinsed in the kitchen sink, slipping my toothbrush into a Ziploc bag in my suitcase. "I've got to run Dominatrix over to Lizzy's and then we'll be good."

Said dog trotted gleefully over to my side, thinking she was going along with. I picked her up and stared into her eyes. "You're not going too, babe," I chuckled as worry lines crossed her face. It was almost as if she knew what I was saying.

I locked up the apartment and quickly handed Dom over to Lizzy, who was more than happy to take her. I thanked her, then made my way out to Sebastian's car, which was waiting by the curb. He had already distributed my luggage in the trunk and I entered through the left door.

We started along the way, and halfway down the block, I decided we needed some traveling music. So, I turned on the radio and luckily, the last song was just ending. Suddenly, a familiar beat started playing, and I turned the music up as loud as I possibly could.

"Oh hell no," Sebastian commented. He figured that nothing good could come out of this; he was right.

_(Greetings loved ones; let's take a journey)_

"I, know a place! Where the grass is really greener!" I belted. "Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water~!"

I started grooving to the music in my seat, while Sebastian sat, open-mouthed, staring at me.

"Sipping cherry juice, lying underneath the palm trees~"

_(Dun dun)_

"Boooyys, break their necks, trynna creep a little sneak-peek."

_(At us!)_

Now Sebastian was no longer amused, he was looking at me with the most deathly glare possible.

As the song built up to the chorus, my voice steadily got louder and louder. "You can travel the wo-orld! But nothing comes close to the golden co-oast! You can party with u-us! You'll be falling in love, oh-owowowo!"

Then, when it got to the chorus, I went full-on ambulance siren. "CALIFORNIA GURLS ARE UNFORGETTABLE; DAISY DUKE'S BIKINIS ON TOP! SUN-KISSED SKIN SO HOT, WE'LL MELT YOUR POPSICLE. OH, OHOHOHOH, OH, OHOHOHOH!

CALIFORNIA GURLS WERE UNDENIABLE, FINE FRESH, FIERCE; WE GOT IT ON LOCK! WEST COAST REPRESENT NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP! OHOHOHOH~ OH, OHOHOHOH!"

I immediately jumped into the next verse, but unfortunately, Sebastian stopped me. "Sex, on a –"

"Stop it right there," Sebastian commanded icily. "I never expect to hear behavior like that from you again."

I made a puppy-dog expression. "But, Sebastian, that's my song! We're going to California, and I'm a California Gurl. I thought it was remarkably timely."

"You were literally screeching the words like a boiling tea kettle," Sebastian snidely added. "I'd have been fine if you were singing in a normal tone, but that, that was something not even human."

I folded my arms and stared out the window; Sebastian was such a fucking buzzkill. Obviously he had never visited the golden coast before. Because when he did, he would realize all the fun he was missing.

"Can't you be just the least bit excited to be getting out of the country?" I whined.

"If it means traveling with you, I presume I could ever get excited," Sebastian said harshly.

"You're so mean," I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked out my window, and realized that everything was not all right.

"Sebastian," I stated worriedly. "We're going the wrong way. The airport is in the _opposite_ direction."

"I've got it under control," he said unfeelingly.

"No, I demand you tell me where we are going right now!" My chin jutted out as my blood started to boil.

"Calm down, we'll be there in a few minutes," Sebastian hushed.

"Are you _kidnapping_ me?" I shouted.

Suddenly, a hand was thrust over my mouth and my cries for help were reduced to quiet, muffled sounds. I tried licking and gnawing at the hand, but it didn't budge. I averted my eyes over to Sebastian, whose one hand was still on the wheel and he looked unhappier than usual.

We pulled into a private, fenced-off area and Sebastian parked at the only building in sight. I couldn't see much, it was all open, expansive space and marked pavement. Sebastian removed his hand in disgust, and wiped it on a handkerchief in his pocket.

"Get out," he ordered.

"Okay, okay," I moaned. Was this some kind of weird trade where I would be handed over for money and Sebastian would just run off and leave me here? That would be plausible, except Sebastian Michaelis had all the money in the fucking world. He wouldn't be apt to take cash bribes.

I stumbled out of the car into the small, neat building, and kept my distance from my boyfriend. God, why was he always such an asshole?

There was a nicely dressed man waiting at the door, and after Sebastian murmured a few words to him, he nodded and left. All of a sudden, there was thunderous noise from above and I was momentarily deafened by the sound.

I clapped my hands over my ears and cringed in fear. Were we being bombed?

Sebastian shook his head as if he had read my mind and led me outside when the noise calmed down. What I saw out in front of me amazed me.

There was a giant, elegant, private jet just sitting in front of me, engines on low speed. It all made sense now. The marked pavements were actually runways, and the expanse was needed in order for the plane to take off and land.

I turned to Sebastian. "What is this?" I demanded to know.

"It's the Funtom Company private jet. It's accessible to me at any time," he explained.

I was shocked; I had never flown first-class, let alone in a private aircraft before. Whenever I visited home, I always flew economy. Shit, this was more than I could ever ask for. I guess dating one of the rich and famous got you sucked into that sort of life of luxury.

Man, I guess I just sounded a _lot_ like a gold-digger right there. But I'm not. I have no need for physical things. Or emotional things. I was just a vapid, empty person.

"Seul, are you coming?" Sebastian held out his hand to help guide me on the plane, and I unwillingly accepted it. Even if I was angered by Sebastian, there was no way in hell I was passing up the chance to fly on a private jet.

When I stepped inside, the interior was exactly how they depict in movies. Comfortable rows of roomy leather seats, followed by flat-screen TV's and smiling flight attendants. The décor was an elegant red, and dim lights lit the passageways. I picked two-seater in the middle of the left side of the plane.

I immediately curled up in the snug seat and Sebastian unfortunately sat next to me. I wish I could be rid of him for at least one second of my day. Being tired and lazy, I decided to make Sebastian get some blankets for me.

"Yo, Sebastian, grab me a couple blankets from the front." If I knew anything about private aircrafts, it's that they always had a full supply of warm, cozy blankets.

Sebastian sighed. "You can't move yourself for once?"

"You woke me up at four in the morning. I'm not getting shit."

"Alright, I'll be right back," he surrendered.

Although, he wasn't even gone for more than a minute before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Flashing, spinning light<em>

_I was falling, falling, falling,_

_There was a deep abyss below me, all black and endless_

_I hit the ground, but oddly, I made no impact in the soft land, and I was able to brush myself off and walk around fine. The sky was an odd purple and salmon color, and there was an edge of a forest ahead. I could see a young boy and a man hovering over him, but I couldn't make out their features._

_All too soon, the elder one bent over, and smashed the younger's head in. I cringed at the spurting blood coming from the dead boy's body. I looked away, hoping the man wouldn't notice me, but before he even had time, I was being whisked away again. A sudden, strong wind picked me up off my feet and I was transported elsewhere._

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I was dropped harshly on my bum, but I didn't seem to have any physical injuries. This time, I was standing in a bedroom, waiting at the door. In front of me, Sebastian was working at what looked to be a fireplace, gathering something up. I noticed a younger, well-dressed man with almost-white blonde hair, creeping up behind him, fireplace poker in hand. <em>

_He moved quickly, swiftly stabbing Sebastian in the back. I expected him to move, but he didn't. Sebastian just laid there, as if he could have been killed by such simple means. The other man stood up, brushed himself off, and exited the room._

_Suddenly, it was the next day, and not only was Sebastian's dead body lying out, but now there was a small gathering of people surrounding him. I saw him, unmistakably dead, with blood pouring out of his mouth and chest. He seemed so breakable, fragile, at this moment. Almost human. _

_I slapped at him wildly to wake up, but he wouldn't wake up. I shouted orders at him, screamed his name, but still there was no response. I sat there, waiting, out of breath and alone._

* * *

><p><em>Next, I was mysteriously transported to a boat. It was a boat of wide girth and there seemed to be shouting from somewhere. A man dressed in normal Chinese dress abruptly came at me with a sword, trying to strike me dead. But at the last moment, a man in a long brown trench coat stepped in front of me in order to shield me from the blow, and the knife went right through him. The other man pulled out, and the man in brown slumped to his knees. <em>

* * *

><p><em>One of the weirdest scenarios was when I was transferred to a dirty, stone courtyard. I was backed up against the wall, and I could feel my body quivering in fear. There was a tall woman in red, who very much resembled Lady Scarlet. The woman was holding a knife high above her head, eyes fierce and body ready to strike. She kept that position and my fear spiked even high. <em>

_Just as she was about to kill me, there was a sudden falter in her gaze, and she lost sight of what she had intended to do. She was bringing her knife down, when all of a sudden, a brilliant red chainsaw whipped out of nowhere and gutted her thoroughly. _

* * *

><p><em>Then the images began flashing more rapidly, I couldn't keep track of them all.<em>

_Everything, the entire town of London, was on fire. People panicked and ran through the streets, trying to save their loved ones._

* * *

><p><em>A man dressed as a butler was stabbed by a bright green sword right before my eyes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I cringed as a woman had her eye dug out by a boy whose face I could not see.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lastly, I found myself at the top of a balcony, being held hostage by Undertaker. We seemed to be on a sinking ship, because the boat kept rocking unsteadily from side to side. Sebastian was on the ground, and I've seen enough of The Walking Dead to know that he was battling an army of zombies. <em>

_I cried out for help and he looked up at me, knowing he had to help me before it was too late. He leapt up onto the platform where we were and was only a few feet away when I was suddenly thrust off the edge of the balcony, falling backwards into oblivion. I held my hand out, and as Sebastian's was about to grasp mine, Undertaker pulled a giant scythe out of thin air and struck Sebastian in the back. _

_His expression was on of pure surprise, and he lost his hold on my hand, and I continued tumbling, off into the darkness while I watched animated filmstrips spill out of his body. I fell deeper and deeper until I could no longer make out Sebastian's face, until it disappeared completely from my sight._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, wide in fear. Somehow, I had fallen asleep with my head on Sebastian's shoulder and I removed it at once. He sat stoically, paying little attention to me, and I gazed at him wildly.<p>

"S-Sebastian, you're alive!" I gasped, my voice sounding out of breath. I felt my forehead and it was completely soaked while my damp bangs clung to it disgustingly. I ripped off the sweatshirt I had been wearing to reveal a navy tank top, and tore off the sweatpants in favor for the blacks shorts I had been wearing underneath.

It wasn't until then that Sebastian finally turned to face me. "Yes, of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

I only stared and spat a couple words out. "They're…they're dead…they're all dead…every single one of them…"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Seul, listen to me. Who's dead? Why are they dead?"

Single droplets of tears made their way down my face. "All of them, not even, not even, not even one."

"What could you possibly be talking about? Please, explain Seul, I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong," Sebastian pleaded.

More tears seemed to gush out of my eyes. "Alois…Claude…Hannah…Aberline…Lau…Madame Red…Those children…the people in the basement…the citizens of London… Everyone." Now I started to choke up even more. I could barely get the last words out. "E-e-even, even, y-y-you." I made out finally.

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "Now that's absurd, Seul. I'm sitting right next to you aren't I?"

I blinked and noticed his flawless face once again. "B-b-but, I saw you. You got stabbed, twice. You were motionless, lifeless. How could you survive? You should have been DEAD!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my hysterical being. "Seul, I'm alive, I'm right here, and I'm not going to let you go. Please note, that I will never leave, not until the end of the contract. Only then, will I have my right to go."

I looked up at him with my big, blue eyes. "Why? Why did they all die? Why did they all leave me alone? Why, why am I always so alone?"

"You were hallucinating, my dear. Those things never happened, it's all in your head. Your mind created them out of nothing, and to nothing they must return." He looked at me adoringly. "Besides, it is your destiny to be alone, that's what you were named for."

I cast my eyes off into the distance, out the wide never-ending horizon of clouds. "If I was dreaming, why did it feel so real?"

"Seul, the mind is a wondrous thing. Yours is quite extraordinary in the fact that it can spin such nonsensical tales. Now, come on, do not believe anything it tells you. Its seeks only to lie and to harm you."

I nestled my head into his chest, covered with my blankets once again after my hot flash had gone down. "So, none of it was real?"

"I assure you it was all a figment of your imagination," he smirked.

I didn't close my eyes again, but just laid there contently. I heard a slight chuckle from behind me.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep," Sebastian noted. "Like a napping kitten."

I felt more waterworks drip down my face, but this time it wasn't because I was upset. "You've never complimented my appearance before," I noticed.

"I really should more often, you're an alluring and winsome creature," he grinned, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

Seeing his messy black hair in a state of disarray and his sparkling red eyes, I couldn't help but have my vision be clouded with lust. I reached up and kissed him passionately.

_I always knew you were a bad boy_

"You're a handsome devil," I whispered over his lips, barely breaking the kiss. My tears were fading with each look at his soft expression.

_I used to think that it was cool_

"You have no idea," he responded, smashing our lips back together and expertly guiding his tongue into my mouth.

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

I adjusted my position so that I was at an easier vantage point to Sebby's perfect cupid's bow.

_But now I'm coming after you_

As our two muscles battled for dominance, my hands dug into Sebastian's hair, and his into mine. One of his hands slipped down under my lower back guiding me closer to him.

_Run devil run run, devil run run, run devil devil run run_

I leaned across his face and nibbled on his earlobe. I bit down especially hard and drew blood. "You taste so good," I whispered into his ear. His blood was like pure ecstasy to me.

_I never knew about your red horns_

I could feel a growing problem under me, and I used it to my advantage. I turned back to face Sebastian right in the eyes again. "Have something you need help with?" I asked coyly.

_I never saw your evil scar_

"Only because you asked," he replied smoothly.

_You used to be what I would live for_

I palmed the 'problem' and he let out a small moan.

_But then you went and stabbed my heart_

It would have gotten more intense, had an annoying cock-blocking pilot not called over the intercom to tell us we would begin landing shortly. I rapidly slid off of Sebastian's lap and buckled my seatbelt before the plane began its expeditious descent.

_The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar_

It only took about fifteen minutes before we returned to solid ground, and I was still horny as fuck. Sebastian gripped my hand as we grabbed our carry-ons and went around to the storage potion of the plane in order to retrieve our luggage.

_So watch your back, cuz I'm wanna steal your car_

A limo was waiting at the runway, and we busily threw everything into the trunk before resuming where we had left off. Luckily, limos have plenty of space, so moving around wasn't an issue here. I got in first, then jerked Sebastian's black tie and dragged him in on top of me.

_You better run, run, run, run, run (Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay)_

The driver already knew the directions to Ciel and Alois's condominium beforehand, so he set off right away. The landing strip had only been minutes away from the condo, so in no time, we were there. By then, Sebastian and I could barely keep our hands off each other. He kept having to stop my hand from wandering to unwanted areas.

_You better run, run, run, run, run (And that's the only thing I'm gonna say)_

The limo driver called us out, and we hastily grabbed out things before entering the building and briskly climbing the stairs. Once on the correct floor, we could barely wait much longer. Sebastian pushed me up against the wall and groped me as we made out.

_I wish I'd known right from the start, that I was dancing with the dark_

I stopped him only because we still had our things with us and it wasn't a very comfortable position for me.

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_(Devil run run, devil run run, run devil devil run run)_

I found the right number on the door, scoured the potted plant for the key, and fumbled to open the lock as quickly as possible.

We burst through the door, cascading our luggage and bags to the side and scampered off to the nearest bedroom. Once inside the room, Sebastian and I stopped to catch our breath before deciding what to do next.

_Now that you're living with the vampires_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian made sure, not wanting to force me into something I didn't want.

_You better get yourself a gun_

"Does shooting a gun cause the same chemical reactions in the brain as a passionate kiss?" I asked smoothly.

_I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir_

"I wouldn't know, but I'm assuming that's a yes." The sides of his mouth turned into a knowing smirk. He laid me down on the bed with much care, and stared into my eyes for a second. "You look so sinfully delicious right now," he commented, taking in my messed-up hair and wild expression, my body laid out just for him on the gently mattress.

_I'll string you up to have some fun_

"Well, hunger, thirst and lust all affect the same area of the brain," I informed, leaning up to snag a kiss from his open mouth.

_Run devil run run, devil run run, run devil devil run run_

"Oh, look who's full of knowledge," he noted, licking the right side of my face. He took the time to suck on my neck, letting me release my head back in a pleasure-filled moan.

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

Suddenly, I stopped him. "You know, I have one more fact." I said sharply into his ear, "Undressing your partner burns about eight to ten calories. I think you can guess where this is going next."

_I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk_

Sebastian needed no further instruction. He pulled my tank top swiftly over my head and dragged the shorts off my hips. Instantaneously, I loosed the tie around his neck, slid the jacket off, but I grappled the buttons on his shirt unsteadily.

_You better sail off to the seven seas_

"Let me help you," he grinned, taking my hands in his and unbuttoning the shirt together. In no time, the shirt was off and lying next to the already-made pile of clothes.

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

I next went for the zipper, and remove his pants as well. I could feel his manhood pressing on me and my cheeks flushed bright red.

_(Once again if you would please,)_

"Now, now there's nothing to be scared of," he soothed, pressing his lips at the corner of my mouth.

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

"B-but, you're so big~" I whimpered.

_Run devil run run_

He grinded against me and I mewled in delight. "You'll be fine, I assure you, my love," he vowed.

_Devil run run_

"Okay," I stated finally, staring straight into his crimson-pink eyes, never losing sight of him.

_Run devil devil run run_

"I trust you."

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 11<em>

When I finally woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the window. Sebastian was still next to me, arms wrapped securely around my waist, his warm body heating mine.

I slowly turned my head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He smirked and opened his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" I questioned intently.

"No, I was just resting my eyes," he told me.

"Can demons sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but we do not need it. Demons that do sleep are considered lazy."

"Makes sense," I nodded my head.

"I just stayed because I figured that's what you would want me to do. I wouldn't leave you unless completely necessary." He gave a kiss to the top of my head. I lied facedown with my head in my crossed arms.

"Oh my god…we just had sex, didn't we?"

"Technically it was last night, but yes. We did participate in intercourse together."

My muffled voice came from the pillow barrier. I turned my head to the side in order to be heard better. "Do you always have to say everything so proper? Just call it sex, at least.

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Fine, if you so wish me to do so, I'll rephrase it. Yes, we did have sex together last night."

I pondered for a moment. "You know what, never mind. I think I liked 'intercourse' better. "

"Sure, darling," Sebastian traced circles on my bare back with his pointer finger.

I winced at the term and thought some more to myself. "Sebastian, what if I get pregnant with, like, your demon babies? And then I'll almost die giving birth so you'll have to turn me into a demon and I will be a pathetic cliché just like Bella in Twilight?"

Sebastian chuckled a lot at that comment.

I narrowed my gaze. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Now Sebastian was tracing his finger up and down my spine in a relaxing manner. "Seul, you have nothing to worry about. Humans I am in a contract with cannot get pregnant by my means. It's something about how us sharing a child may cause me to develop sentimental feelings for the contractor and therefore, be unable to take their soul in the end."

"But what about me? You're not eating my soul, or at least I hope not," I pointed out.

"The rule applies whether or not the contract has to do with devouring souls. It's pretty much a general rule."

"Do you know what time it is?" I wondered aloud, changing the subject.

"It's around ten a.m." Sebastian replied.

I yawned. "Whoa, I was asleep for about nine hours. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"After our…'activities' and a ten hour flight, I figure you could use some sleep."

"Thanks," I responded. I rolled over out of bed to open the shades a little more, my bare skin glinting in the sun's beams.

"Where did you get that brand?" Sebastian asked, all of a sudden, from behind me.

I turned around sharply and tried to cover it with my hands, but it was too late. He had already seen.

I sighed and grabbed Sebastian's button-down shirt off the ground before loosely buttoning it and sliding back into bed. I laid my head down on Sebastian's muscular arms and began tracing figures on his stomach with the tips of my fingers.

"Why haven't I noticed it before?" Sebastian interrogated.

"I usually cover it up with makeup and such," I frowned. "But it must have come off last night."

The brand in mention formed a U-shape with a weird squiggle in the middle and was circled by a red sphere shape. The whole thing altogether was an ugly burnt red.

"May I ask again, how did you get that?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's a long story," I muttered.

"Then you better get started, shouldn't you?" Sebastian said cheerfully.

"If you really want to know…" I trailed off. "It all happened four years ago, in the middle of summer.

I was walking downtown by the beach, you know, like most kids my age did. There had been a number of kidnappings in the area, but that's kind of typical for L.A. Nevertheless, my mother warned me about being careful and told me to always travel with a group of friends.

On that particular day, my friends had left early and Ciel and I had decided to stay a little longer because the weather was nice. We were strolling along on the boardwalk when we decided to stop for a bathroom break. I didn't have to go, so I waited outside while Ciel went into the restrooms.

A young man approached me; he was dressed differently from everyone else. He had styled, shaggy red hair and wore an excessive amount of eyeliner. He had on a black and white diamond pattern tank top and a yellow bowtie around his neck. He introduced himself as Joker, which I thought was a very peculiar name.

At first I was a bit scared by him, god, I was only in junior high. I think it was seventh grade…? Yeah, it was the summer between seventh grade and eighth grade. Anyway, he right away calmed my nerves and told me to relax. He was exceedingly kind and we soon got onto the topic of surfing. At the time, I was really big into it, and he said there was this awesome surf shop just down the road. Being the naïve young girl I was, I decided that I would only be gone a short time and would be back in time before Ciel started to miss me.

We started off for a little while, Joker keeping up his 'nice-guy' charade and I fully captivated by this strange man. We were gone for about fifteen minutes before I noticed something was up. I asked him how much farther the shop was, to which he replied,

'Just a little while longer, sugar,"

I somehow believed the words he said and kept following. We finally stopped a short time later, at which time I was starting to get worried. I had heard about kidnappers and child molesters, but this man seemed too friendly to be any of those."

I sighed, and glanced over at Sebastian, who was still listening intently with care in his eyes. I took a deep breath and continued.

"We finally stopped at a dark alley. I know, that is probably the most suspicious it could get at this point, but I didn't seem to care. Maybe it was the sun, or the day, or that man, but I was still going along with his scheme. I was uncomfortable, yes, but I didn't run away.

We stood there, and all of a sudden, Joker snapped his fingers and I was restrained by a bunch of men who had suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

'Take her back to the house, boys,' Joker laughed maniacally, and spurned on his heels out of there. I couldn't believe that I had just been deceived so cruelly. Why had I been so trusting?

A big burly man pinned my arms behind my back and I was dragged into a car. I was swiftly knocked out after that point, and when I awoke, I was in the dirty cellar of some mansion. There were other kids around me, most of them gaunt and filthy, looking as if their last meal and shower was months ago.

This made me wonder if these were the kids that had been abducted as of late. If I remember correctly, there were about twenty other kids beside myself, give or take a few.

The first horrific thing I noticed was, that many of the kids were missing parts. Some only had one arm; others had only one leg. A couple of them still had bandages wrapped all over their body, and I couldn't make out the parts they were missing.

To put it bluntly, I was horrified. I mean, I was a beach girl from some suburb of Los Angeles. I knew nothing of death, tragedy and suffering. That first sight, when I arrived there that night, is something I will never, in all of my years, forget.

There was a girl there around the same age of myself, as I was thirteen at the time. She still looked fresh and healthy, and she had all of her appendages.

'Who are you?' I asked her.

'I'm Doll,' she said melancholy. She had short red hair and freckles spattered across her nose.

'What is this place?' I interrogated her.

'For most of the kids, it's the equivalent of something out of a horror story. The fittingly named man, Doctor, performs awful operations on the kids to remove their arms and legs. When they run out of those, he kills them, simple as that. They are no longer useful to him.'

'But what does he use them for?'

'He believes that children's bones are excellent quality for making prosthetic limbs, so in order to get his materials, he kidnaps the kids.'

'What about that man, Joker? What is his role?'

'This operation is run by a gang called the 'Noah's Ark' gang. You could say Joker is the ringleader of this whole organization. He lures the kids in, abducts them, then directs and sells their parts to different companies. You wouldn't believe how many people are dying to get their hands on these kids' bones.'

'You said that _most_ of the kids get their appendages removed. What happens to other percent?'

At this, Doll shuddered. 'You don't want to be those kids. I'd rather get my limbs cut off than be them.'

'Why? What's so wrong?' I inquired of her.

But she refused to tell me. She only looked away and shook her head.

'Why aren't you missing anything?' I asked.

'I've only been here about a week. Plus, Doctor has enough...' she cringed 'supplies.'

'So we just wait until they need something from us?' I asked.

'Well for you, they're going to perform your induction ceremony soon,' Doll explained.

'What do you mean by that?'

'You'll find out."

"So, you what was Ciel doing at his time? He must have been worried sick, no doubt," Sebastian interrupted.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "I later found out that he realized after ten minutes that I wasn't there, and decided to go home, thinking that I had pulled some prank on him and ditched him. When he didn't find me at home, he knew something was up. My parents waited twenty-four hours before calling the police and filing a missing person's report. I was added to the long list of children already missing in the area.

Anyway, I found out that night what an 'induction ceremony' was. I was hauled out of the cellar and strapped to a table in middle of a room lit only by candles. The people in cloaks joining in the room started chanting, and the same large man who had dragged me into the car branded me. It hurt like fucking hell, getting my contract wasn't even close to the pain that brand brought.

The man wiped some liquid over the mark and I was thrown back into the cellar until about a week later.

That night, I didn't say a word to anyone, not even Doll, but she didn't bother me. She had gone through the same experience and knew that I wanted to be left alone.

I finally recovered and little by little, she told me about the people there. The main leaders of the gang were Dagger, Beast, Joker, Doctor, and Jumbo.

Jumbo was the big guy who the other members made do all their manhandling. Beast was the vixen that was the cruel mastermind behind the corporation. Dagger was the evil sidekick who was basically Joker's bitch, and Joker was the figurehead and had some sort of a relationship with Beast. Doctor produced their goods to sell, and the rest of the gang let him do as he pleased with his test subjects.

Later that week, Doll lost her arm and I was taken out of the cellar for the second time."

At this point, I began to break down as Sebastian ran his hands through my hair in an attempt to soothe me and I squeezed his stomach harder than ever. I closed my eyes, and all I could see were those awful images before my eyes. It seemed as real as the day that it happened.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," Sebastian comforted.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I want to. I have to tell it sooner or later, and it may as well be now."

"Alright then. Continue."

I wiped my eyes and started again. "Turns out, I wasn't ever returning to that cellar. When I was roughly taken out of the basement, I was then taken down a series of halls and doors before being thrown into a bedroom. The door was locked behind me and I was unable to get out. I was utterly helpless.

I decided the only logical thing to do was to sit on the bed and go to sleep. I thought that maybe I was being transported to nicer quarters after all.

That wasn't the case.

Not long after being in the new room, the door opened and Joker entered. I didn't know what to think of him since he had tricked me last time, but he was charming and sweet again, so I started to trust him. He only sweet-talked his way into letting him get close to me, but as soon as he was within arm's reach, he started removing his shirt.

I didn't know what to do. I obviously knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't escape as he could easily overpower me. And as you can assume, he raped me.

That's what happened to those kids who didn't get operated on. The kids deemed 'too pretty' for the surgeries were kept apart from the others. After Joker was done with me, I was taken away to a cage. No, I wasn't even given space to move around in. My cellmate was a young boy with pale blonde hair and dashing green eyes. His name was Snake. He didn't speak much, but he did tell me it had been about three months since he was taken. He was always talking to himself, probably because he was crazy, and I don't blame him. If I had been in his situation for that expanse of time, I would probably be crazy too.

Just about every night, either Joker or his friend Dagger raped me. There were a few other people at random times, but I mostly was stuck with those two. After they fucked me, I was returned to the cage where I would try to rest and forget what had happened. Of course that never worked, but it never hurt to try.

It only took about two weeks until I realized that I was what one would consider Joker's 'favorite.' I started seeing Dagger less and less, and eventually I was moved into an extravagant cage all by myself in his own room. He stopped seeing other kids and focused solely on me. I was shamelessly his sex slave.

Of course, this sparked retaliation from Beast, who seemed to have a fancy for Joker. She became extremely jealous of me, and whenever the opportunity arose, she would beat me or physically abuse me. I tried to avoid her as much as possible.

As the days grew on, Joker started to be kinder to me. He would let me out of my prison more, and sometimes he even let me sleep in his bed for the night. I got better food, clothes, and living conditions than all the other children. Albeit I had to take most of my baths and showers with Joker, at least I was staying clean and keeping my limbs. That's more than I could say for most of the kids there.

One night, when I was in the kitchen for meals, I saw Jumbo carrying out something on a stretcher. It didn't take me long to realize that it was a dead body. He set it on the table for a brief second while he went to go talk to Joker about an issue that had come up, and I quickly took a peep underneath. I wanted to scream in horror, but I couldn't for fear of being found out. But the memory of Doll's leg and armless body and empty face still haunts me to this day.

From that day on, I knew I had to escape and avenge Doll's death. Even if that meant having to kill a few people in the process. I didn't care."

* * *

><p><em>Night has always pushed up day.<em>

_You must know life to see decay._

_But I won't rot, I won't rot. _

_Not this mind and not this heart,_

_I won't rot._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ:<strong>

**I've got a quick Q. Some people have been complaining about the length of my chapters, and I'd like to ask: Would you guys prefer shorter chapters as opposed to the longer ones? I personally feel more accomplished the longer the chapter is, and I feel like I half-assed a chapter if it's not very long. But I've heard that longer chapters are more tedious to read. Um, so yeah. Just message me, review me, etc., and let me know, because I want to make sure you guys get the best experience out of reading my work. Also, feel free to ask me any questions you might have about the story, I'll be happy to answer them! (:**

**Yeah, I know, the flashback's not over yet! But don't worry, end of school is in two and ½ weeks! So hold tight, I'll try to update as soon as I can! …Listening to my old Boys Like Girls album is like heaven... :D**

**Disclaimer: Lotti does not own Kuroshitsuji, "California Gurls" by Katy Perry, "After the Storm" by Mumford & Sons, or "Run Devil Run" by Ke$ha.**

**Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! It would feel nice to have at least 7 reviews by the next chapter (:**

**Oh noes, I've fallen into that whiny authorette phase. Yeah, I just said authorette. Authoress sounds stupid as fuck, and I seem to think that coming up with something slightly less stupid makes it better. **


	11. Ilunga

**Okay. Arnold Palmer tea and two weeks of school left. I can write this chapter. Just…need…motivation. **

**Meh, that, Celine Dion, and the Muppets seemed to do the trick. Yeah, it's not that long, but I'm not fucking Johnny Depp and I can't make chapters appear out of thin air. Don't ask me why I thought J-Depp would be able to do something like that, it just seems like a natural ability of his. Anywhoo~ One more week of school left! Then I am D.O.N.E. **

**Unfortunately, that means studying all weekend for finals for me, so the next chappie won't be out probs until after next Friday-the Wednesday following that at the latest. Sooooo, it's looking like another two weeks before a new chapter. Boo, I'm a whore. **

**Though, if you follow me on twitter, I'll try to keep you updated on the status of the chapter and such (and may even give out spoilers!) but other than that we should be good and square. Our lunch table is having a party tomorrow, so I have to run out and grab Jimmy John's sandwurches. Fuck yes, sandwurches.**

**TTFN, see yous in a two weekkkass!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>And after the storm, I run and run as the rains come.<em>

_And I look up, I look up,_

_On my knees and out of luck,_

_I look up._

* * *

><p>One day when Joker was out for the night, Beast visited me. At first, I was mortified. I thought she was going to kill me. But instead, she surprised me.<p>

She told me that the police were on to their operation and would be arriving any day now to arrest them. Beast said that when these things happened, that they usually burnt down the building and fled the scene. But with me, she said, there was a very high possibility that Joker would take me with. Since she didn't want that, she knew she had to get rid of me somehow.

But she couldn't kill me, she relayed, because it would be too obvious to Joker who had done it. Instead, she said that her and Snake had formed a plot to make it look like I had escaped during the fire. That way, I was free and out of Beast's hair.

I agreed to the scheme, and she gave me the details of when this was taking place and what time either her or Snake were coming to get me before the place burnt to ashes.

I waited patiently for a whole week until it was finally the day that the entire plan was going down. Promptly at 6 p.m., Snake came by with a pack containing a change of clothes, a few water bottles, a week's worth of food, a couple knives and a gun. There were also a few small things, like a compact first-aid kit and other personal care items.

He had snagged the key to the cage beforehand, and let me out, before rushing me to the door. Joker was elsewhere in the giant mansion, and I was pretty sure that I could make it out in time without him seeing me. When we got to the east staircase, Beast met with us and told us which path to take in order to avoid the guards and members of the gang. She said that she had directed all the others in the opposite direction so that they would out of our way.

We scampered obediently using the directions Beast had obstructed us. We had made it to the kitchen, on the verge of escape, when disaster struck. There was a sudden knock on the front door, and it was obviously the police.

Many of the gang members rushed down the stairs, catching me and Snake off-guard. We managed to get separated, but I luckily found somewhere safe. I would have been able to continue on, had someone not spotted me on my way out.

I was going to go out through the last entryway while I heard gunshots as the officers were shot down. Suddenly I was grabbed by the back of my neck and thrusted up against the wall. My eyes widened in fear as I realized that it was Dagger, grinning at me with a sadistic smile plastered onto his face.

'Where do you think you're going, missy?' he chuckled and tightened his hold on my throat. I felt my breathing hitch.

'Let me go!' I demanded.

This only made him squeeze my neck tighter. Suddenly I got a great idea.

'Hey Dagger, you know what's ironic?' I taunted.

He looked confused. 'What?'

'That your name's Dagger….' I smirked.

He didn't get it, but I snatched my knife and dug it into his gut.

'….And that's what you're going to be killed by,' I laughed with an air of accomplishment. I retrieved the dagger and stuck it back into my belt. I still hadn't found Snake, so I decided to go on with the plan without him.

I easily made my way out the front door since all the previous commotion was over and everyone had since gone back to relaxing. I knew that Beast had already lit the match so it wouldn't be long before that peace was broken. I took my time craftily sneaking to the front gate, and when I was opening it, I heard my name being called.

I looked back in horror, to see the house already erupting in flames, and Joker was standing there. In his hold was Snake.

'Hello, there, Seul!' he called out cheerfully.

I didn't respond.

'Come back now, I can't have my pet leave me~!' he laughed maniacally.

I seethed at the word 'pet.' I didn't belong to anyone, least of all this pedophile.

Joker took my silence as reason to laugh even more, and answered once again. 'Alright, it looks like this game's going to have to get a little dirty,' he sniggered. 'If you don't come back here in the next minute, I will kill your little friend here.'

He held up a gun to Snake's head, but the boy shook his head at me. 'Get out now, Seul! Don't you dare worry about me! If you get out, at least one of us will survive!'

I looked frantically from Snake to the gate and back to Snake again. I tried to apologize to him, but he shook his head profusely and motioned for me to go on. I opened the gate and watched as my friend's head was blown to smithereens.

Suddenly, Joker came after me in an angry bout of rage. Fortunately for me, a large column fell from the burning building and fell flat on him."

"That's it? You just escaped?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well, kind of. I traveled day and night, and using the few bits of money I had, I bought a train ticket back home after finding a station. When I got back, everyone was so relieved to see me again. They all cried at the sight of my dirty figure. I didn't, though; I walked right into the backyard and joined Ciel on the swings. It took him a little while to notice that it was me, but he was so overjoyed to see me. I asked him why; I hadn't been gone that long. He told me I had been gone six months.

I was shocked to learn that I was already halfway through the new school year and that I had been gone such a short time. When I was there, it felt like it had been years.

Everyone asked me what had happened and where I had been. My parents even sent me to a therapist. But I refused to speak; I refused to relive any of that awful experience.

Finally, everyone found out when the police did an official investigation of the Noah's Ark Circus gang and found my name listed under the groups of kids that had been taken from Los Angeles. They told my parents about what had gone on and why I had been taken.

Then they scheduled an interview with me. They said that all the members of the gang had perished in the fire, but the financial backer and supporter of the group was still on the run. They were especially interested in knowing why I hadn't lost any limbs and/or died during the time I had spent there. Most of the kids died within a one-two month radius. But I had survived six unharmed.

I didn't talk, it was their business anyway."

"So the leader of the entire operation is still out there?" Sebastian queried.

I sighed. "I guess, but I doubt he knows I exist. And if he did, why would he even care?"

"I wouldn't know," Sebastian replied.

"So, following that, I went to school for the duration of the year, but I couldn't handle the stress of staying in that same area. I needed to get out. So, I transferred to London with Ciel, and we attended separate boys and girls schools there. It was better, and I didn't have to deal with the fear that that man was still out there.

Even there, the girls at my school found out eventually somehow about how I was a sex slave to creepy old men. They would always make fun of me for it and those three that beat me up the one day you came to my rescue were the ringleaders of the rest."

"You don't seem to have any sort of Post-Traumatic-Stress from Joker's form of abuse," Sebastian noted.

"With you, I didn't feel…afraid," I pondered. "Us having sex, it didn't affect me in the way I thought it would. I guess I'm affected by my months in captivity in more different ways."

"Like your disbelief in the emotion of love," my boyfriend pointed out.

"Exactly so," I nodded. "If anyone had loved me, they wouldn't have left me there for so long. If Beast really loved Joker she would have shut down his child sex-slave assembly and not have punished them for her jealousy. If I hadn't been so naïve, and trusting, and _so goddamn stupid,_ this never would have happened.

It's all my fault."

I suddenly felt Sebastian's soft lips on mine. "Love, you can't blame yourself for the evil in the world. It's no one's fault for what happened to you. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've happened to any other kid, in fact it _did_ happen to other children. Don't beat yourself up over things that have happened in the past. You can't be born again, but you can change as you go on."

I didn't say a word, but simply hugged Sebastian's warm body.

I felt myself smirk against his tight chest. "Can we go take a shower? I feel kind of gross." It wasn't just the physical feeling of being gross; it was also the eternal memory, stained in my mind, making me feel forever gross.

"Yes, luckily the bed is still pretty clean. There are no stains, at least."

I looked around the room for the first time. "Um, Sebastian? I think we just had sex in Alois and Ciel's bed."

He chuckled. "I don't think they would mind. I think you might, considering that they _are_ a couple who claim to be in love."

Sudden realization hit me like a fresh whiff of garlic. "Holy shit, who knows how many times they've fucked in this bed? _My brother_ _has had sex in this bed!_ Okay, we are taking that shower NOW."

Sebastian laughed at my disgust and followed me into the bathroom.

We both disposed of the few garments remaining on our bodies and stepped into the freezing shower. I embraced the wonderful feeling of freshness and clean. I shuddered at having to face my brother and his boyfriend after when they got home. It would just be…too awkward.

Sebastian took the massage soap bar in the shower and started soothingly rubbing it on my back. "That feels really nice…." Was what I was about to say, when I suddenly heard a loud slam of a door from the front of the apartment.

"Seul! We're home, bitch!" Alois shouted excitedly.

Oh shit, I thought. I turned to look Sebastian in the eyes and turned the faucet off. "Don't move from here, I'll deal with them and try to get you enough time to escape."

Confusion crossed Sebastian's face. "Wait, you didn't mention to them that I was staying as well?"

"Um…" I looked down at my feet nervously.

"Seul, you fool, what were you expecting? That I just stay away from them the entire trip and fail to tell them you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I argued, but I heard Alois's voice come again. "Look I gotta go, we'll talk about this later."

"All right."

* * *

><p>I snatched a towel and quickly wrapped it around my sopping wet form. "Hey Alois!" I greeted. He enraptured me into a crushing hug. "Alois, I'm only wearing a towel, remember?" I paused. "Hi Ciel," I nodded my head in his direction.<p>

Ciel waved and dropped his bags off by the door. His expression suddenly became one of bewilderment as he noticed a pair of men's shoes next to mine, and an extra suitcase.

"Seul, whose stuff is this?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Alois bounded over to find what he was pointing at.

"Seul, do you realize these are size 12's? In men sizes?" Ciel interrogated.

"Um, well there's something I forgot to tell you guys," I admitted shyly. "I'm actually a transvestite."

"In clothes that are sizes bigger than your own?" Alois quizzed.

"Uh, yeah," I lied unconvincingly.

"That is such total bull," Ciel pointed out. "Why can't you just tell us that there's someone else in this apartment."

"There's no one else but-!"

"—Me."

Sebastian appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, all-dressed and fixing his tie. His hair was dry and perfectly combed back. He looked like he hadn't just walked out of the shower.

I gave him a menacing glare, to which he smirked.

"Who is this hottie?" Alois questioned enthusiastically.

"Yes, why don't you tell them?" Sebastian aided unnecessarily.

I sighed deeply, realizing the corner I was trapped in. "Ciel, Alois, this is Sebastian. He's my….boyfriend." I hung my head low in a defeated stance.

"Aw, that's so cute! Why didn't you tell us about him?" Alois jumped on my back.

"Looks like the girl who claimed she would never fall in love, has." Ciel said as a smile played upon his lips.

I shook Alois off of me. "First of all, we've only been dating for a week and a half. Second, I don't love him, and he knows that. He's just here with me so I didn't have to travel alone. Third, Alois, I'm still wearing only a towel! Stop jumping on me!"

"Just wait, Seul," Ciel mocked. "Sooner or later, you'll give in to your feelings like the rest of us."

"Never happening," I corrected, folding my arms of my chest. Sebastian walked over and held my hand in his. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him to go clean up in the bedroom really quick. Ciel and Alois motioned me over to them and it looked like they wanted to talk in private.

When I got over there, Ciel went right to the point. "I don't like him."

"What? Why?" I responded.

"Seul, that man looks like he's fucking forty!" Alois whispered loudly.

"He's twenty-three," I corrected. "And besides, I thought you two were happy for me."

"We were pretending, doll," Ciel rolled his eyes. "I don't like him one bit."

"Nor do I," Alois joined in.

"C'mon guys, give him a chance. He's not all _that_ bad," I convinced.

"No, there seems to be some sort of aura he gives off that makes me want to leave the room. You should stay away from him, Seul. For all you know, he could just be pulling the same stunt Joker did," Ciel added uncaringly.

"Don't you dare bring that into this conversation! He is nothing like Joker!" I contended. Woah, wait. Was I actually sticking up for Sebastian? …Nah. I was just following the rules of our contract like a good little demon guy's girlfriend.

"Whatever, don't say we didn't warn you," Alois gave in, flipping a piece of his golden hair to the side.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders whilst walking back to the room. Sebastian was standing at the bed, carefully fluffing the last pillow.

"They don't like me," he answered smoothly, not a single tone of feeling in his voice.

"No…that's not true," I responded. Technically I was telling the truth. They didn't dislike him, they _hated_ him.

"Darling," he soothed, approaching me with slow steps. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. "You seem to forget the fact that I'm a demon quite often. I have a sharpened sense of hearing, so I was able to hear your entire conversation with Alois and Ciel."

I forcefully pushed him off and plopped down on the freshly made bed. "Well, I can't blame them for not liking you. If only they knew half the shit I put up with."

"Always making yourself out to be the victim…" Sebastian commented. "Anyway, it didn't seem like you were showing signs of dislike for me when you were talking with them."

"I was just trying to get them to like you so I wouldn't have everyone bickering the entire vacation," I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Although, I can't blame them for loathing me. It seems almost natural for a person to take an instant abhorring to a demon like myself."

"That explains so much. Now I know why I detest being around you so much," I deadpanned.

"You sure didn't detest being around me last night," Sebastian grinned.

"I'll say this only once," I warned sharply. "You will never again bring up the events of last night unless I have done so first. Got it?"

"That's fine," Sebastian agreed with an almost sickly sweet tone. "Though, will I be able to mention those events when we do them the next time?"

"There won't be a next time," I growled.

Sebastian chuckled. "You say that now, but it won't be long before you're begging for more."

"Is that what usually happens with your regular run-of-the-mill girls?" I asked with a piercing gaze.

"Why ye-"

"I though we'd already established that I'm not like those 'regular' girls. So don't make pitiful suggestions about me when you don't know a single thing about me."

"Come now, you're not that hard to figure out," he laughed darkly.

"And you're so much more complicated," I questioned sardonically. "Don't make me laugh; I know what you're all about. Sex, souls, watching people suffer. It's actually a rather drab lifestyle if you ask me. No wonder you're incapable of love."

"I thought you didn't believe in love."

"Even if I did, you would be the complete opposite of it."

"To a nefarious being like myself, that's actually a compliment."

"I hate you."

"Kiss me."

"Of course."

Lips locked instantly and amount of raw fervor was unmistakable. There was no gentleness in this kiss, only violent moving of faces, hands, and other parts of the body. We would have continued longer had my cockblocking brother not interrupted us.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his throat. "If you two are done, Alois and I are going out to lunch and we would like to invite you to join us. That is, if you're not already busy," he added, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, it's fine. We'll be out in a sec," I answered. "But first, I gotta get the hell out of this towel and dress myself."

* * *

><p>The air was nice and the sun was beaming down on my scarily pale skin. A soft indie song played from a nearby shop on the boardwalk and I held a hand up to shield my eyes from the sun.<p>

I had dressed in a loose light blue crop top and ripped jean shorts. A braided leather headband was tied around my forehead over my light blonde locks. It was nice to be dressed in warm clothes again; winter had grown tiring over in England. In California, the weather always seemed to be a perfect eighty degrees.

"Damn, I love sushi," I commented, feeling full from my recent meal.

"Yeah, you missed out Sebastian," Alois added, trying his best to be friendly.

"I'm quite alright," Sebastian assured us, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"You want a taste?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows mischievously.

"Of you? Definitely," he affirmed. He leaned in and gave me a swift kiss on the lips, then slid his tongue in quickly before I could pull away.

I could almost feel Ciel's disgust emancipating from his body. "Alright, you two, we still have things to do."

I broke the kiss and kept Sebastian's gaze before moving onward. I latched Sebastian's hand in mine. "Where were you thinking of going, Ciel?" I asked curiously.

"Do you want to check out the new surf shop where Alois works?" he suggested. "It's fantastic."

"Ciel, you know I don't surf anymore," I stated languidly. "Besides, I'm not even all that good."

"That's fine," Sebastian joined in. "A few minutes ago you said that you were thirsty after lunch. There's a smoothie shop across from the surf shop. I'll go along with Ciel and Alois into the shop. We shouldn't be too long."

I reluctantly agreed and accepted some cash from him to buy a drink. I had just sat down at a stool at the bar when I found myself looking at someone very familiar.

* * *

><p>"I see that you've taken a liking to my sister," Ciel remarked, catching Sebastian off-guard. He was currently flipping through a couple books lying on the counter that had been left behind accidentally.<p>

"Why yes, I have," Sebastian smirked, trying to conceal his amusement.

"I don't particularly like or trust you," Ciel started. "But I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. If only you'd seen her before you were in the picture. I've only been around the two of you for a couple hours, but I can definitely see a change, just in the way she walks. She's different around you; I just can't figure it out."

"She's unique, undeniably," Sebastian rejoined. "I haven't any more clue than you as to how she functions. Seul reminds me of someone I used to know."

"She may put up a tough appearance, but really, she's fragile," Ciel explained. "She's been through a lot of shit, and she doesn't need some guy to fuck around with her feelings, so you better be sincere with her. Don't play games."

"I'm aware of her hardships," Sebastian retorted. "All I can focus on is helping her find a better future."

At this, Ciel burst out into laughter, confusing Sebastian.

"Cheesy; I can see now why Seul likes you," he chuckled. He playfully punched the taller man's arm and strolled out of the shop. "Just take care of her, alright?"

"I'll try my best," Sebastian said solemnly, nodding his head. He turned to go check up on Seul, when he saw a young man with shaggy light reddish-brown hair approach her.

* * *

><p>"Seul! That can't possibly be you, can it?"<p>

I looked up and saw a face I hadn't seen in a long time. I gave the boy in front of me a quick hug, and then invited him to sit.

He looked the same as always; unkempt umber brown hair, lean surfer body, colorful board shorts. A frolicsome grin danced upon his face as we exchanged looks once more.

"Luka! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Luka Macken was an old childhood friend of mine, one who I had played with often while growing up. Nearly everyday before my 'incident' we would go to the beach and hang out. He was big into surfing, I knew that, but that was about it. I hadn't really kept up with him after I got back from being in captivity. I had fled the country almost as soon as possible, and before that, I was emotionally shut down to everyone and everything.

"I live here, actually, remember?" Luka smirked. "Or have you forgotten, since you never visit?"

"Shut up," I tried to say with a straight face, but before I knew it, a smile was making its way on my lips. "Plus, I've visited like two times. Both times you were gone on vacation or something like that."

"Then let me know next time! You never give me any forewarning!" he laughed.

"I literally decided to fly out here last minute," I informed him. "And I arrived this morning, so you can give me some slack about not contacting you earlier. I'm here, so you'll just have to deal with me."

"Ugh, I forgot how hard it was to deal with you. Remember that time in fourth grade when you refused to talk to me for a week because I buried you in the sand and then forgot about you and went home?"

"Yes!" I shouted excitedly. "God, I was furious. Then you tried to make it up to me by buying me a snow cone."

"-Which you threw right in my face," Luka finished for me.

I guffawed loudly. "Oh my god, and there was this little piece of blue ice that stuck in your hair, but I didn't want to point it out because I was still infuriated with you."

"So you thought it would be a better idea to just push me headfirst into the water to get it out," he completed.

"Hey," I managed to get out in between laughter. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"At least it made us even," Luka shrugged. "And I learned never to make you mad again. Shit, you sure had a thing for revenge."

"Still do," I chipped in cheerfully.

"Oh, I feel bad for Ciel. How is he doing by the way? Your mom told me about the situation at his school and everything," Luka sympathized.

I made a face at the mention of my mother, but decided to answer his question anyway. "He was vacationing here before I arrived with his boyfriend, who has helped him out tremendously at his school. Though, they don't have to deal with teenagers anymore seeing as they just graduated." I thought pensively. "Right now, they're on the boardwalk somewhere; I don't know exactly where."

"That's fine," Luka assured me. "I wouldn't have seen them before today seeing as I just got back from a surfing tournament in Malibu."

"That's cool," I smiled. "I see you've still stuck with riding the waves. How'd you place?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as the two young people exchanged playful conversation. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous, just overprotective, he convinced himself. For all he knew, that man could be the exact same as Joker. Though they seemed to be on a friendly basis, Seul was pretty naïve and more apt to get herself into a troublesome situation. Either way, he should probably go check it out.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you've been living with the Brits?" Luka questioned. "What's that been like?"<p>

"Different," was all I could say. "You should come visit _me_ and then maybe you'd know."

"Damn girl," he remarked jokingly. "Don't you know I'm so broke? It would take months to save up to buy a plane ticket to see you."

"Then save up," I advocated. "Think you can have enough money by next May? Then at least you can see me graduate."

"Ugh," Luka faked a groan. "You're so needy. You'd drive any boy insane. Though while we're on the subject, have you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"I-" I started, but I felt a hand clap on my shoulder.

"Yes, that would be me," answered Sebastian from behind me.

That damn demon. Why couldn't he keep his jealous self away for _two seconds_ while I tried talking to an old friend? Didn't he realize that every boy I talked to was not out to get me? Really, _he_ was the only one that posed a real danger to my delicate figure.

I rolled my eyes. "And now you've just met my nuisance of a boyfriend, Sebastian."

"Going international? Nicely done, especially from the girl who insisted on Purell-ing her hands every time after touching me when we were ten because she claimed I had 'cooties.' And now you're all grown up."

I twittered lightly. "It seems I'm the only grown-up one in this relationship. Sebastian, here, still acts like a jealous bitch, even in his old age."

"It's six years, Seul." Sebastian corrected. "That does not qualify me as 'old."

"Protest all you want, it's the facts~" I teased.

"_Six_ years?" Luka raised an eyebrow. "As I said before, not bad. Not bad at all."

"See, Sebastian?" I gestured to Luka. "Perfectly harmless. You didn't have anything to worry about."

"You always say that before finding yourself in some kind of peril," Sebastian said grimly.

"That's right," Luka laughed. "She's basically a magnet for disaster. She's the most faithful person I know, but when it comes to a dangerous situation, she always finds herself in the middle of it. Shit, there was that one time with the hurricane…"

Luka brought himself back on track. "You may want to strangle her more times than not, but she's worth it. You're lucky that you found her."

I ruffled Luka's hair sportively. "Aww, you're too kind, Lukie."

He grimaced falsely at the annoying pet name. He turned to look at Sebastian one more time. "Oh, and one more thing. Seul likes to give out annoying pet names."

At this, Sebastian actually loosened up and smirked. "Trust me, I've already found that out. Most of the time, they're not even half-creative."

Luka chortled back. "I know right? She just adds –ie or –y to the end of your name."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" I objected, crossing my arms. "And those are damn good nicknames. They come from the bottom of my heart." I glanced over at Sebastian. "Except for yours. Those I just came up with off of the top of my head."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm appreciated," Sebastian answered impassively.

"Oh stop it," I headbutted his chest. "You realize I'm joking."

"Sure, sure. But you'll have to convince me."

I knew what he was suggesting, so I gave him a smart kiss on his pink bow-shaped lips. "You little bitch," I complained.

I was about to give him another smooch, but I heard another loud voice shouting in our direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not ownin' After the Storm by Mumford and Sons, nor will I ever own Kuroshitsuji. <strong>***sob* Meh,,,,, I jus' wanna sit and watch Titanic and cry right now. Titanic! Why you no be on TV?**

**Blarhar. - how most of the convos between my friends and I end up. I'm on a cucumber.**

**Review, my little sheepherders. **


	12. Gamophobia: Fear of Commitment

**Hey Look! I finally put a chapter out! Oh em gee, I have the WORST hangover today because last night my friend thought it would be an excellent idea for us to get shit-faced drunk. Oh wait, never mind, that was **_**my**_** idea. Hehe, but lemme tell you, drinking half a bottle of vodka then puking it everywhere is WORTH IT! Hah, you guys are probably like TMI, but whatever. Gah, I still feel awful, but at least I dragged myself up out of bed finally to edit this shit. :D **

**Oh, and I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but NOBODY cared to review last chapter. Wow, cool thanks, guys. -_- I mean, I'm not sure if y'alll realize this, but on my profile, I can see how many viewers my story gets. We're talking in the hundreds, here. So some of you, at least ONE of you, can take 3 seconds to review. Honestly, that's it. I don't need a freakin' novel, just a short couple of sentences. Is that too much to ask? Adieu, this chapters an emotional one.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Luka!" Alois suddenly appeared behind us, a giant grin on his face.<p>

I was beyond confused. "Luka? Alois? You know each other?"

"Of course," Alois enlightened. "He's my brother."

"Half-brother," Luka corrected.

"And I never knew this because…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alois lives with his dad, I live with our mom and his stepdad," Luka explained. "He never visits, plus he's been over in England. I assume that's how you know him?"

"Yep," I nodded my head. "Also, he's Ciel's boyfriend."

Luka whipped his head around to face Alois. "So _you_ are the infamous boyfriend that helped out Ciel at school?"

Alois put his hand on his chest. "Well, I don't like to _brag_…"

"Oh shut up," Ciel silenced as he snagged a kiss from his lover.

"Aw, all this love is making me feel so alone," Luka complained.

"But-" I opened my mouth to disagree, but Sebastian pulled me into a kiss himself. I glared at him and he just smiled his toothless grin at me. Why couldn't I explain that we weren't in love? It wasn't that hard of a concept. I loved Sebastian almost as much as I loved Miley Cyrus. No joke.

"Stop doing that," I stated, my words cutting through like ice.

"Are you going to make me?" Sebastian challenged.

"…No," I admitted, twirling a piece of his midnight black hair around my finger.

"That's what I thought," he smirked.

"Well at least you're thinking for once," I muttered.

"I see that you're not," Sebastian chuckled, low in his throat. "I can still hear you when you talk softly like that."

"Ugh. Ciel, do you have anything else planned for today?" I looked around the pier until I spotted something that lit up the horizon. "Ooh! Let's do that!"

I pointed in the direction in order to indicate the object to everyone.

"Seul," Sebastian interrupted. "Don't you have a pathological fear of heights?"

"Yeah," I realized slowly. "But I think I'll be fine as long as you're there with me. Not in the way you think, I mean, but I know that if anything happens to me you will be compelled to protect me. You have to."

"Is that how you're going to put it?" Sebastian joked.

"You need to stop," I warned.

"And you need to stop saying that. You should be well aware that it won't work, no matter how much you protest."

I folded my arms and held a tiny pity-party for myself.

"So…Ferris Wheel it is?" Ciel proposed. "...That is, if you two can survive a whole rotation on it."

"Yeah, you guys bicker like an old married couple," Luka laughed. I shot him a look that silenced him in an instant.

* * *

><p>We headed in the general direction of the festive area where all the rides were. The sun was soon setting as we neared our destination, which was when most of the rides opened up and the boardwalk became busier.<p>

We arrived at the gigantic Ferris Wheel, and as I looked upward, I realized that I had way underestimated the size of the machine.

"You know, on second thought-" I started, but I felt Sebastian rough hand grip my arm.

"You'll be fine, just trust me," Sebastian assured me. "It's too late to back out now."

"Actually, no, I could just step away from the ride," I corrected, but Sebastian led me up the steps nevertheless. We paid for our tickets and stepped onto the platform. Luka, Ciel, and Alois got into one car, while Sebastian and I took the next. It was a brightly purple and pink colored one, with a splash of yellow and lime green. I sighed, the boardwalk was just as cheesy as I had remembered from my childhood.

The car jolted a little, and the ride started moving. Since I was sitting on the same side of the car as Sebastian, it was a little off-balanced, but nevertheless, I laid my head down on Sebastian's shoulder. I felt the box shake again and I opened my eyes suddenly.

Sitting on the other seat of the car across from us, with his legs folded neatly one over the other, was a sharp young man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had white-gray hair, wore a white jacket and pants, which was unusual for the weather, and a purple shirt underneath. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, huh, Sebastian?" the man asked devilishly.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Sebastian gritted through his teeth.

"Sebastian, you know him?" I questioned, intrigued by the entire situation.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sebastian answered. "Although, I thought I killed you."

"You thought wrong," Ash said gravely. "Funny, I thought you might be a little more grateful after all that I've done for you."

"You really should be thanking me," Sebastian growled. "I'm the reason for everything falling into place."

Ash mulled it over for a second. "I guess you're right, I'll give you that."

"I asked before, what are you doing here?" Sebastian responded.

"Oh, just checking up on you. Anyway, I've got to be going. See you," Ash said calmly as he simply slid out of the door.

"Who _was_ that?" I asked.

"Ash Landers," Sebastian replied grimly.

"Is he a demon?"

"No."

By the tone of his voice, I knew he wasn't giving out any more information on the subject, so I decided to drop it. I didn't know what kind of history the two had or what they were talking about, but it might be better if I didn't know.

When we stepped off the ride, I breathed a sigh of relief. Meeting up with supernatural creatures wasn't exactly what one would call relaxing.

"See? You survived the entire ride all by yourself," Ciel pointed out, meeting up with us outside the ride.

"I wasn't even paying attention half the time," I mumbled, shooting a dirty look to Sebastian.

"What'd you say?" Alois asked.

"Nothing," I brushed it off.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, my mom's probably wondering where I am," Luka piped up.

"Hey, would it be okay if I came with too? I haven't had a chance to visit her yet," Alois suggested.

"Yeah, Mom is dying to meet Ciel as well," Luka affirmed.

"Then it's settled," Alois smirked and spoke to me. "We'll be back around eight or nine o'clock, so don't get too crazy while we're gone."

I rolled my eyes. "The only type of crazy I'm going is 'chop your head off with an axe' crazy."

"Hah, well, good luck with her," Ciel added with an air of triumph.

They headed off in the direction Luka was going and it was just Sebastian and I.

"Do you want to do anything else here, or would like to go back to the condo?" Sebastian inquired.

"Let's go back to the condo. We need to talk," I stated firmly.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to talk about," Sebastian said when we stepped into the condominium.<p>

"You never tell me anything. You just stay cryptic about it until it becomes absolutely critical to tell me. I hate that."

_You want a revelation, you wanna get it right_

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

"We only have a 30-day relationship. Usually trust is given and affirmed at the 6-month stage. Therefore, I feel no need to tell you stories about my past that have nothing to do with you," Sebastian answered smoothly.

"You fucking hypocrite," I spat. "We may have a 30-day relationship, but it is supposed to span the normal lifetime of a regular relationship, which is about anywhere from 1-3 years. After that point, a couple either breaks up or gets engaged/has children. Since we're at about a little more than a third of the way done with our relationship, which puts us at the 6-month stage. That means you should have complete trust in me by now, and I should be able to have some insight into your past."

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent._

_A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays and what fades away._

Sebastian turned his head swiftly away from me. "I have no desire to tell you about my past. I've already told you that it doesn't concern you."

"You are bound by our contract to tell me, goddammit!" I shouted, stomping my foot for emphasis. My eyes flared with rage and my skin began to crawl with fury. "We are supposed to be in a 'normal' relationship, and in 'normal' relationships, people fucking talk to each other!"

"Wrong. In 'normal' relationships, people lie to each other. They cheat, steal, and take from the other person. I have done none of that to you. Why, I ask, do you insist on trying to connive my past out of me?"

_Through the crowd, I was crying out and in your place there were a thousand other faces._

_I was disappearing in plain sight. Heaven help me, I need to make it right._

"But we're not supposed to try and sabotage the relationship. And by lying to me, you're sabotaging the relationship," I specified.

"Ah, but you are incorrect again. I never lied to you, I am simply withholding the truth, which is different. I am not obligated to tell you things that are unrelated to the case."

_Would you leave me, if I told you what I've done? And would you need me, if I told you what I've become?_

_Cause it's so easy to say it to a crowd, but it's so hard, my love, to say it to you out loud._

"Well then," I brooded. "Can you at least answer me this? Why did you get so jealous when I was talking to Luka?"

"What makes you think I was jealous?" Sebastian asked, feigning surprise.

"Don't act like you weren't," I chided. "Your desperate need to prove to him that you were my boyfriend, your cold disposition towards him, your lips constantly on mine? You were about as green as Kermit the Frog."

"You are mine, I own you," Sebastian said snidely. "I have a right to show ownership."

I took one second, and looked him dead in the eye. "Oh hell no. No one owns me, you do not own me nor will you EVER own me, and our contract gives you no ownership over me whatsoever. Got it?"

"If that is what you wish to believe," was Sebastian's only reply, then he started to walk away.

I stormed up right in front of his intended path of travel and slapped him in the face. "We are NOT finished talking!"

He just brushed me off and continued on into the guest bedroom.

"Dammit! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" I yelled.

He grabbed a couple things and then headed out into the living room. I went into the room, changed and did my nighttime routine, then turned out the lights and settled into the guest bed.

They say never to go to bed angry, but there is no mention of going to bed absolutely, out-of-your-fucking-mind, pissed off.

_No light, no light. Tell me what you want me to say._

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 12<em>

_Tuesday_

I awoke to gentle kisses being placed on the side of my neck and face. Warm arms were embracing me, much like yesterday. I felt nice and snug in this position; it was comforting. I tilted my head back and just stared into Sebastian's crimson red orbs. I smirked.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch last night," I spoke seductively, nestling further into Sebastian's embrace.

A low, deep-throated chuckle emitted from Sebastian. "You were shivering in your sleep," was his reply.

"And you find it your job to be my permanent blanket?" I questioned jokingly.

"I had to do _something_ to make up for upsetting you," he answered.

"It's alright now," I smiled softly. Really, it wasn't, but I guess in a relationship you had to compromise. If Sebastian wasn't going to share something with me, then I would have to deal with it. Even if I had just shared my life story with him earlier that day… I frowned momentarily. This is why I strayed away from relationships. They were webbed with lies and hurt, the 'love' was just a mere spray-paint to cover up the dirty insides. There only existed dirty relationships; you would be naïve to think that there were clean ones. Trust is so easily given out by some and yet so rarely by others. Trust, though, no matter how little, in a relationship it would always be broken. You can't have both trust and a relationship; it's simply unheard of.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian inquired, noticing my change in mood.

"Just dandy," I covered quickly with a candy-coated lie. "I only realized that we are going to visit my parents today."

"You'll be fine, and if something goes awry, I'll be there for you," Sebastian assured me.

"That's all I need," I dissimulated. A pit was forming in my stomach, but I wouldn't let that show.

* * *

><p>Several stone steps led up to a red brick house with a brown oak door. An inviting doormat lay on the ground in front of the entryway and a simple doorbell was placed on the sidewall next to the door.<p>

I swallowed thickly, standing at the end of the driveway and staring up at the scene in front of me. Sebastian shut the door to Alois's car, which he chose to keep in Los Angeles, and came up behind me.

"Go on now, that house doesn't look like it will harm you," Sebastian encouraged.

"It's not the house I'm worried about," I explained. "It's the people inside it."

"Don't be foolish, your parents won't be a problem," Sebastian convinced. "And with me around, they won't be able to so much as touch a hair on your head."

"Don't call them that," I cut in harshly. "And anyway, my 'father' is gone on business at the moment. It'll just be my adoptive mother."

"Well, then that's one less person to worry about," Sebastian soothed.

"It's not him I'm scared of. What if my mother's still mad at me?"

"She couldn't get mad over something that was completely her fault," Sebastian eased. "It's highly likely she'll be glad to give you information about where you were adopted."

"Okay," I nodded, newly inspirited. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and squeezed it gently.

I dragged my feet to the front door, and my finger hovered hesitantly over the doorbell before Sebastian put his over mine and helped me push it. My heart was beating wildly and I anticipated in fear the nearing footsteps.

The door cracked open and my mother had an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh my fucking Lord, are you pregnant?"

* * *

><p>I guess, if you looked at the situation head on, it would appear that what my mother had just exclaimed would seem pretty accurate. Me, holding hands with some guy she's never met before, and standing out on her doorstep days after having a huge fight. There really wasn't any other logical reason to explain why I would want to see her again, that is, unless I was in some kind of trouble. Which, I figure, could be used to describe the situation, but not quite.<p>

"No, god no, I'm not pregnant," I assured my adoptive mom.

"Then who is _that_ and what are you doing _here?_" she exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes. I guess she still was mad at me and she hadn't even let me into the house before demanding answers to her ridiculous questions.

"This is Sebastian, he's my boyfriend," I informed her. I unconsciously slipped my hand out of his grasp and let it return to my side. "I'm just here to ask a couple questions."

"Is this concerning your birth parents?" she commanded.

"Um…yeah," I admitted.

"You know what? I'm sorry that I couldn't give birth to myself, but I raised you and took care of you all on your own! Your goddamn parents couldn't do that because they're dead. DEAD! So, why bother searching for them, they never did anything for you!" my mother shouted, practically screaming her lungs out. She slammed the door in our faces and loud stomps could be heard throughout the house.

I just stood, shocked, and felt unable to move. I never, in my entire head of reasoning, had imagined that scenario playing out. I couldn't believe that had really just happened.

* * *

><p>I slumped down on the couch in Ciel and Alois's living room and moped.<p>

"I just got shut down at Mom and Dad's while looking for answers about our birth parents," I lamented to Ciel as he walked into the room holding a glass of iced tea.

"Huh?" he asked. "Is that why you flew all the way out to L.A? You could've just called, you know."

Sebastian entered the room and set the car keys down on the counter.

"I did," I grumbled. "She never answered. I thought maybe she would get over being mad at me, I mean, it was her fault anyway. She was the one who withheld the fact that I was adopted for most of my life, how did she expect me to react?"

"I don't think she ever expected you to find out," Ciel said soothingly.

"How? Did she really expect you and Dad to keep this from me for my entire life? Who fucking does that?"

"Our mom, apparently," Ciel answered.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! And now we flew all the way out for nothing," I moaned.

"What did you want to know?" Ciel interrogated curiously.

"Oh, just some small details like where we were adopted and stuff."

"Really? I could tell you that."

"Are you kidding?" I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Yeah, no prob. I'm almost positive that it's the Funtom orphanage started by Ciel Phantomhive as an act of philanthropy."

I rolled my eyes. "Of _course_ that would be it. Why didn't we just search that?"

Sebastian answered, "It was a possibility, but I wasn't entirely sure."

"To think we could've just called you," I complained.

Ciel shook his head. "We had so much fun with you visiting us."

"Totally!" came Alois's voice from the kitchen.

"Thanks," I smiled bashfully.

"Well, I'll schedule a flight home for tomorrow. Then I won't have to miss as much work as I thought," Sebastian mused.

"Wait," I stopped. "Can we stay just one more day? I won't see Alois and Ciel til the end of the summer anyway."

Sebastian sighed. "I guess one more day couldn't do too much harm."

"I'm so excited for the beach!" I exclaimed and danced into the spare bedroom.

From behind me I could hear Ciel mutter to Sebastian, "God, what did you do to her?"

Then Alois joined in. "Yeah, I've never seen her this happy, or expressive, for that matter."

I quieted down and hid behind the side of the doorway. It was Sebastian speaking now. "I really have no idea what you two are going on about. She's been like this since I first met her. Well, I do admit she was a little cold at first, but she's warmed up a bit since then."

"Maybe we misjudged you," I heard Alois say.

"But that's only a maybe," Ciel finished. "Doesn't mean we trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, fuck it. It's short. But whatever, I'm on summer vacation now, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Whoo! And since most of y'alls in 'Merica don't have school, then you can spend some of your bountiful amounts of time reviewing this story! M'kay, promise me? Duuuuuudddee, I'm dying here. These things are my lifeline, and I'm not a whiny person. So jah, that's saying a lot. Alsooooo, my adorbs foreign exchange student's German brother is downstairs! Time to go mess up his hair!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or "No Light" by Florence and the Machine.**


	13. Imbroglio

**Shout hell yah, because it's a flashback chapter! Yeah, I know, I usually dread those, but this isn't a REAL flashback chapter, it's just explaining what **_**would **_**have happened in this chapter, only in past tense. Kapeesh? Haha, I've probably given too much away already~**

**Anywho, I've been having weird dreams about the zombie apocalypse lately. But you know what's even worse? The fanfic apocalypse. Yep, you heard me right. As of late, FF has been going around and deleting a lot of the yummy smut/more violent fics off of the website. Now, I feel like this is stiflling the authors' creativity, and I'm also very sad that some of my favorite authors are being forced to write elsewhere. Raise awareness and maybe we can stop this from happening to all writers that write M-rated fics! Hehe, that is my public service announcement for the day, I have done my good deed. Now it's time to go blow up Antartica!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 14<em>

_Thursday_

Shit. I woke up to a pounding headache and a queasy stomach. The sunlight was shining a little too brightly for my liking, even with the protection of the blinds. I groaned as I struggled to roll over and check the time. My whole body felt on edge and I didn't want to move from my spot.

All of a sudden, my stomach lurched and felt it trying to empty itself out. Not knowing what else to do, I called out for Sebastian. "Sebastian! Bucket!" I cried out.

Within a flash, he was by my side within a sturdy plastic pail in his hands. He held it in front of my mouth just as I upchucked into the container. I grabbed a Kleenex off the nightstand and disgusted, wiped my mouth off.

Unsure of what to do, I gave Sebastian an apologetic look and lied back down onto the bed. I had known this feeling many times before, but not to this extent. I had no recollection of last night and everything was a blur.

"Sebastian, what's going on? Why can't I remember anything?" I questioned, worry starting to form in my mind. "I'm sorry bout that, by the way." I gestured with my head to the filthy bucket.

Sebastian only shook his head and spoke to me soothingly. "You've been like this all night. I'm used to it." He set the bucket down on the other side of the nightstand and ran a couple of his fingers through my hair.

I gave him what must have been a very pathetic face considering my current situation. "Thanks, you know, for helping me out. I'm such a poor excuse for a human being."

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "Don't feel bad for me, I am merely one hell of a boyfriend." Then he held my pale face close to his own. "And you are beautiful, Seul Beckett. None of this is your fault; last night, you were drugged."

Within a sudden gasp of realization, I fell out of his grasp onto the bed and memories came flooding back into my brain.

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, Day 13<em>

_Wednesday_

The day had started out as normal as any other. Well, not really, considering the fact that I was halfway across the world in my hometown of Los Angeles with my current demon boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis. Yup, that could change a couple things.

Anyway, finding the warm weather extremely opportune, I had already decided first thing when I woke up that morning that I was going to go to the beach, no questions asked. If Sebastian tried to argue…well, let's not get into what would happen if he disagreed.

So, when I had woken up, Sebastian was spooning me, something that I had grown quite accustomed to while in California. Not that it meant anything to me; it was all a part of our façade. Besides, I'm the one who gets heated; I'm not going to complain.

I told Sebastian we would go to the beach, and I asked if I could bring Luka as well. He wasn't too fond of the idea of Luka coming along, (further proof of his jealousy), but when I called Luka, he couldn't come anyway. Ciel and Alois were both working today, but said that we were free to drop by and see them at any time. It was our last day in the States, so I was a little bummed that I couldn't spend it hanging out with my brothers and since everyone else was busy, that could only mean one thing: I would have to spend the whole day with Sebastian.

We traversed our way down to the sparkling, cerulean ocean and of course, it being Los Angeles, the weather was perfect. The water was warm and the beach wasn't too crowded. Actually, that was because we had gone to a lesser known beach that Luka and I had discovered during our childhood and often visited at that time. It was pretty nice, actually, and Sebastian seemed to be civil to me.

Although, we did have a little splashing fight. Mainly, it was me splashing water at Sebastian until he finally got irritated, picked me up, and dunked me into the water. _That_ was not fun, no matter how well deserved it was. But yet, I didn't stay too mad about it. Blame it on the sun, the waves, or just the summer, but I couldn't seem to hold a grudge that day.

Afterwards, we cooled off and grabbed some ice cream before going out to visit Alois and Ciel, each at their own separate workplaces. After returning to the condo, I declared that I would show Sebastian L.A. nightlife. A.K.A, we were going clubbing.

I know, I'm not usually much of a party person, but before my incident, I used to enjoy going out and having a good time. And on recent returns to America, I had often found myself out at those clubs with my fake ID's. Life is always a bit more fun when you know people.

After setting out that night, we went to a club called _Velours Rouge_. I don't know, it sounded fancy and it was also one of the best clubs to go to in the city. I, personally, had never been there, but Alois and Ciel had good things to say about it.

Anyway, the night started out pretty well. Sebastian bought me a cosmopolitan, but didn't get anything for himself for obvious reasons. After getting some alcohol in my system, I somehow found that it would be a good idea to get Sebastian out on the dance floor with me. He was reluctant, wait no, he was completely opposed to any action of the sort.

With much coaxing and promises of a silent flight home tomorrow, he finally gave in to my pleas. He was a lot better than I had assumed and I think he was secretly having a good time. Though, soon enough I found myself with the natural urges that come with having a couple drinks. While I excused myself to go to the restroom, I left my martini out on the bar counter and Sebastian said he was going to check his phone outside due to a phone call he had received earlier.

I got back from the ladies room only to find Sebastian still gone, so I decided to take a quick sip of my drink. Almost immediately after, I found the room start to spin and I was losing my balance. I began to fall backwards but a pair of hands caught me in time before I hit the ground. They started dragging me away and I found my consciousness begin to slip before I passed out entirely.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dimly lit room with my arms bound behind the chair I was currently sitting in. I looked up in my dazed state to find, standing in front of me, a woman that I recognized only too well.<p>

Beast.

Her curly hair flounced with each graceful step in her solid red pumps as she approached my drugged-up body.

"Oh look, little kitten, seems that the wolves have finally caught you," she taunted. On second glance, I noticed a bright knife glinting in her palm. "I know you think you escaped scot-free all those nights ago, thinking that the person you had considered your mortal enemy had actually helped you out."

I cocked my jaw and spoke bitterly, "You think I escaped scot-free? Like the physical torment I endured there wasn't enough, I also had the mental scars and vivid nightmares that plagued me almost every night."

Beast rolled her eyes comically and raised the knife to my cheek. "Oh, cry me a river. I let you escape, but that wasn't enough, was it? You had to go and finish off Joker for me, you little shit." At this, she brought the knife down sharply and made a stinging cut on the edge of my shoulder.

"I didn't kill him," I uttered through my teeth, trying to withhold cries of pain. "If you didn't notice, a pillar fell on him from the fire that _you _started."

"But you didn't try to help him," she replied icily.

"I'm _sorry,_" I apologized sarcastically. "I didn't realize I was supposed to save the person who had just killed my only friend moments before. And if I had saved him, he would have kidnapped me and I would have still been with the gang, totally defeating the purpose of your whole scheme in the first place."

"You're still the reason he's dead," Beast spat angrily. "And that's why I'm going to kill you right here, with my own hands, to avenge his death.

"Oh are you now?" I said with an amused tone. "Go ahead, do what you please with my body."

"You brat," she whispered right in my face. "I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face, permanently."

"Alright," I shrugged my shoulders. "But am I allowed to say a few last words?"

"I guess I can allow that," Beast answered hesitantly.

"Excellent," I flashed a smile. "_Woof_, Sebastian."

Suddenly there was a voice from the corner of the room. Since the room was so poorly lit, it was hard to make out the figure there. But a slight chuckle from the person and I knew immediately who it was. "Took you long enough, my lady."

Beast whirled around in a surprised fashion, and held the knife in front of her with both hands. "Wh-who's there?"

"No one important," I sighed. "Now, stop toying around Sebastian."

"Of course."

There was a sudden clang of metal and Beast fell down, dead, with several forks embedded in her brain.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the unconventional killing methods?"

"I thought it might entertain you, Seul," Sebastian replied.

"I've seen better. Now hurry up and untie me."

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "So impatient as always."

I meant to come back with some witty remark, but I found myself blacking out again. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Ciel and Alois's spare bed.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

I sat back down with a hand to my forehead and I shook my head.

"So Beast really did come back for me?" I questioned Sebastian. "Earlier, I thought it was all just a dream."

"There's no need to worry," Sebastian calmed. "I had the whole situation under control."

I rolled my eyes. "Totally," I replied sardonically, gesturing to my wounded shoulder.

"Okay, _mostly_ under control," he corrected. "Anyway, do you think you can walk?"

I nodded weakly. "I think so, but I might need a little help." I started to get up, but paused and looked at him for a second. "By the way, what was that phone call about that took so long?"

Sebastian suddenly gained a worried look. "Well, my secretary, Nina, called. She wanted to let me know about-"

"Seul! You might want to look at this!" Alois suddenly interrupted from the other room.

* * *

><p>I raced into the room with my heart pulsing rapidly and my clothing askew. I had forgotten my massive hangover, and when I finally came to a stop, a raging headache was awaiting me.<p>

"Alois, what is it?" I questioned, wanting to see what he was looking at. He was in his and Ciel's bedroom, hovering over a laptop that was lying on the bed.

"Just read this," he answered, swiveling the electronic device so that I was able to see the screen. It seemed to be an article from Yahoo! and oddly enough, it had my face plastered all over the screen. It read:

**Reclusive Owner of Funtom Company Finally Spotted Out and About? And With New Lady Friend?**

(Underneath the headline contained a picture of Sebastian and I holding hands, presumably down one of the streets near my apartment).

_The rarely seen head of the Funtom Company, Sebastian Michaelis is finally, for the first time, caught on camera and back in the headlines. This time, though, his fame is entirely unrelated to work. Instead, it is concerning another aspect of his life: his newfound girlfriend. Most speculate that his new lover is local, barista high-school student Seul Beckett. _

_These claims say that, like Michaelis, Beckett also seems to prefer staying out of the spotlight. Not much is known about the seventeen-year-old Los Angeles native other than the fact that she came to live in England a couple years ago under curious circumstances. _

_The pair has reportedly been dating for only a short time; most speculate that it has only been a week or so. But, during that time period, the duo have been spotted in such places as Stratford-Upon-Avon and at Michaelis's workplace and apartment. Many women will be disappointed to see Michaelis off the market, as Beckett is a lucky girl to have such a wealthy and strapping man at her side. Will there be more of this couple in the future? More information to released later._

I leaned back on the bed and hugged Sebastian's waist.

"Shit." I stated finally.

Alois crawled over the comforter to see me and have my frame a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry, Seul. I know how you like staying unnoticed and away from publicity."

I shrugged and looked up at Sebastian. "It's not that big of a deal for me as it is for him," I said, gesturing to my boyfriend. "You've tried so hard to stay hidden, but they've found you now."

He smiled and gave my hair a reassuring ruffle. "It's fine, love, they would have found me anyway. Being someone in my position gives me full access to the media's hounding."

Alois looked at us, confused. "Wait, I knew that name sounded familiar! So, you really are the head of the Funtom Corporation?"

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed."

I glanced around hesitantly. "Well, who tipped off the reporters that we were exclusive? No one knew what you looked like except for a couple people, so what would lead them to find out this information?"

A glum look washed over Sebastian's face. "I'm not sure, but it may be that troublesome receptionist of mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, _great._ I never liked her in the first place."

"Ah, well it's nothing I can't fix. This incident should be nothing but a mere inconvenience."

"But won't paparazzi be on us when we get back to London?" I asked curiously.

"Not if you're careful," he winked at me.

"Alright," Alois interrupted our flirting. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for work. Ciel left already, but he wishes you two the best on your flight home. Seul, maybe I can catch up with your life just by looking at the papers instead of giving you a call, huh?"

I grimaced. "Hopefully not."

"Okay then, Sebastian, take good care of my lil' sis, aight?" Alois called as we were walking out the door.

Sebastian nodded in his direction. "Will do."

I held Sebastian's hand in mine as we walked back to the guest room. "So, do I have to pack now?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope, I did that while you were asleep. Just get dressed and then we can be on our way."

I stretched my arms up to the ceiling and yawned widely. "This is going to be one long-ass plane ride, isn't it?"

"You'll be fine," Sebastian smirked, ruffling my hair one last final time.

* * *

><p>"How far away are we?" I interrogated, nearly jumping out of my seat with anticipation. I had been trapped in an enclosed space for the last 10+ hours and I couldn't wait to get home so that I could spread out on my own bed. I'm just going to say it, plane rides suck, and the fact that I had to ride with Sebastian didn't make it any better. He just complained over how annoying I was and that the entire plane ride I didn't get an ounce of sleep.<p>

Finally, I recognized a street near my house and instinctively knew we were getting close. Sebastian just rounded the corner to my apartment when I noticed something peculiar parked outside the building.

"Sebastian? Why the hell is there a red Ferrari in my parking space? With a trashy ribbon on top, no less?" I called out.

Sebastian parked next to the car and gave me his goddamn award-winning smirk. "My dear, that's because it's _your _car. Wouldn't you want it in your parking space?"

I swear to god, I just sat there and stared at him like he was high or something. "No. You did not buy me a fucking Ferrari."

"But, I believe I did," he grinned.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Are you trying to bribe me or something?"

He frowned. "Does every nice thing I do for you have to have a catch?"

I raised a fist to my chin and thought for a second before answering, "Pretty much."

Sebastian sighed and pressed a couple fingers to his forehead. "Ah, why must you always be so difficult?"

Why do you always have to be so goddamn perfect? Honestly, you're putting us regular people to shame. I did a mental roll of my eyes. Oh great, the media's going to be all over this. _Just_ when I need to stay low-key, he goes and does _this._

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 15<em>

_Friday_

_**Seul Beckett Gets Hot Ride From New Beau**_

I made a sigh when I logged onto my computer to check my mail and found this wonderful new headline awaiting me. And, oh look! I'm trending on Twitter. Fabulous.

Soon, the entire world would know of me, "Seul Beckett, the no-one who was dating the richest guy in London." I mean, I liked to live a pretty low profile life. Few friends, few family, few associates in general. Staying on the down-low was my talent. But now, with all this publicity, it seemed it would be a struggle just to grab coffee in the mornings. Although, I preferred tea anyway, so then, I would be bothered while traversing to Teavana to buy tea. _Ugh,_ I just realized, _I have to go to that orphanage today. Goddamn Ciel Phantomhive and his good acts of charity._

"Morning, Love," Sebastian called from the front door and I whirled around in time to see him standing there with, what else could it be, tea. I got up from my usual spot on my black leather couch and bunched up the nightshirt I was wearing to my elbows. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which was almost out of reach, and stood up on my tiptoes to give my boyfriend a good morning kiss.

Sebastian almost immediately noticed my dismal mood. He broke away from the close contact and looked into my eyes. "Seul, what's wrong? Is it the new headlines?"

I resumed my position on the couch and replied, "It's just the attention in general. I'm afraid they'll dig further into my past and discover what happened with the Noah's Ark-"

"Seul," Sebastian's voice warned. "You have no reason at all to be afraid. I'll have my publicist deal with all this unnecessary commotion and this whole ordeal will be fixed, all right?"

He took a seat on the seat next to me and gently squeezed my hand.

I shook off the kind gesture and got up.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed before leaving for Funtom orphanage," I explained.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting here."

* * *

><p>I stepped out into the living room and ruffled my damp hair. Snatching my leather jacket off the couch, I headed for the door. I turned one last time and hollered out to Sebastian.<p>

"I'm going out to the orphanage now. I guess, whether I want you here or not, you're going to be here, so you might as well make yourself at home."

Sebastian rose almost immediately and slammed the partially open door closed.

"Why, don't you realize I'll be joining you?" Sebastian queried.

I shook my head fiercely. "Just let me go alone this time; I don't need you there."

"Nonsense," Sebastian growled. "Every time I leave you, you always find some way to get yourself into danger. I'm not going to risk that happening."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "And _why_ can't you just trust me this one time?"

"Because," Sebastian snarled. "When has that ever worked out for you in the past?"

He grabbed my hands in an attempt to soothe me. "Please, darling, you'll be safer with me there. Plus, two minds are better than one, I believe the old saying goes."

I violently pushed him off me and rewrapped my hand around the doorknob. "Leave me alone!"

"No," Sebastian replied adamantly, taking my hand off the knob.

"Stop it! I don't _want_ you there!" I shouted.

I didn't realize the severity of my words until Sebastian let go of my hands and walked back to the couch.

"Fine, you can go by yourself," he said emotionlessly. "Just don't ask me for help when you find yourself in peril."

"I won't," I responded brusquely. "Because there won't _be_ any peril."

"I can't wait for you to regret your words."

* * *

><p>I stomped off to my brand-spanking-new car and unlocked it before anyone could flock to take pictures. I slid a pair of sunglasses onto my face and reared up the engine. The loud engine made a smile work itself onto my face. <em>So it's fast, just how I like it.<em>

I let the window down for a little bit of air and allowed the cool breeze to brush past my face. I guess the warm weather had made its way from California to London since I had gotten back; the temperatures were spiking by the minute. Who knows, I might even be able to dig out my flippy floppies this weekend.

Best part of this whole day besides the weather and the hot ride?

No Sebastian.

Yep, you heard me. An entire day without the selfish prick himself. A day dedicated to me and my past alone. No interfering boyfriends were getting in my way today. Hm, the only thing that could make this day better? The Gorillaz.

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad; I got sunshine in a bag._

_I'm useless, but not for long; the future is coming on._

_It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on._

Luckily, this place wasn't as far out as the cemetery, but it was still a good half an hour away. I might as well stop for a quick bite to eat because I don't have any idea how long I'll be at the orphanage.

Pulling in to a nearby Starbucks, I decided on getting a chocolate croissant and some more green tea since my last one was still wafting away in my apartment. When I arrived at the counter to place my order, the cheery girl standing there immediately recognized me.

"Hey! You're that girl who's been all over the news lately, aren't you? Seul-something, isn't it?" she exclaimed.

"No, I believe you are mistaken. Anyway, I'd like to get a choc-"

"Hey Marsha! That's definitely the girl from the article, right?" she called over to a coworker on the opposite side of the restaurant.

I ducked down and hid my face from any nearby standing onlookers. "Hey," I said roughly. "How about you take my order before you cause a scene?"

The girl whipped around to me and suddenly gained a look of fear. "O-of course, ma'am. What will it be?"

I flipped a piece of my hair in an annoyed fashion, hoping she'd get the hint, and gave her my order. God, was it so hard to walk into a chain restaurant these days without being pestered about my life? I'm not anyone special, calm your freaking tits.

I thanked the woman and received my tea and bag before speed-walking to my car. It's better to stay out of the public eye as much as I can.

But, of course, _that's_ never possible.

As soon as I rushed outside, I was immediately swarmed by a herd of paparazzi. Shit, way to ruin my perfect day.

Trying to avoid eye contact and the constant flashes, I quickly unlocked my car before jumping in and relocking it. I revved up the engine in hopes that it would scare them away, but unfortunately they only backed up a couple feet. _Okay, I guess we'll do this the hard way. _I backed up suddenly, nearly hitting some poor guy with a camera slung around his neck. _Serves you right, asshole._ I swerved and pulled out of the parking lot before speeding down the freeway. _Better get off-roads before they decide to take chase._

_Finally, someone let me out of my cage. Now, time for me is nothing cause I'm counting no age._

_Now, I couldn't be there. Now, you shouldn't be scared. I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare._

_Intangible; bet you didn't think so I command you to._

_Panoramic view; look I'll make it all manageable._

_Pick and choose, sit and lose; all you different crews, chicks and dudes. _

_Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you getting' down in a picture tube?_

_Like you lit the fuse, you think its fictional. Mystical? Maybe. Spiritual? Hearable._

_What appears in you is a clearer view cause you're too crazy; lifeless- to know the definition for what life is._

_Priceless- for you because I put you on the hype shit, you like it?_

_Gun smoking righteous with one token. Psychic among those, possess you with one go._

I rocked back into my seat with a relieved grin on my face as the chorus kicked back in.

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad; I got sunshine in a bag._

_I'm useless, but not for long; the future is coming on._

_It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on._

I tried to keep up with the rap parts as best as I could until the chorus returned and I sang it out until the end of the song. Feeling satisfied, I felt the urge to close my eyes and let go of the wheel, but then I remembered I was driving, so that would be near impossible unless I wanted to end up paralyzed from the waist down or dead.

I was just enjoying the ride until I came across a sign that directed me in the way I needed to go and I saw that the Funtom orphanage was only minutes away. Feeling somewhat antsy, as this could be where I would discover the identities of my birth parents, I sped up slightly in my eagerness to get there faster.

I abruptly hit the brake as a young child came running up near my car. It moved out of the way just in time, but still, it was enough to give me a small heart attack. _Well, _I thought,_ at least I know where there's children, there's bound to be an orphanage nearby._

I found the sign that named the building the Funtom Orphanage and parked by the side of the rode. I slung my satchel over my shoulder and got out of the car. Locking the car swiftly, as one knows how cunning young children can be, I approached the building slowly, feeling the gravel crunch under my feet.

The building appeared that at one time it had been extravagant, but age and negligence had taken its toll on the establishment. The navy blue shutters were in desperate need of a repaint and the grey stonewalls were eroding from the elements. The big wooden door still stood firm, so I assumed that it must be somewhat new. But the rest of the place? Old as dirt.

_My future is coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on. _

_My future._

* * *

><p>I flipped up my shades to the top of my head and stepped inside. It wasn't too bad; someone had obviously taken some time to make sure that at least the living space was neat. Funny, I can't believe that I had once lived in the place yet I couldn't remember a single detail. Given, I was only a couple months old, but still, even the atmosphere felt completely foreign.<p>

There was a woman with long chestnut brown hair tied back with a bow in a mid-length coral dress standing at what must be the receptionist desk. She gave me a warm smile and I instantly recognized a complete difference from her and that Christine chick at Sebastian's workplace. This woman made me feel a little giddy inside just with the gaiety in her eyes.

"Hello, Funtom orphanage. Are you looking to adopt today? Although, I must say, you do look quite young," the woman welcomed.

I shook my head slightly. "No," I laughed. "I'm actually a former resident of this place. I was wondering if you had any information of the people that brought me here?"

"Just a second. Would you mind following me to our business archives? They have all the information on past orphans there."

She started off down a long dimly lit hallway and I followed. She finally stopped at a door on the left-hand side and flipped on a bright switch, which was a great comparison to the low light outside.

She took a seat at a desk opposite some chairs and gestured for me to do the same.

"Hello, I don't believe I formally introduced myself," she stated. "I'm Paula, one of the staff that work here at the orphanage."

"I'm Seul Beckett," I presented. "And it might be just me, but it's awfully quiet for an orphanage."

At this Paula cracked a smile. "The children are all playing outdoors right now, so inside, it's quite silent. Though, outside, it probably sounds like a zoo."

I nodded, believing the explanation.

"So, you said you were looking for whoever brought you to this orphanage, correct?" Paula asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my parents, really, but I'm not sure if they brought me here or not. Supposedly, though, they were murdered."

"All right. And you said your name is Seul, right? Though I assume 'Beckett' is your adoptive parents' last name?"

"Yes. Their names are Samuel and Delia Beckett. I was adopted seventeen years ago along with my twin brother, Ciel."

Paula typed into her computer and returned back to me. "Oh, yes. I remember your case quite well."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Hah, yes," she answered. "You see, it was only a couple months after I had started working here and it was early spring. Along with spring often comes thunderstorms, and it was raining pretty hard that night. Actually, the power went out, so we could only see by candlelight. I was sitting at the front desk as per usual, when I kept hearing this incessant mewing at the front door. I thought it was just some cat trying to get out of the rain and find some shelter, but then the meowing stopped and the animal started clawing at the door. No, not some little pawing feet at the door, like, deep, deep scratches in the door. We actually had to get the door replaced because of the damage done."

_Ah, so I right about the door being somewhat new._

"Anyway, I went over finally to investigate this odd occurrence. But, oddly enough, not only was a cat waiting out there, but it had an infant in a makeshift blanket in its mouth. The midnight black feline had carried the baby by biting the cloths and carrying it all the way through the storm. Alarmed, I instantly took the baby out of the cat's mouth and tried to give the poor animal some milk to drink. Unfortunately, the cat ran off, and I went inside to try and take care of the small child. It was very lucky that the infant didn't catch pneumonia and die."

"So, what happened after that?" I queried.

"Well, the same thing happened about a half hour later and this time, the child the cat returned with was a girl. Later, I found that the blankets the children were wrapped with had their names stitched into them, which is how you got your name presently."

"And what happened to the cat?"

"Strangely enough, it just ran off and disappeared. Never saw it again, though."

"That's odd," I noted. "So, basically, you took the children in and a few months later we were adopted by Sam and Delia?"

"Pretty much," she said. "They were very nice, actually. They didn't visit the orphanage personally; they found you children on our website and they met us in New York to pick you two up."

"Alright," I agreed. "Thanks so much for the help. By the way, the cat couldn't have traveled very far if it was delivering the children so fast. Are there any nearby houses or neighborhoods that could possibly be from where the children were rescued?"

Paula said she didn't think so. "Yeah, but the only building around here is the old Phantomhive mansion, and that's been abandoned for who knows how long."

_Really? This place again? Well, I guess the only way I'm going to find out is visiting the manor itself._

I gave Paula one last smile. "Thanks again, I think I know somewhere else to look now."

"No problem. Good luck on your hunt to find your parents! I will be very interested to finally know the story behind the girl who was saved by a cat."

I exited the building and took my keys out of my bag. As I was about to unlock the car, I heard a familiar tune playing from the back of the building.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_~!"

I went around back to investigate and sure enough, there was a young man dressed in bright colors playing an accordion to the same tune to a small crowd of children.

I decided to interrupt the performance. "Excuse me, have we met before?"

He suddenly turned his head, almost mechanically, and answered, "_Have_ we met before? You seem like a most curious person, perhaps like a little china doll. I wonder how that would look, all silent and still, built up of only the finest materials."

Feeling a little uncomfortable from the way he was staring at me, I quickly walked backwards, then turned and sprinted to my car. I started the engine and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Eh, I still didn't need Sebastian, though.

_I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless._

_Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead._

_Now squeal and remember (that it's all in your head!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meh. <strong>_**That's how I feel. This chapter will be what it wants to be. I know, I'm so sorry for the late update. I don't even have a good excuse this time either. I've just been swimming and running, mostly, so that's probably just regular, boring-ass stuff. What's been new with you homies? Lemme know in your reviews or message me and shiz. I'm always interested to know stuff like that 'cuz I'M JUST THAT CREEPY. :D Aight, well its bout time I caught some Z's. Lol, I don't even know where that came from, my grandma says it all the time.**

**Alright, quick story! So, yesterday at my family reunion, we were standing in the basement, about to eat when my grandpa just starts yelling, "Eh! Eh! Eh! LET'S PRAY EVERYBODY!" and my aunt was like, "Jeez, dad, calm down." (As if I needed another reason not to be a Christian). It was preeeeety hysterical. Or not. It's kinda like one of those 'you had to be there' moments. Soooooooo, yeah. Love you, babes! Please reviews, and I'll love you foreeeeeevaaaa~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KSS or "Clint Eastwood" by the Gorillaz, and I changed the little bit at the end cuz I though it sounded better, alright? Cool**


	14. Denouement

**Two chapters in one week? Boy, I think I'm spoiling you guys. Eh, but don't get too excited, I'm leaving for a cruise in 1 ½ weeks, and it's be for 5 days, so I can guarantee that my lazy ass will be more concerned with searching for hot men than writing about my hopeless fantasies about a fictional one. **

**Don't worry though, I'll make sure to upload lots of pictures to my twitter and feel free to tweet me/message me questions about the story. I'm always happy to answer any that you might have! Also, thanks SeaFoamMist for your info., I will have to look into signing that petition or something. And thank all you other wonderful people who reviewed/story alerted/favorite storied last chapter! **

**~Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Like a game of chess, I predict your move.<em>

_I think I know you better, better than you do._

_I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused._

_Sick of losing sleep, thinking about you._

* * *

><p><em>"I don't think feelings change, nor people. I think situations change. I know that it's possible to dislike someone after loving them so much or to love someone after feeling so much hate towards them but, it's not because people change, it's because it's not the same anymore. It's because something made you think differently, something opened your eyes, something caused you to see everyday the way it is at last. It's like days. Days can be cloudy, or days can be sunny but days don't change, the weather does. And nothing can play a part in that or fix that, they can just let it be." ~ Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p>I finally found myself looking up at the place I'd heard so much about for so long, but had yet to visit. I had to get out and physically move the iron-wrought gate surrounding the estate, but luckily, it wasn't locked. I drove along the lengthy driveway until I came to a dirt-ridden semicircle where it appeared that cars had once parked. Stepping out of my vehicle cautiously, I hesitantly walked towards the building. It seemed so surreal to find myself in a place like this. Weirdly enough, like the gate, the door to the mansion wasn't locked either. I entered the grand building and was amazed by what I saw.<p>

The entire mansion was furnished in Victorian-esque furniture and a grand staircase stood in the center of the room. The first room itself was large enough to hold an entire ball and certainly, at one time or another, it had.

There was a large ominous portrait at the top of the first set of stairs that showed a young boy around the age of thirteen. I instantly recognized him as Ciel Phantomhive from the online articles and because of the striking resemblance he held to my brother.

For the oddest reason, I was filled with nostalgia upon entering this mansion. Strangely, in my mind, I could picture a trio of clumsy servants running around, a wild, free-spirited fiancée fawning over her lover, and in the corner, like a shadow, a butler keeping watch over his young master. It was too familiar of a feeling to get from just visiting for the first time. There was definitely something weird to all of this.

I sat down on the ground for a couple seconds to close my eyes and get my head around all of this. When I reopened them, I was even more shocked than the first time I had walked into the building.

The beautiful, ornate decorations were replaced by soot and ash. The building was hardly standing as it was, and most of the roof was missing. The once-grand staircase had a giant hole through the middle, and the whole place smelt like a chain-smoker's house.

I looked around and found that earlier, it wouldn't have mattered whether or not the door was locked, because the walls around it weren't even standing.

Wait, if this was how the building was now, then how did I know what it had looked like before? There's no way that I could have possibly known what the place had looked like before it had burnt down. Also, there were no pictures or descriptions of the house online, so it's not like it was just a flashback of information I had previously seen.

No, this was way more than déjà vu. This, was pretty trippy.

I took a few steps up the remnants of the staircase when all of a sudden, the floor caved in under my feet and I found myself falling. I landed, but not how I would have expected. When I recovered from the momentary shock, I saw that Sebastian was carrying me like a young child in his arms.

I glared at him. "I thought I told you not to follow me."

"If I had listened to you, then you wouldn't be alive right now," Sebastian chided.

"Well, I remember you clearly saying that if I got into trouble that you weren't going to help me," I shot back.

"Seul, I have a contract that prevents me from ever doing such a thing. I was merely trying to convince you to stay," Sebastian responded.

"Um, that didn't work, obviously, so put me down now," I ordered.

"Gently," I added quickly.

Sebastian set me down on my feet again and I stared up at him.

"What happened to this place?" I asked suddenly.

"It appears that the mansion has burnt down for a third time since it's establishment," Sebastian answered. "The first time being when the late Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were murdered, the second when a demon hound set fire to it, and the third when the second Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were murdered."

"Wait," I said. "Did you say that a demon hound set fire to it?"

Sebastian sighed. "Sadly, yes. During my contract to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we came into possession of a demon hound that was previously owned by a fallen angel. Said angel later set fire to most of London, including the mansion, in an attempt to 'purify' the modern world. He/She was unsuccessful, and was later destroyed by myself."

"He/She?" I questioned.

"It was a hermaphroditic angel," Sebastian explained.

"Ah," I caught on. "Hm, it sounds like you and Ciel went on some pretty effed-up adventures."

Sebastian patted my head. "Yes, but none of it concerns you. Now let's head home."

"But I haven't even finished exploring this place yet!" I protested.

"Trust me, you've done enough exploring."

"I had another vision."

This caught Sebastian's attention. "What? What was it about?"

"When I first walked in here, I was able to see it in perfect shape and restored to its former glory. Though, when I looked again, it was in this state. How could I be able to picture what it looked like if I'd never seen the place before?"

"Well, whether you saw the real manor or not, we need to go."

"Sebastian!" I yelled.

"My lady, we are leaving now."

With that, he scooped me up once again and carried me off to my car. Once in, he took out a spare set of keys and started the engine. I pouted in the companion seat as I was forcefully driven away from one of the most important pieces needed in order to discover my true past.

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 16<em>

_Saturday_

"You know, I thought that since we are over halfway through our contract, maybe we would be getting somewhere," I complained.

"I thought that spending over two weeks with you as my girlfriend, you'd treat me with a little more respect," Sebastian rejoined.

"Sorry, but respect is something you _earn _and let me tell you, you don't get respect when you run away from crucial places impertinent to our case," I retorted.

"That place isn't safe enough to stay around in for too long," Sebastian stated.

"But we _need_ to go there! Dangerous or not! This is key to finding out my true past!"

"No, I won't allow it."

"Dammit, Sebastian! What's keeping you from going back there? Why are you so insistent that we don't go?" I shouted. "You're hiding something from me!"

"I spent seven years of my life in that place, there's no need to revisit," Sebastian growled.

"Oh, like seven years is _such _a long time for you. Give me a break," I snorted.

"Look, we're not going to find anything th-"

"No, what about the will? Isn't that supposedly hidden somewhere on the estate? As if we didn't already have enough reason to go, let's go find that!"

"Seul, we are not going to turn into one of those treasure-hunting-"

"Sebastian, why is it that you can't go back there?" I called out. "Is it Ciel? Was there a stronger bond than you thought between the two of you? Is the reason you can't go back because you feel guilty for killing him and cutting his life short?"

"There was nothing of that sort," Sebastian snarled. I was taken aback by the sound of his voice; even through all of our fights I had never heard Sebastian talk to me in such an angry way. "Our relationship was one between servant and master. When the time for my servitude was up, I took the soul that I so rightfully deserved and devoured it. I have had no regrets since doing that."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" I challenged. "You know, you put on such a brave face but in fact, beneath it all, I think you're just a coward. Every time Ciel has been brought up in this case you have been mum until the information was forced out of you. You can't talk about him without getting that sorrowful look in your eyes. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about; I'm not stupid, I've noticed it too. You can't hide behind that wall forever, Sebastian. The truth will come out eventually."

Sebastian stepped closer to me until I could feel his breath hot on my face. "You're one audacious young girl, are you aware of that? My, provoking a demon such as you just did, with any other one of my kind you wouldn't be standing right now. But yet, you are? Why is that?"

I bared my teeth almost in an animalistic manner. "Because, I'm just as insolent as your previous master, and with such a strong resemblance, you can't bear to kill me."

"Wrong," Sebastian said darkly. "You're still alive to prove that I am loyal to the subjects of my contracts, but if ours was permanent, well, I can imagine that your soul would taste quite delicious."

"But, we're not," I reminded bitterly. "And you can't kill me, once again proving that you're a coward."

"Are you testing me, little one?" Sebastian queried.

"Take me to the Phantomhive mansion," I instructed. "Do it if you're bad."

"Well then, we'll go, just to prove to you that I have no fear of the place whatsoever," he obeyed.

"_Fine,"_ I sneered.

* * *

><p>"Is this <em>really <em>necessary?" I asked. I was currently slung over Sebastian's shoulders, a rather crude form of transportation, if you ask me.

"I don't see a problem with it," was Sebastian's smart remark.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who feels like they're going to vomit," I pointed out. Instead of taking a car, Sebastian decided he was just going to run at super-fast speeds to get to the Phantomhive estate. Great idea, if you ask me. And if you couldn't tell, I'm being facetious.

"Let me down~" I whined, moving my feet in protest and managing to land a blow on Sebastian's face.

"You brat," he muttered under his breath.

He lifted me off of his shoulders and held me in front of his face. "Don't you dare kick my face again, alright? You're already pushing it as it is."

I stubbornly wriggled out of his grasp and headed off towards the mansion.

"_When the darkness surrounds the current light, _

_In invisible chambers, they lose to the fight_

_Likewise, the waters will forever remain still_

_Later to be churned by the humbling mill,"_ I chanted, repeating the phrase from memory. "Any clue as to what that means, Sebby?"

"You do realize that you're wrong about your resemblance to Ciel," Sebastian cut in. "Even when he was only thirteen, he still had more maturity than you do at seventeen."

I perked up at the sudden mention of the Earl. "But, didn't he die at seventeen? What if he lost that maturity and actually acted like how I do now?"

"Because," my boyfriend gritted through his teeth. "I spent every day with him from the time he was ten to the time he was seventeen. He didn't degenerate like you seem to have so easily done."

"Just shut up and forget that I asked," I waved off, annoyed.

Unanticipated, I had a rapid epiphany. "Sebastian! The bridge!" I remembered.

"The one built in 1888?"

"No, the one built in 1988," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Let's go!"

Sebastian suddenly smiled wickedly. "Alright, if you say so."

"Yeah, I did, so let's get- Ah!"

I found myself being hoisted up over Sebastian's shoulders, which, I hate to admit, gave me a great view of his ass. Sebastian started up his super-speed or whatever, and then we were suddenly at the bridge with that legend of the white stag.

"Aha!" I cried out, looking up at our surroundings. "I knew that I had seen a water mill the last time we were here."

"So, in short, it really _was_ unnecessary to revisit the mansion?" Sebastian indicated.

"No…" I started. "I just needed to go there again to jump my memory. That's all. Can I get down now?"

"Ah, it might be a good idea to keep you defenseless like this for a little longer."

This just angered me even more than I had already been all day. Though, while being forced to stare at Sebastian's round, muscular cheeks, I got an idea. I slowly took one finger and ventured it down his back until it was safely in his pants. Then I found that one little ho-

"Seul! What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian suddenly questioned, dropping me out of his grasp in his alarm. I started to fall face-first towards the ground until I was caught by Sebastian once again, only this time he was holding me like a bride and so that my hands were within his sight at all time.

"What was the meaning of that?" he interrogated.

I grinned, somewhat proud of my ingenuity. "Aw, is that a little blush I detect on your face?"

"Don't be ridiculous, demons don't blush," Sebastian scoffed.

I looked the other direction slowly. "Alright, if you say so…"

"Let's just get to that damn mill," Sebastian grunted.

* * *

><p>The mill was a large wooden structure that churned loudly and had a light at the top to signal that it was in use.<p>

"Hey, Sebastian," I called out. "How does that light stay on? Does someone come out here and change it?"

"No, from what I've observed, it runs on hydroelectricity," Sebastian informed. "The rushing water powers the light so that it doesn't need to be constantly changed."

"Alright, well, can you turn it off?" I asked.

"I'll see if there's a switch."

Sebastian went over to the mill and did a quick run-through of the place. He came back in loss, shaking his head.

"Okay then, I order you to smash the light," I commanded.

"Are you sure, Seul?" Sebastian double-checked.

"Positive. The epitaph said something about the light being surrounded by darkness. It's probably referring to that."

Sebastian nodded and swiftly broke the light. Almost immediately, the mill started to slow down.

"Sebastian, now I want you to push the mill in the opposite direction."

He gave me a confused look but didn't question my instructions. He started moving the mill back to life when all of a sudden a loud creaking noise erupted from within the mill.

The wheel on the mill mechanically moved aside to reveal a hidden passageway.

"_In invisible chambers, they lose to the fight," _ I repeated again. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, carelessly stepping into the new opening. Sebastian tried to stop me, but for the second time this week, the floor caved in under and I fell down.

It wasn't too far of a fall nor was it too painful, but I did fall of my bum, so that was going to be a little sore in the morning. But aside from that, I was fine.

"Hey, Sebastian! Get down here!" I yelled, putting my hands on either side of my mouth for emphasis.

"I'm right here, Seul," he said from behind me.

I jumped momentarily, then frowned. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

From the dim light streaming above, I could see him smiling. I scowled even more.

"Hey, do you have any candles or stuff?" I asked.

"No, there's a lantern on this table," Sebastian instructed.

I couldn't see a thing, but I guess he could with his demon eyesight and stuff. I heard the strike of a match and suddenly the room was lit slightly.

I took a moment to soak in the surroundings. It was a small, cramped room, with little furnishing aside from the main table and a small desk. There was an odor of damp wood and dust, something I wasn't very fond of. I searched around for something important, but couldn't find anything of use.

"Seul, there's a hidden compartment under this desk. Would you like me to open it?" Sebastian's voice came from the center of the room.

"No," I said sardonically. "Let's just leave it alone and hope there's nothing important inside."

"I'll take that as a yes."

There was a slight click and the drawer shot down. A thick envelope was inside.

"Sebastian?" I asked. "Did I tell you about what I found out yesterday at the orphanage?"

He looked over at me with a surprised expression. "Why no, you didn't. Anything important you'd like to share?"

"Yeah.." I trailed off. "Apparently Ciel and I were rescued by a large black cat and brought to the orphanage. Although, even stranger than that, was that the only building close-by was the Phantomhive mansion. Don't you find that the tiniest bit strange?"

"Yes…" Sebastian murmured. "Quite. Now I see why you were so adamant on going back there."

"See, if you'd just given me time to explain, then-"

"Calm down, and we'll see what's inside the letter," Sebastian interrupted.

Holding the lantern quite a distance away, I wasn't able to see much as Sebastian turned the letter over and looked at the inscription on the flipside.

"Sebastian," I said, holding the light source shakily. "What does it say?"

"Vincent Phantomhive II's Last Will and Testament," he said quietly.

"Shit," I thought aloud. "So, we just found it that easily? That was hardly difficult to track down at all."

"Vincent didn't have much time to hide it, so he probably wanted to put it somewhere where it wouldn't be obvious to people seeking it, but easy enough that it would be able to be given to the people receiving its contents."

"Well," I said in an antsy voice. "Are you going to open it?"

"Be patient," Sebastian calmed.

He took his fingernail and slowly slid it under the seal as my blood bubbled with anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>Eyes lose their fire, stage set in red.<em>

_All of this time, lost in a mask._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, yeah it's short, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger! Let's see if you can guess it or not (it's not <strong>_**that**_** much of a secret). Anywho, that's all for now. Woah…I just wrote and edited an entire chapter in ONE DAY! Bonus points for me! **

**Hehe, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "I Just Wanna Run" by the Downtown Fiction, or "Eyes Lose Their Fire" by Kyte. Thanks and Goodnight!**

**Annddd, just a side note, I might be discontinuing this story due to personal reasons. (It's not you, it's me (: ) But don't worry, if I do have to stop this story, I'll have my friends put up an explanation why. Kk, byeee!**


	15. Eyes Wide Shut

**Eek! Hah, I tweeted about the new Black Butler chapter cause it's just so darn good. For those of you who don't follow the manga, I highly suggest it. It fuels my mind every month and gives me something to look forward to, too. Plus, I get my much-needed Sebastian~! GAH! Lemme warn you, this chapter is kinda weird…and emotional. Meh, anyway, maybe it's my anxiety disorder kicking in, idk. (: Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, please keep doing so! And without further ado, here's your chappie!**

**Warning: Snapped!Seul**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"_Well," I said in an antsy voice. "Are you going to open it?"_

"_Be patient," Sebastian calmed. _

_He took his fingernail and slowly slid it under the seal as my blood bubbled with anticipation._

* * *

><p>From within the envelope, Sebastian pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. He handed it out to me to read and I nearly snatched it right out of his hand. I unfolded it and skimmed it quickly.<p>

My eyes hooked on a couple of familiar words and soundlessly, the letter slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor.

"Seul? What did it say?" Sebastian queried.

I didn't reply; I only stood there, numb.

Sebastian swept the will off of the floor and read its contents. Soon enough, he knew what I had been shocked by.

"Well, then," Sebastian spoke, breaking the silence. "I guess our mystery has been solved."

"Yep…" my throat croaked.

Sebastian rose from the ground and embraced my small body. As much as I wanted to push him away for all that he had done today, I didn't have the strength nor the motivation to do so. Besides, some comfort was what I needed right now.

"Sebastian?" I inquired weakly.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Can you…? Can you…carry me?" I asked willingly for the first time that day.

"Of course," he smirked.

Before lifting me up into his arms, he made sure to grab the will and its envelope from their resting place. I squinted at the sudden sunlight when we finally made it out of the passageway inside the mill. The sound of rushing water refreshed my ears as Sebastian carried me to the bridge. He set me down at the edge, next to the stone plaque.

I traced the words _Bridge est. 1888 by the head of the Funtom Company, Ciel Phantomhive _with my fingertips and gazed longingly at the phrase.

"You're my great-grandfather, aren't you?" I whispered quietly. I looked up at Sebastian, who was staring at me. "You didn't know, did you?"

He shook his head. "I found out at the same time you did, my love."

"I wonder if he would be disappointed in me, following in his footsteps," I said aloud.

Sebastian ruffled my hair comfortingly. "I know that he never once regretted his decision, and as long as you do the same, I'm sure he'd be proud."

"Thanks," I smirked awkwardly. After a long pause, I resumed my speech. "So, did you have any suspicion at all that I was related to him?"

"I noticed the similarities, of course, but I just set it aside as an uncanny resemblance. Who would have known that I would have been so drawn to my previous master's great-granddaughter?"

"Ugh, you're making yourself sound old, which just reminds me how pedophilic our relationship is," I groaned.

"Oh, Seul, you are always the same, even when finding out the most staggering information."

"It's my job as a Phantomhive," I smirked. "The name's Phantomhive, Seul Phantomhive." I let the words roll off my tongue like cherry candy, the taste sweet in my mouth. "I really like the sound of that."

A thought appeared in my head and I swiftly tapped the tip of Sebastian's nose.

"Hey, boyfriend, I wonder how Ciel would react if he found out you were dating his great-granddaughter," I teased playfully.

"Most likely disgusted," Sebastian chuckled. "But that is fine with me as long as you're fine with this."

"Yep," I giggled quietly. "Although, you remember that your side of the contract isn't done quite yet."

"I'm well aware that I am still in your service to find out who murdered your parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive II, as well as why," Sebastian recited perfectly. "If I couldn't remember that much, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"No matter, you would still be _my_ boyfriend," I goaded cheerfully.

"Ah, well, shall we get going now?" Sebastian suggested.

"That's sounds great right now," I affirmed wholeheartedly.

"Alright, then let's be off."

With that, Sebastian scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to my apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 17<em>

_Sunday_

"Ow, fuck!" I blurted out suddenly as a budding pear from the tree above me suddenly fell and struck my head. I rubbed the sore spot angrily; why couldn't I enjoy a read in the park without being interrupted? I swear, even nature hated me. So much for trying to get out and get some fresh air.

Trixie yipped sharply and started sniffing the fallen fruit. I tightened the slack on her leash and pulled her away from it. For all I knew it could be rotten or have worms. It was best just to be safe and avoid it altogether.

Interruption aside, I was about to return to my newest book when I noticed a familiar sweep of umber hair and a glint of golden-green eyes. My own pupils narrowed when I realized I had a bone to pick with this person.

"Hey! Matthews!" I shouted haughtily.

The woman immediately turned on her heels and came waltzing towards my comfy spot underneath the pear tree.

"Oh, look. It's you," she smiled patronizingly. Today, Christine had donned a sleek red dress and black Christian Louboutins.

"Don't act like you don't know why I called you over here," I called out. "I know about how you tipped off the reporters to my and Sebastian's relationship."

"Are you really that upset about that? Poor baby," she cooed in a mocking tone.

"Why are you so insistent on hating me?" I ordered.

At this, she let her head back and cackled.

"Because, my dear," she started. "I have known your dear Sebby way longer than you have."

Within seconds, she pulled off the dark brown hair that turned out to be a wig and gained a pair of red frames. Underneath the wig, she revealed a head of long red locks that reached to about the small of her back.

"Um, what's with the disguise?" I pointed out, with a deep, confused look on my face.

"Oh, that," she answered, only this time, her voice changed. It was higher, squeakier, and more nasal. But oddly enough, it had a man-like tone to it.

"It's so my lover Sebastian won't recognize me. My real name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm a Shinigami."

"So…you're a guy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you insult a lady like that!" Grell shouted, clearly offended.

"Never mind that, then," I muttered under my breath. I guess Grell was a _gender-confused_ guy. "Anyway, what's a Shinigami? And why do you need a disguise in order to get close to Sebastian?"

"First, Shingami are what you humans call 'the Grim Reaper' and such names like that," Grell explained, clear disgust in his voice. "We each have a scythe and a notebook containing a list of people that are 'To Die.' We visit people and examine their cinematic records (which is video recording of the deeds they have done in their life), and decide whether to reap their souls or not.

And about Sebastian, it seems he hasn't discovered his love for me yet so he usually avoids me, unfortunately. It doesn't help that I have little shits like you getting in the way and stealing my time away from him," Grell scoffed, turning up his nose at me. "Although, the main reason I am working at his office is because the Shinigami Dispatch Management Division of London is having us keep close tabs on him. My partner, Will, works at his apartment building."

So, was William Spears a Shinigami too? But if that was so, why did Will hate Sebastian so much if Grell adored him?

"Wait, so why does Will despise Sebastian?" I asked aloud.

"Oh, that," Grell added absentmindedly. "Usually Shinigami hate demons, but I just can't resist my darling Sebby~!"

"So, why are you telling me, Sebastian's girlfriend, all of this information?" I questioned curiously.

Grell stepped forward and crouched right in front of me. "Because if you do, you might find yourself next on the To-Die List!"

He gave another drawn out cackle and walked away.

"Ta ta, my little Seul, I can't wait to see the day when Sebastian dumps you out on your ass~!" He hollered joyfully.

I rolled my eyes and resumed my reading. _Like hell Sebastian would ever go for an annoying reaper like you, _I surmised. Still, though, why did the Shinigami need to keep a watch on Sebastian? What had he done to get on their bad side? Though it was true that Sebastian was a demon, and since demons feed on souls that are supposed to be collected by Shinigami, if I was a reaper I might want to keep a close eye on him too.

Dom's barking started up again and I sighed, knowing that it was probably time to return to the apartment. As weird as it was, it was nice to have the day to myself while Sebastian was at work. I had almost forgotten what that feeling had been like.

Picking myself up and dusting off my red shorts, I jerked Trixie over to the beaten path and she trotted along my side happily. Hm, the life of a dog was so easy. Be fed, be walked, be petted. They had people to do everything for them and all they had to do was soak it up and enjoy it. Honestly, I don't know why Sebastian hated them so much.

I dropped Trixie off at the apartment and then headed elsewhere because I had a damn brilliant idea.

And everyone knows what happens when I have a damn brilliant idea.

* * *

><p><em>Homecoming, I'm coming; my sweet mistake<em>

_Summer's over, hope it's not too late._

I found another small pear lying on the sidewalk near my feet so I picked it up and started tossing it in the air. My hand-eye coordination wasn't the best, but if I was only concentrating on one thing I could fare pretty well.

Unfortunately, since I was only concentrating on one thing, I stopped paying attention to where I was going and walked face-first into a street pole. From first-hand experience, let me tell you: it's not fun.

I threw the pear away angrily and carried on, rubbing my sore head. Great, that's the second head injury I've received today. I swear, I was going to get brain damage from all of this.

_I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head._

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met._

Circling the last bend to my arrival, I moseyed into the building with full intent.

_And carved out our names. _

_Do you remember that?_

Lucky for me, the person I was looking for was right where I was expecting them.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

"Spears!" I called out as I swung the door to the Empress Hotel.

He looked up and immediately narrowed his eyes at me.

"Michaelis isn't here; what do you want?" he answered harshly.

"Oh, Willy," I jested. "I already know where Sebastian is. It's you I'm looking for~"

William shot a glare at me.

_I missed it all, I messed you up_

"Oh no, don't get angry just yet, I only have a couple questions to ask you," I continued, keeping up my false "nice" act. Though, that act was short-lived.

_I missed you_

I slammed my hands on the receptionist desk and looked Will dead in the eyes.

_I'm coming home_

"Now, how about you give me some goddamn answers and this can go smoothly, alright?" I commanded gruffly.

He exhaled sharply and leaned back. "What is it you need to know?"

"I know what you are. What is your business with Sebastian?" I asked curtly.

"He's a demon. What more reason do I need to keep watch of him?" William answered just as rudely. By his tone of voice, it sounded like he was already fed up with me.

_I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall,_

"You could track him just fine without having several people stationed in various places near him at all times. What is your purpose behind this? Don't you realize he's already in a contract?" I derided.

"But your time's almost up," Will replied. "Which means, your demon will be out looking for a meal once again. We are here to make sure he doesn't take one from our district."

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_For you_

"But you've been here ever since I started my contract with him. Which means, you are here for something else and for fuck's sake, you are going to _tell me_ what that is," I sneered in a surly voice.

_Descending, I'm spinning; lost all defense_

"I don't believe I am obligated to tell you anything," Spears replied in an uppity tone. His attitude was just about to drive me over the edge.

_How could you swallow me again?_

My skin started to tense as my temper thickened. "There is something else going on!" I shouted.

_I left you, I meant to; couldn't let you in._

"This doesn't concern you."

_Never mind a single word I said._

"Oh, but this concerns Sebastian, so as his girlfriend, this concerns me too."

_Carve out your name._

Spears chuckled heartily. "_Girlfriend?_ You keep thinking that. Michaelis is fond of his games, and you, my dear, are just another pawn in one of them."

_Do you remember that?_

"Just _tell me_, damnit!" I yelled, slamming my palms back down on the desk for emphasis.

"Tell what, I wonder?" came a voice suddenly from behind me. I heard the bell ring slightly as the door notified us that there was someone else in the room, even though we were both full aware. The door swung shut and I dared not to turn around to face the intruder. Meanwhile, the silence hung in the air like the stench of a dead animal.

I was the one to break it. Well, figuratively.

I paced briskly out of the building, bumping into the person at the entrance on purpose and exiting the building.

_Homecoming, I'm coming. I'm coming back._

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home; did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up; I missed you._

_I'm coming home_

_I wanna know, when all the leaves begin to fall,_

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_For you._

* * *

><p>"Seul, you're hiding something…"<p>

That was where I blew it. "Yeah? Well maybe I'm not the _only one_ hiding things around here! I'm tired of all these secrets, damnit!"

Sebastian's face was one of pure perplexity. He was standing over me while I sat on a velvet red ottoman in my apartment and held my head in my hands. "What are you talki-"

"_Oh,_ don't play nice," I jeered sarcastically. "You, just like everyone else, are keeping something important from me!"

"That's because it doesn't concern-"

"It doesn't concern me? IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME? Why doesn't anything ever fucking concern me? I'm your fucking girlfriend for fuck's sake, yet you keep FUCKING KEEPING ALL THESE FUCKING THINGS TO YOURSELF. What happened to _'let's have a real relationship'_ and _'neither of us can sabotage the relationship?'_ What the _fuck_ happened to that?"

"Listen-"

"No, YOU listen, Mr." At this, I stood up and jabbed my finger into Sebastian's chest. "Nobody ever tells me anything. Do you realize how frustrating that is?"

"Seul-"

"Nuh-uh, don't give me tha-"

"Seul."

This time it was more meaningful; there was actual malice in Sebastian's tone. That either meant I was in trouble or Sebastian was angry with me. And thinking upon the current situation, I was guessing both.

"Seul, there are reasons behind-"

"There you go with your _reasons,_ again." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not finished," Sebastian spat bitterly. "Now, does this have anything to do with what you were talking with William Spears when I arrived at my apartment?"

"_And_ my lovely talk with your _crazy, transsexual secretary!"_

"Receptionist."

"_Whatever!"_

"So, it turns out that the Christine that has been pestering us was actually Grell Sutcliff, am I correct?"

I nodded my head. "Are you going to fire him/her?" I queried eagerly.

"Well…No." Sebastian spoke. "As much as I despise that abomination, it might be useful later on."

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Now, what was it that you and Mr. Spears were conversing about? He wasn't kind enough to fill me in on the details."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you think that I'm going to?"

"Well-"

"No. Just no."

"What has gotten into you lately? You've snapped at nearly everything I've sa-"

"Go."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easil-"

"Get the fuck out of my house before I fucking make you."

"You honestly think you could make-"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Get. The. Fuck. Out." I pointed in the direction of the doorway as if he didn't already get the obvious clue.

"Alright. I'll leave. But remember, Seul, this isn't the end of the conversation. We are going to talk about this later."

And in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>There was a shot in the dark; I was caught by surprise.<em>

_There was a hole in my heart; there were tears in your eyes._

_And there was nothing to say, cause you made up your mind,_

_And so I guess what you meant when you left was 'goodbye.'_

* * *

><p><em>So if you're gonna go and leave me in a lonely gray, I won't let it show until you finally float away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 18<em>

_Monday_

I stepped waywardly out of the shower and nearly fell from my clumsiness. _Shit_, I said mentally. When I rubbed the fog from the mirror, I noticed a letter lying on the counter next to the sink that I had failed to notice before.

_Seul,_

_I apologize for whatever I might have done to anger you yesterday but I have some information that you might be interested in. Since realizing Vincent Phantomhive is your father, one would automatically realize that Lady Scarlet is your aunt. Whether you would like to investigate that and/or talk to her once again is up to you. I thought you might like to know._

_Have a good day,_

_Sebastian_

It was short and sweet and right to the point. _Great,_ so now I have to go out and do something with my life. I skipped putting on makeup altogether because I'm a fearless bastard and then I grabbed my car keys and jogged out to my car.

I already saw a couple of photographers gathering but luckily enough I was too speedy for them and I got into my car before they spotted me.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I tried to recall the address to the clinic where Scarlet worked, but I was still too tired to remember. Would I go inside and re-look it up or should I try to guess where to go? I searched around for a GPS quickly before I noticed another silver letter sitting in the cup holder.

_Seul, just in case you forgot the address, I wrote it down and put it in your car._

Then it continued to list the address and ended with a quick goodbye._ That fucking bastard_, I cursed. He really does think of everything, doesn't he? Well, Sebastian aside, I needed to get to Scarlet's anyway. It was just a short drive so I wouldn't be on the road too long, which was good because I was still damn tired.

* * *

><p>Yawning widely, I grappled for the handle to the clinic and opened it without ease. Man, a 5-hour energy would be nice right about now.<p>

I strode towards the front desk and rang the bell for assistance.

After a few seconds, a man in a brown business suit met me with a sullen face.

"Excuse me," I pardoned. "Is Lady Scarlet available?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled nervously. "But I don't actually work here. I'm actually with the police to help close this place down."

"But, why?" I asked.

"It seems one of the doctors was murdered late Saturday night," he replied tensely.

"Do you happen to know which one it was?"

"Her name was Angelina Durless, but she was known to many as Lady Scarlet."

My heart suddenly fell in my chest. Was somebody out to murder _all _of my relatives?

The man noticed my disappointed expression and tried to console me. "I'm sorry, were you close to her? Her funeral was held privately yesterday afternoon."

I shook my head. "No, I just met her once, that's all."

And after that, I left the clinic and drove home.

Day. Officially. Ruined.

So, where else would I go? Sebastian's penthouse, of course.

* * *

><p>I was overwhelmed with joy to find Abberline sitting at the front desk of the Empress when I entered.<p>

"Good afternoon, Seul," Fred greeted. "It's nice to see a friendly face today."

"Why?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, well, Will didn't even show up for work today and last night when Sebastian arrived back at the hotel, they both were in a bad mood," Fred elucidated.

"Ah, gotcha," I nodded.

"Do you know anything about that?" he inquired.

"Nope, not a clue," I lied exuberantly.

"Alright, then, have a good day," he announced in a cheery tone.

As I headed for the elevators, though, he stopped me.

"Miss Seul, you do realize that Sebastian isn't home at the moment, right?"

I turned and smiled at him before getting into the elevator. "Of course, dear Abberline." Then the doors shut behind me and the machine started to ascend.

It was fortunate that these elevators had mirrored gold walls so that I didn't have to fear looking out on the ground. Soon enough, the elevator 'dinged' and I exited into Sebastian's penthouse.

Wait, I bet you're wondering how I got into Sebastian's apartment without his key? Well, the thing is, I made a copy of the elevator key during my spare time so that I could enter and leave Sebastian's penthouse how I pleased, just like what he often did to me.

I immediately headed to the kitchen to check for food and of course, Sebastian's cats just _had _to come over and inspect whoever had entered their living quarters. Rummaging through Sebastian's fridge, I noticed something very delectable calling out my name from the very back: a beautiful double chocolate cake.

Okay, call me what you want, but I have quite the sweet tooth. I eat cake all day, erry day. And today was no exception.

After downing my fill, I pulled a Snow White and searched for the nearest bedroom. Of course, it just had to be Sebby's. Me, still being incredibly sleepy, laid down on the soft covers and grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed to wrap myself with. I quickly glanced over at the clock and I calculated that I still had three and ½ hours until Sebastian got off work, so I set my phone alarm to wake me up in 3 hours.

Letting my dreaming state of mind overtake me, I gladly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>For some reason, when I awoke, I felt an unfamiliar warmth engulfing me. Not aware of what it was, I snuggled closer into it until I was finally conscious enough to realize it.<p>

"Sebastian?" I questioned tiredly. I must have slept through my alarm.

There was a slight rumble from the chest behind me. "I'm surprised you haven't pushed me off yet. You're in a better mood than yesterday."

"Don't ruin it," I mumbled with slight irritation.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sebastian replied annoyingly.

I turned over onto my other side and stared into Sebastian's ruby orbs. I gave him a quick peck and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"One question: how did you get in here Seul?" Sebastian queried.

I brought a finger to my lips. "I'll never tell…" I spoke teasingly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked, before reaching his hands to my sides and suddenly, he started tickling.

Me, being the extremely ticklish type of course, reacted as an extremely ticklish person does; I squeal, kick, and squirm about from the sensitive touch.

"S-Stop," I gasped, trying to get away from the peculiar sensation.

Sebastian made no intention to stop what he was doing. "Why would I stop when I can see you act like this?"

Finally, after all the torturous teasing, I gave in. "Okay, I'll-I'll-I'll tell you!"

All of a sudden, the strange irritation stopped. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I had my friend Lau make a copy of your key after I stole it from your pocket."

"Thanks," Sebastian smirked. "But, just for that, I think you deserve a little more of your 'punishment."

After saying so, Sebastian resumed his persecution of my sensitive spots on my body in order to make me cry out in annoyance.

"Sebastian, damnit, stop!" I called out when I had had enough.

"Alright," he agreed. "I guess that is enough for today."

I inched away from him on the bed and rolled over only to find one of Sebastian's kittens lounging above my head. It hissed at me and I hissed right back. Damn cat.

"So, Seul, did you go visit Lady Scarlet?" Sebastian interrogated.

"Huh?" I flipped back over onto my stomach and made eye contact with the demon. "No, I was unable to."

"Why so."

"It appears she has been murdered."

"Oh. That is very strange indeed."

"Yeah, well, it's not I could do anything to prevent it. Though, I wish I could have been able to tell her that she was right all along. I _am_ the child of Vincent and Rachel. I bet she would have died more peaceful knowing Ciel and I were alive."

"Yes, I would assume so."

"-Speaking of which, since I _am_ a Phantomhive, isn't Funtom Company actually _mine?"_ I tested daringly.

"I believe the time to claim it would have been five years ago," Sebastian replied arrogantly.

"I'm _sorry,_ but I was travelling unintentionally incognito at the time," I shot right back.

"Sh," Sebastian calmed, putting a hand on the side of my face. I wiggled into the touch and laid my head on his unbeating chest. "Let's not start another fight, my love."

"Don't call me that unless you really mean it," I muttered bitterly.

"Seul, are you sure you would want to take on all the responsibility of managing on a company?" Sebastian questioned, concerned. "Especially one as big as Funtom?"

"The will stated that I was to inherit the company," I stated firmly. "Meaning, you no longer have the rights to _my_ company."

"Well, look who's getting a little pompous?" Sebastian smirked.

"Are you just mad that you're out of a job?" I said with false sympathy. "Don't worry, the job of secretary is always open."

With that, Sebastian let out a hearty laugh. "Seul, darling, you are forgetting that right now, the legal rights still belong to me until you turn eighteen. Also, when you become of age, the company board has to evaluate you and decide if you're fit enough to run the company, will or not."

"So you mean, I'm stuck with some silly demon even after our contract is up, because you decided to steal my rightful place as president of Funtom Corp.?" I whined.

"I didn't steal anything. I _earned_ it."

"And for someone who has no experience in business, you seem mighty sure that you will be able to take care of everything just fine," he added quickly.

"If my great-grandfather could rebuild a company when he was only thirteen, then it should be no problem for me," I answered in a superior tone.

"Think as you wish," Sebastian chuckled. "But remember, in the end, it is I who holds the reigns to your company, the company that was rightfully mine in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" I growled angrily.

He only grinned and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. "It's just yet another thing that doesn't concern you."

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening…<em>

*ring ring*

"Hello?" I picked up my phone and answered tentatively.

"Seul!~" came the excited response from the other line.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Good evening, Alois. What caused you to pay me a call tonight?"

"I was just wondering how you were holding up. Ciel has been really busy lately and I've been soo lonely."

"Ah, I'm sure," I replied sarcastically.

(Alois, what are you going on about? I have had the past couple of days off, but because I have to work for three hours today you get 'lonely?')

I chuckled as I heard Ciel yelling at a whining Alois in the background.

(But Cieeel~ I need time with my lover~!)

(Are you kidding me?)

(Ah, don't hurt me!)

(Like I could hurt you, you goof.)

(Oh, yeah, Seul's still on the phone.) "Hiyah, Seul!"

I exhaled deeply. "Alright, Alois. Can I just talk to Ciel for a few moments?"

"No prob."

*sounds of the phone being passed from Alois to Ciel*

"Hello, Seul," emancipated Ciel's voice from the phone speaker.

"Hi, your information was quite useful after all, brother," I joked casually.

"What did you manage to find out?"

Unsure if the emotions building in my throat were excitement or disappointment, I told him. "We're the children of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, and heir to the Phantomhive fortune."

"W_hat?"_ came Ciel's shocked response. "No, that's a good one, Seul. Now tell me, who are our actual parents."

"I'm not kidding," I uttered in a completely serious tone.

"….Wait. So, this isn't a hoax?"

"No. I wouldn't lie about that."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Wait, does that mean we're millionaires or something?"

"Nope." I chuckled. "Billionaires."

"_Honestly?"_

"Yeah, but we can't take over the company or inherit the fortune until we turn eighteen."

"That's complete bull," Ciel laughed.

"I know," I grinned.

"Hold on…Funtom company is the one owned by the Phantomhives, right?...And it's also the one that your boyfriend is the president of?"

"Yeah, it's been kind of awkward from that stance between us. I think he's pretty reluctant to give up the company."

"I mean, I would be too, and as much as I don't like the guy, if I had one of the most top-paying jobs in the country, I wouldn't want a couple of kids just appearing one day and taking it back."

"That's true," I complied. "Still, he should have known it was never his company in the first place and besides, I think the two of us will do a fine job running it."

"Hah, just wait til I tell Aloi-"

"Ciel? Can you promise me you won't tell anyone about our true parentage and the fortune? Least of all, our adoptive parents. Just, please keep it a secret between us. For me."

Ciel sighed. "I guess that would be fine. You're the one who discovered the information, after all."

"Thanks so much, Ciel. That really means a lot."

"Hah, okay. Well, I gotta go. Alois is complaining for me to hang out with him. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I clicked the off button and lied down on my soft mattress. Gazing up at the blank ceiling I realized something.

All this, it seemed so unreal. So unpredictable, so chaotic. And for some reason, I kind of detested all of it. It was too confusing for me to deal with at one time, and I, I don't know. I really don't know what to do anymore. Most of the time, it feels like I'm dreaming.

I'm dreaming…

…with my eyes wide shut.

* * *

><p><em>I don't need the birds, let them fly away; and I don't want the clouds, they never seem to stay. <em>

_I don't want no future, I don't need no past. One bright moment is all I ask._

_I'm gonna leave my body, moving up to higher ground. I'm gonna lose my mind, history keeps pulling me down._

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I'm just spewing these chapters out, aren't I? Yeah, well, lots of time and summer boredness will do that to you. Agh! This story is finally over halfway done! I just finished planning out the last couple of weeks of this story and I swear, the end is going to go by sooo quickly. Y'all won't see it coming. Anwho~ I decided I would get one last chappie out before I leave for my cruise, so it'll leave your hungry minds with something to gnaw on. And for those wondering, I don't get back til the 1<strong>**st****, so it'll be awhile. (sorrs!) I'd update earlier if I could! :( Meh, well, I'll be leaving now! Have a good couple of weeks! **

**And who knows, with the speed I've been typing up these things, I might actually have time to update once more before I leave! Until then, please review, darlings! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Leave My Body" by Florence & the Machine, "Blackbird" by the Beatles, "Take It All Away" by Owl City and "Homecoming" by Hey Monday.**

**Preview of next chapter: Rejection!**


	16. Ne Me Quitte Pas

**La-di-la-la! Who's ready for the longest author's note of their fucking life? I know you are! Kk, first things first. After finishing an amazing book, 11/22/63, by Stephen King, I cracked down and realized, hey! I've been off vacation for two days now! Maybe I should get back to that story of mine? Soooo, yeah, I raced off to my computer and finished the rest of the chapter and edited it as thoroughly as possible. Well, turtle-paced is a little better, but who cares. Then I wrote this author's note. Because I was bored.**

**Now, next part of business. For any of you wondering about my trip, HERE is where I give my brief summary. If you do not care or are not interested, you can skip this part and go on to the next part about my angst and horrible timing. Or you could just skip to the actual story. :) So, as for my cruise, I went jetskiing with my brother in St. Thomas! And I fell off, but in the words of Daniel Tosh, "It's impossible to be sad on a Waverunner." Boy, is that a hell of a lot of fun. Then I went parasailing and my mom threw up in-flight (ew), and I got to go to Atlantis in the Bahamas! I actually got up the nerve to go down that one ginormous slide where you go through a shark tunnel and it was pretty awesome. And I went on the first carousel at sea. Multiple Times. And no, I did not sit on the carriage where the old people sit. That shit's for lameasses. Hah. Annnnndd, I did absolutely no writing. -_- Well, what can I say, my parents wouldn't let me bring my MacBook :( Bleh, that should be a sufficient waste of your time. PM me if you want any more time wasted.**

**ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hey guys! So guess what, I found like, the perfect, most awesomest song that fits this story perfectly and is practically its theme song. I mean, I couldn't ask for better lyrics. But if that's such a good thing, then why am I irritated? Well, good question. It's because…..*deep sigh* …it's by Demi Lovato. *facelaptop* I know, I know what you all are thinking (wtf are you on, Lotti? ..esp. after that last chapter!) And I bet you guys probably think I'm like hyped up on drugs and shit, but I'm not! I was just chilling in my car, listening to the radio, and this song came on, and I was like holy shit! So, yeah, that's my lameass explanation. Deal. It's Demi Lovato, but IT FITS SO DAMN-FUCKING PERFECTLY! ..and I don't even care if damn-fucking isn't a word. I shall make it a word! …that is all.**

* * *

><p><em>No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave<em>

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain._

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 19 <em>

_Tuesday_

Another afternoon spent all alone. I was perfectly content finishing my book as Trixie curled up and snoozed on my lap. Unfortunately, as seems to happen often, I was interrupted.

There was a quiet knock on my door and I groaned as I left my sweet haven and got up to answer the door. _Who would be bothering me at this time? Sebastian's at work, and I don't really have many friends._

I opened the door to find a eager-looking Lizzy awaiting me, a concerned look upon her face.

"Oh, hi Li-" I started to say, but Lizzy just invited herself in and set the basket she was carrying onto the bar counter.

She paused and suddenly whipped around, looking as if she had just witnessed a murder.

"Seul! Where have you been?" Lizzy interrogated. "You haven't been at work all week!"

"Yeah…" I replied sardonically. "Aleister and I had a bit of a 'argument' per say, and let's just say I'm not working there anymore."

"What?" the blonde's bright green eyes were in tears.

"I'm sorry," I admitted.

"But, I thought you were hurt or something! Was it that Sebastian guy?"

I shook my head. "No. While Sebastian does have his…issues, he isn't the reason why I quit working."

"How will you pay for rent and food?" she queried, her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails today, bouncing when she moved.

"I-I'll manage," I convinced, trying to force a smile onto my face. In reality, I knew if I needed anything, for the time being Sebastian would provide it for me. Besides, Sebastian had already paid my rent in advance for the next six months, so I wouldn't have to worry about that until I took over the Funtom Company, in which I would probably move out of my shabby apartment into something nicer anyway.

"If you want, you can stay with me," Lizzy offered.

"No thanks, I'll be just fine," I declined.

"You're sure? Positive?" she pushed the issue further.

"Definitely," I laughed uneasily. "There's no need for any of your concern about me. I'm not someone you need to worry about. Worry about your own self, kid. You're going off to college next year, prepare for that. Don't let me drag you down."

"Oh, well, alright," she agreed tentatively. "But make sure to call me anytime you need _anything, _Oxford is only an hour and a half away!"

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I let the girl out of my apartment.

I finally settled back down into my comfortable spot on my couch when, what do you know it, someone knocked again.

I reopened it and Lizzy was standing there once again.

"I forgot to mention, I brought over cookies in that basket! They're chocolate chip!" She looked around nervously. "Oh, well I guess I'll leave for good this time. See you~!"

I shook my head in confusion and shut the door again. I went over to investigate the basket Lizzy had mentioned and tried one of the cookies.

_Dammit, they're really good, _I realized after biting into one of them.

* * *

><p><em>As days go by, the night's on fire<em>

I was once again too preoccupied with my book to retrieve the phone when it buzzed on my glass coffee table, making quite an unpleasant sound. I just let it vibrate until it sent the caller to voicemail.

A couple seconds later, there was another short buzz, this time indicating that I had received a text message. _Screw it,_ I noted, not bothering to give it a second thought.

I laid down on my back in order to soothe the aching muscles that I got from hunching over my book all day, but hence, it was to no avail. Suddenly, I heard the door click open and oh look, it was my favorite boyfriend.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked insolently, sitting up straight to face his pale face.

He shrugged. "I called you and sent a message. I believe that is warning enough."

_Whoops, probably should've answered those,_ I wrote down mentally on the notepad in my brain.

Sebastian wandered over to the kitchen and poked through the basket on the counter. "Who brought these over?"

"Lizzy," I replied with a necessary roll of the eyes. "She thought something 'bad' had happened to me or some foolish notion of that nature."

"She thought cookies would solve the problem?" Sebastian questioned pointedly.

I gave him a 'how the fuck am I supposed to know?' look. "Not sure, but they're really good." A devilish smile crept onto my face. "You can have one, if you like."

Sebastian returned my devious smirk. "No thanks. I prefer more satisfying meals."

"Ugh. You know what I prefer?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. "A back massage. Get over here."

I lied down on my stomach with my head in my arms, eyes closed and muscles relaxed. I heard Sebastian sigh and slowly pad over to where I was lying. Gently, his elbow started kneading into my upper back, releasing the pent-up tension that was stored there. Slightly, the elbow turned into a pair of hands, digging further and getting deeper into the knots that had built up in the spots below my shoulder blades.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing," I gasped. Instinctively, I knew what was coming next so I shushed Sebastian and rejoined, "And no, that has nothing to do with you being my boyfriend. It just means you're one hell of a masseuse, you egotistical bastard."

The words weren't shot with spite; they were easygoing and lighthearted. They weren't meant to harm, for once. Just meaningless, simple nothings. Uttered with a shy smirk on my face.

Sebastian's firm hands started pounding down on my back in chopping motions, causing further shoots of pleasure to run up and down my body.

"Shit, where does a demon learn these type of things?" I queried, interested to hear the answer.

"Ah, but that is not for your ears to hear, my love," he replied and I know, I just _know _he was grinning from ear to ear with the knowledge of some disturbing detail.

Stopping his previous motions, Sebastian started rubbing his thumbs into my especially sore spots, coercing a subtle hiss out of the corner of my mouth. Why did this demon have to be amazing at _everything_ he did? If only I was my great-grandfather, and I had him to obey my every order and not give him anything in return. I mean, except for my soul, but who the hell cares about that?

"How was work today?" There was never anything wrong with a little small talk, right?

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

"Boring, as usual. My staff is compiled of idiots."

"Poor Sebby," I said with false compassion.

"Just wait until you get a real job, my darling."

"I did, and oh wait, I almost got sold in an underground auction!" I retaliated quickly.

"Hah, and who rescued you?"

"My knight in shining armor," I deadpanned.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

"So, my lady," a smooth transition of his warm hands to my lower back. "What is our next course of action?"

_Crash, crash, burn. Let it all burn._

"Hm, I suppose another visit to Undertaker is in order?" I assumed.

"I believe you are right. We can leave tomorrow if you would like."

"That sounds fine."

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

Although my back was now fully relaxed, there was a different sort of tension in the air. I hadn't felt it until I'd discovered my true heritage and even now, it was making sitting in the same room as Sebastian very uncomfortable. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly had changed between the two of us; it was very subtle, but it was there.

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget._

It seemed like we had built up a wall of sand between the two of us and the slightest push would make it give way. I couldn't tell why or how it had happened, but nonetheless, it was still lurking there.

_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret._

I know Sebastian was standing only a few feet away, but to me, it seemed like miles.

_There is a fire inside of this heart,_

I rose to my feet and quickly told Sebastian, "I'm off to bed now. You're welcome to stay here if you like."

_And a riot about to explode into flames._

"It's still quite early. Are you feeling well, Seul?" Sebastian asked, concern in his voice. That was the second time today someone had used that tone on me. I hated the sound of it, it made me feel pathetic and vulnerable; like I was something to be pitied. No, I did not need anyone's sympathy. It was useless to me, nothing more than a mere expression of how defenseless I was.

_Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?_

"I'm perfectly fine," I responded bitterly, my voice sour as lemons.

_Do you really want…Do you really want me?_

"It doesn't sound like it."

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins?_

"It doesn't matter."

_Do you really want… Do you really want me?_

"Of course it does."

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie?_

"Stop talking to me like that."

_The promises we made were not enough. _

"Like what?"

_(Never play the game again)._

"Like I'm just some child you have to look after."

_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug._

"I apologize, I just thought that you might be unwell."

_(Never gonna hit the fear)._

"I appreciate your concerns, it's just…"

_The secrets that we sold were never known._

"Just?"

_(Never sing a song for you)._

"Just nothing." I looked away from him, avoiding his wondering ruby orbs.

_The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._

"Alright." His easy compliance shocked me. "If that is all you wish to detail about the subject, then I will not question it any further."

_(Never giving in again, never giving in again)._

For some reason, in the back of my throat, I somehow wanted Sebastian to keep bothering me about it. Maybe it would be a sign that he cared, wait no, he's a demon, why would he care? He's just doing this…because he's bored.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

"Are you off to bed, or are you just going to stand there?" Sebastian interrogated, cocking his left eyebrow.

_Tell me would you kill to proved you're right?_

I felt a small pink flush fill my cheeks as I paced back to my room and slid under the chilling covers.

_Crash, crash, burn. Let it all burn._

"Sebastian?" I called out.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

"Yes?" At the single mention of his name he was at my bedside.

_Do you really want…Do you really want me?_

"Can you?" Well, fuck, how did I say this? "Can you stay here all night? You know, just sit next to me or in the corner or something."

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins?_

I twiddled my thumbs nervously as Sebastian took his time getting to the other side of my bed. Soon enough, there was a gentle lifting of the blankets next to me and Sebastian had me in his grasp soon enough. His warm body heated my fragile structure.

_Do you really want…Do you really want me?_

"'Night," I wished, snuggling deeper into the unknown.

"'Night," Sebastian bid right back.

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie?_

* * *

><p><em>I was, all of a sudden, hurled into an unknown bed. Only, it wasn't unknown for long. After settling into it for a couple seconds I recognized it as the one from Alois and Ciel's guest room in California. I started to look around, but my vision was blurred and in-and-out like I was at a black light party.<em>

_This dream felt the same as the others, like a sort of déjà vu, but this one had an even stronger connection to my semi-conscious state. It seemed so _real_ that I could be safe in assuming that this was an actual memory of mine. _

_I was lying with my back flat against the mattress and I remember leaving a mess of who-knows-what on the floor near my feet. Sebastian was there, murmuring something soft into my ear. Almost so soft that I couldn't hear it._

_Wait, was this the night I had been drugged? Were the memories slowly floating back to me? And if so, was this one of them?_

_Hanging on the last word out of Sebastian's mouth, the scene drifted away and the surroundings started to become less familiar once again._

"You've awoken?" Sebastian surmised as I stirred slightly in my bed back in London.

"Yeah," I replied groggily, taking no care to fix my hair and sore eyes.

"But, can I ask you something?" I asked, more awake this time.

"Yes. Was it because of another bad dream?" he answered.

"No and yes. It was because of a dream, but it wasn't quite unpleasant. More like unsettling."

"How so?"

"Well, it was when we were back in California, on the night I had the encounter with Beast, to be more exact. You had just taken me back to our room when you leaned in and whispered something, something I think that you figured I'd forget."

"And?"

"You told me that I would be alright because I always was and that I could make it through alright. Then you called me Ciel."

"That is just the absurdity of your dream."

"-I'm not finished," I cut in. "I know, I just _know,_ that this really happened. But first of all, I need to know why you called me Ciel. Was it a Freudian slip? Or just a simple misplacement of words?"

"I believe it was just a figment of your imagination, my dear. That's all there is to it." He bent forward and kissed me delicately on the forehead. He was still lying next to me in my bed and almost too close for comfort at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 20<em>

_Wednesday_

I was absentmindedly playing Solitaire on my phone when it droned in my hands. I immediately clicked out of the app and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Seul! It's Luka!" came a cheery voice from the speaker.

"Really?" I questioned. "And may I ask why I am receiving such a call from my best friend all of a sudden?"

"Actually, you know, it might be a little sudden…" he started. "But I'm coming to visit London!"

"Boy, you are shitting me," I replied satirically.

"Nope, not at all," he confirmed. "I got a job offer out in the UK and I thought I'd stop in and see you."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "When do you get in? I'll pick you up from the airport!"

"Uh, I'm at my layover in New York right now, so I'll be there in 7 hours," he estimated.

"Great!" I shouted. "I'll pick you up around 5 p.m., if that's okay."

"No prob," Luka assured me.

"Alright," I said. "Alvederzane, darling!"

I set the phone down on the couch and yelled out to Sebastian, who was in the kitchen preparing a pot of tea, **"**Sebastian, we may have to call a rain date on that trip to Undertaker's."

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why you insist on coming with," I grumbled and folded my arms in the passenger seat next to Sebastian.<p>

"I've told you, I don't like that kid," was his only response.

"Yes, because you can't get over your freaking jealousy," I shot back. "If you would just open your goddamn eyes, you would see that the only thing between the two of us is a good friendship. Trust me, neither of us would risk anything to ruin that, we're too good of friends. Besides, I've known Luka since I was little. If he liked me I would've known by now."

"Or maybe he's liked you for so long that you never even noticed it," Sebastian replied.

"Whatever," I said difficultly, turning to stare out my window.

"Oh look! There he is!" I blurted out. "Go park while I go out and greet him."

"Sure," Sebastian said tartly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luka!" I called out to the familiar boy after exiting the black vehicle and running up to him.<p>

"Hey," he greeted in response.

I enraptured him in a friendly hug. "So, you really got a great job opportunity way out in London? I'm thrilled for you!"

"Yeah, about that…" Luka paused. "That's not the real reason why I flew out here."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Then why—mmph!"

My sentence was suddenly brought to a muffled halt as Luka leaned forward and kissed me. I was caught off-guard by the attack; it was something that I would have never seen coming.

I broke off the kiss and Luka was about to go in for another one when I turned my head in the other direction.

"I-I can't do this, Luka," I informed in a mournful voice.

Luka looked as if I had just told him that his mother had died. His shaggy light brown locks hung in his face and hid the tops of his eyes.

"Seul," he explained. "I've loved you. I've always loved you. Ever since we were little, I knew. I thought that my feelings might have gone away when you moved to London, but when you came back and visited I knew that they were still there."

"Look, Luka-" I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

"Is this about that boyfriend of yours? You don't need him, and besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you so, _possessively._"

"Luka, I can't," I articulated. "I know, it's complicated, but we just can't be together."

"Don't tell me you've never felt anything for me," he insisted, desperation in his voice. "You know…you were my first kiss."

"And you were mine," I answered. "But that doesn't change anything! I just can't be with you right now."

"Then I'll wait," Luka asserted. "However long it takes, I'll wait for you."

"No, Luka, _move on,_" I begged. "You deserve someone so much better. Find that person, stop chasing after a wreck like me."

"And _you _deserve so much better than that Sebastian guy you're with now!"

"I can't break up with him. You wouldn't understand."

"You know what I don't understand? How you always swore that you didn't believe in love, but there you are, in love with some stranger you barely know!"

I exhaled slowly. "Luke, come on. I'm not in love with him, and why are you so sure he's a stranger?"

"Well, you've never mentioned him before, and compared to how long you've known me, he's a stranger."

I shook my head slowly and firmly. "Go home, Luka. Please."

All of a sudden, from behind me I heard a honk and I whirled around to see where it came from. Of course, it was Sebastian, waiting in his Lamborghini, with a scowl on his face.

"Look, I really have to go, and I can even pay for a ticket home-"

"I see how it is. The pretty girl always ends up with the rich older guy with the high-paying job and the nice car. And the beach bum ends up alone."

"It's not like that!" I pleaded. I looked down at my feet. "I wish I, I wish I could explain this all to you…"

"Then explain!" Luka cried out, his deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. Inside, they were crying out for the truth that I couldn't bring myself to explain.

Looking at his pitiful expression, I felt the corners of my own eyes start to wet. "I-I can't." I admitted in a defeated tone. "It's out of my hands now. Please, find someone better than me. That's all I ask of you."

Luka looked off in the distance, purposefully avoiding eye contact. "That's asking a lot.

Because how do I find better when I've had the best?"

My heart panged at his words. Really, he didn't deserve someone like me, a girl who willingly made deals with demons. A girl who got raped when she was thirteen years old. A girl that had experienced murder right before her eyes. No, Luka definitely deserved better.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Luka, you haven't heard any news about my parents, have you?"

Luka turned back to face me and there was genuine surprise in his chestnut orbs. "Why? Is your mother giving you trouble?"

I shook my head with a shy smile on my face. "No, just wondering," I assured him.

_Well, at least I know that he's not here because he heard about my wealthy past. But, really, that makes it all the harder, because now I know he has authentic feelings for me._

There was another angry honk behind me and I knew my time here was up.

"Luka, I have to go, but please know, this is all for the best."

He went to open his mouth in contentment, but I gave him a peck on the cheek and scurried off to the car where Sebastian was waiting. I mouthed a quick "I'm sorry," before getting into the carbon black car.

The look on Luka's face was one I'll never forget for the rest of my life. The combination of hurt, confusion and anger all mixed together formed the most despondent gaze upon his tanned face. I glanced out my window so I didn't have to see it much longer, but the image still burned in the back of my mind.

But, an irritated comment brought me out of my stupor.

"What the hell was that?"

I jerked my head to look at Sebastian's raged face.

"I-"

"No, I'm asking you, what the hell was that?"

I had never heard Sebastian raise his voice in such a manner at me. For once, I was actually kind of frightened.

"Luka flew out here to confess his feelings for me, and I turned him down."

"But not after you kissed him."

"For the record, he kissed me, and he was going to again, but I stopped him."

"But you still kissed him."

That was where I turned, and stood up for myself. "Well, you know what? I did. But I still chose to get into this goddamn car with you, didn't I? Or does that not count for anything? Are you really that fucking stuck on the fact that I locked lips with my best friend from elementary school for no more than half a second!"

"He was interfering with what was mine-" Sebastian growled.

"Oh, hold on there!" I shouted. "I'm pretty sure that I've made it clear that I am _nobody's._ So if you'd be kind enough, I'd like to be let out of this car right now."

"No."

"Fine," I challenged. "Then, I'll just fall out into moving traffic."

"You're not that gullible. Even I know you're gullible, but you're not _that_ gullible."

"Really? You want to test me?"

"Seul, I'm warning you-"

"Three, two-"

As I went to open the door, the automatic lock clicked and the door was stuck shut.

"Dammit! Let me out!" I yelled.

"What you did was against the contract," Sebastian notified.

"What I _did_ was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life!" I shot back. "But you wouldn't fucking _know,_ because apparently, the emotion you demons have, is _jealousy!"_

"Seul-"

"Let me out. Let me out and I'll fucking walk home."

"Are you-"

"Pull over now and let me out of here."

I heard a defeated sigh from Sebastian as he unlocked my car door and pulled over the side of the road.

"Call me if you regret your decision," Sebastian uttered before rolling the window up.

Kicking some gravel with my feet, I replied "The only regret I have today, is not getting back on that plane with Luka."

Standing there, unmoving, I let the cars whir past in front of me as I thought and thought about life. Well, nowhere else to go now, huh? I've made my decision.

And I'm pretty damn sure it was a bad one, too.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was driving along the beaten road after dropping Seul off, as she so foolishly decided to get out and walk home. As if she had any idea where she was going, never mind the means to get there on her on two feet. Honestly, with that girl, sometimes he wondered…<p>

The drive was rather quiet without Seul's constant grousing, so Sebastian turned on the local radio station as he continued away from the London airport. It was about a fair hour or so away from his penthouse, so some background music wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The previous song had just ended and he was just getting onto the highway when a slow violin section started the beginning of the next song. Sebastian usually disliked popular music and much rather preferred the music of older eras, such as Vivaldi and Mozart, but he was too preoccupied with other problems at the moment to worry about a whiny pop singer.

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

Sebastian noted mentally that that was very similar to when he had first encountered Seul on the street corner outside of Misery & Co. She had been so insistent that love did not exist.

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was._

Sebastian thought that this song was getting annoying; it was too reminiscent of Seul, who, had secretly met with that shallow surfer from California. Alois's younger brother, no less.

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test?_

It seemed that no matter what he did, he still couldn't please the teenage blonde.

_When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest._

She was demanding, childish, and stubborn, but there was no reason for her to act the way she had been acting lately. Every time they were in the same room it seemed that an argument sparked between the two of them. If only he could tell her everything, but then again, it was far too complicated for her to ever understand. While contemplating this, the chorus of the song suddenly kicked in.

_Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break._

The more Sebastian pondered, the more he missed the pleasant unpleasantness Seul brought to his company.

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake._

Really, under her seemingly "tough" skin, Seul was just vulnerable and alone. She didn't have anyone to rely on for support and strength. And as for him…to hell if she would ever trust him.

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste._

It was times like these, that she was alone the most. He had just let her leave without so much as a small effort. What kind of boyfriend does that? One hell of a stupid one, that is.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break._

The more the song hummed on the stereo, the more Sebastian realized what he had to do.

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break._

* * *

><p>I paced along the grit on the side of the road, watching the airplanes take off and land in the near distance. Somehow, they seemed less intimidating up close. From far away, they seemed more like strange creatures; foreign flying monsters of steel and metal.<p>

I fished through my small pack and dug out my iPod. I had clicked on my Pandora for the latest music and caught a song in the middle of its run. It didn't seem too bad, so I kept it on, half-paying attention to the lyrics as I carried on my journey.

_On Sunday, you went home alone. There were tears in your eyes._

_Hah_, I snorted to myself. Sounds like my past Sunday night.

_I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply. _

Ugh. I hated it when Sebastian called me that. It was probably most irritating because I knew he didn't actually love me, and it was just a dull stinging in my ears. Kind of like a kick in the stomach if you will.

_The world is ours, if you want it. We can take it, if you just take my hand. _

Like I would want his demon hand. It was probably filthy from all those girls that were constantly falling over him. And HE gets the nerve to get mad at me for talking with the _one_ guy to ever confess his love to me. Actually, if I was Sebastian, I would step my game up, because if he's not up to par then his girlfriend has someone who's actually in love with her to go to. Wait, dammit, why did Sebastian keep popping up in my thoughts? _Get out!_ I yelled at my brain. Oh wait, you're talking to yourself, Seul. _Now_ you're really going crazy.

_There's no turning back now. Baby, try to understand. _

Goddammit. There was actually moisture forming at the corners of my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them away. _Seul Phantomhive, you do _not _cry!_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break._

I felt moisture on the top of my head and I knew that definitely was _not_ coming from my eyes. I tilted my head upwards and sure enough, there were rain clouds starting to form. _How cliché,_ I observed in disgust.

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake._

Damn, this song wasn't helping anything! If for one thing, it was just making the matters worse. Why did Sebastian have to weasel his way into my songs as well?

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste._

I tasted salt in my mouth and knew that it wasn't just the rain pouring down my face now. I was still traversing down the side of the road but I had no fucking clue where I was going.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. _

My tired and now, cold, body started shivering from the freezing condensation. My damp hair stuck to my face in awkward positions and I just decided to give up, or at least for the time being. I slowly bent down and crawled into a sitting position a couple of yards from the edge of the road.

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break. _

Wait, were there headlights coming towards me? Was that shining light getting closer? I held my hands in front of my face in an attempt to shield my eyes, as I had no strength to do anything else.

_When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one,_

Only too timely, the car pulled to a stop. A figure got out of the car and started approaching me. Was that? Wait no, it couldn't be…

_But you slip right out of my fingertips every time you run._

"Sebastian?" I called out tentatively. In a dark passage in the back of my mind I wished it was him, if only so that the figure wasn't some other creepy pedophile. It was then that I realized how hoarse my voice was. Any idiot would be able to figure what I had just been doing.

_Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes._

"Seul!" It wasn't so much an order as it was a call of relief. I reopened my eyes and there, in front of me, was Sebastian holding out a blanket to me.

I blinked harshly in response, my eyelashes acting as my own personal windshield wipers.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

_You try to smile it away, some things, you can't disguise. _

I didn't give him time to reply and leapt up and kissed him on the lips. I knew I took his mouth my surprise, and I took a secret pleasure in that fact.

"Seul, I thought you were mad at me?"

"I don't care," I said in between breaths. I attacked his mouth violently, bruising my own delicate lips. "But," I gasped. "You came back."

_Don't wanna break your heart, baby, I can ease the ache._

Sebastian smirked. "Let's just say I had some guidance from a certain young woman with a catchy voice."

I rolled my eyes, thinking back on that song on Pandora.

"Don't even get me started on women with catchy voices."

_So, let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break._

The rain started pouring harder and harder, soaking us more the longer we stood out in it.

"I apologize for my actions earlier. I realize I haven't been the best of boyfriends lately, and I do accept the fact that an apology won't change that."

"No, I've been equally as awful. You have every right to be angry with me."

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break._

Sebastian gave me his signature cocky smirk. "Let's call it even then since we are both unsuccessful at being the other's partner."

"Sounds good," I grinned, recapturing Sebastian's lips in another lips.

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break._

"Hm, I believe there's something wrong with this situation. Usually I'm the dominant one," Sebastian corrected before smoothly sliding his tongue into my mouth to interact with mine.

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break._

"Would you like to get home?" Sebastian broke off the kiss but still kept his arms around me.

I took a quick glance at my sopping wet body and immediately replied, "No need to ask twice."

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Kk, that's all, y'all! Happy 4<strong>**th****, for those of you who live in 'Murica. Hope you guise went out and saw fireworks and did fun stuff. As for me, I went to my country club and went in the dunk tank and decorated the awesome cookies that that they have every year and I decorated my BGF's entire body in paint. Then I hung out with my bestie and saw her new cats, and then went to our other really good friends' house and had a swell time. And no, we did not get drunk :(**

**Disc(LAME)er: Moo. I don't own Kuroooshitsuji! ((btdubs, does anyone know when season II comes out dubbed on Netflix? I'm dying, boo. Plus, my sister still has to see it. We finished the first season about a month ago and she was really pissed about the ending for some reason. I told her to read the manga, its much better (: )) I also do not own "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds To Mars or "Give Your Heart A Break" (love this song!) by Demi Lovato.**


	17. Requiem

**Hey! I know it's late, but I was watching some new animes- Genshiken (this isn't really 'new' since I read the manga) and Toradora! And let me tell you, I liked all of Toradora, but it had a really shitty ending. Like, I can't even comprehend how awful that ending was. It made me want to shoot someone. **

**Oh! And on another side note, I might be going to New Jersey with my best friend at the end of the month! Oh, I know, you guys are probably all like 'another vacation? So soon?' but if I do go, I might hike up to Otakon and visit for a bit. So, hmu if you live in the area! …even if that is really creepy. For all you know, I could be a forty-year-old man. o_O**

**Nah, I'm just playing. I'm just a hopeless teenager with a Macbook and rose-colored glasses. Jk, I have contacts! …it's just something Jenna Marbles says, heh. Anywho, hope y'all are enjoying your summer, and don't get sunburned like my friend did! Seriously, her entire back is burnt. **

…**and I laugh at her because I don't get sunburnt. (: Anyway, time to get onward with this chapter! Adieu!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Well, I met an old man dying on a train.<em>

_No more destination, no more pain._

_Well, he said, "One thing before I graduate, _

_Never let your fear decide your fate."_

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, Day 21<em>

_Thursday_

"Kukuku, well, young Phantomhive, what is your agenda here?"

I glared at Undertaker from underneath my blonde bangs as he cackled in the front of his shop.

"Who told you who I really was?" I queried intently.

"No one," he replied excitedly. "I knew all along."

"Wait," I questioned fiercely. "So you mean that you knew who my parents were the whole time and failed to mention anything to me?"

"I told you that there were some things I was not at liberty to tell you," he quipped cheerfully.

"By who?" I retorted snottily.

"Why, myself, deary." He paused and looked thoughtfully before returning his hidden gaze to me. "I do not allow myself to meddle too much in this grand affair; I much rather prefer to be a spectator."

"What are you talking about, Undertaker? I demand you give me a straight answer."

"Oh, little Countess, you cannot order me around like I am your butler." At this, he shot off into another ft of giggles, his silvery hair flopping around as he did so.

"What did you call me?" I requested insolently.

"Well, your great-grandfather was an Earl, so I assume the title would be passed down to yourself. Thus, you would be a countess."

I scoffed. "I don't need your British titles."

"Oh, but I believe you are forgetting that you are of English blood yourself."

"Shut up! I'm 'Merican at heart, and that's all that really matters."

"Hah, such wild spirit," Undertaker remarked in an astonished tone. "What an admirable trait."

"Can we stop playing around? I want my damn information."

"Now, now, don't get too impatient," Undertaker chided. "I'll give you what I can since you've already figured out the first part on your own."

"No motherfucking riddles," I declared.

"Kufufu, you're not the one to be giving out orders, now are you?" He responded.

"Seul, watch yourself," Sebastian warned from behind me. "He's more powerful than you think."

"Oh, really?" Now this was information I could take and run with. "What are you? Hm, you're not sadistic enough to be a demon." I pretended to take a moment to be pensive before replying once more. "Oh! I've got it! You're a shinigami!"

I really was just taking a wild guess here at this point. Because really, there were only two types of supernatural creatures that I knew for sure existed at this point, and I would like to keep it that way.

"Kekekeke, you're very wiley," Undertaker answered. "But also correct."

"Hah! I knew it!" I shouted. "So, what does your scythe look like?"

I was genuinely curious, but also a bit mischievous. At this point, I knew I was crossing a dangerous line that Sebastian would no doubt be fearful about me doing, but that was half the fun. His unease was the source of my pleasure.

Without further ado, Undertaker slowly whirled around and swung a concealed scythe from within his many layers of clothing. It looked much like you would expect of a Grim Reaper; the stereotypical scythe.

"Impressive," I noted. "That actually explains a lot now, Mr. Shinigami."

"I'm glad," Undertaker smiled, tucking the weapon back into his cloak. "Now, which information are you searching for today? There's no need to pay, your insolence has kept me entertained for quite some time."

"I need information on who murdered Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and their intent."

"That's a tall order, darling."

"But I know that you already know."

"Of course I do. But if I were to tell you, it might even go beyond my realm of possibility. For once, it is not just my secret to keep. The persons involved have gone to great lengths to preserve this information. There's only so much I can tell you; that is the truth."

I sighed. "So, what are you going to tell me?"

"Surely you've had some apprehensiveness about that chapel in the school you attend?"

I slowly felt all the color drain from my face as realization filled my mind, accompanying the fact that I hadn't told Sebastian about the vision I'd had there in the last week of school.

"To anyone else, I'd warn them to be wary of the place, but in your situation, I recommend quite the opposite," he informed. "As well, I have some advice to give your lovely boyfriend."

Sebastian nodded as an invitation for him to continue.

"You can't save something twice. Though killing it again is necessary as well as nice."

Well, at least he gave the confusing riddles to Sebastian instead of me. Though, his information to me had been quite vague in itself.

We thanked Undertaker and left shortly after.

* * *

><p><em>I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry.<em>

_No need to worry 'cause everybody will die._

_Every day we just go, go, baby don't go._

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked as I stumbled around blindly in the dark. Well, behind the darkness of the blindfold over my eyes, but its around eight, so I assume that it's dark outside as well. But enough of that. I needed to know where I was going, damnit!<p>

"You'll find out soon enough, love," Sebastian chuckled deeply from behind me, guiding me with his hands.

"Ugh! Why would you want to drag me out on a perfectly good Thursday night? I could be watching Snooki & Jwoww or some trash like that!" I retorted hotly.

"Trust me, this is a much better use of your time," Sebastian assured me.

"Okay, but this better not suck," I said satirically.

"No worries, dear. Remember, I am one hell of a boyfriend."

"You better be," I grumbled under my breath. "Ah!"

I blurted out suddenly as Sebastian gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze to my ass.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you thinking!" I shouted, waving my arms frantically after my attacker, only to grab thin air. "You fucker, you are _so_ lucky that I have a blindfold on right now! Hey, wait…" I went to untie the cloth over my eyes only to be stopped by Sebastian, who was still laughing faintly.

"You can't open your eyes until we get there. Those are the rules," he directed.

"Yeah? Well, I believe that somewhere in the rules it says that you aren't allowed to touch my ass."

"I don't believe so."

"There better be, otherwise that's a fucking double-standard! Rawr!"

"'Rawr'?" Sebastian asked confoundedly.

"Shut up, I'm a dinosaur," I confirmed angrily.

"Hm, don't I remember seeing on some tacky t-shirt that 'rawr' means I Love You in Dinosaur?"

"No! Hot Topic is a lieeeeeeee!"

"We're here."

After concluding his statement, the black blindfold fell from my eyes and I widened them to stare at the dim lights exuding from the restaurant in from of me.

"Ho-ly Sheet."

Sebastian smirked and took my arm in his. "You look ravishing," he commented.

I rolled my eyes. "More like something you would _like to ravish."_

He pinched my cheek lightly. "Liven up, tonight I'm treating you."

I swatted his hand away. "God, you need to stop touching my 'cheeks'."

"You need to behave."

"Ugh, stop acting like my mom and start acting like my boyfriend and maybe I will."

"Would you like to go inside?"

"I guess."

He led me inside the modernly-styled restaurant with chic décor and nod-doubt expensive furniture. A waiter nodded to Sebastian and led us to our seats in a privately sectioned-off lounge. He handed us our menus and went off to leave us alone.

"How did you get us into 'La Chat Noir'?" I said once taking my seat. "Wait, no, don't tell me. You're 'Sebastian Michaelis, Who Everyone Falls Over Their Feet For,' how _couldn't _you get us into here?"

"You have quite the peculiar way of expressing your gratitude," Sebastian replied dully.

"Us teenage girls seem to speak a different language that you 'old men' wouldn't understand."

"So I hear."

"Though, thanks," I slipped in shyly. "I mean, it's really a nice place, especially to be taking _me_ to."

"Don't fret." Sebastian reached across the table and held my tentative hand in his. "We've been going out for four weeks tomorrow."

Had it really been that long already? Woah. I had been so caught up with everything going on that I had hardly been paying attention to half of the deal: the relationship. And now, it was almost over. Just a little over a week, and poof! Sebastian Michaelis would be out of my life, figuratively speaking. I mean, I would still have run-ins with him since he lived down the street, and we would both be working in the same company in a few months. So, really, I wouldn't be rid of him. Only as a boyfriend.

I avoided eye contact and turned to go look at some elegant figurine on the opposite side of the restaurant.

"Do you have any clue what that riddle that Undertaker told you meant?" I asked curiously.

"No."

A simple lie, one I had grown accustomed to. Maybe it wasn't even my place to know, besides, why bother anymore? I only had nine days left in the relationship and even though Sebastian had told me not to worry about the time span, I couldn't help but put it that way. Sure, I'd look back upon this June and remember that one time I had a boyfriend, but that was it. I wouldn't consider myself asexual; I could force myself to find a friend with benefits if it so interested me. I was just a-relationship.

"If you think I'm lying to you, you're wrong. I have a slight idea of the riddle's meaning, but I can't be positive in any sense."

His response made me look back at him and retract my hand slowly.

"But even the part you've slightly figured out you're not going to reveal, am I right?" I suggested.

"As much as it pains me to say, yes," he said quietly, hanging his head ever-so-slightly. "You might not think so, but I really do hate not being able to tell you these things. It's hard on me to tell you no when you seek answers."

"Why? I'm not going to think of you any differently, no matter what you tell me."

At this, he chuckled lightly. "You would be surprised, love."

I cocked an eyebrow but didn't push the issue any further. As if to make up for not disclosing his secrets, he actually ordered a meal and ate with me. It was pleasant; it made the relationship seem more real.

After we were both done eating, Sebastian paid and we headed outside. I had briefly just stepped outside of the building when I saw a bright flash blinding my eyes.

Paparazzi: the French word for mosquitoes.

Sebastian held my hand tightly, behind me, and quickly spun me around to face him. He dipped me down and kissed me firmly and passionately on my soft, pink lips. I saw a hint of devilry in his oddly-scarlet eyes as he broke the kiss. He ushered me into an awaiting limousine and we exited the scene.

Once inside, I questioned his motives.

"What were you thinking, kissing me in front of all those people? The media's going to be _all _over this," I complained.

Sebastian snuggled me close to his warm body. "The media loves a good romance, my darling. I'm merely giving them what they want."

I pretended to smack myself in the face. "Wait 'til Chris gets a look at that front-page headline. He's going to freak, especially because he doesn't like you in the first place."

"I believe your brother will be just fine."

"Hah," I derided. "Only because you've never had one."

"How are you so confident of that?" Sebastian challenged.

"Easy." I brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. "If he's real, I want to meet him."

"My dear, most demons are not as civil as I am. And with the delectable way your soul smells…"

"Civil? Is that what you call yourself?" I laughed scornfully. "C'mon, you got to meet my family, I want to meet yours!"

"I'm sorry to inform you that that is not possible," he rejoined smoothly. "Because I have no siblings."

"Oh! I called it!" I shouted.

Immediately, Sebastian clamped his hand over my mouth. "Sh, we are still in a vehicle. You can make all the ruckus you want when you get back to your apartment."

"Whatever, are we almost there?"

"Yes, I see it now!" I rushed out of the limo. "Thanks for dinner, see you tomorrow!"

I jetted back into my apartment complex before Sebastian could follow suit. Ah, now time to get back to what I really wanted to do.

In other words, time to get crunk.

* * *

><p>"One can of Diet Coke!" I yelled as I slammed the soda onto the counter. I swiftly took it and poured it into one of the long glasses I kept in the cupboard for occasions like this.<p>

"Two shots of whiskey!" I exclaimed once again as I poured the alcoholic beverage into the glass containing the Diet Coke.

"More or less a cup of vodka!" I screamed, really pumped now.

"And some rum!" I topped it off, then shook the drink lightly to mix it up.

"Now, time to drink this motherfucker," I said carefully, eyeing the mixture thirstily. Within two gulps, I drank the entire thing. I winced a couple times afterward as the alcohol reached my brain, but got over it just as quickly.

I looked at the time, 11:34.

"Nah, I have time to get really messed up," I noted carelessly. Without a second thought, I grabbed the nearby bottle of Jack Daniels and downed half the bottle.

"Shit," I coughed. "Probably not the smartest idea."

I stumbled over to the couch and let the combination of spirits dissolve into my bloodstream.

"How 'bout some music?" I suggested to no one. "All right, then, I guess everyone's in agreement."

I giggled slightly at the wayward thought. I staggered over to the television and plugged my iPod in. Turning on the correct cables, I pressed 'shuffle' and music started to flow through my speakers.

_Sometimes I can be perfectly sweet, got this sugary me stuffed in my sleeve, and I talk of ponies and rainbows and things, and I'm just who you want me to be._

_But like most creatures down here on the ground, I'm composed of the elements moving around, and I grow and change and I shift and I switch, and it turns out I'm actually kind of a bitch. _

My half-conscious mind struggled to recognize the song as it passed through my eardrums. Maybe a few more lines and I'd remember…

_But that only happens when I get provoked, by some piece of shit asshole we all sadly know._

_And I sit and I write while reminding you all, that mean songs are still better than going postal._

Suddenly the song clicked in my mind just as the chorus burst in.

"And that guy's an asshole!" I belted, swinging my newly-poured mug of Corona Light. "That girl's a bitch!"

"Baby it's natural, no getting away from it! So sing it out with me, and then let it go! Fuck that guy, he's just an asshole!"

_Oh, asshole. _

_Asshole._

_Asshole._

Hm, wasn't this song just _made _for Sebastian? Nevermind that he just took me out to dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town…

_I see I've surprised you with some of my words, and I know that surprises, while fun, still can hurt. _

_And I hate to think that I ruined the day of the dick and the queen of the high horse parade._

Ha, Sebastian sure thought pretty high of himself. If only he knew that this was exactly his song.

_But I'm sick and tired of your poisonous ways, your toxin wasting perfectly good space._

_And I say what I think 'cause it's more economic than dugs or a drink._

Ohmygod, it was chorus time!

"That guy's an asshole!" I continued swinging my mug. "That girl's a bitch!"

I rocked along on the couch like a drunken idiot, beer sloshing out of my cup.

"Baby it's natural, no getting away from it!" By this time intoxicated maniacal laughter overcame me. "So sing it out with me, and then let it go!"

"FUCK THAT GUY, HE'S JUST AN ASSSSSHOLE!"

_And I won't let him in under my skin._

_You're a sad sack of shit_

_That's pathetic. _

_Just a festering sore who will never be more than that, _

_If I don't let it._

I let the melody continue along with another flurry of songs until I eventually passed out onto the couch, later to be found by that asshole, with, unsurprisingly, an awful hangover.

* * *

><p><em>Well, the sun one day will leave us all behind.<em>

_Unexplainable sightings in the sky._

_Well I hate to be the one to ruin the night._

_Right before your, right before you eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 22<em>

"Seul?"

"Ah, fuck, babe, please don't open the shades," I begged as I peered up at the intruder through my half-open eyes. I lifted my head a couple centimeters from the pillow it was perched on and gave him the best glare I could with a killer hangover.

Sebastian took a quick look around and gave his eyebrow a raise when he noticed the liquor bottles lying around my kitchen.

He sighed. "Seul, you really need to start taking care of yourself."

"I can do that when I'm 30," I whined. "Besides, that's when life's basically over anyway. If I'm too sickly to carry on, it won't be that much of a big deal."

Sebastian gave a slight heave and propped me up against the back of the couch.

"You need to wake up."

I threw a throw pillow at his face. "And since when did you become my personal alarm clock?"

He swiftly avoided the attack and responded again. "Me? You're the one who had music blaring when I came in this morning. How you were able to sleep through that, I'll never know."

"It's typical of my generation, dahling. You'd never understand."

I laid back down on the couch and hid my face in the pillow to block out the sunshine.

"Seriously, you need to get up," Sebastian nagged. "I have a favor to ask you."

"No." It was 9:30 in the morning. I wasn't doing anybody's shit.

"If you do this, then I'll do something in return," he promised.

"As long as it's reasonable," he added quickly.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, I have a proposition," I suggested. "I'll do your 'favor' if you leave me alone tonight. For the entire night. From 5 p.m. til 9:30 tomorrow morning."

"Although I'm reluctant due to how your previous night's experience turned out, because of the situation, I'm forced to agree," Sebastian gave in.

"Okay, so what's your 'favor'?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need you to watch my cats for the day."

"What?" I shouted. "Are you crazy? Or have you simply forgotten that I am fucking ALLERGIC to the beasts?"

"I knew you would react like this," Sebastian exhaled deeply, pressing two fingers to his temple. "But I really need you to do this. My personal assistant is out of town and I am swamped with work today. There will be no one to feed them."

"So?" I replied sarcastically. "They can probably scavenge a mouse running around."

"My apartment doesn't carry vermin."

"Then, a cricket, maybe…?"

He sighed for the bazillionith time today. "Seul, I know you are hesitant-"

"-Abhorred-"

"-To do this, but I believe it is somewhere a part of your girlfriend duties to help me out. Plus, you get a night all to yourself."

I pondered the idea for a moment. "Fine," I finally collapsed in to his wishes. "But those fucking things better not lay a paw on me. One scratch and I'm pulling out my shotgun."

"You don't even own a shotgun."

"There's a firearm shop right down the street, motherfucker."

Another sigh. Wow, if I had a dollar for every time he did that…

"Seul, I'm trusting you in my apartment for the day. Please don't destroy anything and don't harm my cats. I'm warning you." He paused. "Oh, and I believe you already have means of getting in to my penthouse, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Ugh, fine, whatever," I said monotonely. "Just get out and let me sleep."

I made a shooing motion at him with my hand.

"No, you need to be there now. You can sleep at my penthouse," Sebastian informed.

"Why can't your cats wait?" I complained.

"They need to be fed strictly at 10 a.m. and 3 p.m., respectively."

"God, even your cats are little bitches," I moaned. "Just. Like. You."

"If you insist on being difficult," Sebastian let me know. "I'll just have to force you to do the things I need you to do."

"Wait, what?" I squeaked as I was suddenly lifted into the air by Sebastian's sturdy arms. "Hey, where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Where you're supposed to be," he replied in a tight-lipped manner.

"Let me down!"

"I will soon enough," Sebastian smirked.

He set me down in his car, which was parked across the street, and started the engine.

"You'll have to get into the room by yourself. Do you think you can manage?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said tiredly. "I'm not an idiot."

"You sure seem like one."

I stared at him as coldly as I could. "You are _so _fucking lucky I'm hungover right now, or I would totally smack you across the face."

"Being hungover has nothing to do with it, dear," Sebastian chuckled. "Even if you were wide awake you wouldn't be able to touch me."

"Shut up." I turned to look out the window and ignore Sebastian. Unfortunately, we were already at the Empress and it was time for me to get out.

"Have a nice day," Sebastian wished, which I only responded with a glare.

* * *

><p><em>I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry.<em>

_No need to worry 'cause everybody will die._

_Every day we just go, go, baby don't go._

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._

* * *

><p>"I didn't even get time to change," I grumbled, brushing myself off as I stepped into the sparkling clean penthouse. Ha, it would be looking a <em>lot<em> different after I was through with it. "Oh well, time to dig through Sebby's clothes!"

I waltzed over to Sebastian's room and swung open the doors to the closet.

"Hmm…what can I wear?"

After unsuccessfully finding nothing, I headed next to the dresser.

"Ah! Here we go!" I dug out a pair of oversized sweats and a simple white v-neck. I changed out of my clothes into Sebastian's and went over to the mirror to take a look.

"A little big, but not too bad!" I gave myself a cheesy wink in the mirror. Unfortunately my boyfriend's goddamn cat interrupted my moment.

I squinted at the mewing cat pawing at the door and gave up. "I don't know which one you are, but 'Noir' is the only name I can remember right now, so that's who you'll be." I shrugged. I'm not a fucking zoologist. I don't give a shit about animals. Except for my own, of course.

I moseyed over to the kitchen and started fishing around in the cabinet above the fridge.

"Sebastian told me their food was here- aha!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a couple cans of cat food. I got a can opener and peeled open the first one.

I took a simple whiff of the stuff. "Ew," I shriveled my nose in disgust. "How can you eat this stuff?"

But, a quick flashback of my concoction last night made me think otherwise. "But, on the other hand, I have no place to talk. So eat this stuff that looks like shit with all the desire in your heart!"

I, with a disgusted look upon my face, dished the creamy solid into a white bowl and set it down for the disgruntled cat at my feet. I did the same with the other can and the other cat came out running from nowhere.

"Now I know," I mumbled. "The way to a cat's heart is through its stomach. Just like Sebastian."

I shuddered. "On second thought, I'd rather not take the path to Sebastian's heart…if he even has one…"

I looked around quickly. Wait, did this place have security cameras? If it did, then I hoped to god that they were visual only and didn't contain audio.

"Ugh," I complained. "Why is Sebastian so rich?" I splayed out over his maroon couch and patted my stomach contently. Ah, my headache was better…Wait no, it's upchuck time…No, headache, please com back!

I rushed to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I looked over and noticed that the cats had come by to spectate. I bet the demonic fiends were probably laughing inside. Bastards.

Wait, weren't they girls? Meh, who cares.

After rinsing out my mouth, I ventured into the kitchen to look for some sweets. Who cared if I was feeling sick? I wanted some candy, dammit!

My god, I do wayyyy too much talking to myself. And that is only one of my many problems…

I went to go forage for food, but unfortunately the only thing Sebastian keeps in his fridge is goddamn cat food. My phone buzzed excitedly on the counter and picked it up and flipped through it. Oh, yay, an alert from Yahoo! What was that? Sebastian and I's kiss was breaking news?

Cut. Me. A. Fucking. Break.

I set the phone down and left to go pout on the couch.

"Hey, you damn cats, get over here! I'm supposed to be watching you!"

One of the cats, I think it was Noir because it was a darker black, jumped onto the couch next to me.

"Don't you dare get any closer," I warned as if it could understand me.

The cat me gave a look that seemed to say "I wouldn't dream of it."

Where was the other cat? The one with the funny eyes? And it actually remembered that its name was Felix! Sigh.

"You know," I spoke to feline beside me. "There's a Taylor Swift song about animals like you. It's called 'Mean'."

I huffed in distaste before shooting into a sneezing fit. Shit, must be all that dander and cat hair. Why had I agreed to do this again? Oh yeah, because I had places to be and a nosy boyfriend.

Felix hopped onto the couch alongside her partner in crime and started disturbingly scratching the soft material. Sebastian worried about me wrecking his apartment? Puh-lease, I had nothing on these filthy cats. God, but they looked so fluffy. Maybe if I just touched…

"Achoo!"

"Rerrr!" The cat hissed at me and clawed my palm.

I had been about to touch the cat, when I suddenly sneezed at the last moment and it freaked out and scratched me.

And this, is why I do not petsit. I swear, as long as I live, I will never catsit again. Which was a dumb idea in the first place because since I'm _allergic to them._

While fuming inside my head, my phone ran atop the kitchen counter where I'd left it. Ignoring my bleeding hand, (yes, because phones are more important,) I raced to the other side of the room and accepted the call.

"Hello?...um, yes…yeah…that's alright…well, bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Stupid phone, always bothering my needs.

I found an emergency kit underneath the sink and set to work bandaging my hand. It wasn't too badly damaged, only a surface cut, but damn, did it bleed. Sure hurt like a bitch, too.

One of the cats mewed from the couch.

"This is your fucking fault!" I yelled. "So don't go 'meowing' at me!"

I laid down on the couch opposite the furry beasts and warned, "You two better keep your fucking claws to yourselves. Got it?"

Felix and Noir only hissed in response.

"Good," I answered. "Then I guess we've got an understanding. It's naptime for your babysitter so I repeat, Don't. Touch. Me."

* * *

><p>"My, look at this," came Sebastian's booming voice from above me. I looked around to see what he was talking about and almost screeched. Both of the cats were sleeping innocently by my feet. Shit, don't those things ever learn their lesson?<p>

"Shut up, just get them away from me," I murmured.

"Are you sure? You three seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Did I stutter?"

"Alright, _my young mistress._"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man," I replied with just as much bitter sarcasm.

"Hm? What happened to me being elderly?" Sebastian emphasized.

"Ugh, get them offffff of me~"

I felt the weight on my feet slowly get lifted.

"Wait a second. Seul, why are you wearing my clothes?" Sebastian interrogated.

"That's your fault for not giving me enough time to change this morning," I said stubbornly.

"Your impoliteness knows no boundaries, does it?"

"Say what you like, I'm still wearing your clothes."

"Fine, keep them. I have plenty money to buy more."

I jutted my chin out slightly. "You know, you could try to be fun for a change."

Sebastian chuckled. "Always the comedian, aren't you, Seul?"

I shrugged off his annoying comment and tried to nap again.

"It's 5, Seul. You are free to do as you like without me around." But, with all requests, there's that one catch. "In other words, leave my apartment, since I'm not allowed to be with you."

"This is one of the few times you're actually allowed to physically pick me up and take me places. So, carry me home."

"So difficult," he added albeit he scooped me up in his arms and walked me back to my apartment.

"Thanks," I said softly as he dropped me off inside my place. "See ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Seul."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I met an old man dying on a train.<em>

_No more destination, no more pain._

_Well, he said, "One thing before I graduate, _

_Never let your fear decide your fate."_

* * *

><p>I made my way through a dimly-lit half-full bar. The music was kind of slow, but it promised a comforting atmosphere, and for that I was thankful. No ill intent tonight, hopefully. Maybe I would actually get away with a pleasant outing.<p>

…wait, who am I kidding? I am like good luck-repellent. All of the bad things seem to flock to me. And seeing how Sebastian wasn't allowed to be near me for the next twelve hours, I was pretty much screwed.

But hey, you only live once, amirite?

Ugh, I'm sorry for the Drake reference. He's just a Canadian with oversized eyebrows. Canada~ On Strike! Hehe, good ol' Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Oh, yeah, back to what I was saying earlier. The place wasn't too crowded and there was a small band playing up on stage. It was composed of a twenty-something young man with a guitar, another guy in his twenties playing a steady drum beat, and an attractive woman with soothing vocals trilling a warm song about falling in love. If only love were that simple. Or existent.

After a couple seconds of searching, I found what, I mean, _who_, I was looking for.

"Thanks for meeting me here," he stated firmly.

I gave my beau a shy smile and replied, "It's no problem."

But in reality, it was all my problem. The beginning to a problem that most certainly had no solution.

* * *

><p><em>I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry.<em>

_No need to worry 'cause everybody will die._

_Every day we just go, go, baby don't go._

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuppers, that's it! I hoped you like it? Wanna take any guesses on who Seul's mystery man is? How 'bout, first person to guess correctly gets a shout-out next chapter and a sneak preview? Yup, sounds good. And don't y'all forget to reviewwwww~! (:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own a) Kuroshitsuji b) "Kill Your Heroes" by AWOLNATION c) "Sweet As Whole" by Sara Bareilles d) all of the above**

**~*~*~If you guessed 'D', then you are coooooorrrect!~*~*~**


	18. Traître

**Do Do Doooooo~ What to do for my author's note? Hm, well, I just finished watching tonight's episode of TRUE BLOOD! And I decided that I should probably edit my chapter tonight because I'll be gone for the next two days at Nationals for dance. (: It's at the Kalahari in the Wisconsin Dells! Though, unfortunately, since I'm only dancing on one day, my mom was too cheap to buy us a room there. :( Oh well, hope y'all are having a great summer!**

**Whoo! And shoutout to SeaFoamMist, who correctly guessed the mystery guy!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks for meeting me here," he stated firmly.<em>

_I gave my beau a shy smile and replied, "It's no problem."_

_But in reality, it was all my problem. The beginning to a problem that most certainly had no solution._

* * *

><p>I gave Luka a quick hug and reminded, "Remember, we're just meeting here as friends."<p>

"I know," he said glumly. "By the way, what did you do to your hand?"

"Cat," I responded bitterly.

"Oh. So, how did you get a night away from Sebastian?"

"I petsat his cats, the same ones that scratched me."

"Aren't you allergic?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it if it meant that I could visit you without being pestered or followed by Sebastian," I explained. "Though, I thought you went back to L.A.?"

"I didn't completely lie about the new job thing," Luka answered. "I have a couple interviews to go to this week, so that's why I'm still in town."

"Oh, gotcha," I nodded in agreement. "Though may I ask one question?"

Luka agreed, "Ask away."

"Um, why did you choose for us to meet at a karaoke bar?" I laughed slightly.

"I thought it would be fun," Luka beamed.

I returned his grin. Although it was a giant difference from where Sebastian had taken me last night, I almost preferred the low-key place because it was what I was used to. Plus, the more discreet the place, the less of a chance I was to be found out by the press. Because if that happened, Sebastian would more than likely know where I'd been and who I'd been with.

"Want any drinks?" a barista asked, interrupting my slight daydream.

"Sure," Luka joined in for both of us. "What do you want?"

"I'll just have a Doc 360." In truth, I was too worn out from last night to ingest any more alcohol in my system.

"I'll have the same," Luka joined in.

We took adjacent stools at the bar and turned to the stage. The trio on stage got off and an announcer came on. He broadcasted that the karaoke would be starting up in a few minutes and that those who were wanting to sing should sign up backstage.

Luka suggested that I sing, to which I quickly reminded him of a time in grade school when I had belted a Britney Spears song totally out of tune at the talent show.

He chuckled at the memory and didn't ask again.

"So, I've been seeing your name in the papers a lot recently," Luka brought up.

I nodded. "Mhm, it's super annoying. And you know how I like to keep my privacy."

"Yeah, but don't you like the attention you get from dating a billionaire?" he mentioned.

"It's not _all_ bad, but still," I looked around nervously. "I don't know, it's more weird than anything. I'm used to being alone all the time."

"That is your name, though, isn't it?" Luka pointed out.

"Hah," I snickered. "I guess it is."

"Well," Luka piped up. "I'm off to the restroom."

"See ya!" I cheered jokingly.

He gave a fake wave and walked away.

The barista brought out our drinks and I took a sip of the cool dark brown liquid. I pulled my phone out of the clutch I'd brought and checked the flashing light in the corner.

'1 new message' it read.

I pressed the 'open' button and read the text. It was an annoying note from Sebastian, so I ignored it and put the phone back into my purse after turning it off. No need for distractions from him on my night off.

Suddenly there was some cheering from the crowd closest to the stage and the previous singer got off. The spotlight went off, then reappeared and this time there was someone new, but I couldn't quite distinguish the face due to my distance from the stage. I turned back to my drink and started to gaze off into the distance. Where was Luka, anyway?

"Let's put your hands together for Luka Macken!"

Found him.

I jerked my head back and sure enough, now that the spotlight was beaming brightly, I could see that it was most definitely my best friend.

A slow intro started, then Luka took the mic.

_Your boyfriend's gone, I see my chance._

_You're all alone, you wanna dance._

_He always seems to be away,_

_You always seem to like it._

I hadn't realized that Luka had such a great voice. His pure, sweet tones matched every note perfectly.

_He doesn't care to know you the way I'd like to know you._

_He doesn't care to show you the love I'd like to show you._

Oh my god, suddenly, I knew where he was heading with this.

_I could love you more, I could turn you on,_

_We could have some fun while your boyfriend's gone. _

_I could love you more when he loves you less,_

_Steal your heart from him, keep it beating fast._

Oh, Luka, what were you doing? Wasn't one rejection good enough? But then again, his glace voice was almost irresistible…

_How could a girl like you go out with such a tool?_

_I could love you more, let you know for sure_

_Leave the man of yours, I can love you more._

Damnit, Luka…

_I could be crazy to think I could get a girl like you._

_But I would be crazy to think he's the best that you could do._

If only he could understand, but if I tried, I knew he wouldn't. That's why I had to keep saying no. For his sake and my mine.

_I could love you more, I could turn you on,_

_We could have some fun while your boyfriend's gone. _

_I could love you more when he loves you less,_

_Steal your heart from him, keep it beating fast_

_How could a girl like you go out with such a tool?_

_I could love you more, let you know for sure_

_Leave the man of yours, I can love you more._

* * *

><p>Luka got off the stage to a whooing crowd cheering him on. Wearing his toothy grin, he came back to our seats and I gave him a congratulatory hug.<p>

"I never knew you could sing," I gasped, my voice trying to make itself known over the noisy audience.

Luka shrugged. "I guess when you live near Hollywood, you learn at one point or another. Plus, it's one of the required classes at the art school I attend."

"Woah, I didn't know you studied at an art school?" I said, surprised. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Surfer boy got skills!"

"No, not really," he responded humbly. "I'm just okay at painting. That's the only reason I got in. I didn't realize I was halfway-decent at singing until second semester."

"You are not just _okay_ at painting!" I exclaimed. "Believe me, I've seen your work. Even in preschool, while I was painting my awkward family portraits, yours looked like the next Mona Lisa."

"That is _way_ more credit than I deserve, Seul," he laughed off. I liked the peculiar way he said my name, in the way he put a little pause between the 'e' and 'u'. He'd always said it that way since we were kids, I remember when I first met him, he'd had trouble pronouncing such a simple name. But, he always thought we were meant to be best friends because our names both had four letters. Maybe now, he thought it meant something else.

"I guess I've missed a lot while I've been in England," I spoke melancholy.

My head perked up when I felt a sudden warmth on my hand. "Don't worry, that's why we have times like these, to catch up." Luka was holding my hand and dragging me out towards the dance floor.

"Luka, what are you doing?" I questioned frightenedly. "I can't dance!"

"Sure you can," he assured me. "It's simple. Here, I'll teach you."

_I know you're not the kind of girl, stuck up and stuck inside your world._

_Just let me in it for a minute, let me show you what you're missing,_

_Loosen up and listen._

"Luka, I'm not completely sure about this," I muttered worriedly as he brought me close for a second before swinging me away.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear for that quick second. "I didn't go to an art school to learn about basketball, did I?"

I made a fake groan at the bad joke and let him lead me.

_Don't wanna waste my time tonight, let's get it started, do it right. _

_Let me be honest; all I want is to get you on the floor, girl._

_Keep you wanting more, girl._

My body started to open up and I soon became more comfortable with the movements. Before long, I was dancing with only some of Luka's help.

"There you go, Seul!" There it was, that little hiccup in my name. "And you said you couldn't dance!"

"I still can't! Right now, I'm just flailing with some direction!"

"Nah, I think you look great."

I wasn't sure whether it was me or my dancing that looked great, but I brushed it off because I was having too much of a good time.

_Don't think too much, just take a chance_

_I need your touch, just take my hand._

_You talk way too much, don't say you can't_

_Let's live it up, shut up and dance._

The pounding beat blasting in my ears only encouraged my flowing movements. I could hear Luka praising my efforts in the background, which was only a boost to my confidence. If only Sebastian were here, he'd be _so_ jealous. But even _he _couldn't dance like this. That scratch on my hand was totally worth it.

Wait, no time to think about Sebastian. Time to think of, happy, things!

_You're not the type to take the lead, just take my word and come with me._

_I'll show you how to let it out now,_

_Girl, you'll have a good time, girl, you're looking just fine._

"You're really getting the hang of this!" Luka yelled, but my mind was lost in the song; my body, in the dance.

I hadn't noticed, but a small circle had formed around me. Normally, I'd be blushing beets, but right now, I was too occupied to notice.

_Imagine it's just you and me, let's dance like no one else can see._

_I like the way you move and catch them by._

_Your eyes tonight are burning bright, we'll fight until the daylight._

Hot damn, I might just have to take dance classes in London. What type of dance _did_ they do in London, anyway? I knew that Luka knew Hollywood-style of dance, which was more a mixture of hip-hop and jazz. Hah, who cares, I was dancing my ass off.

_Don't think too much, just take a chance_

_I need your touch, just take my hand._

_You talk way too much, don't say you can't_

_Let's live it up, shut up and dance._

Just when I thought my body was going to die of exhaustion, the female counterpart kicked in with the verse and I gave it all I had left.

_Slow down, you've got me all wrong_

_(Let's dance, I love this song)._

_Don't rush, give me a minute to breathe,_

_(Talk is cheap, girl, let your body speak)._

_You're right, I'm not that kind of girl,_

_(Just wanna get inside your world)._

_I guess we'll have to see…_

_(Excuses are useless, come on and dance with me)._

The combination of my and Luka's synchronized moves together gathered the attraction of the crowd. I finished the last chorus out with a final spin and pose. By the time the song had phased out, we were staring into each other's eyes, gasping for air.

_Come on, get up. Shut up and dance._

_Come on, get up. Shut up and dance._

* * *

><p>Luka and I collapsed on a violet couch in the corner of the room. Unknowingly, I laid my head on Luka's chest to take a breather.<p>

"Let's give it up for the pair of the night!" The announcer suddenly shouted through the loudspeaker, and the spotlight trained over our faces. I quickly sat up and shielded my eyes from the intense light. Several people came over to congratulate us.

"You two make such a great couple," one girl with bright red said. "I envy how well you guys work together."

"Oh, no," I corrected her.

Luka clamped his hand over my mouth. "Thank you so much, we're going strong."

After she left, he removed his hand. I shot him a playful glare.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Oh, Seul," Luka joked. "Everyone likes playing pretend."

"Except me."

"Except you," Luke rolled his eyes. "I forgot that you always had to be the realist."

"That's right. No fairy tale bullshit for me."

"Doesn't that ever get lonely?" Luka questioned, sorrow detectable in his tone.

I brushed a piece of hair out of my face and dismissed the comment. "It is what it is."

"Oh, you need to have more fun."

"Did you not just see me out on the floor just now?"

"Yes, but when was the last time you did something like _that?"_

I took a moment and thought. I realized that I actually couldn't remember being so happy, even when Sebastian and I had our good days. Maybe in a week and a half…No, it was stupid to even think such a thing.

I was downing half a glass of water when Luka pulled my hand towards him again.

"What? Not again!" I refused.

"Don't worry, it's a slow song," Luka confirmed.

"It's one of my favorites," he added sheepishly.

_My heart, I'm leaving it open._

I suddenly grabbed his hand and led _him_ onto the dance floor myself. The multicolored neon lights lit a dim pathway for us to stand. I place my hands on his shoulders and he placed his on my hips.

_And I'll wait for you to come in and be with me. _

This brought me back to a hilarious memory at our eighth grade dance in junior high. Being awkward, pre-teenagers, we were both afraid to do anything with the other gender. I remember, it took right up until the night before the dance before Luka got up the nerve to ask me.

_My eyes, are perfectly focused at your lips._

I had been overjoyed, of course, having gone dress shopping with my mom the weekend the week before. I was standing in my bedroom window, admiring my brand new midnight-blue gown. It had a silver band around the middle and flowy ruffles at the bottom.

_I know we need this, more than you thi-ink._

While standing there, all dressed up the night before the occasion, I hear a startling crash as my window broke open. I peeked my head outside and saw an incredibly-embarrassed Luka standing beneath my window.

_Give it up, g-give it up, baby._

I noticed a rock lying near my feet and realized that Luka had thrown it to get my attention, not to break the window. When I saw the bouquet behind his back, I registered what he was going to do and, sidestepping the glass shards, climbed out of the window with the help of the fire escape ladder, barefoot and clad in my new dress.

_You got me going, you got me going crazy._

I hopped down off the last rung and gave Luka a giant hug and he asked me to the dance. Even though, when we both arrived at the school gym, he was too nervous to hold me, so we stood, barely touching each other and avoiding meeting eyes.

_And now you know, and now you know,_

Though, after the dance, we went out to the park behind our houses and I gave him his first kiss. What a cute, little boy he was.

_I just can't do this alone._

Luka gave me curious look at my entertained face and I answered him by placing my head on his shoulder.

_When you smile, I feel like I'm in heaven._

"You know, this reminds me-" Luka started.

"Of our eight-grade dance? I know." I finished.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing."

_And when you cry, my whole world caves in._

"I thought you looked most beautiful when you were climbing out that window, unafraid of ripping your new dress. Oh, and how you had gushed to me about it previously because your mom spent an unhealthy amount on it, something she normally wouldn't ever do."

_When it gets too cold, I'll warm you up like the California heat. _

"Thinking back now, I'm surprised that I didn't tear it. I guess it was luck," I laughed, slight bashfulness evident in my cheeks.

'_Cause you look so good when you're burning next to me-ee-ee._

Luka shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it was fate; I think it was luck."

I ruffled his hair. "You messed it up, you goof. I think you meant to say, 'I don't think it was luck, I think it was fate'."

"Really? You think it was fate?" Luka asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Wha? You!" I blurted out, my cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

_Give it up, g-give it up baby. _

_You got me going, you got me going crazy._

"You know, I can totally see the resemblance between you and Alois," I teased.

"Except for I'm straight," he shot back. "For you," he slipped in timorously.

_And now you know, and now you know,_

"What was that?" I asked knowingly.

"You already know," Luka replied.

"I'm aware, I just like hearing you say it~"

"How about I don't say anything?" he challenged.

_I just can't do this alone._

He broke the kiss and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Luka, I-"

"I know, you can't do this. But please, give me tonight. It might be all I have." He pleaded.

"Alright."

_Give it up, you give it up to me._

_You me going, you got me going crazy._

_And now you know, and now you know, _

_I just can't do this alone._

"You look just as gorgeous as you did on that night of our first dance," Luka complimented.

"And you're still an amateur at kissing~" I said mockingly, a pertinent grin on my rosy lips.

"Let me show you who's amateur," Luka joked, before taking my lips in his.

_Stop my heart, or bring it back. _

_And we don't have to tell a soul about it._

_If this is what we both want,_

_Then baby don't be afra-ay-aid._

I looked up, and in the lights, Luka's green eyes seemed to glow in the bright lights. I embraced him and we slow danced for the rest of the night, neither of us saying another word.

_And now you know, and now you know,_

_I just can't do this alone._

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 23<em>

_Saturday_

"Morning, Sebastian~!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're unusually chipper this morning. Did you happen to buy some drugs while you were out last night?"

"Nope!"

"Well, cut it out, whatever it is. It's unnatural and weird, and that's coming from a demon."

"Maybe _you're_ just grumpy!" I shouted.

"No…this is definitely all you."

"Whatever," I fake pouted, flipping a piece of my hair. "I see how it is."

"So," Sebastian brought up. "How was your night off?"

"Pleasant," I commented nondescript.

"Anything else you would like to add?"

"Nope! Now, what do you want to do today?"

Sebastian sighed. "Would you like to do lunch?"

"You mean, I eat and you watch? Sure!" I looked around. "But first…"

I took a running start and leapt onto Sebastian's back.

"Hell, what has gotten into you?" He complained.

"Hey, you're the one who is always carrying me. I don't see why this time, it's a problem."

"Fine, let's go."

"Wait, can I bring Trixie?"

"What? How am I supposed to carry both you and that filthy animal?"

"You'll manage, now let's go Besides, I always bring Dom out on my lunch outings, remember?"

We traversed through the nearby park and stopped at a café at the edge. I picked out a table outside under the cover of a mutely-shaded umbrella.

"Some summer berry salad sounds really good right now," I commented after looking at the menu. Trixie played with her leash on the ground near my feet.

"All right, if you aren't going to tell me what happened last night, I might be forced to find out myself," Sebastian mentioned suddenly.

I looked up and noticed his glaring pink pupils. "You weren't allowed to go last night, therefore, you shouldn't have to know what happened. Nothing happened that you would care about, so just drop it already."

"Ok, let's check TMZ," Sebastian said coldly.

"You can't be serious," I said bitterly. "Come on, just let it go."

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me."

"I refuse."

"Suits me fine." Sebastian scrolled on his Blackberry and found the article he was looking for, the one I was positive couldn't exist.

"Seul Beckett Gets Cozy With New Guy,' witnesses at karaoke bar say," Sebastian read aloud, "Beckett reportedly danced all night with said man and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Some reports even say they locked lips. Is Seul Beckett cheating on her famous boyfriend?"

"So I met up with Luka? What's the big deal?"

"You broke the terms of our contract."

"I danced with the kid, what's wrong with that?"

"You kissed him."

"You can't prove that."

"Really? There's a reason people have cameras, Seul."

He didn't need to show me the picture to prove me wrong. So, I did the only logical thing a teenage girl would do. Run away!

I took off from the table like a rocket and landed in the park. I weaved my way through the hedge maze and found a small bench near a couple of rose bushes. White roses, my favorite, to be exact. I settled down on the bench and laid there, looking up at the ominous clouds. It was more than likely going to rain later on today. Such a shame, too, because the weather had been so nice.

"So you ran away."

I turned my head to the side to see who was speaking to me. I saw, scoffed, and turned my head back.

"What do you want?" I spoke lazily.

"We need to talk."

Oh, those fateful words. "There's nothing to talk about."

"But-"

"Can we at least talk about this at my apartment?"

"I assume so."

"Okay, oh wait! I forgot Dom!"

"Then, hurry up and go get her," Sebastian deadpanned.

I rushed back to the café only to find a gory scene in front of me.

"Sebastian! Get over here!" I yelled. Several tears started to fall from my eyes, dripping onto the stained sidewalk below.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked as he appeared behind me. "Oh…"

My dog, Dominatrix, was lying on the sidewalk on her side. Her neck was broken and there was blood spilling out of her no longer breathing body.

"Merde…" I murmured. "Non, non, non!"

"Seul," Sebastian tried to calm me.

"Who the fuck would do something like this?"

"Seul, it's alright."

"No, Sebastian, it's not. It's just, not." I whimpered.

Sebastian pulled the leftovers out of their plastic bag and put Trixie in place of them. He was sealing the bag when I noticed something.

"Sebastian, what are those feathers from?"

Sure enough, there was a mass of white feathers lying innocently on the ground near Dom's place of death.

Sebastian knelt down and picked one up. After examining it, he concluded,

"Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, Seul's one moody piece of shit. And look at all the fucks I give! Haha, it was boyband night, what could you expect? Gah! I really need to do something with my life. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. It made my week~ Hehe, now here's something else to keep your little minds satisfied. (:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "Give It Up" by Weatherstar, "Love You More" and "Shut Up and Dance" (feat. Tiffany Giardina) by Show Me The Skyline. Love you!**


	19. Risk

**Hey. What's up? I actually put off writing this chapter until last night, whoops. Lalalalalalala, this story is almost coming to an end! Kind of, not really. Oh well, who cares. Also, I got my first audition with my new talent agency! Ah! Anywho, thanks SO SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really wish I could've gotten this out earlier. :( But I was finishing up my summa bucket list. (lol, the 20+ animes I still haven't gotten around to watching.) But I watched Shiki, and that was really good. (:**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>And two by two, without counting the dead<em>

_Who we leave behind the faded attempts, career secrets_

_And three by three, in our breathless hearts_

_Shakes are formed, we think too late, but dreaming doesn't happen._

* * *

><p>As we ascended the stairs to my apartment, Sebastian reminded, "Don't forget, we're still having our talk."<p>

"Well, I'm still mourning the loss of my dog!" I shot back

"And I'm still mourning the unfaithfulness of my girlfriend," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled as I unlocked the door to my apartment and opened it. My mouth fell agape once I took in the sight in front of me.

The room was awry, the couch cushions ripped open and feathers dusted the floor. Multiple plates were smashed in the kitchenette, things were strewn around. Several chairs were tipped over and the window was wide open.

The most shocking of all, were the words "Unclean, Unnecessary, Unwanted" painted on the northern wall in red. I stifled a cry of surprise with my hand.

Sebastian walked over to where the large words were painted and dipped his pointer finger in one of the still-dripping letters. He sniffed it and quickly came to a solution.

"This was painted with the blood of your dog," he said with an impassive face.

Are you fucking kidding me right now? I mean, come on. I joined Sebastian where he was standing and noted that the feathers here were different from the ones by the couch. They were the same as the ones we'd found at the café.

Angel feathers.

"Sebastian?" I called out hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it, Seul?" he responded.

"Remember that Ash guy that showed up somehow in our car at the Ferris wheel in California?" I recalled. "And you said he wasn't a demon? He, he, wouldn't happen to be an angel, right? I mean, he's a shinigimi or something like that, right?"

"No," Sebastian rebuffed. "For once, you are correct."

"So, so, this isn't him, right?" I said desperately. "He didn't kill Trixie, he's just another supernatural creature that I wasn't aware existed. Which, I'm starting to believe what I've been told in school a lot less and believe what I've seen in horror movies a lot more."

"It's hard to tell if it was Ash or not," Sebastian deduced. "But, it's a high chance. I've had trouble with the angel before, even when Ciel was still alive. He nearly burned down all of London."

"Really?" One more thing the history books had lied about. "Aren't angels supposed to be, you know, good?"

"He's a fallen angel."

"Oh."

"You should probably head out for a while. I'll clean this up and meet you for dinner when I'm done. We can talk then."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>And I don't know what to think about, it's hard to be free like you.<em>

_And I don't know about whom I should think, it's over, redress yourself._

* * *

><p>Unsure of what to do, I decided to go to the place that would be of most help right now: Misery &amp; Co.<p>

"Seul!" Lizzy exclaimed as I walked in the door.

"Hiyah," I said sarcastically.

"What brings you here? Are you working tonight?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No, actually, Dom just died. I came here to clear my mind."

"Really? How?"

"Freak accident," I shrugged.

"Ohmygosh, was Sebastian there? Where is he now, by the way?"

"He's…out, right now," I explained, biting my lip softly.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee, black, would be nice," I muttered.

I sat down at a small table and after a few minutes, Lizzy delivered it to me.

After taking a tentative sip of the steaming liquid, I burned my careful tongue. I set the cup back down and got to thinking, did I truly exist just to hurt others? Dom was dead, all because of me. Was it because I kissed Luka? Was it this way of the angel seeking vengeance on me for sinning? I was only a burden to Sebastian, to the people around me. Why did I have to do that? I mean, suck at being a person? Sebastian had just taken me out to dinner, why did I need to seek out trouble in return?

He didn't deserve it, despite what he's done. He's kept his side of the contract full well, and… me? I was as lousy a girlfriend as you could get. It wasn't that I didn't believe in love, it's that I was too terrible to ever love someone. If you took a good look at me and how messed up my life was, I'd hate me too. It would take a miracle for Sebastian to love me, even if he was just a human. But since he's a demon, that's a whole other matter…

Was there even anything I could do to make it up to him? Even with only a week left, I still was supposed to give it my best. Though, I still hadn't found out who murdered my parents and crap. Who even cares anymore?

Wait, I had it. A solution. A way to make it up to Sebastian and a way to redeem my pitiful existence.

"Hey there," a voice behind me startled my frigid being.

I looked up and there was a teenage boy, around the same age as me, with jet-black hair and kohl-rimmed eyes. He had on a silver My Chemical Romance t-shirt and sharp red skinny jeans. He took a seat next to me and set down his own cup of coffee.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

What did he think he was doing, talking to me out of the blue?

"I'm a regular here, I've seen you working a couple times," he informed me. "More importantly, while I was sitting here, I couldn't help but notice you murmuring something when you were spacing out. Something about demons, I believe."

"Um…" Shit, had I really said that out loud? "What's your name?"

"Darren," he said. "But don't look too shocked that I overheard you. I'm a fellow believer in the occult. Vampires, witches, werewolves, you name it."

"I think you have the wrong person," I tried to persuade him.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully. "So, what is it you want to know about?"

"I don't want any of your information, can you please leave me alone?" I gestured for him to leave with my middle finger.

"Nah," he laughed. "You're definitely interested in some mystical being. Spit it out."

I sighed. "What do you know about angels? Not, the godly 'heaven' angels. The fallen ones, you know?"

"Plenty," the kid answered. "Apparently one tried to set fire to London about a hundred and twenty years back."

"That much I know. What else?"

"Supposedly, the angel was trying to purify London. He/she believed that by killing everyone, they were helping create a new, clean, world. There were rumors that the guy was the queen's butler, but facts have disproved those. Although, known socialite and business owner, Ciel Phantomhive was said to be involved."

"What to you mean?" I inched forward, wanting to hear more.

"He was known as 'The Queen's Watchdog.' Even at his young age, he was in charge of taking care of people in the underground and disposing of them neatly. He was almost like the more capable version of the Scotland Yard. It has been said that many of their cases were actually solved by Ciel Phantomhive and he was only thirteen. Though, he did have a strange butler that was always at his side. I heard that the queen's own, _actual,_ personal butlers, double Charles, killed him once, but he somehow came back to life."

_I wouldn't doubt that_, I thought mentally.

"Well, you sure seem to know a lot," came yet another voice from behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to identify this person. I already knew him too well.

"Hey, that guy looks a lot like the butler!" Darren shouted. "What was his name…?"

"Sshh, Sebastian, go away," I said softly at my boyfriend.

"Sebastian! That was it!"

"You know, it's time I silenced this kid," Sebastian growled, approaching the teenager. "He knows too much."

I grabbed his arm. "Stop, he's harmless."

"Seul-"

"Seul!"

I whipped my head around to face my old boss, standing at the bar.

"Oh my darling, you look ravishing in that blue jacket tonight! I've missed you! Why haven't you been around to work lately?" Aleister called.

"I-I," I struggled to come up with a good excuse.

In the mean time, Sebastian and Darren had stopped arguing and started watching the confrontation.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you a new schedule. Come, come, I can have you working tomorrow night!"

"No, Aleister, I quit," I reminded quietly.

"Nonsense! How does 7:30 sound?"

"_Aleister,"_ I snarled.

He looked up sharply. "You know, on second thought, cancel that. I'll be around back if you need me."

Sebastian resumed his attention to me and that Darren kid shot out of the place like it was nobody's business.

"Who was that?" Sebastian challenged.

"Just someone that came up to me while I was here. He had some interesting things to say."

"So I heard."

"Yup." I quickly thought of something he had said earlier. "I wasn't aware that Ciel worked for the Queen."

"Yes, it was a side profession of his."

"What happened during some of his cases? Who did he end up encountering?"

"It's nothing for you to know."

"But he's related to me!"

"Everyone is related to each other in one way or another. Just because you're more closely related does not make a difference to me."

* * *

><p><em>And two by two, we swallow our words<em>

_It's hard to forget what you know and what impregnates your skin_

_And three by three, our hearts of the part_

_We play with the knife and we can share the same bed_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what I've done. Or if I like what I've begun.<em>

"How was work?"

The usual small talk. The same, boring continuum of nothingness. Story of my life.

"Fine."

A short, simple answer. Only to be expected. After all, what more was there to converse about at this point? I was a fuck-up, no use even trying with me anymore.

"You can have my soul."

Sebastian looked up slowly from the dinner he was forcing himself to eat for my sake and stared into my bright blue orbs.

"Oh?"

"I mean, after this whole contract thing, you're allowed to have it. I don't need it anymore; I have no more reason to exist." I paused for a second. "And I thought what better way to die than to redeem myself and give you my rotten soul."

"I refuse."

I dropped my fork and it clattered to the floor on the linoleum tile in my apartment.

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself? I refuse your offer of your soul."

"But-" This was a golden opportunity for him! "You said yourself that my soul was special! You even happened to mention that it was 'intoxicating' and 'delectable'."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want it."

"Why?"

"It's better if you don't understand." The demon rose to his feet, leaving more than half of his dinner unfinished. He stopped and patted my head. "Your name means 'alone', doesn't it? Well, then, I guess it's time for me to take my leave, and let you be."

The words _don't go_ stuck to the back of my throat, but my mouth went dry and I was unable to form them. Such simple words, yet I couldn't utter them. Why was I such a goddamn fool? Wow, rejected by a demon. Now that's _low. _

_But something told me to run and honey, you know me, it's all or none. _

I plopped my disheveled figure onto the dirty ground that I had been too careless to clean in the past week. Scraping a piece of dust off with the pad of my pointer finger, I brought it up to my face and blew it away. Much like a kid blowing out their candles on their birthday. _Make a wish, Seul. Make your goddamn fucking wish._

I curled up into a ball and pulled the ends of my gray sweater down to cover my red knuckles. I knew that my wish would never come true. It couldn't.

_There were sounds in my head; little voices whispering that I should go and this should end. _

_Oh, and I found myself listening._

What have I become? A former shell of my already depleted self? God, why was I so pathetic.

And such a letdown.

And such a loser.

And such a major fuck-up in general.

'_Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you. _

_All I know is that I should._

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you._

_All I know is that I should._

The immensity of today's events came spiraling at me from all directions. I found myself falling, wait no, those were tears.

Falling.

Into despair.

Why, why, why? I thought my plan would go over marvelously! Seems like nothing I did could ever turn out right, huh?

_See I thought love was black and white, that it was wrong or it was right._

_But you ain't leaving without a fight and I think I am just as torn inside. _

Gentle arms picked me up and carried me slowly. I was placed into cold, soothing covers and the light was briskly turned out. A breezy night air flowed in through the open window and I let my eyes drift off to sleep.

_And I don't know what to think about, it's hard to be free like you._

_And I don't know about whom I should think, it's over, redress yourself._

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 24<em>

_Sunday_

"You shouldn't be here." It wasn't a comment; it was more of an order.

I looked up at Sebastian with glistening blue irises, hoping he'd get the message. He couldn't be here, after all, leaving me here then returning was confusing enough.

"What if I want to be here?"

No, no, there's no way you would want to be here, with me. Your cheating, lying girlfriend. No-good skankbag. You must feel obligated to be here. But it's okay; I'll be fine on my own. I don't need to be cared about. I'm meant to be alone, remember?

A small sliver of a song I'd once heard came rushing back to mind, filling my ears bittersweetly.

_We have our lives to bear, our bags to burden,_

_But we just buy and we wear the plastic version of love, hope and understanding._

_But we can't survive on candy._

More pathetic salt droplets slid down my once-barren cheeks. I lifted my hand to swiftly wipe them away before _he_ noticed. But of _course_ he would notice. He noticed everything.

I curled up on my side, shutting my eyes away from the unforgiving world outside. I pulled the covers up to my chin and tried to hide.

What is it about beds that give us a false sense of security? We think they'll protect from the monsters in the closet and under the bed. When we were kids, we would shut off the light and immediately hop into bed, thinking that once we were there, nothing could hurt us.

But that's false. Because right now, there's a demon in my bed. And I can't get him to leave no matter what.

Sebastian planted a gentle kiss to the back of my neck.

"Stop," I whispered.

"You don't mean that," he chuckled, placing more up and down the nape of my neck.

"Neither do you," I sobbed pitifully.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, surprise notable in his tone.

"Please leave. You don't need to be around me right now."

"And why is that?"

"Why _would_ you want to be around me right now?"

"Because," Sebastian replied. "I'm not mad, like you think I am. I've forgiven you, love."

"Why? Why do you always let me off the hook? Why can't you stay mad at me? Or at least punish me? C'mon, slug me right in the face like I deserve," I taunted.

The only thing he delivered was a barrage of kisses onto my slightly agape lips.

"My darling, you're simply impossible to stay angry with. Also, I realize you're angrier with yourself than I could ever be with you. But please, let it go. I have, you must as well."

"Why?" I gasped.

"Haven't I explained enough?" Sebastian snickered. "Come on, how about we stay here for awhile."

He wrapped his muscular arms around my deteriorating frame. But one last word remained on my mind. _Why?_

"I didn't want you to leave last night," I confessed suddenly.

"Then why didn't you say so, silly?" he joked, laughing a little.

"I was scared you would say no."

A slightly tighter squeeze from Sebastian as he pulled me close to him.

"I couldn't refuse such a request."

He turned me around and left a soft kiss on my forehead.

"How about you get up now? It's nearly one in the afternoon."

I snuggled into his warm chest. "Nah," I giggled. "I'm too comfortable."

He lifted me up in his arms and swung me onto the top of the covers.

"Ah! What are you doing?" I tittered.

"I'm helping you get dressed," Sebastian whispered seductively in my air.

"No!" I said firmly. I pushed him off and grabbed my clothes before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"That's my Seul," Sebastian chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Hold my breath, I'll hold my breath…<em>

_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees._

_We'll watch the buildings turn to dust, a sky of diamonds just for us._

* * *

><p><em>You are the risk I'll always take.<em>

_The only branch I'll never break._

_Those fears, we'll blow them all away._

* * *

><p>"Where do you wanna go?" I asked casually as I was toweling off my short mop of hair.<p>

"I just got a call from your head principal," Sebastian answered. "She wants to talk to us about your grades."

"Ugh," I complained. "That is _so_ not how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

"Let's go," Sebastian suggested. "Besides, it'll give us a good chance to explore the chapel. We might find something pertinent to the case."

"There better be something," I grumbled. "Or else that's a waste of my day."

"I'll buy you ice cream afterwards," Sebastian offered.

"Make it cake and it's a deal."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Mr. Michaelis, Miss Beckett," the headmistress greeted.<p>

"Headmistress Angela," I nodded and took a seat when she gestured me to.

"I've heard quite a lot about you two in the papers recently," she brought up. "Though, Mr. Michaelis, I thought you were her guardian."

Sebastian swiftly stepped in to defend himself. "I am her guardian during her stay in London, as well as her boyfriend. There is no law regulating that, so I believe we are fine. Now, shall we discuss what we came here for?"

The principal shuffled some papers on her desk and snatched a manila folder from the file cabinet. She eyed it carefully and looked over the contents.

"It would appear that Seul received a perfect score on every single one of her final exams," she explained carefully.

"As you said she would need to, and what I knew she was capable of," Sebastian interrupted.

"Though, it is quite irregular for a straight D student to receive that kind of grade of her test."

"I can assure you that Seul did not cheat. We spent hours reviewing the mater-"

"I'm sure you did. Though, it is my job to make sure that neither you nor Miss Beckett were involved in illegal activities that would result in the improvement of her grades."

"Can you at least explain what grades Seul acquired?"

"Ah yes," Headmistress Angela adjusted her glasses. "She received a B- in most of her classes, with a couple A's as well."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Sebastian stated firmly.

I only sat in awe in how well Sebastian was able to handle the situation.

"I'm only doing my job. Good day to both of you."

"Good day," we said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, Sebastian!" I said as soon as we were out the door and out of earshot. "How do you do that?"<p>

He acted indifferently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, let's get to that chapel. Where is it?"

"You're so impossible." I rolled my eyes and led the way.

* * *

><p><em>Take cover, signs don't show. You drove me off the road.<em>

"So this is it?" Sebastian asked dully.

"Take a gander," I said monotonously. "This is the shit place I have to attend mass at."

The demon took a quick look around the place at the marble statues and white altar.

"I hate this place and these damn stain-glass paintings," I whined. I shivered instinctively, though there was no wind. "Any idea what we're supposed to be looking for, Sebby?"

"Seul-"

"Oh my god, you know what I just thought of while we were here?" I exclaimed suddenly.

Sebastian sighed. "Do I want to know?"

"Yes, yes you do!" I chirped.

"What is it?" he gave in reluctantly.

"Come here!" I gripped his hand and pulled him in the direction of my choosing. I stopped once we got to the grand pipe organ.

"What are we doing here-"

His sentence was cut off when I jerked him forward by the classy red tie he had insisted on wearing and forced him into a kiss. I leaned against the cold brick wall and locked lips with my demon boyfriend.

_But you let go 'cause your hope is gone and every question fades away._

"My, feisty, aren't we?" Sebastian smirked.

"Scandalous, for a demon to be doing such things, hm?" My thin lips started to form a cruel grin.

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from._

"I believe you were the one you started it."

"You didn't show any signs of protest."

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off?_

"Why would I? You taste so incredibly delectable."

I paused for a second. "I'm going to ignore the blatant creepiness in that statement and take it as a compliment."

"Whatever you like," he said simply before capturing my lips in his own.

_Would it take the end of time to hear your heart's false start?_

I broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Any idea what we're supposed to be searching for?"

"Your dignity?" Sebastian suggested jokingly.

"What dignity?" I retorted playfully.

_You know this is your biggest mistake. _

"Though, if you insist on being serious, the only connection I can bring to this place is one that I visited a long time ago with Ciel."

"You've here before?"

_What a waste, what a waste, what a waste_

"I never said that, I only said I was somewhere similar. Besides, it's been a long time. Also, it's lacking some _key_ elements."

_And of all the things you never explained,_

"Like our sexy times?" I urged, tracing the outline of his lips with my tongue.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," he chuckled. "But I guess that would do."

_You know this is your biggest mistake._

I let his hands wander up and down my body, the magic touch to my skin.

"You know, we should do this more often," I proposed.

_You tread water, fighting for the air in your lungs._

"Maybe we could, if you weren't so busy doing this with other men," Sebastian glaringly pointed out.

_Move, move closer,_

I put on a fake pout. "That's not fair. You leave me alone too often."

_Maybe you can right all your wrongs._

Sebastian took his hand off of me and pressed a couple of fingers to his forehead in disagreement. "And here I thought you were angry because you thought I was spending _too much_ time with you. I guess when you said this relationship was a prison; you really meant it was a prison with too little security. Guess I'll have to recharge the electric fences."

_But you let go 'cause your hope is gone and every answer fades away._

"Oh, look who's metaphorical today~ A bit salty, aren't we?" I said rascally, playing with a stray piece of Sebastian's coal-black hair. "But seriously, I'm fine with the low-security. It allows me more time to get butt-raped."

Sebastian did little to hide a smile. "You're not even capable of being a normal human, are you Seul?"

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from._

"Um, I thought that's why you were attracted to me?" I said with false cockiness. "I'm better than those average people."

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off?_

"If that's how you want to put it, go ahead," Sebastian jested.

I gave a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You know, you don't taste so bad either," I noted.

_Would it take the end of time to hear your heart's false start?_

"Dually noted," Sebastian agreed.

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know what you taste like?"

"I'm a demon. Of course I taste addictive."

"All right, Mr. Full Of Himself, good thing this place has a dome big enough to hold your ego."

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"Hardly."

"If you say so." Once again, my lips were under attack, and my lines surrendered to his sweet fire.

_Wipe the mud stains from your face, stop the engine._

"Miss Beckett! I expect better from a student!"

I distanced myself from romanticist boyfriend in a flash and faced the headmistress calling my name.

"Uh, Headmistress Landers!" I called out tentatively.

_Stop pretending,_

"Honestly, first cheating, now this," she scolded.

"I already told you, I didn't cheat."

_Wipe the mud spray from your face, stop the engine._

Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here."

In a whirl of confusion, Sebastian picked me up in his strong grasp and carried me out of the school, brushing right past Miss Landers, a confident smile evident on my pale face.

_Stop pretending, that you're still breathing._

* * *

><p>Once we were inside Sebastian's shiny ride, I burst out laughing. I laughed until tears were rolling down my face and I laid down with my head in Sebastian's lap.<p>

"What's so funny?" he asked, evidently perplexed.

I turned my face up to see his. "You-" I stifled a couple giggles. "-have no idea how long I've wanted to do something that ballsy in that school."

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Sebastian questioned.

"I slept next to you, so I got plenty," I replied cheerfully.

"Perhaps too much," he said under his breath.

"Also, I forgot to tell you something."

"Maybe that you need to sit up correctly so I can start the car and leave the premises?" the demon advocated.

"Psh, no," I said unwillingly as I sat up. "I had vision in that chapel earlier this year. About Miss Landers and there being some sort of weird sacrifice there."

"Hah," I giggled. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Sebastian responded coldly. "You've just confirmed my suspicions of that place. It's the same as the one I remember, so to speak."

"And?"

"It appears your situation is much more complicated that I originally thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, I've really been digging Ellie Goulding lately. For some reason, I love American boy bands and I love international female singers. Ex. Avril Lavigne, Florence Welch, Lights, Ellie Goulding, Natasha Bedingfield, Coeur de pirate, etc. Though, Regina Spektor and Ingrid Michaelson are the exceptions. I love them too much! (: What do I do now? I'm soooo bored. Bleh.<strong>

**Disclaimurrr: I do not own "Corbeau" by Coeur de pirate, "Candy" by Gavin DeGraw, "Your Biggest Mistake" and "I'll Hold My Breath" by Ellie Goulding, and "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins.**

**Damn, that's a lot of songs. :p til next time, loves!**


	20. Tumult

**I have no idea why this chapter exists. Just… I don't even know. **

**Anyway, on the up and up, I got my ears double pierced! Whoop whoop! I feel like a woman now! Haha, ohmygod, my life is so pathetic. **

**Oh, and if you want to count the number of times Seul says 'goddammit' or 'goddamn' be my guest. For anyone willing to waste their time with such a trivial matter, I shall award you with a batch of Internet cookies. Anywho, school starts for me on the 20****th****, and as I struggle to finish everything I still need to do, updates will probably be scarce. :( Also, it will probably take a couple weeks to get back into the swing of things in school, so don't be expectin' an update for a while. Though, I wasn't planning on making a chapter until then, but this thing kinda like exploded out of the door of fucked up shit in my mind. So yeah, there you have it. I'm a loser baybay, so why don't you kill me?**

**Kk, here's your little end-of-summer treat! It's just kind of fluffy fluff, aight?**

**Also, I just realized this is the 20****th**** chappie! Eeeep! So, um, anyone wanna make cover art for this story? Yes? No? Idk, PM me if you want to. Or not…. :( **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"<em>It appears your situation is much more complicated that I originally thought."<em>

"Sebastian. Sebastian!'" I yelled. "Please explain what that means!"

"Oh, you said please for once," he chuckled jokingly.

"Stop avoiding the question," I said grumpily, crossing my arms.

"I mean, it's sort of like with Undertaker's riddle," he explained. "I get a gist of the situation now, but not enough so that I can explain it in words to you. Can you please just bear with me for a little while longer? I think I can clarify all of this in a little bit."

"Ugh~" I complained. "You know how much I hate waiting."

"I know." He gave me a sweet peck on the cheek. "But you'll just have to."

"And then you'll promise you'll explain this to me?" I confronted.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Some girls are so drunk on love. <em>

_Those girls are all romance,_

_Can't get enough._

_Smart are the kinds who don't care._

* * *

><p>My phone started buzzing frantically after Sebastian dropped me off inside my apartment.<p>

"Goddammit," I muttered, struggling to find the damn thing in my satchel. _Who the hell is calling me right now?_

I dug that little piece of shit out of my bag and quickly pressed 'answer,' not bothering to check who was calling.

"SEUL!"

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, pulling the phone away from the eardrums that had just been destroyed. "Alois, can't you answer a phone like a normal person?"

"But I'm not normal, and you love that about me!" he shouted.

"Fucking hell," I sighed, resting my head in my hands. I threw my stuff onto the coffee table and relaxed on the sofa for what was soon to be an interesting conversation. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I have good news!"

"Yeah, what is it?" My voice droned through the phone in a bored tone.

"Ciel and I got accepted at UCLA!" Alois told me excitedly.

"Really? That's great," I congratulated.

"Yeah, so him and I are going to spend the rest of the summer in California! You won't be too bad on your own right? All alone, with that creepy boyfriend of yours…"

"Alois!" I warned. "Actually, don't worry about him. I'm thinking of breaking up with Sebastian pretty soon. It's just not working out between us."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." he paused. "But, I am sorry that it had to turn out that way for you. I was surprised you actually had a boyfriend. Hopefully you can find someone else to share your life with, like how Ciel and I have each other! This gives me hope that you won't be alone forever!"

"Wow, thanks," I deadpanned. "But no, I'll be fine here by myself. I'll have to deal with it next year, anyway, so I might as well get used to it ahead of time, right?"

"Right!" Alois answered loudly. "Okay, I'm glad you took the news so well. I'll have to tell Ciel that."

"Speaking of that little bastard, where is he? Shouldn't he be the one to tell me important stuff like this?"

"Oh, he's at an important college meeting right now. He wanted to tell you the news as soon as possible, so I told him that I would relay the information."

"Gotcha."

"By the way, my little bro isn't the reason you're breaking up with Sebastian, is he?" Alois asked curiously.

"Wha-no!" I explained carefully. "He was just visiting, and we were both having a good time, and one thing led to another…"

"Mhm," Alois confirmed intently. "That's how it always starts."

"It's not what you think!-"

"Alright, at least you're keeping it in the family," he said slyly.

"Ugh," I moaned in an irritated voice.

"Well, anyway, gotta go! See ya, Seul!"

My phone clicked and he hung up.

Time to get some rest, huh?

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 25<em>

_Monday_

"Time to get up!" Sebastian clapped his hands suddenly and startled me, causing me to fall out of bed.

From down on the ground, I stared up and glared at him, tangled up in my blankets. "Well, you're unusually chipper this morning," I grumbled.

He helped me up to my feet and looked me in the eye. "That's because I have an eventful day planned out for us."

"To get the press to realize we're still going strong and revive your reputation?" I retorted backhandedly.

"Nothing of the sort," he smiled comfortingly. "I just decided I'd treat you. Besides, you've been through quite a lot in these past few days, my dear."

"Fine, I agree to your scheme."

"I assure you it's not a scheme."

I waved him off and waltzed over to the bathroom to get changed. "Yeah, yeah, think what you will, it still sounds like a scheme to me."

* * *

><p>"A park?" I questioned doubtfully.<p>

"Yes, it has an excellent view of the lake," Sebastian replied.

"That means there are fucking ducks here, right?" I queried. I tried to make myself as small as possible in my loose fitting violet and cerulean floral-printed romper. "I hate those bastards."

"And what have those birds ever done to you?" Sebastian interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it." Offhandedly, I scuffed some gravel aside with my tan boat shoes.

He chuckled softly to himself and surprised me when he gently grasped my hand and pulled me towards him. He led me to a small yacht. The lake itself was pretty big, but not big enough to support a full-sized boat. Thus, the reasoning behind Sebastian's choice of a smaller vessel.

"There really is no limit to your resources, is there?" I commented.

"No, not really," he laughed slightly.

"Oh well, it's all going to be mine soon," I laughed back.

"You just keep thinking that, love," he said in response.

"I will," I answered indignantly.

_There's a place that I know, it's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?_

Sebastian got onto the boat and held out his hand to help me join him. He started to sail the boat into the middle of the lake before cutting the engine and joining me out on the back end of the yacht. There were a couple chairs lying there, and Sebastian sat in the larger one of the two.

Instead of taking the other seat, I sat in Sebastian's and cuddled up to his warm body.

"You're quite affectionate today, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up or you'll ruin it," I shot back quietly.

"Ah yes, I shall follow your every order," Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"That's more like it," I said contentedly, nuzzling my head against my demon's chest.

_Or will you stay, even if it hurts,_

_Even if I try to push you out, will you return?_

"You know, I think I've figured you out finally," Sebastian brought up casually.

I lifted my head as my attention had been caught. "Hm? Tell me, what have your careful studies of Seul Phantomhive informed you?"

"I know the reason you don't believe in love," he started carefully. "You are simply afraid."

_And remind me who I really am?_

_Please remind me who I really am._

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that I don't know what you're talking about," I responded nonchalantly.

_No one is angry, just afraid. _

_All interventions are full of it, all are free._

"But, my dear, I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Check. "You're afraid of being hurt by the ones you love. That's why you refuse to believe in it. If it doesn't exist, then it can't hurt you. Because for you, caring for others has always brought you pain!"

Aaaaaaand checkmate.

"No! You're wrong!" I stood up and faced Sebastian with angry eyes. "The real reason I refuse to believe in love is because….I-I can't be loved. It's no use trying after something that can never be mine. I'll never be able to attain the affection of anyone else, so why bother? Happiness is yet one more thing that will never belong to me."

"Are you blind?" Sebastian asked bluntly. "Do you not see all of the people who care so much about you? Your brother, Alois, even that damned Luka, even…"

"What are you getting at?" I questioned pointedly. "Don't you see? Whether or not they seem to care about me right now, I know I'll just fuck it up sooner or later. Relationships have never been my specialty. If I get involved in anyone's life I'll just ruin it."

_Everybody's got a dark side, _

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

"You've been involved in my life for quite some time now, and I don't see anything too out of place because of you being there," Sebastian detailed. "Sure, we have had our problems, but that's normal. It would be absurd for us not to have them. I've stuck with you this long; obviously you're not scaring me off."

"But you _have_ to stay with me," I began quickly, before suddenly retreating into thought. But _why_ did he have to stay with me? He really wasn't gaining anything out of this entire deal. Was his point to make me fall in love with him? No, that's absurd, even he should know that can't be done. But then again, why? Here he was, helping me on my journey to discover my past, and his reward in the contract was having to put up with my constant array of bullshit. What the fuck was his deal? Who would ever willingly put themselves through that?

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it._

_You know that we're worth it._

"Seul, you and I both know I could have backed out of this weeks ago," Sebastian narrowed his crimson eyes. "But yet, I'm still here. And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know!" I shouted in admittance. "I have no fucking clue, alright? To me, it's a complete motherfucking mystery!"

Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily in shock. "All right, then…" he murmured softly.

"What? Are you going to answer me?" I bursted out defiantly.

This only caused a sly smirk to spread across his face. "Let's just say, I'm a bit of a sore loser. If I couldn't handle a hormonal teenage girl, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"You fucking bastard," I grumbled under my breath.

As if we were both being controlled by puppet strings, Sebastian and I leapt towards each other and captured the other's lips in their own.

"Fuck," I gasped slightly. "You too much of a good kisser for your own good."

"You really think so?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget I said that," I riposted and continued my siege of kisses upon Sebastian's rose-petal pink lips.

"Whatever you desire," he laughed into the kiss.

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

* * *

><p>It was near-twilight now, and I was standing against the low rail on the side of the boat. Sebastian was slowly steering the boat around the lake.<p>

I called out to him. "You know what I hear's pretty good? Boat sex."

His head almost immediately perked up. "Are you suggesting something, Seul?"

"Nope," I gritted my teeth before jumping and attempting to shove Sebastian into the lake while he was caught off guard.

Next thing I knew, I was flying ass-first into the freezing cold lake water.

From above me, I heard that damn deep chuckle that I knew way too well to be healthy.

"Did you really think you could beat a demon's reflexes?" Sebastian challenged.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I laughed. "Anyway, turn that stupid yacht off and come join me!"

"Aren't you scared of the ducks?" he jested.

"Ducks? Where?!" I screamed.

"I was joking, you silly fool. There were no ducks."

"You're a sick bastard."

"And you fell for that way too easily."

"Shut up!"

Sebastian finally decided to follow my instructions and shut the engine off the boat. He peeled off his light blue striped shirt and tossed it to the side. But he didn't seem to want to stop there…

"What are you doing?" I yelled in horror.

"There's no else here, there hardly ever is," Sebastian explained.

"And…?" I paused, waiting for him to continue.

"And I don't want to get my thousand-dollar clothing ruined."

"You can't be fucking serious," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"You thought I was chaffing?" Sebastian countered.

"Isn't it weird if just one of us is in the buff?" I noted.

"Who says you're going to be the only one?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused.

"You humans sure are slow," he sighed.

"Stop talking to me as if I'm inferior!"

"Well, you didn't notice what I did whilst tossing you into the lake?"

"No…wait! You didn't…" I started, dread starting to creep up with realization.

"I guess, as you so kindly pointed out, I can't leave you in this state by yourself."

"Fuck no!" I protested. "Also, there could be papp around!" I tried to reason.

"For such a small girl, you sure worry a lot," Sebastian said with a content sigh. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Remember, Ciel is going to kill us both if my bare ass ends up on the cover of any tabloids," I reminded.

"Sh," he hushed, as he was instantly next to me, unclothed and holding a sole finger up against my lips.

"You know, just because I'm not having boat sex with you does not mean that I'm any more eager to having lake sex," I made clear.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sebastian promised.

"Good, then, prepare to get blueballed," I warned.

"Trust me, I'm an expert at these kind of situations."

"Watch out!" I held up my hands in mock shock. "We got a badass in here!"

I bet Sebastian was mentally facepalming. "Do you enjoy killing romantic moments?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Since when has this moment been romantic? First, you stripped me of my clothing and threw me into a lake, then you proceed to strip yourself of your own clothes, and jump in, and tell me that you love not gettin' any."

"Wait, hold on there…"

"And now you are going to confess to me that you're a mermaid. Oh my fucking god, it's just like Aquamarine, but twenty percent gayer and with the roles reversed!" I thought for a moment. "Oh god, that really _was_ a terrible movie. JoJo, should really stick to singing. Wait, on second thought, she shouldn't do that either. Well, I guess, it's just too little, too late, amirite, JoJo?"

After some more pensive thinking, I had yet another epiphany. "And what the hell kind of name is JoJo?"

"Are you quite finished?" Sebastian asked with an absurd expression on his face.

"Not even close," I chirped.

"Honestly, I thought that maybe one brain cell in your body may have been left undamaged," Sebastian sighed. "But I see that I have been let down again."

"Are you Drake-and-Joshing me?" I retorted with false anger.

"And there you go, proving my point once again…"

"Well, are you going to keep making fun of me, or are we gonna make out?" I queried boredly.

"I'd prefer the latter option."

"All right, but if your-" I shriveled up my nose. "-_thing_ gets anywhere near my-"

"I get the point."

"Okay, because if you refuse to abide by that rule, I'll chop it off and sell it for extra cash on the black market."

"How do you know that would sell on the black market?"

"Oh Sebastian, I _know _about the black market."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

"So you know that an heir to the Phantomhive fortune would rack up quite the sum…?"

"Don't make me punch you. I don't even want to think of some old guy getting his grabby hands all over me. Hold on a second, that situation sounds awfully familiar…"

"Are you calling me old?"

"I ain't calling you young!" Ah, Josh screaming, 'I ain't calling you a truther!' flashed momentarily through my mind. Goddamn, that was a hell of a show.

"Then maybe you should start respecting me, since I _am_ your elder."

"That rule only applies to humans. And don't even _think_ about starting a demon rights movement. Besides, you don't see me respecting no turtle just 'cause it's older than me."

"Your English is atrocious."

"I speak 'Merican, thank you very much. I don't need your goddamn British-y speak. There's a reason we broke away from you guys, it was called the motherfucking Revolutionary War!"

"I sincerely worry about you," Sebastian exhaled deeply. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you are native to this island?"

"Not goddamn enough," I replied gruffly.

"By any chance, did you happen to get into any of the alcohol stashed on board?"

"What's it to you?"

"I think everything is becoming much clearer now."

"Hey! I'm still sober enough to tell you that you're not getting laid tonight!" I prompted. "…And that my toes are getting pruny. Can we get out of here before I freeze my ass off?"

"Look, you wasted all this time talking…"

"As opposed to what? Sexing it up?"

"…You really have no idea how to speak normally, do you?"

"You know, if you were Bruno Mars, you would love me just the way I was." I stopped briefly. "But that also means you wouldn't catch a grenade for me, and you wouldn't blow up, and goddamn! I hate you Bruno Mars! You ruin everything!"

"Alright, time to get you on board, dressed, and sobered up," Sebastian agreed way too heartily. He grabbed me by the armpits and started swimming over to the boat, all the while dragging my tiny figure.

"You don't know me! You don't know my life!" I protested.

"Believe me, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Hey Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP! Who's gassing this hoe? BP? Hmm, thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Seul Beckett blink! Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons and I don't want custody!"

"No words can explain the sorrow I feel for your future husband as of right now."

"I'm goddamn Thor! I'm a fucking demi-god! Y'all can't tell me what to do! And there's nothing that Tom Hiddelston and his sexy Bristishness can do about it!"

"I-I can't. I just can't." Sebastian accepted in a defeated tone, hoisting me onto the yacht and wrapping me in a towel before gaining his own clothes.

I stumbled over to the larger beach chair and laid down.

_Motherfucking fuck,_ I thought. _Pretending to be drunk is so fun I can't even wait til I'm actually hammered when Sebastian's around. Though, on the other hand, I won't be able to control my actions, and Sebastian, being the manipulative bitch he is…_

_Damnit! _ I shrieked mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm…so…yeah…there's your update. I AM NOT HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR ANY LOSS OF SANITY CAUSED BY THIS CHAPTER. What can I say? I wrote it at four in the morning last night. Wait, wouldn't that actually be considered this morning? Idk, fuck you Father Time. <strong>

**Oh, and I was trying to search for the lyrics for this song, but I couldn't find them goddamn anywhere! Fucking underground electro-pop British bands with addicting, yet impossible to understand songs. Moo. Fuck the world. Did you know that I used to think FTW stood for Fuck The World? I think I prefer that acronym better anyway. And if you didn't want to know that lovely piece of information, go fuck yourself. Jk, but seriously, go fuck yourself. **

**Juuuuuusstt kidding. Fun Fact #2: There's another band called One Direction, spelled exactly the same, and the only way you'd find them is on iTunes. 'Cause, the entire world is obsessed with the British 1D, and I wish you luck on trying to find any info on them on the internet. Ha. Lol, though, the only song I really like by them is Echos. And it's spelled wrong, lol. **

**Uhhhh, yeah. I'm just gonna go now… Like, now… In the near future…Don't mind me, I'll just go disappear into my cave for a couple of weeks….months….See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Damn, I need to get on those patents! But seriously, I do not own Kurobuttsexsuji, "Hold On To Your Heart" by Tina Parol, "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson, and "No-One Is Angry, Only Afraid," by Kyte. Kdfjsa;fjdkfjdlkfjd;skjfldjflk merp.**

**Review, loves!~**


	21. Apres Moi Le Deluge

**Hey! I'm back. Long time, no see, huh? Anywho, I've been a busy bitch. Have any of y'all seen American Horror Story? Just watched it. Taaaaaateee. Nooooo. Also, I watched a video on YouTube about Tate and Violet and it got me hooked on THE BEST SONG EVER! OMG, go look up "Calls Me Home" by Shannon LaBrie. Just go, now, don't waste any more time. It's like an orgasm for your ears. No fucking joke. **

**And in tradition of whenever I find a song I absolutely ADORE I always find a way to insert it into my chapters. So yeah. Deal. Agh! This song is….So yeah, got it last week, already in the top 10 plays on my iTunes. I need to stop this. Maybe. Um, so yeah that's about it. I'll try to keep updates regular from now on, but no promises. I'M SO MUCH BUSIER THAN LAST YEAR! AGH! **

**Yeah, I have XC practice ERRY DAY after school and meets on Saturday. /shot/ Yup, my social life would be completely dead except all my friends do cross-country so I see them every day and yeah. But they're all faster than me. :(**

**Anyway, I'll stop drabbling. Here's your long-awaited chapter. **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, this will hurt more than anything has before.<em>

_What it was, what is was, what it was._

_I've brought this on us more than anyone could ignore._

_What I've done, what I've done, what I've done._

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 26<em>

_Tuesday_

"Sebastian!" I shouted, slamming the door open as I burst into his penthouse.

Sebastian, who was so "innocently" sitting in his study, typing something on his laptop with a pair of glasses on for some reason, sighed and answered me. "What is it that you want, Seul?"

"Something tried to attack me on the way over here!" I gasped, running over to his side so that he would pay attention to me.

He finally turned around and looked straight into my endless blue eyes.

"What did you get attacked by?"

"I dunno," I responded, still out of breath. "I was walking, minding my own business, when I noticed a small wooden doll on the side of the road. It reminded me of someone I had seen before, so my curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. Almost as soon as I had it in my grasp, it seemed to spur to life, and the large wooden teeth bit my finger." I held out my bleeding pointer finger as proof, the bite marks evident. "Then it jumped out of my hands and ran off on its little wooden legs. I didn't even know fucking wooden creatures could do that."

Sebastian's intrigue seemed to grow as I told my tale of woe. "What did it look like?"

"It was dressed up in a old-fashioned street musician costume, with a little hat and a ghastly painted face."

"And you said this reminded you of someone you once saw."

"Yeah," I replied pensively, thinking back upon the experience. "He was dressed in loud colors and playing a sort of music box. London Bridge, to be exact. And he told me I would look good as a doll, which kind of freaked me out, and was when I ran away from him."

"Though, the weird thing was, even then, I felt as if I knew _him_ from somewhere else," I added.

"Hm," Sebastian pondered. "I can't say I have any recollection of such a creature. Any inkling of why it might be after you?"

"No goddamn clue," I said roughly. "Though all this supernatural shit is pissing me off. There are so many creatures I could've lived my life not knowing about."

"Even demons?" Sebastian asked snarkily.

"Especially demons," I snarled.

Sebastian shrugged. "Surely you don't mean that."

"You want to challenge me?" I shot back.

Sebastian swiveled his chair back around and said, "Not today. I simply don't have the effort for it."

"Whatever," I brushed off casually. "So, that's it? You just don't care that I'm being assaulted by various unearthly beings? Or is that just fine and dandy up in Sebastian Land?"

Sebastian exhaled in disappointment. "I already told you all I know of the situation. There's no further help I can give you."

"Fine," I accepted hesitantly. _Guess I'm going to have to do my own sleuthing._

* * *

><p><em>I've worked for so long, just to see you mess around.<em>

_What you've done, what you've done, what you've done._

_I want back the years that you took when I was young._

_I was young, I was young, but it's done._

* * *

><p><em>What if I wanted to break, laugh it all of in your face?<em>

I left the hotel building in a rush, eager to get out of the demon's lair. Though, on my way out, Will Spears stopped.

"Things going all right?" he asked curiously. "After all, you are in a contract with a demon."

"I'm just fine," I retorted rudely.

_What would you do?_

"Oh, but you don't look it. And according to those headlines you've been making lately-"

"Just shut the hell up." I passed the comment off like it didn't mean anything to me, but in reality, it kind of stung. "Anyway, did you bother me just to poke fun at my personal life?"

_What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore?_

"No, not necessarily," he rejoined, pushing up his glasses in a stuck-up fashion. "I just thought I might warn you that a storm's brewing and it might be best for you to avoid it. Though, given your circumstances, I would say that's close to impossible."

_What would you do, do, do?_

"The days are numbered in Sebastian and I's contract," I reacted harshly. "After that, I don't believe there would be anything there to trouble me."

_Come, break me down. _

Will didn't even let the slightest bit of emotion mask his face. "Are you really so naïve to think that demons are the only thing out to harm you? The only demons there to injure you are the ones from your past."

_Bury me, bury me._

"And how would you know?" I questioned impatiently.

"Let's just say, if you had been paying attention, you would be able to figure it out by now."

_I am finished with you._

"You're lying."

_Look in my eyes._

"Trust me, I don't tell lies."

_You're killing me, killing me._

"Whatever, I'm leaving," I remarked offhandedly. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to carry an umbrella around with me at all times."

_All I wanted was you._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, take it all away.<em>

_I don't feel it anymore._

_Oh, take it all away._

* * *

><p>Tossing my stuff aside and flopping down on my bed, I felt unsure of what to do. <em>What did Will mean when he said I should have been able to figure it out by now? Figure out what? Who killed my parents? Why they did what they did? <em>

_Also, if it was that easy, why didn't Sebastian, a demon, have it figured out by now? Or did he, and he was just keeping it from me? It wasn't above the damn bastard, but then again, he wasn't allowed to sabotage our mission. Though, within every contract exists a loophole. _

I obviously couldn't take Trixie out on a walk, so I had to find a better way to get around town and find things out on my own. Damn, riding solo is not as easy as Jason Derulo makes it out to be. Really, I should just stop taking advice from songs.

Although, I have learned, that if I'm drowning in the pussy, I can just swim to the butt. Fucking knowledge explosion.

Given the sheer fact that I have next to zero friends (Lizzy does not count. She's practically a nuisance that double-sided as a pet sitter), I didn't have anyone to hang out with. Alois and Ciel were in California, and I didn't want to pester them with a phone call. Sebastian was being a douche, as usual, so there's no way I was poking _that_ bear.

And who was it that might make my day slightly more eventful? Well, two phone calls, but I'll start with the first one.

"Seul?" a voice whispered tentatively.

"God, Luka, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"Why? You called me," he replied stubbornly.

"Must've been on accident," I noted after careful consideration. Fuck. This was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey, about the other night-"

"I really don't want to talk about that-"

"I just wanted to apologize." Luka's sorrowful voice seeped through the speakers like melted honey. God, what was with that boy and his Californian charm? "I realize that I probably caused a lot of tension between you and your boyfriend, what with the media getting involved and all that jazz."

Wow. Mature. He couldn't even say Sebastian's name. Though, I can get that. Having to see the girl you love off with some famous rich guy that didn't appear in the picture until very recently kinda sucked.

"It's fine, Luka. It really was my fault."

"But Alois told me you two might be breaking up soon, and I didn't want to be the reason behind it."

Somehow, I got that Luka wasn't too sorry about us breaking up. And if he was the cause, it might be all the better. Albeit, everyone has a guilty conscience.

Also, what was Alois doing telling his little brother information that was obviously strictly confidential? Some things shouldn't be shared with people who are in love with you, siblings or not. Oh well, Alois will be Alois. There's no stopping him.

"I don't know what you've heard about my relationship, but please stay out of it. I'll do what I please with my personal life, and I don't want to involve you into _that_ portion of my life," I retorted.

"But I was hoping that after what we shared that night, that, you know," Luka started.

"What? That I would fall for you?" I finished for him. "I'm sorry, dude, but we've been over this! I _can't_ be with you like this. It's just, not for me. I can't work relationships right. See how mine only lasted a month? I'm no good for you."

"Don't say that-"

"It's true." My words were sharp and bitter, too much so for the conversation. "With me, you'll never be content. I'll always let you down."

"Please give us a shot."

I flinched at the word 'us.' And it made me realize that I had to do something, no matter how much I might regret it.

"Luka, I need to go. Please don't call me again.

I mean it."

"Seul, you can't be serio-"

Beep. There, easy, with the click of a button, he was out of my life. A mixture of feelings was stirring in the bottomless pit of my stomach.

And pathetic enough, I couldn't do anything. Did I really just exist to hurt?

Shit. Guess it was time to turn on the radio to see which song was going to tell my future.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, _

'_Cause like we haven't seen each other in a month._

_When you, said, you, needed space. What?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. _

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you._

Lolling about on the couch like a lazy ass, I was really starting to hate modern pop music. I mean, come on. It didn't even sound that relevant to my life, I was starting to think this was a waste of my time.

_Ooooh, we called it off again last night._

_But ooooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you._

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends talk,_

_And my friends talk to me. _

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together. _

Oh shit, there's the kicker. Never doubt a song until you've heard the chorus. Fucking Taylor Swift, beating me up when I'm down. Though, it's not like I didn't ask for this. I'm the smart one who turned on the radio.

And now I'm officially friendless. Literally. I just kissed goodbye (no pun intended) my last friend. Fucking hell.

_We are never getting back together, like ever. _

It's not like we were a couple in the first place. Just really good friends. My childhood friend. The one I'd spent most of my life with. The one I'd made all of my earliest memories with. Goddamn. I'm just making myself feel worse, aren't I?

After shutting off the radio, I stuffed a few pounds in the front pocket of my jean shorts and headed out the door to buy a couple dozen Kinder eggs. Maybe the little toys in the center and the fact that America couldn't enjoy them would cheer me up. Shit's a choking hazard, apparently.

Upon opening the door to exit my apartment, I ran face-first into the warm chest of my extremely attractive yet obnoxious boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just checking up on you," he replied in a completely 'innocent' tone. "You seemed pretty upset when you left my penthouse earlier."

"Yeah, because I got mauled by a fucking puppet and you didn't care at all!" I yelled angrily. Whoops, there goes trying to keep my voice down.

"It bit your finger."

"And that fucking hurt!" I paused. "And doesn't the fact that there are freaking _live_ puppets running around bother you?"

"It's bothersome, but not considerably troubling. I have no need to be concerned about it."

"Oh, yes, because you are so preoccupied with 'srs bsnss' that you can't give two shits about lil' ol' me."

"Now you're putting words into my mouth."

"Go away and let me get my chocolate."

"I refuse."

"Can you stop being irritating for once?"

Another refusal.

"Fine! I'll just, sit here, and, and, do nothing for the rest of the day! How do you like that?"

Sebastian pondered the idea for a moment. "Actually, that sounds splendid."

"Hey! I didn't mean it literally!"

"Oh well, you suggested it."

"Agh, you're so frustrating. Please, let me be for once. I have things to do."

"Like spending time with your boyfriend?" Sebastian smirked, picking me up and tackling me onto the couch.

"Stop!" I half-heartedly protested as Sebastian planted kisses all up and down my neck. "Ah, I'm serious!"

At his ignorance of my commands, I decided to make the best of the situation. "You know, my lips are feeling quite lonely from the lack of attention. Care to fix that?"

Sebastian raised his head and stared into my eyes with his ruby orbs. He leaned in and passionately kissed my unattended lips.

I paused. "That's better."

"Well that's all the time I can spare for right now," Sebastian announced as he got up. "I have to get to work. We'll finish this later."

"And what if I'm tired of you later?" I challenged snarkily.

"Then I'll find that puppet and send him your way," he grinned devilishly just as he was about to exit the door.

"That's not funny!" I pouted, but he was already gone.

"Puppets are goddamn scary," I muttered to myself.

As if my life couldn't use a moment of silence, my phone rang once again. Reluctant to answer because of last time, I checked the number. It wasn't one that I recognized, so I tentatively accepted the call.

"Am I speaking to Seul Phantomhive?" a distant mid-20's woman asked on the other line.

"Yes," I said cautiously. "With whom am I speaking with? And how did you get my number?"

"It's a simple thing to do when you are in my line of business," the woman replied. "And excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Hanna Annafellows, co-editor in chief of England's top magazine, _London's Latest._"

_What a tacky name,_ I thought.

"And what business do you have calling me up out of the blue?" I demanded impatiently.

"The other editor and I would like to take you out to lunch and interview you. Segments of the interview will be featured in our magazine and you will be paid for the trouble as well."

"_How _can I be positive that you're not just kidnap me or something weird like that?"

"You can pick a restaurant you are familiar with and keep a bodyguard on standby."

_Like hell I have a bodyguard. _Though, as reluctant I was to go due to past experiences, I figured at the place I was thinking of choosing, the chances of something happening to me were low.

"Okay. Meet me at Misery & Co. in a half hour."

"Wow, thank you very mu-"

I hung up without a second thought. Stupid bitch thinking she could just interview me as I please. Oh well, at least I was getting paid.

* * *

><p><em>We'll fall just like stars being hung by only string<em>

_Everything, everything, here is gone._

_No map can direct how to ever make it home._

_We're alone, we're alone, we're alone._

* * *

><p>I showed up at the restaurant almost immediately in order to avoid something happening to me outside of the building and figured I could just stay and chat with Lizzy or something while I waited for this "Hanna" and her co-editor to show up. The media was so irritating these days.<p>

"Hey, Aleister!" I shouted out in a demanding tone.

"Is it who I think it is?" I heard a singsong voice come from the back of the restaurant.

Out came Aleister, donned in a frilly white blouse, and paired with a pair of sleek black pants. Rather fruity for a guy, if I may say so myself.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "It _is_ my dear Seul! I would recognize that angelic voice anywhere!"

_Angelic? Was he mocking me?_

"If you want your job back, I'd be pleased to give you a schedule of times we have open for you-"

"That's not what I came here about," I said in a stultified tonality. "I was wondering if you had any outdoor tables you could set up near the garden out front."

Aleister pondered the idea for a moment. "Well, we don't usually seat people outside, but if it's for my darling robin, then I figure I could make an exception."

"Good. Can you have it done in fifteen minutes?"

"Be patient, my dear. I'll have everything ready by the time your guests get here." Aleister waved his hand at the air like he was magically waving away my worries. "Though, they must be important, if you're making such a request. Perhaps a certain someone I've been seeing in the papers?" He gave me a creepy-ass wink as if to solidify the pedophilia in his eyes.

"No, not him," I answered exasperatedly. "Some other people." In truth, I didn't want to bring these supposed 'people of society' to the shabby place that I used to work at. Not a very spectacular thing to do when at an interview that could be seen throughout all parts of England.

"Seeeeeuuuuuuullllllll!~" came a high-pitched screech from within the inner depths of Misery & Co. Hm, who in the fucking hell could that possibly be?

Lizzy rushed out of the kitchen and near-tackled me to the ground. Oh look, I was right.

"Seul! I haven't seen you in ages!" she shrieked.

"It's been three days," I replied in an acerbic fashion.

"I know! That's forever in my world!" she gasped, out of breath from welcoming.

God, I didn't even want to _think_ of what went on in Lizzy's world. I shuddered momentarily from the horrifying shock.

Lizzy paused for a second and gazed out the window. In all truth, she looked like Raven Symoné having one of her 'visions.'

"Hold on a second, is that _the_ Hanna Annafellows? And her co-editor Claude Faustus? At this dingy place?"

"Hey! That is mahogany!" I yelled at her.

At her stares, I just shrugged and muttered, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

At that moment, Aleister came skipping inside like a merry jester.

"All set, my little robin!" he announced.

"First, don't call me that-"

"Oh! Who are you eating with?" Lizzy asked as she nosed her way into the conversation.

"Those people you were squealing about earlier. Honestly, I don't get-"

"You're kidding right? My little Seul, eating lunch with celebrities?" Lizzy interrogated patronizingly.

"I'm not that little!" I looked out the window nervously. The two interviewers were only across the street now.

Lizzy gave me a discerning look. "Honey, I've got at least a couple inches on you right now. And you're in three-inch heels. I'm in flats."

"Shut up, and make this place feel engaging for your 'celebrities'," I chided.

"Okay, okay, but once you're done with your meal, you _have_ to explain to me how you know them," Lizzy connived.

I rolled my eyes. "No promises."

"Sounds like a deal!" Lizzy sang as she ran into the kitchen.

"Wait, I never said-"

"Well, good afternoon Miss Phantomhive."

I jerked my head around to find myself face-to-face with a lavender-haired woman with fuchsia lips and heavy-framed black sunglasses that worked like one-way glass. She could see me, but I had no idea what she looked like behind her frames. She wore a tight-fitting zaffre blazer and a short gray pencil skirt, cut right above the knee.

Behind her, stood a stoic man, also looking around the same age as Hanna. This must be the 'Claude' Lizzy was talking about. Aside from his slightly messy black hair that was parted to the side and carefully gelled and wire glasses, he looked less flashy than his companion. Like Hanna, he also wore a blazer, but one of less tight-fitting proportions, and straight black pants. A simple red tie added a pop of color to his ensemble.

Posh, effortless, chic. What more would you expect out of the editors of a popular London mag?

"Uh, nice to meet you," I responded awkwardly.

Luckily, Lizzy stepped in to save me. "Right this way, I'll show you to your table outside."

With menus in hand, Lizzy led the way to the suddenly transformed pavement that now beheld an elegant patio seating arrangement for three.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get your orders for your drinks," she announced cheerfully before heading back inside.

Hanna took no time in cutting to the chase. "So, my dear, we've been hearing quite a lot about you in the news lately. You must be extremely busy with all the photo shoots and interviews you've been getting."

"Oh no," I corrected. "You are actually the first person to call for an interview."

"Really? Interesting." Hanna noted expressionlessly before tapping a few things into her iPhone. Claude just sat to the side, observing.

She never took off her shades, so I was still unable to glimpse her concealed eyes. "I guess your boyfriend is the overprotective type. I can see that, though. He _does_ like to keep out of the public eye. At least, until now. Once the media spotted him out of his shadow and actually _visible_, they took to him like bees to honey. Well, more like flies to a dead carcass."

"That's…an interesting way to put it…" I commented nervously. This was definitely not my scene. Plus this editor chick was _kinda_ freaking me out.

"Yes, now, let's get down to the more serious questions." Hanna looked down at her phone again and tapped a few buttons before speaking up again. Claude continued his silence, all the while slipping in a creepy smirk. "So, I hear you are from the Los Angeles area. Ever tried out acting or modeling?"

"No," I replied right away. "I, like Sebastian, also tried to stay low-key and away from those flashy things."

"Gotcha. Though, it seems that Sebastian isn't the only guy you're fooling around with. Are you and your boytoy still together after your affair? Right after the whole R-Pats and K-Stew rumpus too."

"Don't call him that," I gritted through my teeth, trying to keep my furous side from speaking its mind. "And it was a one-time thing. We didn't hook up after that one time. It doesn't qualify to be called an affair. Also, being the _forgiving_ boyfriend he is, Sebastian and I made up soon after."

Oh, Sebastian would kick out of me _actually_ giving him a compliment. Sarcastic or not.

"Well, make-ups often lead to other make up things…" Hanna insinuated. "Have you two done the deed yet?"

"What my boyfriend and I do in our private time has nothing to do with you," I said firmly, feeling my jaw jut out a little.

"Oh, staying tight-lipped, are we?" Hanna raised an eyebrow while tapping a few more things down on her cellular notepad. "Well, planning to stay together for a while?"

I shrugged. "Life is unpredictable. You never know."

"I guess Seul Michaelis _does_ fit you pretty well. You could be a superstar couple to outshine Brad and Angelina."

"I-I wouldn't say so. I'm not exactly prepared for fame or anything like that. For all I know, this is my one spotlight for my life, and I'm fine with it. After Sebastian and I break up, I'll go back to being a nobody."

"So you think that Sebastian and you will break things off soon?" Hanna suggested slyly.

"No, nothing of the sort! I'm just saying, in the event of a breakup, that is what would happen," I explained.

"Sure," Hanna accepted less than satisfactorily. "Though, any other celebrity guys you have your eye on?"

"I don't believe that's a question I'm at liberty to answer."

"I'm sorry, it isn't my place to ask." It was an insincere apology; I knew it, she knew it.

Lizzy arrived and took our drink orders. Additionally, since we were ready, she took our lunch orders as well.

Finally, after she left, Claude Faustus spoke up. "Your name is quite unusual. Care to explain how you got it?"

"It's French," I answered simply. I didn't know who named me or why, so there wasn't much information I could give on the subject.

"Ah, and what does it mean, I wonder?" he inquired, resting his chin on his left fist.

"Alone," I responded unshakably. I wasn't going to let him intimidate. I mean, c'mon, I had a demon for a boyfriend. Not much intimidated me anymore.

Except ducks. Those sick bastards…

"You have quite the unusual eye color," I perceived right back. Upon closer inspection, one could notice the metallic gold glint in his eyes, shaded by a deeper tawny.

"It's a rare genetic disorder," Claude retorted smoothly. "It strengthens my eyesight."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and gave him a polite smile. "Quaint." Inside though, I was really thinking _freak. _Probably contacts, anyway. All those "posh" people were always changing the colors of their body parts to look more fashion-forward.

Hanna, feeling left out, picked up her spot right where she left off. "So, you are still a high-school student? Isn't that a bit scandalous to be going out with an older man? Even a bit illegal?"

"No," I fired back, my tone sharp. "It would only be illegal if he was my teacher. It is perfectly legal to be a couple and have sex and such. I am not divulging that we have, I am just telling you the correct information." I sighed, feeling impertinent.

"Interesting."

Lizzy showed up a few minutes later with our food and drinks. Oddly enough, Hanna and Claude ordered rather small meals. I don't know, maybe it was the so-called 'sophisticated' method of eating less in public so that you appeared more healthy and weight-conscious.

For the next ten to fifteen minutes there was utter silence except for the sound of silverware clacking on plates and quiet chewing.

After the check was paid, it was clear that the interview was over.

"Well, that's about all the time we have," Hanna said with false kindness; a warm smile was stitched across her mouth, but the warmth didn't reach her eyes. Those eyes that were still covered by the dark, swallowing black shades. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew that whatever kindness she faked on her lips did not match her cold eyes.

"One more thing," I piped up, grabbing both Claude and Hanna's attention as they were standing up to leave.

"When you first greeted me, why did you call me Seul _Phantomhive?_ That's quite odd, seeing as my last name is Beckett. Anyway, just thought you should know that, although I don't seem it, I am a very wary person, and it would be helpful if you were wary of me as well."

Taking in the sight of their shocked faces, I pivoted on my heel and bolted away from the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, take it all away.<em>

_I don't feel it anymore._

_Oh, take it all away._

* * *

><p><em>It's funny how<em>

_ The walk of life_

_ Can take you down_

_ Without a fight._

I stood watchfully over the gravesite with little to no emotion in my eyes. The site online had directed me to where the former Elizabeth Middleford had been buried. Also on the site were a few black-and-white photographs of the marchioness. She looked like the spitting image of the Lizzy I knew now. Though, it would be nearly impossible for them to be related, seeing as Elizabeth Middleford was my great-grandmother…

In the plot over by the corner, there lay only a single headstone.

Elizabeth Middleford.

Sebastian said that since Ciel's grave wasn't located in his family's cemetery that it would have to have been moved next to his fiancée's. But, I was positive this was the correct Elizabeth Middleford, and still no Ciel.

_Where was Ciel Phantomhive's grave?_

Someone's grave didn't just up and disappear. Maybe this was the work of one of the conspirators that killed my parents. Or maybe, Ciel had never been buried at all.

Wait, what was I saying? Of course he was, Sebastian ate his soul. Wait...my boyfriend, Sebastian Michaelis, is also the person who ate my great-grandfather's soul…

Trippy, man.

* * *

><p><em>So many years<em>

_ Can leave behind_

_ Regretfully until it's time_

_ To realize the moment_

_ When you turn around._

* * *

><p>What exactly was going on with this family? This family, of darkness and destruction, which light never seemed to shine upon. Which had been tormented by a mysterious fate for hundreds of years. Such is the karma for a line of dogs that worked in the underground.<p>

And I….

Was just another dog in that misfortunate line.

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_ To breathe again,_

_ To start again._

* * *

><p>All of sudden, before I could stop it, a terrible pain wracked through my body. Unable to stop it, I fell to the ground in a pathetic slump, writhing to try to stop the hurting that pulsed throughout my entire body.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_ From all the places_

_ I have been_

_ With nothing_

_ But a voice within_

_ That calls me…._

_Calls me home._

* * *

><p>I couldn't control it. Before long, the shooting pain stopped everywhere except for a concentrated part in my right eye. But there, the pain was terribly worse than it was before. Imagine being stabbed in the eye with a hot poker and stabbed with a butcher knife all at the same time. Then times that by ten.<p>

And instantaneously, memories, pictures, visions, were shooting before my one, painless, eye in a flash of confusion.

_I saw myself at the other cemetery, the first one I had visited, except the day was sunny. In a casket draped in red, I watched as they lowered the woman named 'Madame Red' into the ground. I knew I couldn't allow myself to cry, to show emotion, although the last relative of mine had died. _

_Sure, I still had Aunt Francis and Lizzy, but it was… different._

_I just couldn't put my finger on it, but something had changed inside me. I was even more hollow than before…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back<strong>__ in the day_

_ When I was __**younger**_

_ I was so __**los**__t and __**proud**__. _

* * *

><p><em>Now it was a different setting. I was running through a house on fire. I was obviously of a young age, seeing as I was only covering so much ground per minute, yet the building threatened to collapse at any second.<em>

_Red, orange, and yellow flames flickered around me, jumping at my every step._

_I ran into my living room, relieved to see my parents still there. But…_

_They weren't moving, rushing frantically out of the house, or searching for me._

_They were just sitting in two chairs, with their backs facing away from me. Curious, I paced slowly over to them to see what had happened._

_I wish I had never done that._

"_Mother? Father?" I whispered gently. _

_The scene in front of me was horrifying. My mother and father, lying helplessly in their chairs, with their throats slashed and their bodies horribly disfigured._

_That is something that will never leave me as long as I live. It will continue to haunt me and give me nightmares. _

_Not knowing what to do next, I ran for my butler, Tanaka, and finally found him. I was overjoyed to see him, only to watch him get stabbed moments later. Another awful memory to add to that day. _

_And then they took me away…_

* * *

><p><em>I've gained the world<em>

_ But it will never_

_ Compare to what I've earned._

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward to a dark cavern. I was placed in a cave or basement, alone, with several other children in cages around me. They were all dead. I knew I was the only one left.<em>

_In front of me, masked people chanted chilling phrases in a deep, monotonous reverb._

_There was one near a sacrificial table holding a large knife. He and the table were both splattered in the blood of their victims. And before I knew it, I was being dragged out of the cage, strapped down, and branded. They were going to kill me next. I knew it._

_I just knew._

_With a wrath of hate circling my heart, I cursed those masked murderers, promising my revenge, promising their deaths._

_And then, he appeared._

* * *

><p><em>In the quiet moment,<em>

_ When the earth holds still….._

* * *

><p><em>A pair of black stiletto heels clicked upon the bloody tile floor. Out of nowhere, a Cheshire cat-like smile appeared and smirked at me, the fangs that should have chilled me to the bone gleaming at me brightly. <em>

_But in a moment like this, I was unafraid. The only emotion I held was my hate._

_The only emotion I've ever held…_

_At that time, I promised my soul in exchange for revenge. Some people say revenge is a petty thing. I beg to differ._

_We made a contract, right then and there, on possibly the most visible spot on my body. _

_My right eye._

_And damn, did it burn like hellfire._

_But it was over before I knew it, and then I gave my demon the first direct command of many to come._

_The demon then, once given his order, tore the throats out of every person in the room. The dank room stank of my vengeance._

_And what a pleasant smell it was._

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_ To breathe again,_

_ To start again._

* * *

><p>And then, there I was. Back in the cemetery plot. Alone, once more.<p>

What was it that I had just witnessed? Someone's memories? Someone who had died and was now buried in this place? But why would a random ghost do such a thing to me?

But I knew it wasn't random. And I knew exactly whose memories those were.

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_ From all the places_

_ I have been_

_ With nothing_

_ But a voice within_

_ That calls me…._

_Calls me home._

* * *

><p>Ciel…Phantomhive…<p>

Just who are you?

* * *

><p><em>It's funny how<em>

_ The walk of life_

_ Can take you down_

_ Without a fight._

* * *

><p><strong>ERMAHGERD! This story is almost over! *sob* Only a few more chapters, and then all my hard work will be rewarded…with laziness. Also, sorry for the (SUPER) late update. I've been running my butt off in my first year of cross-country. (It's hell, never do it.) But yeah, I've been writing this on and off in my free time. Lucky thing is, I have a study hall this year, so I can do most of my homework there instead of at home. Whoo! So um yeah, in case you haven't figured it out, school started for me. Yay, I'm a sophie! Awh, I miss being a freshie. :( <strong>

**Here's my update.**

**And this is crazy.**

**But if you like this story,**

**Review it, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…..(imagine reading in super-fast announcer mode) Kuroshitsuji, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift, "I Don't Feel It Anymore" by William Fitzsimmons, and sadly, my favorite song of all time, "Calls Me Home" by Shannon LaBrie. **


	22. Into The Rabbit Hole

**Oh look! A wild update appeared! Lol, it's like finally running into that one pokemon after walking your fat ass around in the grass for ten minutes. On a related note, who's excited for Pokemon Black and White 2 next month? Lol no one is, because its just one more thing for me to be distracted by, but hopefully I'll have finished this story by then (lolnope).**

**Also, sorrs about the late update, I've been jacked with cross, essays, and writer's block. I DO have most of the story plans written out in my religion journal, I just need to translate it into writing. **

**And, one more final thing: AH, THE SCALENE TRIANGLE!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>All along, <em>

_It was always there you see._

_And even on my own, _

_It was always standing next to me._

_I can see it coming from the edge of the room,_

_Creeping in the streetlight._

_Holding my hand in the pale gloom,_

_Can you see it coming now?_

_I think I'm breaking down again. _

_I think I'm breaking down again._

* * *

><p>I gazed up at the sky-turned-night with my one good eye. My right eye was still giving me hell, and I decided it would be better to live with one eye for now rather than try to see painfully with both.<p>

It was nearly a full moon, you could tell by the sliver of black still concealed by the darkness. I remembered the last night a full moon had come out. Funny to think it was only a month ago…

Half-disorientated, I stumbled to my car and fumbled for my keys. Oddly enough, the cemetery was nearly as ominous at night as one might think. Instead, it had an eerily serene atmosphere to it.

Noting that it was almost midnight, I started the semi-long drive home and was thankful that I had put the top up on my car earlier in the day. The midday heat had soon faded into a brisk summer night, and it even in my car it was a bit chilly.

I turned on the radio for some soothing music to break the silence and headed home.

* * *

><p>By the time I finally made it into the apartment, I was completely blind out of my right eye. Unconsciously, it had seemed to shut down and I was now left with half of my vision. Fucking fantastic.<p>

I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and plopped it on my face before collapsing on the couch in hot mess mode and passing out.

* * *

><p><em>All alone<em>

_Even when I was a child._

_I've always known_

_There was something to be frightened of._

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 27<em>

_Wednesday_

"Seul, I demand an answer as to why your face is plastered all over this week's edition of _London's Latest._"

"Shut the effing hell up," I mumbled into my silk blue couch cushion.

"Seul," my boyfriend coaxed. "All I need to know is why a magazine would create such a falsity of an article and when to sue them."

I raised my head slightly. "Oh, that? Yeah, they called yesterday and I met them at Misery & Co. for an interview."

Sebastian cocked his head curiously. "Wait, so you mean, you purposefully went to that interview?"

I wasn't not up for bullshit this early in the morning. "Did I stutter?"

"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed.

"Here," he said as he handed me the magazine. "I think you should probably read the article."

As I scanned the piece half-heartedly, I soon realized something was amiss. "Hey, Sebastian? This whole interview is bullshit! I didn't say half this stuff!"

Sebastian emitted yet another sigh. "And this is why I tried to stop all the interviews and public events from contacting you. But alas, it seems they managed to get through anyway."

So he was the one blocking all those calls… "So, my life is officially over. Lovely."

Sebastian suddenly reached forward and cupped my chin in his hand. "No, my darling, you have much to live for."

A look of shock crossed his face and he started to reach his hand towards my eye. "What happened there?..."

"Nothing," I growled as I slapped his wandering hand away.

"Seul," he said menacingly. "If there is something serious going on, I need to know about it."

"Nothing," I annunciated. "Is. Going. On."

"You can't see out of your right eye can you?"

"How did you…?"

"Trust me, anyone could tell just by looking at you. When did this start? And also, where were you last night?" Sebastian fired out the questions like bullets.

"Well, I guess I'll just start from the beginning since the stories are tied together," I gritted unwittingly. "Okay, so last night, I drove down to the cemetery where Elizabeth Middleford is buried, hoping to chance upon Ciel Phantomhive's final resting place as well. However, it was not there, and instead of finding a tomb, I found myself wrenched in pain and reliving someone's horrific memories."

This had the demon intrigued now. "How do you know they were memories?"

I shook my head. "They were too real to be anything else. Also, they looked dated, so I assumed that they weren't visions of the future."

"Any idea whose memories they were?"

The words stuck reluctantly on the edge of my tongue. Like a drop of dew rolling off a blade of grass, the name slowly fell from my mouth.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Those memories belonged to Ciel Phantomhive," I reaffirmed, as if he didn't get the point the first time.

Realization dawned on me suddenly as I thought it over. "Sebastian, how the _hell _do I have Ciel Phantomhive's memories?"

* * *

><p><em>And I can see it coming from the edge of the room,<em>

_Creeping in the streetlight._

_Holding my hand in the pale gloom,_

_Can you see it coming now?_

* * *

><p>"Seul, I think it would be helpful for you to take a moment to rela-"<p>

"Why the HELL do I have his memories?!" I interrupted loudly.

"Hold on a second while I try to figure this out," Sebastian reassured me.

But somehow, the look in his eyes didn't sit right with me. There was no thought process going on in his brain.

Because he already knew the answer to my question.

"Sebastian, I demand you tell me what you know right now," I commanded gutterly.

"I genuinely don't know-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I half-cried, half-shouted out. "Stop trying to humor me! We both know that you know what's going on. Please, stop putting me through this. Come clean, dammit."

"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to forgive me," Sebastian warned.

"Don't even try to be _heroic_ about this!"

"I'm not-" He tried to reach out and calm me by bracing my shoulders.

I pushed him in the chest forcefully with the palms of my hands and shot up off the couch. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Oh sheeeeeet. Sane Seul has officially left the building.

"Since when do you need my forgiveness to go on?" I questioned intently. "Just tell me."

Sebastian just turned his head the other way and didn't respond.

"Fine."

I sprinted out of the apartment, uncaring that Sebastian was alone in _my_ dwelling. I wiped tears that had started to spring from the corners of my one working eye.

"Fuck," I muttered. "Stop. Heroines don't cry."

I hung my head and scampered down the winding staircase. I had barely made it down the second flight when I felt my arm being pulled from my side. I turned and, lo and behold, there was my fucking Christian Grey. Lol, just kidding. I've never read those damn books so I wouldn't know if he's a good guy or not.

"Seul." Oh well, now _that_ is good acting. Better than that "pretend thinking" you were doing earlier. "I promise to tell you everything before the contract's up. I know I've told you that before, but there's still time left. "

"A demon's promise? That's the most sacred of all vows!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Will you cut out the act for once and believe me?"

"Considering all the times you've betrayed my trust, yeahhh…no."

"Well, you don't have to believe me. But I will tell you."

"Okay, I'll add that to the list of empty promises~" I trilled sarcastically and made a motion to leave.

"Not so fast."

I turned around and Sebastian was looking at me expectantly.

"I do believe we are still a couple. Let's show the press that we can still brave it out together, even through misleading, lying magazine articles."

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course, _sweetheart._"

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm breaking down again.<em>

_I think I'm breaking down again._

* * *

><p>"Pizza is so passé," I groaned as we approached the small parlor on the east side of town.<p>

"Would you like to pay for lunch somewhere else?" Sebastian suggested.

"Uh, free food sounds nice!" I retorted as I scampered into the near-empty restaurant.

Sebastian shook his head and entered the shop behind me.

I hopped up to the register, ready with my order.

"One motherfuc- mmph!"

A hand clamped over my mouth and my boyfriend ordered for me.

"A table for two."

I glared up at him and wrenched his hand away from my mouth.

"That is so annoying when you do that, you have no idea," I complained.

"So is when you swear unnecessarily in public. Do you realize swearing makes you sound unintelligent?" he replied oh-so-sweetly.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Besides, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Wait, don't answer that!" I covered up quickly once I saw the grin grow on his face as he was about to announce his favorite phrase.

Still unreplying, Sebastian led us to a booth with cheap red seating under a fluorescent light. The light was low hanging, which I failed to notice until I had already banged my forehead on it.

"Fu-udge." I corrected, trying to make myself sound more 'intelligent.' Somehow, I couldn't help but feel like it was doing the opposite. Fuck it; I'll say what I want. Ain't nobody gon' tell this bitch what to do. Yeah.

As soon as I sat down, I heard a strange rattling sound in the background. I stood up to see what it was and apparently, the clumsy waitress had dropped an entire tray of drinks of the ground. Well shit, hope that isn't our server.

Three…Two…One…

"Hello there! The name's Mey-Rin and I'll be your waitress tonight!"

I looked up to see the same ditzy girl from before standing in front of our booth.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"So…here's your menus, and can I get some drinks for the two of you?" she continued.

"A diet Coke," I answered boredly.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll be fine with water," Sebastian said in an unnaturally sultry tone.

I could practically see the blood dripping out of the waitress's nose as she jotted down our drink requests. Skank.

There was a small flat-screen TV on in the corner of the building, far away, but not impossible to see. I noted that it was on one of those annoying shows on E!, E! News to be exact.

The image on the screen seemed pretty interesting, so I asked a nearby waiter if he could turn up the volume on the screen. He easily complied and I wasn't surprised to see that my suspicions had been right.

"_Teen superstar Seul Beckett just can't seem to stay out of the limelight,"_ – announced Ryan Seacrest. _"Tell us more, Giuliana." _

"_Thanks, Ryan." _ - Giuliana Rancic thanked him. _Yes, Seul Beckett first appeared on our radar a few weeks ago along with the annunciation of her relationship with CEO of Funtom Co., Sebastian Michaelis. Only days after the declaration, Beckett was caught cheating on her beau in a downtown karaoke club in London. An official statement from Beckett's publicist states that Seul was 'deeply remorseful' for the action and wanted to 'recompense for her affair.' No statement was given from Michaelis, and the two continued on happily, and were continually spotted hanging out in Michaelis's native English city._

_Most recently, due to an article in popular UK mag, _London's Latest, _Seul admitted to being okay with ending her relationship with Michaelis and moving on. Is this rising star purposefully causing scandals, or is it just bad coincidences? Check back for more updates next week on E! News."_

"Ugh," I groaned to Sebastian. "I hate those people. How do you stand it?"

"I never had to deal with them until I started dating you," Sebastian reminded smartly.

I made a face and quickly retorted, "Remember, it was _you_ who wanted to date _me._"

"Everyone makes mistakes," he shrugged.

"Hey!" I shouted, leaning over the table to punch him in the arm.

"Um-"

We both paused to look over at the scared waitress holding our drinks.

"I don't want to be a bother, but were they talking about you two up on the screen just now?" Mey-Rin asked.

I exhaled in an annoyed tone. "Yeah. But I swear- none of it's true!"

The young girl giggled. "Obviously. You two look happily in love."

"H-hey- I didn't say that-" I countered, ducking my head to hide the growing pink flush on my cheeks.

"You didn't have to!" Mey-Rin chirped. "I know love when I see it."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved at her. "Can I just order?"

I gave my order for a small cheese pizza and Sebastian politely declined any food that Mey-Rin tried to offer him. After we were done eating, we, (or should I say, Sebastian), paid the check and left for his office. He claimed he had a few things to do, and since I was hanging out with him, I was forced to tag along.

* * *

><p><em>All alone,<em>

_On the edge of sleep._

_My old familiar friend_

_Comes and lies down next to me._

* * *

><p>"Oh Grelllll~" I called out excitedly, eager to tease the jealous receptionist.<p>

Though, to my disappointment, there was some different woman taking calls at the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I demanded. "Can you tell me where Grell is?"

"Who?" the woman replied in a confused tone.

I sighed and corrected myself. "Christine Matthews?"

"Oh! Her!" The name must've clicked in the woman's mind this time. "She resigned yesterday morning!"

What did she mean? That Grell just up and quit? Wait, I remember a while back that Grell told me he was there to keep an eye on Sebastian. So did that mean that Sebastian was safe from scrutiny and Grell could go back to whatever he had been doing before?

Also, Grell mentioned that Will was his co-worker. Was Will still at his position at the Empress, or had he disappeared too?

Luckily, I didn't have to wait to find out. Apparently, the Empress Hotel was our next destination.

* * *

><p><em>And I can see you coming from the edge of the room,<em>

_Smiling in the streetlight._

_Even with my eyes shut tight, _

_I can see you coming now._

* * *

><p>I followed Sebastian up to his penthouse, and waited out in his living as he 'changed.' Why the hell he needed to change in the middle of the day was beyond me. I would've spent more time coming up with pointless conspiracy theories, but I was too preoccupied trying to evade Sebastian's deadly cats. Fucking skanks.<p>

After about ten hours, (okay, it was ten minutes. So sue me.), Sebastian walked back into the main living space wearing more casual clothes and spouting a bright blue bag.

"What is that?" I pointed at the item in his hand.

He reached the bag out to me. "Try it on."

"Okay," I sighed. "Your creepiness level just jumped seven notches right now."

"Also, I don't want to know what kind of creepy fetish clothes are in this bag. Cat ears? No thank you."

Sebastian put his forefingers to his forehead and responded irritably. "Please, Seul? Don't be stubborn right now."

"Whatever." I stormed off into the bathroom, bag in tow. Might as well find out what was in the bag.

I shut the door and set the plastic bag on the closed toilet seat lid, proceeding to strip myself of my clothes. Once finished, I pulled out the contents of the bag and slipped them onto my miniscule figure.

With it on, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. The high-waisted red-and-white polka dot two piece fit fantastically. The 40's-esque style complemented my petite figure and gave me curves that I usually didn't have.

Relieve to find out that the outfit wasn't as creepy as I had originally thought, I stepped back out to meet Sebastian and model my new present.

Thought he would never admit it, I believe Sebastian was a little pleased to see me in my scantily clad body. I mean, who doesn't want a piece of this fine ass?

"Splendid. It fit well, just as expected," Sebastian said enthusiastically. "Now grab your things and we'll be off."

"Off to where?" I questioned, narrowing my eyebrows.

"The country club," he said warmly.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I deadpanned.

"No I am not, so get going or I might have to resort to brute force." Sebastian's tone was almost _too_ cheerful for my liking.

"All right, I'm going."

* * *

><p>As we made our way into the lobby, I asked Sebastian to go get the car while I waited inside and he complied, figuring that a fight wasn't worth it right now. I took the opportunity to strut over to the front desk to see who was manning it.<p>

Predictably, good ol' Fred Abberline was minding his own business at the desk.

"Abberline!" I exclaimed.

He jolted upright, obviously startled from my sudden outburst.

"Oh dear, it appears that I was caught off-guard," he fumbled to form an appropriate sentence. "Is there something with which I can assist you?"

"Yeahhh," I dragged out the syllables flirtatiously. It was always fun to mess with Abberline, if only to see that adorable rosy blush appear on his cheeks. "Is Will working here today?"

"William Spears?" Fred inquired. "Well, let's see…" He typed a couple things on the keyboard in front of him. "Hm, that's weird. It says that he quit yesterday. Sorry."

_Just as expected._ "Alright, thanks, Abby!" I called out as I spotted Sebastian's car pulling up.

I quickly scurried out of the safety of the air-conditioning in the hotel, past the rearing heat, and into the refuge of my dear demon's car.

"It's so fucking hot!" I observed in a whiny tone.

"I realize that," Sebastian replied sarcastically. "That _is_ why we are headed to the country club."

"Psh, you brits and your fancy-schmancy private places," I added playfully.

"There are country clubs in America as well…"

"Meh."

* * *

><p>Well, when I said that Sebastian's country club was fancy-schmancy, I was <em>not<em> joking around. Okay, no one can take me serious when I say _fancy-schmancy._ Ah, but acting like a four-year-old is so fun…

I lugged my bag and towel out of Sebastian's Lamborghini, which didn't seem out of place for once, and waited at the front gate for Sebastian to catch up. It's not that I was eager to go inside, (well, I kind of was), but it was fucking hot, and that's why I wanted to get into the pool.

One week later, when Sebastian finally caught up with me and showed his membership card to the person manning the front, we were permitted entrance and I immediately set out on a hunt for a couple of beach chairs to lie on.

I guess there are a lot of rich people in London, because finding two chairs together in the club was harder than trying to make Miley Cyrus's new haircut look decent. Eventually Sebastian and I settled down on a pair of chairs that I spotted as soon as the couple sitting in them got up to leave. Luckily, they were near the pool, so I wouldn't have to walk far for a dip in the pool.

I laid my towel out on the beach chair and began removing the offending clothes on my body.

"Are you planning to sun yourself?" Sebastian queried.

I burst out laughing. "First of all, have you taken a look at me? I'm fucking pale as fuck! Being out in the sun this much is already dangerous enough for my skin! I'm gonna burn like a mofo if I don't put sunscreen on in the next thirty seconds!

Second, 'sun yourself'? Am I one of those lazyass felines you seem to be so infatuated with? Naw, didn't think so. The proper term is 'tan'. Am I going to _tan_ myself, would be the correct way to phrase it."

Sebastian tossed me a bemused smirk and didn't comment.

Whaturver. "Hey, Sebs, hand me the sunscreen, will ya?" I hollered.

He willingly gave up the savior of my fleshy white skin and I earnestly spread it all over my exposed skin. Though the pool was pretty crowded, the talking was kept to a dull roar and my 'normal' voice, (which was just yelling), stuck out in the country club.

But look. At all. The fucks. I give.

"Anywhere a bitch could a smoothie?" I remarked to no one in particular.

Sebastian motioned over a waiter and quietly placed my order. Ah, country club life.

I decided now was the perfect time to evade the sun and dive into the pool.

…except for that damn "No Diving" sign. I totally would've, just not feeling rebellious today. You know how rebellion comes and goes.

Allowing the warm water to cover me completely as I jumped feet first into the pool, I swam for the surface as fast as I could. I must've underestimated the depth of the area I'd jumped into because the surface seemed a helluva lot farther than I'd thought.

I grappled at the pliable liquid, trying to claw my way to the surface. I saw air bubbles spur out of the sides of my mouth as I tried to emit a sound that would be heard from above.

And suddenly, I was being pulled even further downwards. My breath was slowly escaping me and my movements became more and more lethargic. The water was no longer warm, only a cold aqueous grave.

Out of nowhere, a thin white hand extended itself out at me from above. With the little energy left in me, I grabbed it tightly. The only other thing I could see was a thin smirk and black feathers.

In a few moments, I was up at the surface, gasping for breath and choking on the water clogging up my throat. Fortunately, the focus wasn't on me for once, and I didn't cause too much of a scene.

"What happened?"

I turned to my right to find my rescuer, curious as to what had gone on in the time I had been underwater.

"I-I just jumped in, and then I couldn't get back out-" I stammered, my body still shivering from the shock and the cold.

"Do you even know how to swim?"

"Shut up," I muttered, wanting to punch Sebastian in the face, but choosing to give him a limp hug instead.

"Not even a thank you?" he inquired.

"None for Sebastian Wieners," I whispered into his well-defined chest.

He took a sopping hand and ruffled my soggy blonde locks roughly.

"Stop~" I whined.

"No, your reaction is too adorable," Sebastian chuckled.

Senpai…noticed me? "You think I'm adorable?" I interrogated.

"I've stated it before, but you're much like a kitten," he explained. "You act fierce, but there is really nothing to fear about you. It's more a way for you to feel better about yourself."

"Are you indicating something?" I challenged.

"Nothing at all my love." I was yanked back into a crushing hug by the world's greatest boyfriend. *sarcasm*

_Glitter on the wet streets, silver over everything_

"Alright, you can let go," I mumbled into his warm chest. "Seriously," I reminded as I struggled to get out of his python-like embrace.

He finally let me out and I pretended I was gasping for air. He gave me a strange look and started to wade away.

"I'm going to stay in here!" I called out to him. "Cause I'm a big girl and I can swim by myself!"

He didn't even reply to that one.

_The river's all wet, you're all cold_

I grabbed an inflatable raft that one of the elderly women had left in the pool earlier and hopped aboard. Relaxing into the cushiony plastic seat, I put my arms on the oversized armrests. Giving a kick to the sidewall of the pool, I allowed the raft to drift backwards into the middle of the pool.

_Dripping with alchemy, shiver stop shivering_

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I had been napping when I awoke to the sun being covered up by light gray clouds hinting of rain. It wouldn't be a heavy rain, probably only a drizzle, but precipitation nonetheless.<p>

_The glitter's all wet, you're all chrome. _

I gazed down momentarily at the water's silvery sheen, but inside of a clear surface, I was unable to see to the bottom. Instead, what looked like strips of old-fashioned movie records floated freely in the water surrounding my raft.

_The men cry out, the girls cry out. The men cry out, the girls cry out._

Inside each frame of the record, scenes were being played out as if they were in real time. It was odd that I was able to see them so clearly, but I soon realized that I had regained the vision in my right eye.

_The men cry out, oh no_

Curious as to what would happen if I touched one of them, I reached my pointer finger out to tap one of the records.

"I wouldn't advise doing that."

I jolted away from the record and towards the speaker.

William Spears was standing a few feet away, a small gondola underneath his feet, moving of its own accord. He looked as stuck-up as ever and his suit was more lax than usual. And he had one of those weird reacher-grabber things in his hand.

_Off, off with your head_

"Why?" the curious part of me asked.

_Dance, dance, 'til you're dead_

Okay, right now, he was staring at me like I was a total peasant.

"Would you like to get sucked into a false memory, filled with terrors of your mind's own accord?"

I pondered the idea for a minute. "That actually sounds kind of fun," is what I wanted to say, but I instead replied with a boring, "No."

_Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll on the floor_

"Then, let's get you out of here. I honestly have no idea how you ended up in this place, but troublesome people like you always end up causing more work for people like me."

"Whatever," I muttered.

And then, in the snap of a finger, I was back where I had been originally. In the pool, wafting away, enjoying my peace of mind.

"That was a weird dream," I noted quietly to myself, trying to shy away from the sun's harsh rays. Whatever it had been about, my right eye had gone back to being its old blind self.

_Looking glass, take the past._

Slowly, along the side of the raft, a small flower floated to where my hand was resting. It was a pretty indigo flower that someone had carefully crafted into a ring. Why they had thrown it away into the pool was beyond me, but it was too pretty to let pass by.

It was too big to fit on any of my fingers except my thumb. I slipped it on smoothly and admired the way it accented the pale glow of my skin. With my new accessory in tow, I leaned back into the recliner and fell asleep once more.

_Shut your eyes, you realize._

* * *

><p><em>Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state. <em>

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake. _

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber._

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under._

* * *

><p><em>I was looming once again in a state that was not quite asleep, and not quite awake. There was a gentle swish of water around me, like I was in a boat. I sat up and peeked over the sides and sure enough, I was indeed in a water-faring vessel. <em>

_I stared out at the purple gray water and realized I had been here before. Just…not…sure… where. Also in the water, I could see a glimmer of black and white, but it disappeared before I could get a good look at it. _

_Unamused, I laid back down into the dry crevice in the boat. Suddenly it occurred to me that the boat couldn't be moving of its own accord, so I looked for a source of the movement. _

_I was shocked to find someone standing in the front that I had failed to notice before. They were holding a long, stiff wooden paddle and slowly waving it from side to side. Once my eyes focused more entirely, I realized it was Sebastian._

"_Se..bas…tain.,." I called out weakly because my voice felt as if I had just spent the last few weeks in the desert with little water. _

_He only paused for a moment to turn around and smile at me. _

_And then a loud thunderous noise rocked the boat and in the confusion, I slipped overboard and under the dank water._

* * *

><p>Bolting up in bed, I wasn't very surprised to find myself covered in sweat. Yeah, ew, I know. I got up to turn the overhead fan on and change into some cooler clothes. Just crashing in my sweats is not a good idea on a summer night in an apartment with no air conditioning.<p>

It seemed that the noise waking me up from my dream was actually one I had heard in real life. The distracting sound vibrated the sides of my front door and from one angle, one might even assume it was barking. But then again, what kind of animal can bark that loud?

But my curiosity always seems to get the best of me, so in my scanty tank top, booty shorts, and coat rack in arm, I ventured out of the apartment. Yes, I was carrying a coat rack. Don't fucking judge me. There aren't baseball bats in England.

Just entering the hallway increased the volume of the barking by twenty percent. Trying to tiptoe was useless, because obviously, everyone should be fucking awake by now. And if you weren't awake, then you're fucking screwed in the case of a fire. That fire alarm would just be going "wee-oooo-wee" or whatever the fuck sound fire alarms make, and you would be lying in your fucking apartment, snoozing while your lazy ass was burned alive.

Ohrighty, there's a narrative I'm supposed to be doing….Right…about that…

Anyway, I kept following the loudness of the noises until I got to the closest possible place the sounds could be coming from.

The rooftop.

Almost afraid to open the door, (maybe because of a small fear of a demon Trixie) I hesitated before turning the handle and bursting onto the small platform on the roof.

Fortunately, it was nothing at all like Trixie. Unfortunately, it was nothing at all like Trixie.

Barking its fucking heart out in front of me, was a massive, white dog the size of a wolf. And being the fucking idiot I am, I started walking towards the animal.

I had almost reached the dog when Sebastian burst through the open door.

"Seul, what are you doing up here at this time of night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, just deal with that suspense. <strong>

…**not. **

**Kk, I can't promise frequent updates, but I really WILL try to keep them consistent. I just need to set aside time to write, because I get done with XC practice at 5:30, shower, eat dinner, go driving, watch whatever show is on at the moment, learn French, then maybe fit writing in there before 11. Sheet. **

**I'll just have to a little each day, I think. That's how I got this chapter done. Who's excited, cause the next chapter's gonna be EPIC! Prepare yourself, bitch.**

***This chapter is brought to you by Gagnam Style. Eyyyyy, Sexyy Ladyyyy~*******

**Disclaimer: Miltank does not own Kurofuckmybuttshitsuji, "Blinding" and "Breaking Down" by Florence + The Machine, and "Heads Will Roll" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.**

**Peace, (insert word I can't say on the Internet h**


	23. Seven Devils

**Oh fucking hell. This chapter is LONG, guys. Just, bear with me. Hopefully it doesn't suck ass. I've spent the last few days on this fucker. We're almost done here! Let me know how you feel about this chapter/how you think the fic will end in the reviews! Thank you, I love you guys!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Seven devils all around you<em>

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, Day 28<em>

_Thursday_

"_Seul, what are you doing up here at this time of night?"_

"Uh," I had to do some quick-thinking to explain this situation. "Well, I heard this barking, and so I went up here to investigate, and this dog appeared…"

"Seul, if you were walking about in your sleep, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just please don't make up foolish stories," Sebastian replied in a droll tone.

"What do you-" I turned around, but the dog had mysteriously vanished. Damn, this sure made me look stupid. "Whatever, let's just go downstairs."

Sebastian chuckled. "Shall we? Sure you don't want to say farewell to your canine companion?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Holy water cannot help you now<em>

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown _

_See I've come to burn_

_You kingdom down_

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is Luka's dead?"<p>

The muffled voice on the other end started sobbing a bit and answered my question. After Sebastian had left to go to work, I had suddenly gotten a phone call out of the blue from Luka's mother.

"Yes, he committed suicide last night. I found him in his room this morning. There was no explanation as to why he did it."

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Macken," I expressed my grievance. "Have you told Alois yet?"

"No," she responded sheepishly. "I know I should, but I just can't bring myself to yet. I thought maybe by calling you, it would give me the strength to call him."

"Got it." The door opened behind me. "Well, I have to go as of now, but I'll make sure to have some flowers delivered to your house. I'm so sorry for your loss. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" My snooping boyfriend whispered in my ear.

"Nothing that concerns you," I snarled.

"Oh, I see that you're in a mood so I'll leave you alone," he smirked like he was better than me. "What would you like to do today?"

"Me?" I questioned, half-paying attention. "I want to investigate that chapel again. I have a feeling we might find something this time."

"Off we go," Sebastian announced.

* * *

><p><em>Holy water cannot help you<em> now

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down _

_And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out_

* * *

><p>"Helloooo!" I called into the empty corridor of the opening hallway of my school. "It's so weird that the front entrance would be open and everything."<p>

"Surely it isn't a fortunate sign," Sebastian noted.

"Yeah, it's also disturbing that nobody's here. I mean, it is summer, but a lot of the time, teachers stay in the classrooms and work on things for next year."

"Yes, let's get our investigation over and then we can exit the premises as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

The chapel was as grand and ominous as always. The shadows cascaded over the center of the room and the scarce sunlight let in through the stain glass windows cast an eerie glow. I shivered, as the chapel seemed to be as well heated as an igloo.

I put my finger on one of the side walls, tracing a pattern with it. When I removed my finger, I made a face because it was covered in dust.

"Find anything yet?" I hollered at Sebastian.

He shook his head in reply.

I stepped up to the front table where communion was usually executed. There were a few intricate designs on the wall behind it and I stepped over to get a better look.

After brushing away a few abandoned spider webs, there seemed to be writing of some kind. Blowing away the dust, and using my hands to remove dust that had collected over the year, the words slowly began to appear.

There were only two.

Ciel Phantomhive.

The stone block they were on was sticking out of the wall rather oddly. Being the OCD person I am, I tried to push it back into place. It took a little coaxing, but with a few good pushes, I was able to align the stone back with the rest of the wall.

In fact, when I did so, the wall made a weird clicking sound and the whole side started shaking.

Sebastian was by my side in an instant, and we both watched as the floor next to the table slid apart and a set of stairs was revealed. Throwing away the last fuck I gave, I headed down the dusty stairway.

* * *

><p><em>Seven devils all around you<em>

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done_

* * *

><p>Venturing into the totally random staircase in my school, I held a hand on the wall to the side of me in order to keep my balance. Watching my step and trying to avoid any holes or cracks in the floor, I continued down the dark path. Using my free hand, I held my phone on its brightest setting as a flashlight replacement. I became a bit worried about the creaks in some of the steps, but just tried to get to the next one as soon as possible.<p>

Sebastian was following behind closely, obviously as untrusting as ever. I tried to wave my phone down to the bottom of the stairwell, but it was too dark to see when the passageway would end. It couldn't have been too far down considering the air was still slightly warm, but still deep enough that if I screamed, no one would be able to hear me.

Fixing the sleeve on my quarter-length coffee-colored leather jacket, I noticed that the air was beginning to get slightly less cool. Maybe it was farther down than I had originally thought. Just as I was beginning to doubt my suspicions, my matching leather boot stepped onto solid stone ground.

Noticing a glint on the wall above my head, I held my phone up to it to check it out. There was a silver holder of some sort, with an odd powder inside. I was about to ask Sebastian, when he took out a match and lit the holders aflame.

Like a chain reaction, the rest of the holders around the room simultaneously lit and provided somewhat-decent lighting. It was enough to see at least two feet in front of you, but not much more.

Similar to a bolt of lightning, a knife ripped out in front of my face and stopped me in my tracks. A small girl with a sadistic grin was standing in front of me, taunting me with the silver glint of the blade.

Feeling furious and not the least compassionate, I took my well-sharpened boot heel and kicked the little shit in the face. Being surprisingly light, the girl flew across the room and smashed against the wall.

"Hah, that'll teach you to mess with Seul Phantomhive!" I boasted confidently.

Almost as in retaliation, another dagger came hurling itself towards me, ready to bury itself in my face. Though, right before it hit, a thin white hand reached out and caught it between its fingers.

Sebastian immediately returned the knife to its owner, making a satisfying 'cracking' noise.

"I guess we've learned our lesson about being cocksure, right, Seul?" Sebastian chortled.

"Eh, not everyone can appreciate my handiwork, I guess," I shrugged off.

Waltzing over to the 'girl' I had knocked out so easily, pretty sure it was too easy, I noticed something strange about her. From behind her head, a thin white trail of cotton was leaking out of the back of her neck. Upon closer inspection, I found it to be stuffing, the same as one would find in a doll.

Turning the girl over, I realized that she _was_ a doll. I guess on immediate confrontation, she had looked real enough that I hadn't given it a second thought. But now, with the body in front of me, the person was obviously a fake. One question though, how was the doll moving of its own accord?

And there was also the matter of the one that had attacked right afterwards. That one, I assumed, was also a doll moving of its own power. But…how?

"Sebastian?" I called out hesitantly. "Something's fucked up here…"

"They're puppets," he explained smoothly. "Don't worry, they can't move too well on their own and if you cut off their heads then they'll stop moving. Good luck, I'm off to find the one controlling the strings in this show."

"Wait, hold on, you can't just leave me-" But lo and behold, my protests fell on deaf ears as my boyfriend leapt off into the next room, leaving behind nothing but darkness.

"Hold on, he acted like there were more of them…" Before I could finish my thought, two more dolls resembling young girls came at me from both sides. I dug the knife out of my right shoe and expertly sliced both of the heads clean off. Well, it wasn't that graceful, but I'm the one telling the story, so I'll tell it however the fuck I want.

Feeling glad that Sebastian had warned I bring a defensive weapon today, I was about to tuck it away when I heard the sound of wooden feet wobbling behind me. Dodging the blonde doll's initial attack, I took the opportunity to hack the head off. Unfortunately, this doll was unlike the others. Instead of simply falling down and lying useless, it continued to come after me with its dagger swinging wildly.

Narrowly missing the headless fiend's advances, the slightest moment of sleek silk caught my eye. Now, I may have not ever owned a puppet before, but I know a marionette's strings when I see them.

_The string's controlling the movements of the rest of the body, so cutting off the head won't really help, _I realized. Faking the minion out, I slashed at the hardly visible strands and the puppet instantly collapsed in a pile of wood and cotton stuffing.

Before I could take a moment to relax, an army of about twenty to thirty dolls materialized at the doorway to the next room. Drawing in a deep breath, I mentally prepped myself for the awaiting challenge. Charging at the doll battalion, I went to and fro, taking down the puppets simply by cutting their only lifeline. Before I knew it, there was a defeated pile of marionettes at my feet and a 100+ boost to my ego.

Though, it seems a heroine can never get a moment of rest because as soon as the last enemy was vanquished, a new one appeared.

I really thought that it couldn't get any worse, but really, it had gotten worse. It started out with a small one, barely enough to be considered a threat. It scampered towards me, causing me to stomp its little guts out as easily as reciting the alphabet. What I didn't expect, was for the thing's relatives to come out and seek revenge.

"Spiders," I muttered. "Why does it always have to be spiders?"

A large, hairy black spider triple the size of the first began its journey towards me. I seriously doubted that these were puppets, seeing as puppets don't have liquid guts. Watching in fear as the insect made its way over to me, I tried to strategize a plan off the top of my brain.

_Cutting off the head might work,_ I thought. _Maybe if I can get close enough without it biting me it might work. _

Mustering up the rest of my courage, I swept upon the beast with my dagger only to realize too late that it was a trap. Right as I knocked the head off the varmint, another spider reeled down from the ceiling and clenched its jaws around my neck, injecting some sort of sleep serum into my veins.

Hopefully Sebastian was having better luck than I, and would be here momentarily to bail me out of my situation…

* * *

><p><em>And now all your love will be exorcised<em>

_And we will find you saints to be cannonized_

_And it's an even sum_

* * *

><p>After what I assumed was a few hours later, I finally came to my senses. The first thing I noticed was that I was inside a small metal cage with neither a door, nor means to get out. Finding it rather uncomfortable as I barely had enough room to move, I decided to sit cross-legged because it was one of the only positions I could sit in without being hit in the head with metal bars.<p>

The room was dimly lit like the first ones I had been in, so I guessed that I was in a chamber farther down in the underground tunnels. Not much else was in the room besides for a few shackles attached to the far wall and a candle on the ground next to me. Which is a fire hazard, I might add.

The shackles on the wall to the side of me started to move and I heard a quiet groan from nearby.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively.

"Seul?" came the tired reply.

"Yeah, is that you, Sebastian?" I queried. I mean, it _sounded_ like Sebastian, but the voice seemed too…defeated to be sure.

"Yes. I'm afraid I was not as prepared as I thought I was," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this whole thing was a trap. It was set up to get the two of us alone."

"But who insinuated this all…?"

"I have only one guess," Sebastian explained. "But I fear they aren't working alone this time. In fact, there are more foes than I anticipated. At first, I thought it was one of my less powerful enemies, one that I could defeat without a problem. No sooner had I done so was I ambushed by a few others who had been waiting all along."

"Who was it?" My voice was filled with too much curiosity than should have been expected, but at this point the severity of the situation hadn't really hit me.

"It's a puppet-like demon named Drocell. He's the you encountered at the orphanage, and also the same one who sent out that small doll to attack you on the way over to my office." He paused for a quick second. "He's an old adversary of Ciel and mine, in addition."

I narrowed my gaze. "What are you saying? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it seems that most of the antagonists that the young Earl and I faced have been brought back onto this planet. Though, they do not contain the same immortal stances as before and they can be killed as simply as humans.

Unfortunately, though they are not bulletproof, they seem to possess extraordinary strength and prowess, making it near impossible to get close enough to inflict damage. I have no clue as to what they are, but they are twice as awful the second time around."

"So…what you're saying is, all of my great-grandfather's old enemies are back, and they want revenge?"

"Basically."

"Well, I guess we're fucked."

* * *

><p><em>It's a melody,<em>

_It's a battle cry,_

_It's a symphony._

* * *

><p>Wasting time in our holding cell, I started to tap on the metal bars of the cage to elicit different sounds from within. Soon enough, I had figured a keyboard-like arrangement out and was proceeding to attempt to play "The Bear Necessities." Unfortunately, teaching yourself to play keyboard out of a piano made of cell bars wasn't exactly easy or effective. Nevertheless, it was something to keep my mind off my current predicament.<p>

Sebastian and I didn't talk much, seeing as we didn't really have much to say to each other. He was focusing on trying to get us out of here, and I was preoccupied with entertaining myself. Right now I think I was succeeding more than Sebastian, though I desperately wished it were the other way around. What I wouldn't do for a Blizzard from Dairy Queen at this moment…

"Sebastian?" A question had happened to pop up in my brain all of a sudden. "Can't you just use your demon powers and help us escape?"

He sighed, as if he had known the question would arrive at one point or another. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. As I mentioned before, these opponents possess a larger mass of power than they did before, and they've set an incredibly prodigious amount of dark energy onto the bonds chaining me. It would take more strength than I have to break them."

"Gotcha. Why don't you think they're in here right now?"

"I can only assume they're trying to deter us. Though I would expect a visit sometime soon…"

And no sooner had the words left his mouth did the doors to the room burst open and a women in all white stepped in.

I did little to stifle a gasp as I recognized her as none other than the headmistress to my school. Though, this time, she was wearing an outfit that was a bit…risqué for a school principal to be wearing.

She was outfitted in a purple and black corset-like leotard with long, flowing sleeves and a skirt covering the backs of her legs. A smile that convinced me she was up to no good shone brightly across her face.

"Angela Blanc," Sebastian spat with disdain. "Although I was surprised to find you in charge of this school, I had no idea you were up to such a ridiculous scheme."

"Michaelis, you knew it was ridiculous from the very start," Angela retorted smartly. "You were just caught up in your own desires to notice my own. I've been planning this from the very beginning, and I won't allow you to get in the way of my purification this time."

"Planning to burn down the city again?" Sebastian suggested.

"Hah, no," she scoffed. "I've found much more effective ways in the hundred years I've been gone. Though, there's only one soul I want to purify tonight. And it's been all because of you that I'm able to complete my plan now."

"What nonsense are you going on about?" Sebastian hissed.

"Don't play dumb in front of your little girlfriend," Angela smirked. Tracing a pointed finger across the side of Sebastian's face and drawing blood, Angela took the opportunity while he was off-guard to crack the whip she had been concealing across Sebastian's bare chest. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Michaelis."

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue," Sebastian smirked back, earning him a few more lashes across the chest. You know, I can normally stand a lot of violence, but when it's happening right in front of you and to someone you know pretty well, it's a lot more intense. Every time I heard the switch of the whip, I felt a part of me internally shudder.

And it seemed that with each passing lash, multitudes of white down feathers began to dust the room. The scenario appeared almost too similar to be coincidence.

"_Sebastian, what are those feathers from?"_

_Sure enough, there was a mass of white feathers lying innocently on the ground near Dom's place of death._

_Sebastian knelt down and picked one up. After examining it, he concluded,_

"_Angel."_

Wait, so was there an angel in this room? Was that angel…Angela? Okay, that's just fucking cheesy. It's like she didn't even try with her name. Oh, how do I stay discreet? Ah, that's right. I'll just add an 'a' to the end of 'angel.' _No one_ will be able to guess what I am due to how ingenious I am. Durrdurrdurr.

No, seriously, though. Also, Sebastian had mentioned that a hermaphroditic angel had set fire to London in order to purify it and since all of these villains were from the time of Ciel Phantomhive and Angela had talked about 'purifying,' I had little to no doubt in my mind that Angela was that angel.

_During my contract to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we came into possession of a demon hound that was previously owned by a fallen angel. Said angel later set fire to most of London, including the mansion, in an attempt to 'purify' the modern world._

Yup, flashback time over, I was positive. HIV positive. Lol, jk on that one guys. Ain't no STD's in my body…yet.

Just as I thought Sebastian couldn't take another harsh beating and that the maximum capacity of feathers in this goddamn room was reached, wings sprouted from Angela's back and at that exact moment Sebastian leapt from his bounds, breaking them instantly.

Within seconds, Sebastian's hands were around Angela's neck and choking the life out of the angel. Her face turned pale, then red, then white again as the last breath was exhumed from her body. She collapsed on the floor with little more than a soft 'thud' and Sebastian wiped his hands of the invisible dirt that he'd gained from touching the celestial being. Slowly, the spot where Angela lay filled with feathers as black as night.

Sebastian's wounds were healing with each step he took, and with a quick swipe of his able hands, the cage bars broke open and I was freed from my prison. Unstable because of what had just happened, I wrapped by arms around Sebastian's lank yet muscular body, unwilling to let go.

"Seul?"

"Ssh," I quieted. "Just, leave me. Please."

"Alright."

And then I felt another pair of arms reaching around me, returning the embrace. The cold arms of fate, drawing nearer and nearer as the clock ticked down. I had so little time left, yet so much to do.

"I see you've defeated my other half. Unfortunately, I'm not as weak as my female counterpart." A booming voice from the top of the room sounded and shattered the moment.

"Is that Ash?" I hissed into Sebastian's ear. "But how? I thought they were the same being."

"Their bodies must have been separated in the reincarnation," Sebastian clarified in a hushed tone. "So that means we have yet another challenger. I suggest you stay back and let me handle this."

"Yeah, because you did _so_ well last time," I shot back.

"Seul, now is not the same for your quips. Now go find a place where you'll be safe while I handle this."

Figuring I might as well take his advice, as Sebastian sent out a beam of energy at the being perched in the rafters of the room, I scurried out of the nearest exit in site and sprinted for my life.

* * *

><p><em>Seven devils all around you<em>

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_And I'll be dead before the day is done. _

* * *

><p>My lungs searching for air, I found a space that I could crawl into without being noticed. From outside, I could hear the sounds of well, fighting men. Or angels and demons. Hehe, that's funny because it's actually true.<p>

…Wait, what? How fucked up has my life become that this is actually a normal day for me? Who cares, my life was fucked up from the start. I'm just now coming to terms with it.

The crawlspace I'd hidden in was bothersome and dirty. I offhandedly brushed off a spider as it attempted to crawl on me. Ain't no bitch gon' crawl on Seul Phantomhive.

I liked using my real last name, it made me feel badass. I mean, come on, my great-grandfather was the Queen's bitch at thirteen, making deals with demons and killing bad people and shit. Except when his century-old enemies came after me…

Trying to warm myself up by bringing my knees close to me chest because it was fucking cold down here in this hidden chamber under the school, I noted yet another stupid arachnid trying to crawl its ugly ass over my foot.

Fed up with the insects, (which I am not a big fan of, if you couldn't tell), I ventured out of my cave in search of a new place in which to seek shelter. Well, first, it's fucking dark down here, and my phone had long died so there was no use trying to revive that. Second, it seemed as if every step I took me _closer_ to where the fighting was going on. Unfortunately, no matter how loud it got, I was still unable to tell which side was winning. For once, I was hoping it was Sebastian, because I needed _someone_ to lead me out of here. Seriously, if no one came and got me, I die down here, wandering around for an exit.

I became momentarily distracted as I found a spider crawling on my shoulder and had to flick it off. Seriously, I thought leaving the enclosed space would get me away from those nasty creatures. Guess not.

Trying out a new direction, I kept walking until I hit a wall. Except, walls don't move. Instead, the lights lit up suddenly in the room and I saw the 'wall' I had run into.

Oh fucking hell. If it wasn't 'Claude Faustus' from my shitty interview a couple days ago. Why was he down here…?

He fixed his glasses and inhaled deeply. Outfitted in a black stereotypical 'butler's' uniform, (which I found rather cheesy, but you know, _fashion_), he didn't really look that dashing. Don't judge me, but only certain people can wear glasses. Claude was not one of those people.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he addressed me wrongly. "You smell just as delectable as always."

"First of all, it's Seul Phantomhive, get it right, shithead," I deadpanned. "Second, I still mad at you for slandering my innocent name in your lameass newspaper. Third, I'm just going to forget anything you said about how I smell."

"It's a magazine," he corrected.

"Ah, who gives a shit," I waved off casually. "Now tell me why you're down here. Are paparazzi really this obsessive? Because if that's the case, then I suggest you hike the hell out of here."

This earned me a deep, throaty chuckle from the austere man. "I think you are the one who should be planning on escaping. _You_ are the only one with something to fear."

"Whatever. Do you know where the exit out of this place is?" I replied boredly.

"Are so naïve as to ignore all the important signs?" he snickered. "_I'm_ the one you should be running from. I'm here because I crave your soul. I've been craving your soul for such a long time now…" His eyes looked downcast as he reflected on things lost. "But now, I've come to take what is mine."

I laughed out loud at his dramatic speech. Wherever this sudden burst of bravery came from, I hoped it didn't disappear anytime soon. "Sorry buttmunch, but my soul doesn't belong to anyone."

"Clueless," he sniggered as he shook his head. "That's what you are."

_He's one of the reincarnated enemies I'm facing,_ I realized. _And from how he's talking, sometime in the past, he was after Ciel Phantomive's soul. Which also means he's a demon. But, though he has the strengths of being a demon, a simple shot to the heart will kill him. He's not invincible, but I wonder if he knows that…_

Discreetly, I pulled the knife I kept hidden on my person out and fisted the weapon in my right hand. This guy couldn't use his spiders to protect himself now.

"You know," I whimpered, my voice transforming to a much weaker tone. "I-I-I think you should leave me a-alone. After all, I'm just a young girl…"

As many perverts do, Claude took the bait and started pacing towards me, approaching closer with each step, his smirk growing as well…

Sooner than I had anticipated, he was upon me, his finger under my chin and extending it forward. Resisting the urge to push it away and gag, I let out a small cry of distress. All fine acting, I assure you. This man/demon/whatever was too ugly for me to actual be afraid of. I'm sorry, ugly people, not _only_ are you a turn-off, you're also impossible to fear.

Then, musting up all the remaining fearlessness in my adrenaline-filled veins, I thrust the knife through the demon's beating/unbeating (How the hell am I supposed to know which one it is?) heart and he fell cold instantly.

I turned away for one second and when I glanced back, the knife I had driven into Claude's heart was now a full-length green sword, gleaming with some kind of abnormal substance.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I wondered aloud.

"Once killed, they become how they were when they died originally. For him, a demon, he could only be killed with a special sword made by demons."

"Hey, how would you know that?…" I asked, realization slowly seeping into the panels of my brain.

I spun around and found Sebastian, a few noticeable rips in his clothing and mussed-up hair, standing in the doorway. He carried his jacket over his shoulder and carried his signature smirk on his lips.

"Sebby!" I exclaimed and jumped towards my ever-confident boyfriend. He made a slight face at the nickname but took his hands and cupped my face with them. Leaning forward, he pressed his soothing lips against mine. I could feel a light pink blush dusting my cheeks, but ignored it because there was no one except for a dead Claude to see.

Breaking the kiss, I stepped back and resumed my previous question. "So, how did you know how Claude Faustus died?"

Sebastian sighed. "Long story short, he was after my young master's soul and I had to kill him in order to retain what was mine."

"Sounds like an annoying little fucker," I added.

"You don't have a clue," he elucidated. "I'd have liked to have killed him a second time as he deserved, but knowing that someone like you finished him off makes it even better."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

"Nothing, dear," he assured me, but that same sassy smirk was still coating his lips. That sly jerk.

"Though, I can't be sure you actually killed him-" Sebastian continued.

I tried to interrupt him that the green sword proved it, but Sebastian instead delivered a swift kick to Claude's head, the force throwing Claude's body into the nearest wall.

"All right, I'm convinced," Sebastian returned to me, a smile that was too unnatural for him replacing the old smirk.

_Hm, must be some hell of a fight between the two. Was Ciel's soul really that precious to Sebastian? For Sebastian to still have a grudge after all these years…_

"Can we get out of here?" I asked, excitement in my voice.

"I'm afraid there's still more fights to be fought," Sebastian answered. "Do not fret, for we've already eliminated more than half of them."

"Ugh," I groaned, but obediently followed Sebastian to wherever our next competitor waited. This was going to be one long fucking night.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be dead before the day is done<em>

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

* * *

><p>A few corridors down, and our next door awaited us. When we approached it, it swung open and smoke spewed out.<p>

"Wow," I commented. "I feel like I'm in a cheap version of 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"Watch your step," Sebastian warned, leading me slightly behind me so that I would be protected in case something jumped out and attacked us from the front.

"I'm rolling the dice, got the wind in my hair~" I sang. "I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah."

Sebastian (unfairly) put an end to my fabulous singing. "Now is not the time for silly tunes. Just stay here until the smoke clears."

Within a few seconds, the dense fog had faded and when I turned around, the door we had entered through was no longer there. Also, I found that we were now outside in a large hedge maze. At least, that's what I was guessing. The walls were too high for me to see over and correct my assumption.

"Not this again," Sebastian murmured.

"What? You've been here before?" I queried.

"Sadly, yes. I had to race through here against Claude in order to attain my young master's body."

"Why were you racing against him?" I raised an eyebrow. "Was someone else holding him captive?"

"The soul of Ciel Phantomhive was trapped inside the body of Alois Trancy."

"Wait, hold on a second," I paused. "Like, _my_ Alois Trancy?"

"Not the same," Sebastian corrected. "Just the original version. The Alois you know now is just a reincarnated version, if you will. Though, not as you may think. He is much like the opponents we are facing today, reborn because of the dark magic of Angela and Ash, to create a shadowed reality of characters from a hundred years ago. Although, he is not one of our enemies this time due to the interception of his character process that would have otherwise made him into a terrible person."

"So Alois was a villain in the past?" I asked, shocked. "I honestly can't see it. Alois is the stupidest, yet completely sweet person I know."

"As I said, things have changed in this created reality of the past that were not as they were before. When attempting to duplicate something on a grand scale, the results will never be exactly like the original. Instead, there will be glitches and flaws here and there. Angela's plan was doomed from the start."

"So, if Angela and Ash are gone, why are we still fighting this lameasses?" I pointed out.

"They have their own reasons for revenge as well. Angela and her counterpart were just giving them a sense of direction. But without their leader, the recreated opponents can do as they choose. Nothing is stopping them; they are mostly the same as before."

"Gotcha. So, if Alois Trancy isn't the one fabricating this maze situation, who is?"

"At the same time that Claude and I were having our debacle, the house maid, who also happened to be a demon, Hannah, took control of the entire scenario and pulled Alois's desires into a ridiculous maze. The current one we in right now, to be exact."

"Was the maze hard to get through?" I said pointlessly.

"At that time, yes. Though, this time around, I have no idea what lays in store."

"Fuck my life," I annunciated.

"Well, time is not going to wait for us, so let us begin this maze, for better or worse," Sebastian proclaimed.

"It's going to be for worse, I just know it," I moped. Practically dragging my heels, I tightly gripped Sebastian's hand and followed reluctantly behind.

All was well for the first half, for Sebastian had an uncanny sense of direction and so far we hadn't run into any dead ends. Usually, in mazes like this, there is always some sort of catch. Like in fucking Children of the Corn. Goddamn, I hope there aren't any corn-worshipping shitfaces in this maze.

The sky was now dark, the stars in the sky and the moon a bright, white sphere. It was a full moon tonight, how fucking perfect. We had just turned four right turns in a row, when I'm positive that I could hear something following us.

"Sebastian," I whispered. "I think there's something behind us."

"Nonsense, now keep walking," he urged.

Feeling hot breath on my neck, I didn't dare to turn around for fear of what was behind me.

"Sebastian~" I whimpered. "There's something breathing on me."

My boyfriend pressed a few fingers to his forehead and turned to face whatever was bothering me. In front of him was an even larger version of the white dog I had seen the other night, eyes red and glowing.

"Oh hey, it just wants to say hi!" I shouted.

"Hold still," Sebastian halted. "It's a demon hound."

Demon hound?

"_Wait," I said. "Did you say that a demon hound set fire to it?"_

_Sebastian sighed. "Sadly, yes. During my contract to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we came into possession of a demon hound that was previously owned by a fallen angel."_

I didn't have a doubt in my mind that this was the same demon hound owned originally by Sebastian.

"It may look harmless, but it has the power to stop a jet engine and a roaring train. Also, it can spew fire from its mouth," he threw in.

"Well, wouldn't want _that_ to happen," I observed. "Cause if this grass catches on fire, then we're all fucked."

"Hold on a second," Sebastian stopped me. "I know how to deal with these beasts."

He called over the friendly pooch, and as soon as it caught up to him, he slapped it across the face. He continued like this, making the dog do tricks, then abusing it in some way. That's not what I call a healthy relationship.

Though, the dog seemed blind to the blatant maltreatment it was endured, and before long it was completely under Sebastian's control. How or why, I will never know. And then, something _really_ fucking crazy happened

The dog freaking turned from the size of a two-story building to a naked white-haired man. Yep, completely in the nude. Compleeeteeely. And not to be creepy or pervy or anything, but he kinda had a nice body.

Just saying.

Sebastian then greeted the demon hound/person with a reward.

"This is Pluto," Sebastian introduced energetically. "Another creature reborn into this era. Demon hounds also possess a human form, which they can transform into when excited."

"Yeah, he's excited all right," I remarked, eyeing the unclothed man lying by Sebastian's feet.

"He'll be useful to guide us through the maze, so you might as well get used to him," Sebastian informed me. "Believe me, I hate dogs more than anything. This is just as difficult for me."

"Psh, whatever you stuck-up old man," I stated offhandedly.

"Let's continue on, shall we?"

Facing a few other easily conquerable demonic beings and sprites, we finally made it out of the maze. Among those tasks we had to face an annoying set of triplets that consumed a large portion of our evening, so let me tell you, I was overjoyed to see a finish to the never-ending hedge scenery. At the end of the maze, though, there was a large grey and black brick tower awaiting us.

I was about to go inside, when Sebastian put his arm out in front of me and told me to not move any further. Instead, he motioned for Pluto to set out inside the winding staircases of the spire. After about five minutes, we heard a howl from the very top of the building. At that point, Sebastian whistled loudly, and flames burst from the top window of the tower.

Though I can't be sure, I could have sworn I saw a woman with long lavender hair fall, screaming, into the pits of fire below her. Unfortunately, I still was only able to see through my left eye, so I couldn't trust my one eye too well.

In a matter of minutes, the building had burned to ashes, and Sebastian searched through the rubble until he found the green demon's sword gleaming once again next to a sole indigo eye in a sheer bag.

Heeding his handiwork, Sebastian nodded his head and moved on.

"What about Pluto?" I questioned curiously before he had gone too far.

"He died a noble death," Sebastian responded without a hint of remorse in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>They can keep me high<em>

'_Til I tear the walls_

'_Til I slave your heart_

_And they take your soul_

_What have we done?_

_Can it be undone?_

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

* * *

><p>Clack, clack, clack. Each step of my boot on the floor seemed like a clap of thunder. Shoving my bare hands into my pockets, I tried to keep warm as best as possible. Being this far underground, the air was chilling and the atmosphere was forever dank and filled with a spoiled stench.<p>

We were traveling on a straight path through the grassy nighttime, though I knew it was all an illusion. We were far from the surface of the Earth. We were instead trapped in a demented game created by the final boss, the last person awaiting us. Though Angela and Ash had created all of this chaos, the one who had set it up so perfectly so that things would pan out this way was someone else entirely. Sebastian had refused to tell me who this last person was. Perhaps he hadn't an idea either, or maybe it was someone too awful for him to describe to me.

Holding a torch as a source of light, Sebastian held it against the wall only to find us at a dead end. Which was odd, since there was nowhere else to turn.

Three,

Two,

One…

From nowhere, we were plummeted to the very bottom of a deep shaft. Falling, I was falling. Grasping the air for something to break my fall; I could not find one.

Just before I hit the cold, hard ground, a pair of capable arms caught. I didn't need to look at my rescuer, it was simply too predictable.

"Sebastian," I said breathlessly, looking into his callous wine-red eyes. "You're always there to catch me when I fall, aren't you? Ever since that first night I met you, you snatched me away from the darkness. I may be still in the darkness, but I'm no longer alone. I now have…you."

Embarrassed of my sudden confession, I buried my messy blonde hair into his chest, my salty tears soaking into his expensive suit.

He lifted my head out of his torso, gazing into my despairing sapphire eyes, only one of which was capable of sight.

"Don't cry so shamefully, my love," he said almost caringly.

_Where had I…heard those words before…?_

Overwhelmed with emotion, I suddenly attacked Sebastian's lips, memories flushing back into my brain. Stratford-Upon-Avon, Misery & Co., the lake. All of those times spent together…

They were useless.

They were just simple miseries, meaning nothing at all. Because time spent together is just something to be distraught over when its finished. When everything is done, I won't be haunted by memories past.

Because, to stay strong, all emotional ties must be cut. That's how I've always lived; it's how I will continue to live.

And in that moment, the kiss cut short, a short gape of realization between our sets of eyes, one thing registering in my mind.

There was only a day or so left in this contract. And when that was over, I would be alone once again. Everything I had fought for would not be in vain. I had found out almost everything I needed to. And then what?

I was able to roam free, if being alone is freedom. No matter, it was a painless way to live. _My_ way to live.

"Lovely, lovely, I've been expecting you for such a long time!" A sinister voice welcomed us, breaking the moment. "I may have ruined my first two chances, but now, I have my third and final chance. And believe me, it will not go to waste."

* * *

><p><em>Seven devils all around you<em>

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

* * *

><p>Now was the time to end this all. Now was the time to give a perfect finish to this tumultuous bullshit. Now was the time see who was controlling the puppet threads.<p>

Out of the shadows, a man, bandaged horrifically around the face, rolled into the room in a wheelchair. A vile smile decorated his face, adding to the disgust I already felt for the man.

He snapped his fingers and the lights suddenly lit up the entire room. Below us was a pit, with stairs leading down into it on all sides. In the very center were three cages, children inside each of them, and then a table next to them. Around the table a demonic symbol was drawn, similar looking to the one that adorned my neck. The contract symbol I had all but forgotten about. No one had pointed it out, so I hardly ever felt the need to explain or notice it.

"Are you ready for a show, little earl?" the man questioned, intrigue evident.

"Get the hell away from me," I spat. The man was a few feet away from Sebastian and I, and I don't know what it was, but just looking at him made me sick.

Moving out of Sebastian's arms onto my own two feet, I gave an annoyed glare to the man in the wheelchair.

"You must have forgotten me, Earl." He continued his eerie grin all throughout his speech. "I am Baron Kevin, head of the Noah's Ark Circus gang."

Standing speechless, the moisture dry in my mouth, I froze in my tracks. Sebastian slipped in item into my back pocket, in case I might be needing it soon. I couldn't guess what it was by its outline, so I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

That man, the cause of all the torture and pain I'd suffered in Los Angeles…him? He was the one organizing all of this? Figures…

Wait, but if he was here, that means he'd have to have encountered Ciel Phantomhive at one point. Which is why he probably calls me Earl, despite me being a girl. Wait, on top of that, Ciel had to have fought him at one point. Maybe that's why I feel so repulsed by Baron Kevin. It's probably instinctual.

Baron Kevin snapped his fingers again and this time, more children poured into the arena. This time, though, they began reenacting scenes from earlier tonight. First, there was a boy in black stabbing a doll-like boy, then strangling a young girl in white, both no older than the age of six. There was more, but I couldn't watch it without feeling bile creep up my throat.

"Sebastian!" I cried out. "I command you put a stop to this!"

In a flash, Sebastian was there, disarming the children and rescuing them at the same time.

"Oh, is this not your idea of fun?" the Baron asked. "Well then, allow me to show you a display that is more to your liking." Starting to wheel down a ramp into the center most stage, I could no longer take being in his presence any longer.

I felt for the object in my pocket, a delighted smile appearing on my face once I realized what it was. Cocking the trigger, I fired and aimed the gun for Baron Kelvin's stomach.

The sudden movement jerked him forward, forcing him down the ramp at accelerated speed, becoming bloodier with each 'thump.'

"Bye, you fucker," I growled malevolently.

"You've won," Sebastian stated, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Let's leave."

"But the children-"

"They are nothing but figments of the place's darkness. They are no more real than the apparition you just destroyed.

"Then let's burn this place down and get the hell out of here."

"I couldn't have phrased it any better."

A devious smirk returning to his face, he clapped his hands and the center of the room burst into flames, quickly eating up everything in sight. Spreading faster than an infectious disease, the fire began approaching us.

Sebastian lifted me into his arms and together, we both fled the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh, a few more chapters left? Review if you like it, maybe? Thanks, they are always MUCH appreciated. (:<strong>

**Disclaimaaa: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or "Seven Devils" by Florence & the Machine.**


	24. Plenipotentiary

**Hey there lovelies! Oh yeah, I am 300% done with my school. Legitly, two times in the past few day, I have been sexually assaulted at me locker. :/ First time, they squeezed my ass, yesterday, they just kind of felt it. Supposedly, it's this junior girl (actually one of the popular ones, with giant eyes) and she has some strange obsession with touching people's butts. Weird…**

**Anywho, thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited last chapter! I appreciate the time you take to do such things! Yep, this is a dramatic chapter, so get ready! **

**One more thing, to answer Paxloria's question and to others out their with similar ones, yes, Ciel's old enemies are back. Though, like Alois, the ones that were not after him were sidetracked from ever meeting/disliking Seul, and therefore are not seeking revenge after her. The ones that were are no longer alive, so she's basically free from all the vengeful enemies of Ciel. Hope that answered your question!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's like you're screaming, but no one can hear. You always feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless, but nothing can save you. And when it's over, and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Week 5, Day 29*<em>

_Friday_

"Sebastian, it's time for some answers."

We were on the way back to my apartment at around two or three in the morning when I decided I was finally going to put my foot down. After what happened yesterday-today- whatever, I knew that this couldn't keep going on any longer. There were only two days left in the contract. It was now or never.

Sebastian exhaled a knowing sigh, as if he had seen this coming. "I do think it is time for you to know the whole truth. Just be warned, you may not like what you hear.

Any of it."

"How dense do you think I am?" I scoffed. For some reason, I could feel anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Anyway, I'll ask the first question. Is Ciel Phantomhive still alive?"

"No-" Sebastian started.

"Answer me honestly!" I snapped. "Claude told me** he was turned into a demon! So is he alive or not?"

"Don't talk like you knew the whole story," Sebastian answered bitterly. "Back in the time we were fighting against Claude and Alois, there was more to it than you thought."

"You mentioned that Claude was after Ciel's soul and that the body of Ciel Phantomhive was being held captive by Alois Trancy's soul."

"Yes, but there's more to it," Sebastian counteracted. "Do you know why Ciel's body was lost to Alois Trancy in the first place?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Claude was contracted to Alois Trancy, but disobeyed the rules of the contract and killed his master. In addition, instead of devouring his soul, he placed it inside of a ring and in return gave that ring to Ciel Phantomhive. This was after he had kidnapped Ciel, of course, and brainwashed him to think that _I_ killed his parents."

"Speed it up, I still don't know how Ciel Phantomhive became a demon," I moaned impatiently.

"Fast forward, there was the maze Claude and I had to get through in order to get to Ciel. Unfortunately, at that time, the housemaid, a fellow demon named Hanna, was feeding the Alois-controlled Ciel lies and leading him into making the wrong choices. Long story short, I killed Claude with the green demon sword and retrieved the body of my young master, who had regained control over his body. Regrettably, Alois Trancy had made one last contract with Hanna Annafellows that once he were to die, that Ciel would be reborn as a demon."

I gaped, my mouth in a confused expression. "Is that even possible?"

"With a certain degree of power, yes," Sebastian admitted.

"Then why isn't Ciel still alive?"

And then from that point on, Sebastian's narrative took a peculiar turn. I mean, _seriously_ freaky. He turned from talking about Ciel to suddenly talking to me like I _was_ Ciel.

Brain obviously fuddled, Sebastian began his long explanation of everything that had happened from the day Ciel was turned to now.

"Yes, you did become a demon due to Alois's dying wishes. But, the powerful transformation was too overwhelming for your frail body, so within a few years, your body deteriorated until the only thing left was your soul, which cannot be destroyed by such simple means. I, continuing in terms of our contract, devoured your soul.

Albeit, I am unsure whether it was due to loyalty or loneliness, I kept a sliver of it tucked away in a safely hidden spot on my person at all times. And twenty years ago when I heard that Angela had not been fully destroyed and was back once again, I became curious at her intentions. And when I found out her plans to make everything almost a complete replica of 100 years ago, I jumped at the chance to see you again. I knew that you may be different and more modernized, but the small details didn't matter much to me. All I knew was that I'd be seeing you for the first time in over a century.

The fragment left of your soul was all Angela needed to complete her scheme, and suddenly everything became the same, even down to the people who'd died early on. Although, the radius of the blast that changed everything somehow sent everyone involved with the project out of London, and some extraordinarily powerful spells kept us from even setting foot on the Earth's atmosphere. I was locked out of the world, and so I spent the rest of my time in hell. That is, until about five years ago.

I was able to return to the modern world and took control of the Funtom Company. After providing information that would otherwise be unbeknownst to outsiders of the company, they accepted my job offer without a doubt.

After meeting you for the first time in London, I still was clueless as to whether or not you were actually Ciel. After all, your birth certificate said that you were not natively from London, and you were a _girl_, which seemed to change everything. You having a twin brother threw me even more off track. But when you mentioned Alois, and the fact that you were adopted, things started to make sense once again.

Once we started delving furthermore into your past, I realized that despite all the differences, it's you. It's you, Ciel Phantomhive. You may be different and you may not remember me, but underneath everything, it's the same helpless boy I met all those years ago, abandoned by everyone you loved. It's you who agreed to contract with a demon, even after knowing the consequences, and struggled to even help yourself out of the tub that first night that you were free. You're the helpless robin that was finally able to fly after having its wings broken for so long. It's you, Ciel. You're back. "

I was dumbfounded. I feel like everything I had once thought to be true was a piece of Playdoh, which Sebastian had just pounded, ripped, cut and torn apart. I…wasn't a copy. I was…me.

But just who was 'me?'

Could I really know for sure anymore?

"Okay, first of all, Sebastian, I don't take kindly to people telling me that I'm someone I'm not. Second of all, my name is Seul. I am not, nor will I ever be, Ciel Phantomhive." I told him off like there was never a doubt in my mind. But there was, one too large to be normal.

"So you're in denial," Sebastian assessed smoothly, like he knew everything that was going on.

"No I'm not! I'm not some stupid replacement for your lost master! When a dog dies, you don't replace it with another! You mourn your loss and move on! You don't go all fucking Frankenstein on it and try and bring it back to life! This isn't motherfucking Frankenweenie!"

"That was never my intent-"

"Then what was your intent?" I interrupted. "Because I would like to goddamn _know! _Just what _were_ Sebastian Michaelis's _noble_ intentions?"

"You wouldn't understand…."

"Well, since I'm apparently Ciel Phantomhive, I guess I would understand a whole lot more than you thought!"

"You wouldn't understand, because demons weren't supposed to have those feelings…"

"Oh, so now you're telling me that you were in _love_ with Ciel? So what was I, just some shitty replacement that you thought you could force to love because I was practically Ciel? Is that why you made the terms of our contract so romantically full of bullshit, because you were hoping that by some _stupid_ chance, that being around you all the time would make me love you? And_ then_ what? You finally get your happily ever after?

Well, if so, let me tell you this. Nobody gets their happily ever after. That's just how the goddamn world words. You of all beings should know. You're a _demon_ for Christ's sake! You aren't even CAPABLE of LOVE!"

Sebastian seemed taken aback by my words. This was definitely not the response he was expecting.

I was furious now, angry tears spilling from my eyes and dotting the floor by my feet. "Just what _were_ you expecting to happen? God, just tell me that. If nothing else, just tell me that."

He put his hand on his forehead and responded, "That's a question I honestly can't answer."

"Then why?" I cried out desperately. "Why would you do this? To put me through this, to put _yourself_ through this! Didn't you realize that this was just one big train wreck from the start? You have eternity! Why waste it on something you knew couldn't last forever? Why waste it on Ciel? Why waste it on…me?"

My voice broke in disheartenment, it seemed just as despairing for answers as the rest of me. Just _something_ to relieve the yearn in my being to find reason to this situation. Something to make this all seem better than it really was, to make it all make sense.

Choking out words between sobs because Sebastian wasn't answering, I kept on with my fulminated banter. My hair was sweeping in my face like a hairy mask as if it was trying to conceal how messed up I was right now.

"So what?" I called out one last time, hoping for an answer. "Has my whole life really just been a lie? Yet another piece in your game, in _Ciel's_ game? I really…meant nothing to you this whole time. All this time, it was you wishing to be with someone else, pretending I was someone else. I was just there so you could live out your fantasies.

But you know what, that isn't loyalty of a servant to his master. That is obsession, such a low act for someone like you who acts all noble and dignified. You're nothing but a common peasant, winning the lottery and losing it all, yet unable to accept his loss so you just keep trying to attain what you had before. But you know what? _Something once lost can never be returned."_

Still unreplying, I decided it was time to say goodbye to Sebastian once and for all. I shook my head, disappointment coating my eyes. "I don't ever want to see you again. Please, stay away from me. I never want to run into you or have the misfortune of being in your presence ever again. I can't even stand being near you right now.

_Get the hell away from me."_

The words icy and eyes just as cold, I do believe the message was well delivered. But unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't quite done yet.

"I cannot apologize for my actions, as I do not regret them." He looked up, his crimson eyes, once a beauty to gaze upon now only looked like dull orbs and he looked me straight in the eye. Well, my one good eye, at least. I don't know if I'll ever regain sight in the other one. He held out a small blue box to me. "I can however, return what is rightfully yours."

He opened up the box and inside was a silver ring with a large sapphire ring, the stone the same color as my eye. "This is the Phantomhive family ring. It has been passed along in your family for generations and was lost along with your parents' lives. Although, it was also contained in the same letter with their will, however, I kept it a secret from you at the time."

"So you hid the only heirloom I had from my parents from me?" I accused, enraged.

"It's not as simple-"

"You know, I'm so fed up with your excuses! Just give me the damn ring!" I snatched the piece of jewelry out of the handcrafted box and slipped it onto my forefinger.

Damn my small hands. The ring was a little too big on that finger, but it was a perfect fit on my thumb. Though, it seemed that as soon as I put the ring on, something changed. Something within me…

* * *

><p><em>Daylight breaks the night.<em>

_I wake to find I'm alive._

_But something's changed,_

_I'm not the same._

_A stranger's face wears my name.  
><em>

_Oh stranger, who are you?_

_You're not the same girl that I knew._

_How will I survive and learn to live…_

_With a stranger in my skin?_

* * *

><p>Ignoring the odd feeling, I started to walk away from Sebastian. I was done with him, I had gotten my answers and my ring and there was nothing else I needed. Totally appalled by how he betrayed me, I knew that there was nothing else that would ever bring me to see him again. We would continue to live our separate lives, only blocks away from each other, but never chancing to meet again. That is how it would continue, until I moved out of the city or country. We would be the perfect strangers, I guess you could say.<p>

Starting the long journey back to my apartment, something seemed to stop me. It was the same peculiar feeling from before, only tenfold. This time I couldn't suppress it, the thing I felt was a wave of another presence washing into my body.

And then, not of my own accord, I whirled around and faced Sebastian once more.

"**Sebastian?"** I asked, though it was not me talking. It was…someone else? I don't remember being possessed by anyone recently, but you know, with how my life's been panning out lately, I wouldn't be surprised.

This voice was definitely not mine, though. It had a slightly deeper tone to it, and an airy British accent, those used by the royals of this country.

"Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, his words as tentative as mine would be, had I control over my own body.

"Wait, no, what?" was what I wanted to ask, but was unable to due to the current circumstances.

"**It's me, Sebastian. It's…been so long."** The me, but not me, said. And by no choice of my own, I ran over and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist. He seemed slightly less confused by the situation than I was, but still puzzled nonetheless. Though I could see that glint in his eyes that told me he knew more than he was letting on.

"**I've missed you,"** I confessed reluctantly, though honestly, the current 'me' was so done with Sebastian, I can't even.

"**How is this even possible?"** the other 'me' asked. I was pretty sure that this other 'me' was Ciel, but one could never be too sure.

Sebastian finally decided to reveal that knowing look in his eyes, letting me, or I guess I should say, 'us' in on his secret.

"That ring is more important than you think. It had a strong connection to Ciel Phantomhive's soul, and since you are now wearing it, Seul, the parts of Ciel's soul within you have reacted strongly to it," he explained.

"**Who is this 'Seul'?" **Ciel asked. Taking advantage of his current shock, I used the time to blurt out my own question. "Wait, so you gave me the ring, knowing this?"

Sebastian didn't even blink. "It was all a theory. That aside, you cannot say I didn't try to warn you."

"I don't remember any such warning," I argued.

"That is because you interrupted me and put the ring on while I was trying to explain it to you," Sebastian asserted.

"Well, everyone better take cover," I announced suddenly. "Because there is CHAOS ON BULLSHIT MOUNTAIN!"

"You are so incredibly difficult, Seul."

"**You never answered me, Sebastian. Who is 'Seul'?"** Oh look, my favorite great-grandfather was back. Yippee.

"I apologize, Young Master. 'Seul' is the body you are currently possessing, who is composed of the same materials of your former soul. She is your great-granddaughter."

"Hah," I laughed at the man/boy inside of me. Oh my god, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder… "You act all classy, but really, you're just some pissy old dude."

"**You dare to insult the Phantomhive name?"** he argued with me, using my own body to speak. Okay, if anyone walked up on the sidewalk right now, they would probably call someone to send me to the crazy house.

"You fail to realize, dude, I'm also a Phantomhive," I retorted. "The Phantomhive name was insulted the day I was born. In addition, since you don't know me, I thought I might fill you in. I'm Seul Phantomhive, I'm your great-granddaughter, and I don't give a fuck about anyone or anything."

"I've also been fucking your demon servant," I added in slyly, a smirking coating my face that I knew would be wiped off my face once Ciel started using my mouth to speak.

"**I see that my family line has been infected with harlots. Sebastian, I hold you responsible for not making sure my line stayed pure."**

"I'm not a fucking dog that you can breed to perfection," I sniped. "This is the 21st century, and I'mma do what I want."

"**Your language is atrocious."**

"Your accent is atrocious."

"**You dress like a cheap whore."**

"I bet you dressed like a…not-cheap whore." Hey guys, I know I'm not good at comebacks, so um, don't blame me for the shit that spills out of my mouth when I'm angry or angsty. Pretty much the same thing in my world.

"**I see you're unintelligent as well."**

"Nu-uh!" I spat back. "Your demon fuck-buddy told me that I was 'smart'!"

"Can I get a word in-" Sebastian interjected.

"Shut up, this situation is your fault so let me say what I want," I snapped back. "Anywho, Ciel, if I were you I would calm my titties, 'cause this is my body, and ain't nobody stealing it from me."

Oh my god, using awful grammar has never been so fun. If only I could show Ciel Tumblr…

"**I'm horrified to even be in this body right now." **Ciel whined. **"And for your information, I never had sexual relations with my butler. He was but a servant, nothing more."**

"But you did get it on with Lizzy!~" I sang. "Though, there's nothing use acting all tsundere. I can tell from the protest in your voice that you were just as in love with Sebby as he was with you. It's like a match made in Hell!"

"**I cannot stand you."** Ciel complained. **"Everything you say is full of shit."**

"Ohhh!" I exclaimed. "Ciel gets sassy!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian holding in a laugh with his hand. And of course, since Ciel was seeing through my eyes as well, he saw the same things I did: a misbehaving butler.

"_Hey!"_ we exclaimed at the same time. _"Don't you laugh at me!"_

Well, I guess our attitude is one thing Ciel and I have in common.

Sebastian spoke, "I apologize, I did not mean to offend either of you."

"**You don't need to speak to her, she's of little importance,"** Ciel cut in.

"Uh, Mr. Sassypants over here," I called out. "I'm the one he's been hanging around for the past month. Your ass has been gone for over a century. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, you don't know my relationship with Sebastian."

"**Believe me, I abhor having to learn anything about your pathetic life, peasant."**

"You're calling a 'noble' Phantomhive a peasant? Shame on you, Ciel!" I responded.

"Both of you, calm yourselves," Sebastian stopped. "Stop acting like the children you are. Honestly, I didn't come here to be a child's nurse."

"Remember, I didn't want to be here either," I reminded. "I was LEAVING when this little bitch tried to show up."

"**I'm not little."**

"I've seen pictures, boy. Your fiancée was taller than you."

"You were," Sebastian agreed.

"**Sebastian! You're supposed to be on my side!" **Ciel protested.

"Actually, technically I fulfilled our contract and am now contracted to Seul, meaning I have no obligations to protect you other than my strong feelings for you."

"Can we stop with your sexual-tense relationship and get onto the real problem here?" I carped.

"As what to do with the two of you? I am unsure, as of now." Sebastian replied.

"**Sebastian! Get rid of her! You didn't save my soul just to have her steal my body! This body belongs more to me than her! She's nothing but a silly copy of myself. She doesn't even share the same feelings I have for you!"**

And there, in that moment, the sexual tension broke. I could feel it in my voice that what Ciel had just said was a mistake that had slipped out of my mouth on accident.

"Young…master?" Sebastian queried hesitantly.

"Oh for the love of all that is fried and greasy, you cannot be fucking for real right now. You know what I am? So. Done." I yelled angrily.

"Seul, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words," Sebastian retorted.

"You have no idea how much I want to barf after having to utter those insanities," I added.

"**Sebastian, which one of us would you rather choose?"** Ciel challenged.

And then, without warning, I was falling into unconsciousness, losing my balance to the cold, dry pavement.

* * *

><p><em>Who decides who holds the knife<em>

_And gets to shape the soul inside?_

_It's a cut so wide_

_I can break from my shell._

_But it's a strange mutation that feels like hell._

_Oh stranger, who are you?_

_You're not the same girl that I knew._

_How will I survive and learn to live…_

_With a stranger in my skin?_

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in pitch-black darkness. I was lying on my side, a throbbing in my head and a killer pain in my left ribcage. I suddenly became aware of another light on the opposite side of me, and when I inspected it, I found it to be a small boy, around the same age as me.<p>

He had navy blue hair, a black eye patch over his right eye, and a sapphire blue coat-and-short suit on. He was the spitting image of my brother, Chris, so I almost did a double take at first. Then I remembered the picture online, and realized that this must be Ciel.

"Ciel?" I gaped, my eyes wide in discernment.

He groaned, getting up to his feet. "I'm guessing you're the young girl who has been bothering me as of late?"

I shrugged. "Hey dude, this was my body first. Ain't nobody trying to fuck with you, so why you messing with me?"

"Your generation must be full of illiterate imbeciles," Ciel scoffed.

Another shrug. "We're obese as well," I rejoined. "Another reason not to stay here. I'm better suited for this age than you are. You can be with your demon boyfriend when you go to hell for good."

"It's not that easy," Ciel quarreled. "And besides, from what I've heard, he's _your_ boyfriend now, isn't he?"

"We don't talk about that," I muttered. "Don't avoid the fact that you like him."

"Do you have a problem with such a fact?" Ciel dared.

"Only with the point that you're using _my_ body to get with him," I evoked.

"I'm not afraid of doing what is necessary to get what I want," Ciel said in an uppity tone as he flipped a piece of his hair to the side, a common habit of mine as well.

"Well, don't think anyone's coming to save you this time," I prompted. "From what I'm guessing, we're somewhere in the depths of my mind or soul, meaning Sebastian couldn't help you even he wanted to."

"I've been in this situation before with Alois Trancy," Ciel informed me. "Just so you know, I won back my body that time, and I can do it again."

"Cocky, aren't we?" I derided. "Well, it's my home turf this time. I know you probably wouldn't have heard of home field advantage, but that's what I got. And just so you know, I'm a much more fearsome opponent than Trancy."

Seriously? No matter how awful Sebastian tried to make Alois seem in his retelling of his past, I couldn't get past the big gay blob that was my brother's boyfriend.

"You're naught but a girl," Ciel dismissed.

"I know you're from a time where we don't mean much, but where I live, we have women running for _president._ Us women fight in the military, we become doctors, we are defense attorneys. We even fucking vote! Don't you go underestimating me because of my gender. Also, keep in my mind, if you do somehow 'win' this battle, you're stuck being a female. Have fun with periods and childbirth, motherfucker."

"You are absolutely repugnant," he answered. "I don't mind a few obstacles to be with the one I love."

I stared in wonder at him, unsure of whether to laugh out loud or punch him in the face. "Are you _fucking kidding me? _You're doing all of this because of _love?"_

Of course. Of course. It had to be the ONE THING I detested more than anything else in the entire world.

Love.

Love! The epitome of all misery and hopelessness in this world. Love. It was a death-sentence in itself. And I was having none of it. Not this time around, fucker.

"Do you see something wrong with that?" Ciel defended.

"Only everything!" I shouted. "How can you be so stupid!? So naïve!? You're nothing but a child after all! Who knew the prestigious 'Ciel Phantomhive' was just a sappy love-sick kid who lusted after his asshole demon butler?"

"You're insulting me!"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"You're not worthy of him!"

"I've gotten farther with him than you have!"

"He'll have intercourse with anyone, no matter how revolting, to get what he wants. You're just another slut in the way to his goal."

"Do you fucking dare insult me like that." It was time to put my foot down. "You should have stopped existing one hundred and twenty years ago. It's time for you to leave for good."

"I was a demon!" Ciel insisted.

"Yeah, and you know what happened," I fought spitefully. "You couldn't even sustain yourself and died of your own pathetic weakness! How do you like that as natural selection? You died because you were too delicate and that will be the same case tonight."

"I agree to disagree. I am not going down the same way as before, especially not to a punk such as you."

"Give it your best, kid. I'm waiting."

"Three, two, one…"

Using my mental abilities, I conjured up a chain with multiple locks on it to wrap itself around Ciel in an instant.

"This is my realm," I made him recall. "Homefield advantage, remember?"

He glared at me furiously, vexation burning in his eyes.

"That was almost too easy. Now it's time for you to say your goodbye."

I took two fingers and flicked him in the forehead. His 'body' dissipated into invisible particles and spread out into the air around me. And then, before I could even comprehend what had just happened, I was falling out of consciousness again, back into the dark blackness.

* * *

><p><em>My heart is hollow<em>

_Dry as a bone_

_So don't bother calling 'cause there's no one home._

_How will I ever trust again…_

_When I'm not even sure of who I am?_

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was lying on the concrete in Sebastian's arms.<p>

"Get the hell away from me," I hissed as I spat in his face.

I picked myself off the dirty, diseased ground and brushed the debris off of my figure. Without a look back, I headed off in the opposite direction in a full-out sprint, as far away from this god-forsaken place as possible. Away from all this ignorant bullshit.

* * *

><p><em>Look at me, and listen close<em>

Concluding that Sebastian wasn't following me, I broke out of my sprint into a gentle jog. Taking time to catch the breath I had held in while running for my life, I tried to find a place that was open at four in the morning.

Preferring to stay away from nightclubs and such, I decided that maybe a bar would be open at this time. A couple of drinks sounded like heaven right now. Drink away my sorrows, so the saying goes.

_So I can tell you how I feel before I go_

Boots were an optimal choice for today, I concluded. I would have died had I been waltzing around in high heels all night. It had been an eventful day, one I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember or forget.

_Just a year, it's not much time_

Finally finding a small pub that was closing in a half hour, I staggered in like I was already intoxicated. Sleeplessness will do that do you. Especially when you're up all night fighting demons from your past. And then finding out that your boyfriend created you to replace someone he once lost. Finding out that your whole existence is a lie, now _that's_ something that's worth a good drink.

_For me to show you I am proud that you are mine_

I wasn't alone in the pub, but on the other hand, I didn't have much company. In the far end of the bar, I thought I saw a familiar face.

_I wish I had known the future in my heart, was just about to start_

"Hey, Darren!" I called out, my voice surprising loud for the time of night and the state of my mind.

He looked up, surprised, but then a gentle smirk crossed his face. No, don't worry, it wasn't one full of malice or creepiness. It was almost…comforting

_Save tomorrow, I can't follow you there_

"Ah, you're the girlfriend of that demon, aren't you?" he said with a carefree chuckle. Today, he wasn't just in all black. Red skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck on his slim figure, and black, red, and blue wristbands dotted his arm.

I sat down next to him, ordered a shot of whiskey from the bartender, and resumed our conversation.

"Yes, but now I'm the _ex-_girlfriend of a demon," I laughed. Nothing in my voice was remorseful or sad. It was too late to be upset over such stupid grievances.

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

"Ah," Darren noted. "Well, I never expected a demon to be very good at relationships."

"Touché," I commented. "Anyway, how do you know so much about the supernatural kind? You have your hands on information not generally know to the average person."

_I will hear you, always near you_

"Let's just say I have connections," he replied slyly.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Oh, just tell me. It's not like anything you say will genuinely shock me. I've heard a lot in the last twenty-four hours. This shouldn't be too bad."

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

"Fine," he agreed with false reluctance. "I work down at this undertaker's place. He seems to know a lot about the underground and the dark past of London."

"Undertaker?" I interrupted.

Darren gave me a strange look. "You know him?"

"As I said, not much surprises me," I rejoined. "And yes, I've met Undertaker on several occasions."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense," Darren nodded.

_No looking back when I am gone (Sing for me)_

"Hey," I suddenly realized. "Do you think his shop is still open?"

_Follow your heart it's never wrong (Sing for me)_

Darren answered, "Yeah, that man never sleeps. One time I went in to retrieve a book I'd left there, at around ten o'clock, and he was still there, awake as ever. Curious, I stayed up and went back at around two in the morning, and he was there as well. So if we go now, he should still be there."

Downing my last shot, I got up and replied, "Well, then let's get going. We're already pretty far downtown, so the walk shouldn't be too far, right?"

_No looking back when I am gone (Sing for me)_

He responded with agreeable 'yes' and we headed down to Undertaker's. It was kind of weird how things always came full circle. I had gone to Undertaker's at the beginning of my journey, and now that it was over, I was going back.

_Don't second guess the note you're on_

* * *

><p><em>I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins<em>

_All of your street light eyes, wide on my plastic toys_

_And when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, taking a large draw from the cigarette in his hand. He personally had never been found of the things that humans found so addicting, but would resort to them from time to time.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

He hadn't an idea why Seul had reacted the way she did. Or how she had managed to reconnect with the other part of her soul, the one relating to Ciel Phantomhive. The battle between them in itself was an interesting experience, but overall disappointing. He thought his young master might have more strength in him.

_Now I'm a fat house cat, nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos, those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean_

_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

All that was definite in his mind was that he had to find Seul. Things wouldn't be the same unless he managed to meet up with her. There were things he had yet to explain to her, things he had been unable to say. Yes, it was time to make an executive decision.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>in the last chapter, it would have technically been the next day, however, for how the night went it was all kind of morphed into one day, so I consider this chapter a whole different day

** I realize this wasn't actually written in the last chapter, however, while they were talking, Claude mentioned this to Seul during their conversation. It would ruin the surprise had I mentioned it last chapter, so yeah, its implied that he told her, she just didn't include it in last chapter. That's kind of confusing, but whatever.

**Um, so yeah. There's yur chapter. It's even more shocking than last weeks, but it's on time, so a little cheer for that! Hopefully I should have the following chapter up next weekend. Today is homecoming, and I just had time to spare before I got my nails done, so yeah! Hope you guys that live in America all have a great homecoming, if you're able to go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "Sing For Me" by Yellowcard, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine, and the intro to "We Found Love" by Rihanna. **

**Love you all! Please review!**


	25. Time's Up

**Hey there, baybays! Yes, the sexual assault on my butt is still going on :( Also, some African American dude in my grade keeps calling me 'bad as hell' and 'bad', whatever that means. Yup, but good news? Cross country is over in little over a week! Cheers to sitting around on my ass and finally finishing this goddamn story! Agh, I can't belive it! It'll probably be no more than 30 chapters, just so you know. Or, I'll put it in algebraic terms: Misery Loves Company ≤ 30 chapters**

**Goddamn algebra II getting to my brain. :p Anywho, hope you all are having a great autumn! I simply ADORE this season! There is literally so much that is perfect about fall I can't even… So yeah, while enjoying my fall-flavored coffee, I present to you your next chapter!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>You were so young, and I guess I'm old.<em>

_Open your eyes, I'll keep mine closed._

_I prefer standing, and you take your seat._

_I'll be wide awake, and you'll fall asleep._

_And you'll fall down a hole. _

_That's the one place we both know._

_You take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go_

_I guess sometimes, we both lose our minds, to find a better road._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, wait up!" I laughed, staggering drunkenly after Darren as he teasingly ran in front of me.<p>

He had a cute smirk on his face, one of those that make you want to pinch his cheeks and make embarrassing squeals. At the same time, he emitted this aura that made normal people want to stay away. Good thing I'm not a normal person. It's probably why I worked at Misery & Co., I was one of the few people who could stand people like Darren. Quirky, ominous, weird; like myself.

I tried sprinting up after to him, only to have him skid to a stop.

"Ah!" I squawked, caught off-guard and bumping into the soft cotton shirt he had on.

He had a mischievous look in his eyes and glanced up at the sign. Oh, he had stopped because we were here already. Raising my hand to knock on the door, Darren ignored it and went into the store regardless.

What a rude young man.

"Kufufufu!" An excited cackle made me jump as soon as I entered the coroner's office. "Look who we have here."

Stroking a glass skull with his ill-fitting gown on, Undertaker sat atop his front desk, grinning roguely.

He looked over both Darren and I, eyeing me in particular.

First, he spoke to Darren. "What brings you here, my pupil? And I see you brought the Countess Phantomhive?"

"Phantomhive?" Darren asked, a shocked expression crossing his face. He turned to me. "You're related to the Phantomhives?"

I shrugged. "More or less. It's sort of complicated."

"Kekeke, so I see you've finally found out the truth you've been seeking," Undertaker called out. "Was it worth the trouble?"

I took a moment to think that over. _Was_ it worth the trouble? It was hard to believe that at one point I had actually wanted to know more about Ciel Phantomhive. Now, I wish I could erase any and every memory of his.

After taking a second, I finally came up with a reply. "In a backhanded way, yes. I'd rather know the awful truth than live naively for the rest of my life, never knowing what could have been. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask you."

"She had a request for you, so I took her here," Darren added in. "That's why I arrived at this hour. Sorry, sir."

Undertaker waved it off. "It's no fuss. Anything for a customer such as the young Phantomhive. Her family has been doing business with me for quite a long time.

Now, Seul, what is it you want?"

I leant forward and whispered the appeal into his ear, making him squabble with delight upon hearing it.

* * *

><p><em>I can be pensive, you can be so sure.<em>

_You'll be the poison; you'll be the cure._

_I'm alone on the journey; I'm alive nonetheless_

_And when you do your very worst, mmm, it feels the best. _

* * *

><p>Sebastian flicked his burnt-out cigarette onto the dusty ground, trying to pick up Seul's scent like a grubby mongrel. He ran a worn hand through his greasy locks in desire of a good rinse. His tailcoat was in an unfortunate state; the fighting and pacing around had worn holes in it in just hours. He detested looking so awful; he never stepped out in such an impure condition.<p>

Finally tracing a lead back to a familiar place, Sebastian set off in search of his precious prey.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes?<em>

_Go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left behind._

_Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?_

_That you tell yourself again a thousand times. _

_And that the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry._

_You wanna die?_

_No?_

* * *

><p><em>Week 5, Day 30<em>

_Saturday_

_Final Day of Contract_

I was waiting patiently back in Undertaker's place, as I had for about a day now. He almost had everything ready to complete my request and then my wish could be fulfilled. It was nearing midnight now, only about an hour until my contract was over.

Sitting alone on the front desk, I jolted awake to the vibration of my phone. I had received a new text from Alois.

_Hey girl! How you holding up? I haven't heard from you in a while. _He texted.

Without a second of thought, I scuttled out a reply. _Pretty good. Lol, I'm sure you've probably been seeing me on the news. Though, I DENY EVERYTHING! (: Hah, but on a more serious note, has everything been alright back home? You know, with Luka and stuff?_

There was a tentative pause before my phone alerted me of a new text again. _You dirty girl, those things about you BETTER not be true. Jk, you're my little Seul, I know you're not like that. _My mind suddenly flashed back to when Sebastian and I had had sex in Alois and Ciel's bed. Yeah…I should probably just let Alois think nice things about me while he still could. His message continued on, though. _I mean, Luka was crushed and everything when he came back from London. He refused to talk about it but Ciel and I figured it out from the news reports. _

Curious, I flipped my phone open to respond. _That's sad. I keep kicking myself because I won't be able to fly out for his funeral. :(_

It was barely two seconds before the expected buzz sounded. Just two words were on the otherwise blank screen. _…what funeral? _

Whoops…Had I unintentionally let the cat out of the bag?

_Um, didn't your mom tell you yet? She called me a few days ago to tell me the communiqué. She said he had committed suicide. _

It didn't take long for Alois's shocked reply to arrive.

_Babe, you said this was a few days ago? I just saw my lil' bro this morning, and I can assure you I wasn't seeing ghosts because we had brunch with the whole fam. Whoever told you that announcement obviously wasn't my mom and were trying to mess with you. _

Fumbling for the right words to say, I flicked through my recent call history to find the one from Thursday morning. Taking a second look, I realized that the area code was one from London, making it impossible to be from Alois and Luca's mother.

_I guess you were right. I'm so sorry for worrying you, but I'm so glad it's not true. I don't have any idea what kind of sick person would do such a thing. _(Actually, I had a very _strong_ idea of who would do such a thing). _The number wasn't even from the Los Angeles area, (oh god, why am I so stupid?) so yeah, tell Luka hi for me, 'cause he's alive lol._

Alois's response made me emit a fresh breath of relief. I wiped the sweat that had formed from my nerves on the back of my jeans.

_No prob, lil' sis, but I appreciate you looking out for my bro. I'm looking out for yours. ;)_

_Tmi,_ I sent back. _But thanks._

_Anytime babe, _he texted. _Just make sure you're taking good care of yourself. I worry about you living there all by yourself. Ciel and I both. Don't worry; we'll be visiting one more time before the summer's over!_

"Seul, it's almost all ready!" Undertaker announced from behind me, hidden by a few items in the back of the room.

"K," I riposted.

Spinning out my phone, my fingers blazed up along the keys and spelled out a last message to Alois.

_It's appreciated, but don't worry. I really love you so much, and same with Ciel. I wish you guys the best, you'll always be remembered in my heart. I know it's cheesy, but it's true. You may forget me, but I'll never forget you two, and Luka, and everyone else. Thanks for always being there for me when I needed you. Once again, love ya and goodbye. (:_

Before waiting for a rejoinder, I shut my phone off and left it solitary on the front counter and leapt off of my opulent resting place. Lol, jk. This place is dusty as fuck.

As I turned my back to meet up with Undertaker, a faint jingle could be heard as the front entrance opened and a gust of lukewarm wind rushed in and chilled my bones. Though, for some reason, I'm thinking it wasn't all because of the weather.

The aura itself had suddenly manifested itself in my insides, the deep darkness seeping in through every pore on my skin. Though, it wasn't going to get me down. It never had before. Wasn't going to now.

I spun around, locked eyes with the visitor and let a low snarl escape from within my teeth.

"Why? Why would you even bother to show up? Couldn't you wait ten fucking more minutes until our contract is up?" I yelled, keeping no restraint on my decibel level.

When Sebastian replied, it wasn't his usual sassy remark or sly backhanded smirk. He was serious, all the way through. Unlike my usual slice of cake, he was a concrete brick, impossible to break.

"Seul, just what are you planning? And why did you run away from me that night?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Do you even need to ask that? I ran away because you fucking betrayed me! You were just using me, all along. The dinners, the dates, the nice gifts, they were just ploys in your game to get closer to me and gain my trust! I've never been so horrendously humiliated by anyone and you have the nerve to ask why I hightailed it away from you?"

Sebastian took a few cautious steps towards me. "Seul, just calm down and tell me what you are going to do now. I'm aware that something is up, and I would like for you to tell me what it is. I think you may regret it."

My eyes remained unchanged, unfeeling and cold. This was not the time for pity. This was war.

"What I'm doing," I spat. "Is undoing the damage you caused. I'm righting the wrongs; I'm going to fix it all. Including myself. I'm going to fix the destruction I've created as well. Everything will be solved in one go."

"You know you-" Sebastian started but I interrupted him.

"-Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked without pausing for a chance for him to answer. "Did you perhaps happen to pay some random woman to call me and tell me that Luka was dead?"

"She wasn't random, it was my personal assistant-"

"Oh big fucking deal!" I shouted. "You can't be serious, I can't even believe you did that! Oh wait, I can. But seriously, what kind of sick fuck does something like that? Was your jealousy really that extreme? God, how fucking _obsessive_ are you? I can't, I can't even…"

His lips parted briefly, as if he was going to say something, but they quickly closed again.

From the back, I heard Undertaker's voice call out again. "Seul, hasten up! I'm nearly done, and when the portal's open I'll only be able to keep it navigable for a short span of time."

"One sec," I tossed my head back and stated.

I turned back to the trash in front of me and said my one last goodbye. "I have to go. So, get out or you can stay and watch as you lose me forever."

Sebastian reached out to grab my wrist, but I was too swift for him and used said hand to slap him in the face.

"I mean it," I growled. "I'm not staying."

"Don't leave," he ordered.

I stopped still in my tracks and punched him square in the jaw, ignoring the pain that came with smashing my hand into his steely bone structure.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me what to do."

He stood aback, and let me go along to where Undertaker was. He had just conjured up a small floating black, purple, and grey spinning orb. It was pretty much what a black hole looked like, if you can imagine that. Undertaker had countless items and books open and splayed all over the room. An ominous black cat sat in the corner, swaying its tail and peering out pensively. Right as I stepped into the warping whirlpool of space and time, Sebastian decided to say his final words.

I had to wait for the portal to close, so I might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Seul," he started. "Do you remember when you were fighting Ciel inside of your own consciousness? And before that, do you remember when Ciel asked me whom I would rather be with? Well, when you were fighting, I thought about whom I wanted to win. And as much as I had previously convinced myself that there was no one else that I had stronger feelings for than Ciel, it wasn't him I wanted to win."

"I can't keep the portal open any longer. It's going to close in a matter of seconds," Undertaker notified.

I paused to hear Sebastian's last couple of words before I literally walked out of his life.

"Seul," he began as he had so many other times. "It was you that I wanted to win."

And then, just as I heard in the distant background a clock chime the arrival of midnight, the darkness enveloped me, covering the whites of my eyes, blocking out every source of light from every which way. I was falling, I was spinning, I was floating. I was everywhere and nowhere at once. Everything was a blur and nothing made sense, but there was one thing that I did know.

My time was up.

* * *

><p><em>And you'll fall down a hole.<em>

_That's the one place in this world that we both know._

_You take me with you if you could,_

_But if you could I'd lose everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize that this is rather short, however, I felt the need to end it after this chapter for cliffies and fun stuff like that. Also, I have been spoiling you guys lately. (:<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy your weekend; I'm going to the apple orchard tomorrow after 8 am morning practice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or "The Poison" by The All-American Rejects.**


	26. Reverie

**So, sorry for the long wait! The good news is Cross Country is finally over, so I have my afternoons and weekends to myself again. Also, new Black Butler chapter out tonight! And….who's pumped for the new season premiere of American Horror Story: Asylum!? And Tate is back, only he's a different character. And apparently Evan Peter's character is the 'hero' of this season. Idk, sounds 2Spooky~! **

**I am done now, here's your chapter. (:**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street<em>

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind _

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

* * *

><p>I breathed and let my pulse slow down before I entered the house I so dreaded seeing. I rang the doorbell, even several times, but no one answered the door. <em>Maybe they're just busy and didn't hear me, <em>I thought. I put my hand on the handle and twisted, and surprisingly, there was no resistance. I opened the door and walked in.

Actually, my parents were sitting on the loveseat in the living room; Ciel and another girl were sitting on the couch. They looked like they were joking with each other about something. I stepped forward slightly, hoping to gain their attention.

"Um, Mother?" I questioned. It had been a long time since I'd called her that.

But curiously, there was no reaction from her at all. Really, no one in the room paid any attention to me. Maybe I just hadn't spoken loud enough.

"Mom? Dad?" I spoke, louder this time. If I talked any louder, it would be a shout.

But they continued to ignore me. They seemed so focused on the girl next to Ciel. She was pretty, no doubt about it. She had mid-length light brown curls that stopped at the small of her back. She had a crimson red hair band on her head and a matching red sundress.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light, and she had a magical kind of laugh, the one that sounded like a fairy sneeze. It annoyed me; why was my family so interested in this girl, this nobody?

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

No one even twitched. It was really like they hadn't heard me at all.

I sat down on the floor and folded my legs into my chest. "Please…" I pleaded. "Someone, anyone, notice I'm here."

"They really don't know you're there," an uppity voice behind me stated. "Because, in reality, you aren't."

I turned around to face a man in a black suit, holding a spear-like thing in his hand. He had black frames, which he fixed constantly.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly.

"The better question is, who are you?" the man said. I think, maybe he worked at Sebastian's flat.

"What do you mean?" I interrogated. "On the other hand, do you happen to be William Spears?"

"Yes, I presume that is me," he frowned. "And the answer to your question is simple. You don't belong in this room, or even in this family."

"You're insane," I rolled my eyes. "These are my adoptive parents, and that's my brother right over there on the couch!"

"No," William corrected. "That's _her_ brother."

"Um, when did that bitch take over my family?" I said angrily.

"It's always been like that. Moreover, you, right now, are taking over _her_ family."

"B-b-but, how?"

"Simple," he stated. "You never existed in the first place."

"Wha-"

"You're simply a misguided ghost. I'm charged with the responsibility of taking you back to the Shinigami Realm," he informed me. "Usually I don't do these kinds of things, but you're a special case."

"What if I don't want to go?" I questioned.

"There's no question about it. You must go or I'll be obliged to use force."

"Is this because I'm the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive?" I queried. "And if so, why isn't my brother a 'misguided ghost' as well?"

"It's quite interesting," Mr. Spears mused. "Your so-called 'brother' is the spitting image of the Lord Phantomhive, but his soul is purely his own, not any metempsychosis business like yours. You look almost nothing like the Earl, but carry his reincarnated soul."

"As confusing as that is, I can still kind of grasp what you're getting at," I noted. "But, if that's true, why can't you just take away my 'cinematic record' thingy and be done with it so I can rest in peace?"

"You see, it's not that simple," he explained. "Your soul is _mostly_ the exact same as Ciel Phantomhive's, yet you lack one thing."

"And that is?"

"The one sliver Sebastian refused to eat, and incorporated into the spell that rebirthed you. There, in that one ounce of the gap, your soul filled it with something of its own creation, something entirely new."

"Is that why I don't act exactly like Ciel?"

"Precisely. You have an edgier personality, more bubbly feelings, and more extreme emotions."

"So I'm like…Ciel Phantomhive 2.0?" I surmised.

"If you want to call it that, then sure," he agreed reluctantly.

"But, if there's just a little bit of my own soul filling the gap, can't you just, cut it out, or something?' I suggested.

"I'm afraid souls don't work that way. Your soul has _blended_ entirely with the new part, so that it is nearly impossible to separate."

"Then, can't you just, extinguish my soul or something?" I proposed.

"We couldn't risk that, for fear of messing up the entire continuity of souls at the moment. Killing you is our only option, and then when we extract your soul we could find out a way to solve this dilemma."

"But aren't I already dead?" I asked, confused.

"No, you are lost in a stage of warped reality, where space and time have no power or bounds."

"So what you're saying is…I'm in Purgatory," I lamented.

"That is the human term for it. Only very rare cases end up here, but don't worry, you won't be staying for long. Our ride should be here very shortly."

"This is so fucking lammeeeee…" I moaned. When I had first arrived here, I had totally forgotten about the deal I had made with Undertaker. In this place, this universe, where I no longer existed. Yes, that had been my last request. Who knew that even when you don't exist, people are still forcing you to do their useless shit?

And…I guess I really hadn't prepared myself for the consequences of my actions. I didn't want to exist because I felt my whole existence was useless and created for only Sebastian's purpose. But now, some other girl had replaced me altogether. I wondered if her name was Seul too, or if she had some pretty, girly name. Was she a Phantomhive as well?

Did she have a giant fortune awaiting her? One that she shared with my brother? Well, her brother. I had given up the right of being Ciel's sister. If they were still the heirs of the Phantomhives, then Ciel and mystery girl could live out completely normal lives. No supernatural shit, nothing out of the ordinary. Would Sebastian try to contact her as well, just to get close to a Phantomhive?

Or would she remain blind to her past, never knowing anything about her real parents? Would Sebastian still run Funtom in this revised version of the present, or was there someone completely different in charge? Would Sebastian give up his job to the new 'me', so that maybe she could find out that way and have a piece of her past regained?

It all seemed so weird, finding out that I hadn't been erased, just replaced.

I turned to William, who, up until now had been silent.

"Can I ask a question?"

He seemed ready to comply. "If it's within reason."

"Why were you and Grell keeping watch of Sebastian? I can kind of figure it out, but I'm not exactly sure," I asked.

"Demons themselves are always troublesome creatures," William explained. "Sebastian, though, has always seemed to want to make more difficulties for me than I needed. About seventeen years ago, when your soul first came into existence, it immediately set off a chain reaction throughout London. Souls of people yet to be born rapidly changed, and some reformed to be the same of those from a century ago. I figured there must be a cause for all of this, and I suspected Sebastian. The Shinigami Dispatch Society set Grell and I out to survey him and soon enough, we had enough evidence to prove it was him. Then, of course, we heard his confession and everything became clear."

"So, is Grell going to be at HQ?" I inquired.

"Sadly, yes."

I sighed.

"Don't fret, I'm not overjoyed to see him either." Will spoke comfortingly.

We were still standing in the living room of a house that had once belonged to me, I realized, and I returned my gaze to the family sitting contently together. They looked so nice together, like they belonged that way.

A single black cat waltzed into the room, swinging its tail from side to side like a featherweight club. It turned, and seemed to look me straight into the eyes before leaping onto the couch and clambering onto the girl's lap. She must not be allergic like I was, lucky bitch.

I wasn't sure if it had actually seen me or not, but for some reason, I got the reason that it had.

Cats are weird like that. I think that they must have some sort of sixth sense. They are the pets of devils, so it would be reasonable.

I heard a roaring boom all of a sudden from behind me, accompanied with a loud shrieking whistle. There was a click-clack of wheels on track and I turned to see a large train awaiting me on a railroad that had appeared out of nowhere next to my former house.

It was like something out of a steampunk artist's dream. Golden, black, and red colored the panels, gleaming as if only freshly painted. The raw smell of burning coal and motor oil filled my nostrils and seeped into my mouth, causing me to cough from the toxic smoke. No one appeared to be conducting the train, so I assumed it was moved magically.

Though the magic part was right, the conductor part was wrong. A young man, with a spirited look in his eyes and a jolly grin plastered on his face, leapt out of the front compartment to greet us.

I gave an disapproving look to William, asking silently if this was actually our ride to the Shinigami HQ. Was it just me, or was every shinigami flaming gay? This new guy seemed to want to prove my theory.

He had two-toned blonde and black hair, almost the same as the train. He had a neat little black and gold conductor's hat and the cutest pair of overalls you'd ever seen. Okay, it's official; this guy is the most fucking adorable guy ever.

Stopping to fix his hipster-styled black shades, he continued towards us with a little jump in his step.

"Hi, there!" he rallied. "I'm Ronald Knox and this is my girl, the Betwixt Express. She is going to take us from here to the Shingami Headquarters, so all aboard!"

"Well, he's quite the lively fellow," I whispered lowly to Spears.

"I concur," he agreed.

Reluctantly, I headed towards Ronald, trying to take my time. He seemed to be too impatient with my current speed and tried to hurry me up. Bitch, do not rush me.

"C'mon, what's your name?" he queried.

"Seul," I said simply.

"Ah, the Phantomhive, am I correct?" he questioned.

"You are," I nodded.

"Welcome aboard," he greeted, extending a hand to help onto the train. "Feel free to explore the beauty. The trip should take about a day and a half, so meals will be served in the central dining room at several times throughout the day, signaled always by the ringing of a bell. Also, in the back half, you will find the sleeping cabins, with large enough beds to accommodate yourself and lounge about. As well, there is an adequate assortment of media in the cabins, so utilize it at your leisure. I am here to make sure your stay is enjoyable, so contact me if you need anything!"

I bobbed my head in agreement and set off for the cabin Ronald Knox had prattled on about. Peeking my head around the rather expansive locomotive until I had found the sleeping compartments. The vehicle was enchanted, so of course the proportions inside were impossible for that of a normal train.

Settling inside the room, I moseyed up onto the bed to take a cursory nap before whatever meal came next. I hadn't an idea what the time was, but food at any point in the day was fine with me. It was food.

…wait? Did I even need food? Probably not, it was probably for comfort, and I think the shinigami needed food to survive off of, so maybe it was for them? Either, it wasn't any of my business fussing about whether I needed it or not, eating was still a main hobby of mine.

* * *

><p><em>Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you<em>

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red _

_Burning red_

* * *

><p><em>I awoke to find myself in the same bed as before, only this time, clothed in black undergarments and garters. When I scanned the room, I found I wasn't alone. Ronald Knox had just walked in the door of the sleeping car and was standing, shocked. <em>

"_Don't be shy," I purred. "Come here." I beckoned him with the waggle of my finger and smirked as he obeyed._

_I pulled him forward by the tie and yanked his lips into mine. At first he was reluctant, but he soon loosened up into the kiss. I prodded his lips with my tongue as permission for entrance. _

_Slowly, the lips began to smirk and I opened my eyes, slightly jostled. Instead of Ronald, Sebastian's nefarious ruby orbs were staring into me. Without a moment of doubt, I pushed him off of me and stared in shock. _

"_Seul," he whispered. _

_I only shook my head in disbelief._

"_Seul," he said again, only slightly louder._

"_Go away!" I yelled._

"Seul."

"What!?" I exclaimed as I shot up in bed. I was relieved when I saw golden-green pupils staring at me intently. It was only a dream after all; I was clothed and Ronald had just arrived at my cabin door.

"Bad dream?" he asked, concern threaded in with his alto voice.

I waved it off. "Something of the sort."

"Well then, if you're ready, dinner's ready in the dining car," Knox announced.

"Kk, gotcha, Ronnie."

He shut the door with a quiet click and I lied back down on the cool off-white comforter. Counting to three as a sort of destressor, I got up and meandered down to wherever I could get something to eat.

When I got there, there was a small table set for three, at which two of the spots were already taken. I took the one left and cozened up to the wafting smells from the meal in front of us.

There were biscuits, barely crisp and drizzled over with gravy, a basket of steamed green beans, and tender teriyaki chicken breasts. I helped myself to some of each; being undead sure made you hungry for the food of the living. A pot of herbal tea was boiling in the middle, which I took no time in pouring for myself.

Slightly burning the tip of my tongue upon my first sip of the oolong, I learned my lesson and waited a bit for it to cool down. Fortunately, the rest of the cuisine was the perfect temperature and I dug in without a second thought.

After doing my damage, I daintily wiped the corners of my mouth with my napkin because I'm a fucking lady, and ignored the looks of disgust I got from Will. Ronald must've been just like me, because Will was eyeing him with the same look.

"Will," I broke the silence that had appeared after we had finished eating. "What will happen once we reach the Shinigami Headquarters?"

He took a moment to think it over, and then replied, "We will commence tests upon you and your soul, because as of now, your soul existing is throwing off the balance of everything we are working on."

"What kind of tests?" I questioned tentatively.

"Nothing that will harm you," Will assured me. "Just different ways to separate the parts of your soul and tucking them safely away. It might actually be easier at this point if a demon were to devour your soul, but the only demon we have tabs on right now is Sebastian, and I know for certain he won't consume your soul."

"So, what will I do?"

"There will be a room prepared for you, but you are not allowed to leave because you are too important of a specimen for us to lose. You're burdening the society enough as it is right now."

"Lovely," I drawled sarcastically. I pushed my seat up from the table and set my napkin on the table. "Good night, y'all, I'm heading back to my cabin."

* * *

><p>Once inside the safe confines of my room, I shut the door audibly. On the bed was a spare set of clothes: blacks sweatpants, a white v-neck, a pair of clean white socks and soccer slides.<p>

Stepping into the adjoining bathroom, I decided a warm shower was in order. Slipping off the garments I had been wearing for the past few days, I turned the nozzle on to the highest setting and waited outside while the water heated up.

Turning to look at my nude figure, I lifted up the hair that had grown quite long on the back of my neck and took a good look.

No contract symbol.

I don't know what I was expecting; of course it would be gone. The contract was over; of course the sign of it would be gone too. Letting my silver nails drop down, I saw a blue glint in the mirror's reflection. Inspecting my fingers, I found I was still wearing the Phantomhive family ring. Not knowing what to do with it, I tucked it safely into my drawstring bag and slid into the steaming water in the shower.

Finding the provided shampoo, I squeezed a quarter amount into my palm and lathered it into my hair. My long, hippie hair, I giggled to myself. Ah, no longer could I say I wore a bob. But hey, now it was long enough to throw up into a ponytail. Yes, it now reached the tips of my shoulders.

I rinsed the rich, soapy substance out of my hair and exchanged it for conditioner. After mixing it in, I rinsed it out again and grabbed the bar of soap.

Once I deemed myself appropriately clean, I washed off and turned the handle all the way down. Grabbing one towel to secure around my body and another for my hair, I gathered my dirty clothes and folded them in the drawers of my bureau.

Quickly dressing and putting my hair up in a ponytail for the first time in a long time, I embedded myself within the warm covers and fell fast asleep.

Dreamless, this time.

* * *

><p><em>Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes<em>

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red._

_Darling, it was red._

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

When I awoke, I found nothing better to do, since I didn't want to get out of bed, than to sit and watch whatever was on television. I didn't know what kind of channels would be on TV, but it was worth a shot.

Grabbing the remote from the bedside table, I lazily turned on the television across from me and flipped through the channels. The first few were boring, just your normal, everyday news channels. The next were just soaps and cartoons, none of which I had interest for.

It wasn't until I started to get to the last channels that I noticed something peculiar. It was a simple screen, with an empty address box on it, like one you would find in an important business form you were filling out, or a mailing list.

The only address I knew straight off the top of my mind was my home, so using the up, down, left, and right controls on the remote to navigate the onscreen keyboard, I filled out the blanks. Once completed, a small rotating circle appeared in them middle of the screen while the image loaded.

Unsuspecting of what it might be, I just sat in anticipation. In less than five minutes (which is forever in my world), an image of my house appeared. Well, it wasn't an image, really, it was a live video recording. I couldn't really see much as of now, seeing as I was only able to look at the front lawn, I descried a little figure in the corner, indicating that I could use the same control panel from earlier to close up on the depiction onscreen.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I closed in on the house, lucidly passing through the front door. The whole family, Ciel, his parents, and the new girl, were all gathered at the main hall near the front door. There was a stack of sturdy brown suitcases with a duffel bag completing the set atop a fancy tan rug, one I had trampled over my entire life.

Ciel was dressed in a smart navy-blue peacoat with complementing khaki jeans and stylish ankle boots. An expensive-looking messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and around his waist, which he slid to the side as he leaned forward to give his sister a hug. From the looks of it, the entire family was saying farewell to Ciel, and from the most recent context, I was guessing that he was going off to college.

They surprised me, I guess, the entire circumstances. Why was Ciel dressed so warmly, if he was only going to UCLA? Also with that fact, why would he need such a goodbye if he was going to school in the city? Additionally, he was attending school with Alois, so why wasn't the cheerful blond here as well?

Then suddenly, it struck me. I was nonexistent, meaning that everyone that had been reincarnated due to my existing on earth would no longer be around.

Including Alois.

Wait….So, was Ciel still gay? And dammit, without Alois, how did Ciel survive high school? Well, he didn't have to move to London because of me, so that means he probably continued attending the same high school as before and therefore graduated without the same problems of private school in London.

But, just where was he going?

The girl, whom I had determined that her name was Mariette, (a sickly-sweet sort of name if you ask me), had just mentioned that she would hate to be on the other side of the country as Ciel. Wait, so he was moving to the east coast?

The horror.

The horror!

"Hey, don't worry, you can come out to the University of Pennsylvania anytime you like," Ciel assured her.

Ivy League? Eh, I always knew he had it in him.

"Oh, thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!~" she exclaimed. Ugh, it was like having another Lizzy around… She rewrapped her arms tightly around Ciel's petite waist until he pried her off. My former mother gave him a peck of the cheek, her berry lipstick staining the pale skin, and my former father gave him a pat on the back and an approving nod.

Ciel ducked out the door, lugging his suitcases with the help of Mariette and her dad and loaded them into his car. I guess he was driving the entire 41-hour trip out there. But knowing him, he was probably taking a few extra weeks to sightsee and travel around the country, which would also explain why he was leaving so early.

His car was one that I didn't recognize, a brand-new silver Mercedes-Benz. Shutting the door behind him, he started the engine.

"We'll see you when we fly out in a few weeks to help you move in!" My mother reminded.

Ciel nodded in agreement and gave a small wave before backing out of the driveway. The whole family kept bidding farewell, my mother and Mariette rather enthusiastically, until Ciel had finally driven out of sight. I didn't realize it at first, but Mariette was like a replica of my adopted mother. I wonder if she was their biological daughter. Whether or not, Ciel was still a year ahead of her in school, and that gave me hope that at least she wasn't as smart as he was. Hah, dumbass, just like her nonexistent sister.

Having my main interest in this happy little domestic family withdraw, I shut off the TV. Soon after, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I hollered.

"Hey, you missed breakfast," Ronald apprised calmly.

I shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. It's not like I need to eat anyways."

"Oh yeah, gotcha," he understood. "So, how have you been spending your morning?"

"I dunno, there's this weird channel where I can watch my family in the real world, so I was watching that for a while." I paused for a moment. "Anyway, why do you even get such a channel?"

"Oh that! It's for us Shinigami to check on people who are on the to-die list. It really saves time instead of dashing all over the world and trying to hunt these people down."

"Mhm," I muttered in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Beat's me. I'm so fucking bored."

"There's an Xbox around here, wanna play?" he suggested.

"Sure, what games do you have?" I challenged.

He sorted through the cabinet on the side of the room and dished out a brand new game.

"Is Modern Warfare 3 alright?" he wondered.

"Hell yeah." MW3 was my jam.

He tossed me a controller and pulled up a small chair from the same side of the room from earlier. He inserted the disk and booted up the game. It whizzed around excitedly before settling down and starting.

We both set on a killing spree to see who could kill the most enemies in the set time limit. My fingers hovered over the buttons, ready for the game to begin.

"Alright," Knox warned. "You're facing a Shinigami, or Death God, so don't be too upset if you lose."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about losing?"

Ronald turned around to look at me just as the match commenced and my player sprinted forward, immediately taking out five guards right off the bat and seizing the advantage.

"Hey! No fair!" he shouted.

I winked. "All's fair in love and war, honey," I guaranteed. "And I can promise you that this is not love."

"Ugh, I'll catch up!" he pledged.

"Kk, keep thinking that." I rolled my eyes, and then realized that I should probably keep them glued to the screen. I darted around alleys, up and down buildings, and through harsh forests, knocking out every living thing in sight. Yes, everything, I don't discriminate.

R.I.P. the chicken casualties that transpired that day.

Finally the game whistled for the time to be up and when the numbers scanned on screen to add up the scores, mine flashed gold and moved to the center of the screen.

_Player 2 Wins!_ – it read

"Hah! Suck on that!" I yelled competitively.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Ronald complained.

"You want a rematch?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen consecutive games later, I remained the reigning champ and Knox remained a sore loser.<p>

"You're…a girl," he uttered.

"Yeah, and us human/undead soul girls are pretty damn good at video games, so you better watch out!" I confirmed confidently.

"Whatever, next time, I'm going to beat you," he vowed.

"Mhm, say what you want, you're still gonna lose."

"Well, who cares, it's lunch time. You coming?"

I looked around. "Nah, you go on without me."

Ronald hopped up cheerfully and tipped his conductor's hat. "Alright, see yah either in the evening or tomorrow morning!"

I nodded and slipped back under the warm covers on my bed. Noticing a radio on the clock adjoining my bed, I turned it on for some comforting tunes. Hehe, tuuuuuneeees.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live and there's no time wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break._

_Oh yeah, yeah. _

_The day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love. _

I was about to vomit in my mouth at the reminder of the song, but it was just ending and a new one was starting. Ugh….no, not Taylor Swift. No, Tayyyyloorr, why do you do this to me?

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone._

_You found me, you found me, you found me._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

_Without me, without me, without me._

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me._

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Woah, woah, woah… was that dubstep…for Taylor Swift? The world must really be ending now. Boom. Confirmed. You can trust Seul Phantomhive for that totally true information. Next song…

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,_

_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

From the general sound of it, I'd guess it was Pink, but wasn't she too old to be singing about hangovers and blowing people? You have a child and stretch marks now, get with the program, Pink.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day_

_You had a shit day, we've had a shit day_

_I think that life's too short for this_

_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss_

Yeah, bitches, time to say goodbye to Seul Phantomhive! Cause, you know, she's kind of gone forever…Oh well, captivity is where I thrive the best.

…Like the bald eagles!

What the fuck is this analogy…

I think…time for me to hit the hay, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, yrsh! That's it! Follow me on Tumblah- soft-and-spooky-grunge! Kk, until next time, babes! This is the start of a new mini-arc, btw.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro, "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by Pink, "Red" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, and "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato.**


	27. Home

**Hey guys! Hope you weren't waiting too long for this one! Uh, is it sad that I'm in high school, yet I still waste my Saturday nights watching Nickelodeon? Or the fact that I still can't spell that correctly? Seriously though, I need to get a life. :p Mooo. Who liked the latest chapter of Black Butla? Ah! *fangirling!* So yeah, hope you all are getting in the Halloween spirit! (Everything is 2Spoooooky!)**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Wheeeerh!<em> A harsh-sounding whistle blasted throughout my compartment as the train announced our arrival and started to slow to a stop.

"Fucking hell," I muttered.

"Time to wake up!" Ronald broadcasted as he swung my door wide open.

"Ugh, how soon do I have to get up?"

"Five minutes, babe, then we're kicking you out ourselves," he answered sweetly.

"Ew no, you're not touching me," I gasped with false disgust. "I'll get up by that time, don't worry."

"Alright, but don't think I won't hold true to my word~!" Knox trilled before leaping out of the compartment door.

I rolled out of the comfy mattress, ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair, and slipped on my soccer slides. Stuffing my things into a drawstring bag, I tossed it over my shoulder and left the room. Will and Ronald were waiting for me at the entrance of the train and I ungracefully hopped off the car. Will was next to follow, though with more elegance than myself, and then Knox brought up the rear.

When we were all off, Ronald pressed a button of the side of the front wheel, and the entire train suddenly transformed and compacted into a lawn mower of the same color. What the actual fuck?

Ronald directed us into a small passageway to the left, but before I followed, I could have sworn that there was someone on the platform when I exited the train. No matter, it's not that anything could harm me now.

Once transported inside the main building, I took a second to look around. The place was fucking _busy._ It reminded me of a stately edifice on Wall Street, with people bustling from place to place, briefcases swinging about wildly, and feet clacking on the tile floor. When I tried to sort through the multitudes of people rushing around, I only saw a sea of glasses in all styles, shapes, and colors. Also in the crowd were death scythes, in all kinds of weapons imaginable. It was quite frightening, actually.

In the direction we were headed, a young woman was seated at the front desk. Wow, I had certainly run into a lot of receptionists in my time. And this was one that I wished I could forget.

I leaned over the desk and uttered, "Hello, Grell," just to piss him off.

"Oh, so you're the one that's been causing so much trouble for the people in my department?" Grell pointed out snidely. "I can't say I'm surprised. "

"Although, Will," he added. "You're looking as dapper as ever. Maybe after work we could grab some drinks, just the two of us…?" He gave a sly wink at his stern boss.

"Ow!" he exclaimed suddenly as he was whacked over the head with a hard clipboard.

"Grell, can't you keep your dick in your pants for two seconds while I go and get paperwork? God, you're so undependable. I might have to demote you to a position where there aren't any men for you to flirt with and only annoying blondes that are so good at talking they can't do much else."

"Fine, fine, I'll behave," Grell reluctantly agreed as he rubbed the sore spot on his ginger scalp.

The woman I had assumed to be Grell's boss or at least higher-up was standing firmly, the clipboard/weapon in hand and she was gently shaking her head as if in disbelief. She had indigo colored hair that reached down to the small of her back and sharp black hipster glasses that decorated her face. A loose-fitting button-down shirt was tucked into a tight black pencil skirt that was paired with a pair of sleek kitten heels. Her face bore no emotion but irritation and she tapped her foot anxiously.

Suddenly, her expression changed when she noticed me similarly fidgeting nervously to myself and half-paying attention.

"Hey! You're the one I'm here for!" she called out. "I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana for short." She held out an outstretched hand for me to shake. I tentatively took and shook it.

"Uh…" I started awkwardly.

"No need to be shy!" Ana interrupted. "I know this must be overwhelming for you, but don't worry, I'll try to make you feel comfortable here. Now, follow me and I'll show you to where you need to be."

She gestured that I follow her and I obeyed. Observing what I could as we walked down narrow hallways, I took note of a special door that had protective locks on it and special codes to get in. It intrigued me and I wanted to know what was so important that it was under such high security.

A few turns later, and Ana stopped in front of a stainless steel door. She held up her hand to the scanner on the door and then proceeded to punch in a few numbers before it beeped in agreement and slid open. I entered after her and there were numerous people working about, holding up test tubes and handling clear vials.

Ana directed me to sit at a chair on the left side of the room, from which she cleared a spot for herself to work. An intern stepped in and handed her a lab coat, which she shrugged on quickly before settling into her work.

"I need to take a blood sample first," she explained.

"I still have blood?" I questioned.

"Sure you do," she voiced nonchalantly. "You still have all the same functions of a human, except you're not one. You also have a higher pain tolerance, so this shouldn't even feel like anything to you."

"What do you mean? When are you going to do it?"

"Already did," she replied cheerfully, squeezing the syringe filled with blood into a test tube. "Now, I need you to stick out your tongue and say 'ah' because I need a DNA swab."

I obeyed and she did just what she had described.

"K, now let me check your soul tissue, which might be a little more painful than the other tests," Ana informed me.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, slightly scared.

"Well, for most of the results to tell us anything about you, we need some of your soul. Don't worry, it's such a miniscule amount that your body will barely recognize that it's gone and you'll go on living the same way as always."

She took out a rather large needle and without further warning, she took it and stabbed it into my chest. It felt like I was losing consciousness for a minute, but when she pulled it away, I felt perfectly normal.

Once she had placed it inside another test tube, I inspected what my 'soul' looked like. Sloshing around in its container, my soul was a bit of a violet and fuchsia mix. I studied it for a few seconds before getting bored.

The seat I was in let out a wheezing noise as it lifted me back up to a sitting position and Ana helped me up.

"Okay, now I'm going to be showing you to where you'll be staying while you're here," she apprised me with a smile on her face. She was nice, yet fearful at the same time. It would be best not to get on her bad side while I was here. Before leaving, she threw her lab coat at the intern from before and continued on out the door, which closed immediately behind her.

Pacing towards an elevator at the end of the hall, she pulled out a silver card key and inserted it into the thin slot next to the shut doors. The bell rang and the doors opened, revealing a thick wooden door with the numbers 30753 printed neatly in gold lettering.

Ana opened the door, revealing a petite, charming house with vintage furnishings and a homey, yet lonely feel to it.

"This is your humble abode, which is fully stocked with a wardrobe of clothes, bookshelves full of books, and a refrigerator filled with plenty of food. We'll have someone check in on you routinely, but until then, you have the place to yourself." Her briefing done, Ana rested her palm on the doorknob, opening the door slightly. "Ciao, CJPX217."

The wooden door shut loudly and a chilly breeze ran through me. CJPX217? Is that all I was to her? Just a number, or a cheaply named observation? God, I felt no better than an animal. Can't even keep my one last shred of dignity, can I? Well, what's in a name anyway…

* * *

><p><em>I ran away in floods of shame, I'll never tell how close I came<em>

_As I crossed the Holland road, where you went left and I went right_

_As the moon hung proud and bright,_

_You would have loved it here tonight. _

_Spin me round, just to pin me down_

_On the cover of this strange bed._

_Spin me round, just to pin me down._

* * *

><p>I took one last sorrowful glance at him, then walked away. I couldn't ponder the possibility of seeing him again. It was too painful. And then, right there, I walked out of his life. But not quite.<p>

I blinked suddenly as the memories flooded back into my brain. Wow, here I was. Trapped all alone in a room by myself. I took a look around my prison. From entering the front door, there was a small desk and chairs, a bookshelf on the right with a few scattered writings. From there, ahead was a thick Maplewood staircase with heavy railings that reached to the ground and left no posts. To the left was a hefty double door opening to a sitting area, possibly one that had once been used as a parlor. Past that room was a small bite-size kitchen containing little food. Up the stairs was a tiny room where a bed and a wardrobe resided, along with a vanity and bedside table. The furniture in the house was antique and rustic; the place had obviously been unused for a long time.

I traced my fingers lightly through the dust that coated the top shelf of the bookcase. I gazed out the large scenic window in the front room, staring longingly at the empty scene in front of me. Out in the yard, the scene was forever autumn; the trees mainly bare of the leaves that now littered the ground in bright colors. The sky held few clouds, ones that never changed shape or moved. It was quite depressing really, these trees and clouds and leaves in the same state as I was. Trapped in limbo, unable to escape, unable to get out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Knowing full well I couldn't open the door from the inside, the visitor/visitors opened it themself.

"Hey there, partner!" bellowed the ever-chipper voice of Ronald Knox.

"Ronald!" I exclaimed, obviously joyful to hear the sound of another living being, which I had been without for several weeks.

"I'm supposed to check up on you, apparently," he explained his sudden entry into my dwelling.

"Yeah, you're a bit late. I was getting quite lonely, actually," I admitted.

"See here, I always thought you were the one with a biting personality," Ronald chuckled.

I shrugged, "I don't really know what I am anymore."

"Hah, you're right there," he laughed heartily. "We're all still stumped on that one."

"So there haven't been any clues as to how to separate my soul?" I interrogated.

"I'm 'fraid not," he spoke apologetically.

"That's fine."

"Yeah, 'cause then I get to spend more time with you!"

"I guess…"

"Look, I'm sorry you have to be here, shut up and all alone, but it's only precautionary. We really need you to get our jobs done correctly."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I'm accustomed to being used."

"It's not like that-"

"Don't worry, I don't have a problem with it, I've just grown used to it, is all."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I do."

"Alright, then I guess that's all I have time for at this visit. Besides, I don't want to be given overtime for being out so late. Seeya, Seul!"

Well, I guess there was at least one person who still treated me like I existed as an actual human being. I slumped into an oversized cushioned armchair, which enveloped me like a toasty blanket. Still feeling chilly, I crept over to the door to investigate.

The slightest of cracks was noticeable between the door and the frame, and I gently nudged the door open wider. What I found in front of me was astounding.

* * *

><p><em>Wrap up your questions, keep them down, let the water lead us home<em>

_And I was sorry for what I'd done, and you were young I was not old_

_But our story was not told,_

_But torn apart by greedy hands. _

* * *

><p>The window before me hadn't been some computerized image all along, it was an actual window into the front yard that I didn't know I had. I took the first adventurous step outside, marveling at even the crunch of the leaves under my bare feet. Hanging on the grand oak tree rooted in the lawn was a worn tire swing, absent of use for years. The technicolor fall scene had a feel of enchantment to it, the slightest memories of the real world made me feel giddy inside. I had been apart from it for so long, and it was nice to be back.<p>

I put my hands on the soft rubber treads of the tire and slipped my legs inside. Kicking off the ground for a start, I swung my legs back and forth in a pumping motion to keep myself going. It was a childish feeling, the one pulsing in my veins, but I couldn't stop it or control it. It was too strong.

The branch above was a sturdy one, and didn't dare to creak as I swung below it. The neighborhood I was in was a quiet one, for few cars passed by. I guess if I had watched the window more, I might've found this truth out sooner. Though, that might have been more painful, because the door had been locked before. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty convinced that because I had opened the door to the real world once, that I should be able to access from now on. I just wouldn't be able to escape into the Shinigami Realm.

As I swung against the calm wind, I saw a few college kids in smart sweaters, Capri pants and loafers make their way up the hill that led to this block. They held their messenger bags around their body and adjusted their black shades. I wanted to call out to them as they passed, but when I shouted, my voice was muted, just as before back at my old house. I guess I could see them, but they couldn't see or hear me.

"Hey," one of them noted to the other. "How is that swing moving by itself? There's, like, no wind here whatsoever."

"Trippy, man," the friend of the first responded. "You don't suppose that house is haunted, is it?"

"I don't know, let's go inside."

Scared of being found out or having my home invaded, I rocketed inside the house and slammed the door shut. Convinced of its ghostly presence, the spooked kids ran off to find an alternate route to wherever their destination was.

I slid down the door, breath heavy and gasping for air. I swept my blonde bangs out of my face and threw the rest of the coarse blonde mess into a low bun. I went upstairs and sorted through the drawers until I found a patterned blue, red, and purple sweater. Pairing it with a white jean, I sat on the window seat, taking in the view.

There I had it, my old world, in a nutshell. But everything was different. There was no me, no Alois, no Sebastian, no nothing. Everything of mine was torn away from me when I made that foolish choice. I just wanted everything to go back to how they were supposed to, without me in it. I didn't expect to be stuck in this limbo between alive and dead.

I went over and selected a book off the shelf, musing to myself at the luck I had. The novel was Romeo and Juliet. Oh, how that piece of literature was such a bitch to me. The short-term relationship, the slain enemies, the dead, yet not dead, Juliet; it was all so similar.

I took the book out onto the wraparound porch, where a rocking chair was seated. Wrapping myself in a wool blanket I had taken from inside, I started the book eagerly before getting tired and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Spin me round, just to pin me down<em>

_On the cover of this strange bed_

_Spin me round, just to pin me down_

_Spin me round, just to pin me down_

_I'll be gone by the night's end_

_Spin me round, just to pin me down._

* * *

><p>Clatter, clack, crash. The noises of intruders filled my ears as I was awoken suddenly from my rest. I peered through the open door at who was bothering me at this time. For fuck's sake, it was around 9 p.m.<p>

I saw a girl with light honey-colored hair in a brown dress and boots, whispering to the boy next to her. I couldn't see him very well, since his back was to me.

The girl went about, searching the cupboards and pilfering through the drawers.

"Hey, Chris, apparently this is the house that is haunted!" she exclaimed. "A couple boys were walking past earlier, and the tire swing out front was moving all by itself, even though there was no wind! And then, when they tried to go inside, the door slammed shut!"

The boy responded, "Oh, I just bet they're trying to scare you girls. There's no such thing as haunted houses. If anything, we'll probably get arrested for intruding on private property."

Wait…That couldn't be…And that voice…

"Sh! You know how much I love the crazy and the occult, and I'm not missing an opportunity that's right on campus!"

"Whatever you say, Holley," the boy, Chris, said.

"Hold on, I'm going upstairs to explore some more!" She rocketed up the steps and thundered away.

"I'll be down here…" he muttered, more to himself than to his partner.

I stepped inside the small house slowly, letting the screen door shut quietly.

Chris whipped around. "Who's there?"

Holy…No, no, no…Not here, not now.

"Ciel?" I gasped, frozen in my tracks.

"How do you know that's my name?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Everybody just calls me Chris, so how would you know something I don't tell anyone?

Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm…you know what, names aren't important," I interrupted myself. "But, uh, I'm a distant relative, and I haven't seen you since we were little. You might not remember, but um, we met at a family reunion and you told me your real name was Ciel, but we never saw each other again."

"Really…?" Chris pondered, holding a hand up to his chin. "No, my family's always kept to itself. You must know me from somewhere else."

I sighed. "Well…I'm your sister," I admitted.

"Woah, Mariette?! You dyed your hair?" He wondered aloud.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not _that_ sister. My name's Seul."

"Seul…?" The look in his eyes told me that the name rang a bell, but I could tell it was a very distant bell.

I looked down at my anxious tapping feet, unsure of what to say next. "So, this is Pennsylvania, right?"

He gave me an odd face, but continued. "Yeah, I'm going to school at the University of Pennsylvania just a few blocks down."

"Got it." So I had been right all along. Wait, had I missed his parents and sister already? No, it would be a few more weeks until they had to come move him in. "Hey, is your family coming to help move you in?"

Once again, that strange look like I was going crazy. "No," he corrected. "They moved me in a few months ago. I haven't seen them since then."

A…few…months, ago? Wait, what had I missed? When I first left the human world, it was mid-July. I know when I came back, it was about a month later, at which point I boarded the train and saw Ciel on TV talking about moving out. And then a day and a half passed, then I was in this house, where I had been for the past few weeks. But surely it hadn't been months, had it?

"Hey, you there?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "If you're wondering, it's almost Halloween, which is why my girlfriend, Holley, wanted to come check out this house. We heard that it was haunted, and with the rumor of spirits coming out at this time and her combined love of spine-chilling places, Holley couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate intruders," I remarked snarkily.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"And, hold on…Girlfriend?" I questioned incredulously.

"Uh, is that a problem?" He said, puzzled.

"So, you're straight, then?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, yeah, I've only ever dated girls. And I'm not attracted to guys, so I don't see any reason why I wouldn't be straight. "

"It's just-" I started. _It's just that…you and Alois were supposed to be together forever, remember? You were the one example of love I believed in. _

And then it struck me.

_I_ was the reason they were broken up. If it hadn't been for my own selfish desires , they could be cheerfully sneaking kisses in their condo between college classes at UCLA and going out on anniversary dinners, and somewhere down the road when gay marriage was legal in all 50 states (thank you, Obama!), having a beautiful wedding with me as their maid of honor and a relationship like Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka's.

But they could never have that.

Because of me.

Me and my own selfish desires. Now Ciel was stuck with Horror-Freak Holley and as straight as a pole.

"Hey, Beckett!" A voice called out as the figure it belonged to shot in through the screen door. Chris and I both instinctively turned at the calling of our last names.

* * *

><p><em>In dreams, I meet you in long conversations<em>

_We both wake in lonely beds, and different cities_

_And time is ticking a sweet summer race in you_

_And you've got your demons and darling, they all look like me_

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway was none other was the person to complete the duo that I had just been reflecting about.<p>

"Oh!" the blond exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Well, Beckett, looks like I've caught you with another woman. Wait, 'til Holley hears about this," he sneered.

"EW!" I shouted, disgusted.

Noticing the looks I got from both of the men, I added a quick, "Sorry, if you both knew the entire context, it would make sense. "

"Alright, you fucking faggot," Chris affronted. "This is my sister, if you were wondering. I'm not cheating on my girlfriend."

"First of all," the blond boy responded. "Just because I suck dick doesn't give you the right to throw slurs at me. Second, that story is such bullshit, I've known you since high school and I know you only have one sister, whom looks nothing like that and lives halfway across the country."

"Believe it or not, it's true, I think," he said, confused. "Anyway, I didn't choose to go to the same schools as you. I'm displeased that such a prestigious school would even allow homosexuals inside their sacred grounds."

"Okay, schools don't judge on sexuality, they judge on smarts," the blond retorted. "Which you obviously must be lacking if you use such incorrect statements."

"Shut up, you filthy cocksucker."

"Chris!" I yelled, fed up of my brother's reaction toward his former boyfriend and his lifestyle. "What the hell makes you think you can talk to Alois in such a manner?!"

"Wait, Alois?" Chris inquired, nonplussed.

Suddenly, Alois turned to face me, as if he hadn't noticed me before.

"Hey, look, I don't know who you are, but I'm Jim," Alois/Jim remedied.

"…Jim? Jim Trancy? But that sounds so weird," I noted aloud.

"No, James Macken," he replied. "Jim for short."

The boy was unmistakably Alois, the Alois I used to know, but I guess in this universe, he was Jim Macken. "So, you went to the same school together back in L.A.? But Aloi-, I mean Jim, didn't you defend Chris when he was getting bullied? Didn't you start hanging out, and become…um…bros?"

"Defend Ciel?" Jim scoffed. "I don't where you're from, but Chris was the farthest thing from a bullying victim. He _was_ the bully. _I_ was the victim. His posse, everyday after school, would torment and ridicule me. I would go home with bruises and cuts all over my body, from them, just because I was interested in a different gender than what they considered was normal. So, even in an unimaginable situation where Chris was getting bullied, I sure as hell wouldn't defend him. He made high school a nightmare for me."

* * *

><p><em>Distance, tire me, break down, fighting<em>

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get it back_

* * *

><p>I turned to Chris. "Is this…true?" I felt an unsettling emotion stirring in my stomach, my body starting to shake and turn a pale shade of pink.<p>

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see a problem. It's how society, not to mention, the world, works. Survival of the fittest. Only the strongest go on."

"So you don't see anything wrong with torturing some poor boy for being different? That could be you, you know that? He has feelings too!" I admonished.

"It's not me," he reminded. "So, I have no reason to care."

_But…you see...you were that boy. And when Alois was on the opposite end of the spectrum, he chose to do the opposite of what you did to him. He showed you compassion and love like you'd never experienced before. And I guess what breaks my heart the most is that you'll never know. You'll never know all that Alois did for you._

"Chris, I guess I really don't know you after all," I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper and remorse heavy in my throat. "And Jim, I'm so sorry that my brother has treated you in such a repugnant way. Dismayed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel towards Chris. I hope you keep on in your life and find some great guy that treats you well, one that will make you forget all that others have done to you in your lifetime.

And lastly, I know it sounds like a preposterous task, but could you two try to get along? Though it may be hard, maybe overlook your differences; Jim you don't have to completely forgive him, but try to get acquainted? You guys could be great friends, if you worked at it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jim answered. "Chris is one of those people that will never change. Those people don't have an ounce of good in them."

"I could say the same," Chris declared. "I wouldn't want to contaminate myself with the likes of you."

"Hey!" I broke in. "I'm not asking a lot, just a simple 'hi' when you see each other in the halls and go on from there. You never know."

"I gues-" they both complied, but were cut off by the interjection from above.

"Hey, Chris!" the high voice called out. "Look at this awesome dress I found upstairs! There's a shitload of clothes, and they're all modern! I'm sorry I took so long, but they were too cute not to try on!"

Somehow, this girl vaguely reminded me of the exuberance of Lizzy Middleford. And…now I know how those three bears felt when they stumbled upon their Goldilocks-tramped house. Bitch.

She flitted down the stairs without a hint of grace, but paused at the second to last step.

"Chris, what's Jim doing here?" she queried curiously.

"I came to check out the fuss about this house, but it seems like you two beat me to it," Jim answered. "Don't worry, I'm just leaving. Um, bye Chris, nice meeting ya, Seul."

"So you two are on friendly terms now?" Holley quizzed Chris.

"Nah, not even close," he shrugged.

"And who's this 'Seul'?"

"She's right here," Chris gestured at me.

"Come on, Chris, stop making things up," Holley dismissed. "I bet you and Jim just planned all this to scare me. Now let's get going, it's gonna be dark soon."

"No, I'm not making things up," Chris argued, pointing right at me. "Can't you see her? Or are you pretending like you don't see her just to try to fool me?"

Holley grabbed Chris by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "I swear to you, that there is no one there that I can see and I am not trying to fool you. Now let's go."

Chris started to leave with her, but glanced over his shoulder one last time, a mystified gaze in his eyes. I gave him a wave before he walked out the door.

Learning from previous mistakes, I went over to the heavy wooden door and locked it to prevent future curious campus students from making their way into my home.

Now everything was wrapped up, but why were Jim and Chris able to see me while those college kids and Holley couldn't? Am I…a ghost?

* * *

><p><em>I'll be home in a little while<em>

_Lover, I'll be home_

_And I'll be home_

_In a little while, lover, I'll be home._

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, yeah, that's about it. Bleh, these chapters are so dramatic! Thank god for that new inspirational Taylor Swift Album to be the soundtrack to my writing. God, what would I do without that women? <strong>

**That's about it, I want to go to Woodfield (this big mall a little aways from where I live) this weekend and hit up the Urban Outfitters there. And go haunted housing. And go get a costume for my friend's Halloween party. Bleh. I'm too busy. :p**

**Anywho, have a nice day, y'all! Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit up that review button on the bottom of the page! See you next week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "Sad, Tragic, Beautiful" by Taylor Swift, and "Home" by Mumford & Sons. (OMG, also loving their new album as well. And Ellie Goulding's. And I'll shut up now).**

**P.S. Thank you guys so much for 80 reviews! I'm so overjoyed!  
><strong>


	28. Astray

**Hey there, guys! What have I been up to? Legitly, nothing. :( I've been sleeping a lot, if that counts, haha. Yeah, I have been getting writing done, so look forward to steady chapters for the next few weeks. Kk, that should be it for this author's note. **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>I'm going away for a while<em>

_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me,_

'_Cause I'll return as soon as possible._

_See, I'm trying to find my place, _

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry, Day 17<em>

_One drop. Splat. It plops its wet body on my window and oozes down. I exhale. _

_Two drops. Plip Plop. They race each other playfully, trying to see which one can reach the windowsill the fastest. _

_Five drops. A quiet crackle. Their kind is increasing, multiplying, at such an enormous rate. If they were a lethal virus, we'd all be dead in hours. _

_Thirty drops. Or something close to it. It's so hard to count them all when they appear at once. They make the sound of a player in a Mariachi band shaking the maraca. _

_Hundreds of drops. They stop being so gentle, and become ruthless. With all their force, they beat down upon my window like it's just a barrier to get to me. They can't wait to get their aqueous fingers up and down my dry body, stealing away the last thing I own: my warmth. _

_Sure, my heart is cold, but not all the way to the core. It's like a tiny flame, burning duskily, barely still alive. It keeps the organ beating, keeps the body operating. If it were to be extinguished, it would be like flipping the vital switch to 'off.' In time, everything would shut, break down. The brain would be working frantically, overtime, but soon it would lose its power source. It too would break. _

_Because that's all it takes. One domino goes down and they all fall to the ground. _

_It's been less than a week since I saw Ciel and Alois, or Chris and Jim. The storms have been nonstop, the raindrops even now are pelting at the clear glass. The great oak tree out in the front yard is no more. A particularly fastidious streak of lightning struck it last night. I hate to say it, but I was devastated. I don't know why, but it was the first thing I physically touched in the real world when I was able to return. And now, like everything else I've ever known, it's gone._

_I can't help but blame myself. Maybe if I had never interfered with its timeline, maybe if I had just stayed shut in my house like a good little prisoner, maybe it would still be alive, there for the next family in this house to enjoy. _

_No. No, no, no._

_Each droplet seems to be carrying the same word. No matter what, I can't undo the past, I can't redo the situations I've messed up. It's all gone to hell, isn't that the appropriate expression for all this?_

* * *

><p><em>We all learn to make mistakes<em>

_And run from them, from them_

_With no direction_

_We'll run from them, from them_

_With no conviction_

* * *

><p>The creaking noise of the door hinge downstairs made me vapidly drop my pen and as to hide my location, I scurried into the closet in my bedroom and ducked down behind some boxes and piles of clothes.<p>

The groaning steps signaled the vicinity of which the intruder was in. They were approaching, but they weren't as loud as one might expect. In fact, when the trespasser hopped off the last step and into my room, I found that they were but a small black cat.

The cat looked around and sniffed at the air before taking a step forward and suddenly transfiguring into a human (clothed, don't worry). And it was a human I knew.

Darren.

He paced over to the uncovered window, averting his eyes away to the leather bound book on the window seat, half-hidden by a patterned quilt. He leant down and picked it up, proceeding to leaf through the tender pages.

Every once in a while he would laugh at a certain entry and continue on with his business. Sometimes he would just stop and read, his face making no emotion at the words scrawled on the otherwise blank page.

When he seemed to be done with it, he turned towards the closet I was in and said in a composed tone, "You can come out now. I promise I won't bite."

He flashed a quick view of his feline-like jaws, a silent promise to contain them.

I tentatively crept out of the closet (no gay jokes here!) and made eye contact with Darren.

"What exactly are you and why are you here?" I blurted out all of a sudden.

"I'm what you might call a werecat," he explained with a hint of a purr in his voice. "And as for why I'm here, I had to run an errand for Undertaker in the Shinigami Realm, and I thought I might stop in and pay you a visit."

"You could have knocked," I grumbled. "And werecat? Really?"

"Knocking wouldn't have been of any use, you wouldn't be able to hear it," Darren shrugged. "And yes, I am a werecat. But none of that full moon shit that everyone associates with werewolves. I simply have the ability to change from a human to a cat. It's that simple."

"Wait, so how did you know I was here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't," he put simply. "But when I was meandering around, I heard your name mentioned and got curious. Asked around a little, and I soon got my answers. It's funny, those blondes that work in Optical will tell you just about anything if you're flirtatious enough."

"Yeah, but I'm not a guy," I pointed out.

"Didn't say you were," he rejoined.

"Whatevs," I huffed.

Wait a motherfucking second…black cats…where did I know those from?

"Hey, Darren," I wondered aloud. "How old are you?"

He looked stunned for a second, but a smirk once crossed his face again. "I'm sixteen, a year younger than you," he answered slyly.

I rolled my eye at his frivolous actions. "I asked how old you _were,_ not how old you _look._"

He let out a defeated sigh. "I guess you've caught me. I'm a mere two hundred and thirty one years old."

"Mere?"

"It's young for my kind."

"Well, if you're that old, you must know a few things, right?"

Darren's eyes lit up a little. "What kind of things would you like to know?"

I left no hesitation in my queries. "How did a month and a half pass from when I left the human world to when I arrived at the Shinigami Realm?"

"That's easy," Darren replied. "It takes approximately that amount of time to get where you were, in that strange gap between space and time, to a normal universe. Thus, the time delay."

I nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. Okay, about a week or so, Ronald Knox, you know him?, came in for a visit, but when he left, he forget to shut the door all the way. But when I went over to it, it opened, not to the Shinigami Realm, but to the human world. Why is that?

Also, I can reopen that door whenever I want, but every time it leads to the outside."

This took a little more thought from Darren. "I suspect that since you are probably spiritually bound to this place, but since the door was ajar, the house let you out into the real world. Before, I bet the outside looked like an illusion to you, but since you broke the barrier between the two places, you are able to interact with the outside world as well."

"Alright, so I've discovered that this house is a residence in Pennsylvania. If this is property of the Shinigami Headquarters in London, England, why would this place be in the United States?"

"The Shinigami Dispatch Society owns several properties around the world, all in small, insignificant neighborhoods, for souls/situations like yours, and it doesn't matter where they are because with their technology, the Shinigami can reach the places in a matter of seconds."

"Okay, I saw Alois and Ciel, but they're not really…Alois and Ciel."

"Jim Macken was a perfectly normal kid before he became Alois Trancy, which is probably the reasoning that he is still in that form in this age."

"When I saw them, they were able to speak and interact with me, but other people were not."

"It's because you were associated in your past life, or in that version of reality. They feel like they know you, because they did, in another time. That's why they can see you, but others can't."

"Okay," I agreed. "But one more thing. Am I a ghost?"

This made Darren throw back his head and laugh manically.

I folded my arms and humphed. "It's not funny~"

He wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and calmed down. "You're right, it's not. And no, you are not a ghost. More of a lost soul than anything. But it's souls like yours that cause people to make up the myth of ghosts. Souls get lost or ensnared in places they are fond of, or in places they can't leave. Most recently, there are the situations like yourself, where they are in house arrest because of the SDS, but that's a rare occurrence too."

"Ugh, this is all so annoying," I whined.

"Hey, it's your fault," Darren commented. "You could have fixed this easily with another request instead of the foolish one you made."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, tilting my head in.

"I'm not sure whether or not that's something I can tell," he smirked, escaping out of the room and down the stairs.

I followed him down and he was leaning against the red wooden door.

"Though I do have another scrap of information you might be interested in hearing," Darren teased.

I punched him in the arm teasingly. "Just tell me what it is."

"While exploring, I found out about this certain door, with tons of high tech security and shit to keep it protected. You wanna know why?" he said suggestively. "It's because that's where they keep all of the most important souls that have been collected over time. Rumor has it that all souls pertaining to the Phantomhives have a special corridor there. It might be near impossible to get in, but All Hallow's Eve is just around the corner."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know the legend that says on Halloween, all spirits are able to walk free? Coincidently, that day also happens to be the most hectic for the Shinigami Dispatch Society. Wanna know why?"

"Because maybe that legend isn't just a bunch of bull," he whispered.

"Wha-" I started, but was cut off by a quick peck from Darren on my lips, before he zipped out of the door, and back into the opposite realm.

That damn bastard.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause I'm just one of those ghosts<em>

_Travelin' endlessly_

_Don't need no roads_

_In fact, they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

* * *

><p>Pulling back the quilted sheets on my bed, I wiped the eye goobers that continued to crust up in the corners of my eyes, even though I was no longer living. I pinpointed the date on the calendar, the flowery one with the month tacked neatly on "October." I X'd out yesterday's date and circled the one a few weeks away:<p>

Halloween.

It was quite weird, to be stranded in this house without a computer or a phone. I couldn't believe how hard it was to live without modern conveniences.

Groggily ruffling my tank top, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar black cat swishing its tail back and forth in my doorway. He mew'd and instantaneously transformed into his human form.

"Darren," I scolded tiredly. "What gave you the idea that you could just burst into my house whenever you wanted?"

"My own lovely brain," he responded, a mischievous smirk growing on his pale lips.

"Is that the same organ that gave you the idea that it was okay to 'kiss' me?" I interrogated.

"Ah, no. That was a different organ," he jested. "Think further…south."

I opened my mouth in shock and punched him in the stomach. "You pervert!"

Darren doubled over in laughter/pain and corrected me, "I was talking about my heart, stupid!"

I laughed, though I was trying my hardest to keep a serious look on my face. "You so did not! Plus, werecats don't have hearts," I retorted smartly.

He straightened himself up and looked me dead in the eye, a grin threatening to show itself. "What do you know about werecats? Up until yesterday, you didn't even know they existed."

I tried to brush it off with as much calamity as possible, which wasn't much at all. "Psh, you underestimate me…peasant."

He burst out in raucous laughter. "Oh my god, just-" Darren couldn't finish his sentence through his cackling. "-stop, please. You're-" he had to take another short break before he could continue. "-too funny."

I made a face and let a proud smile coat my blushing face. "Yeah, I know."

"All right, now let's get more serious," Darren calmed as he composed himself.

"K," I responded. "Besides, I've done some thinking, and I know where I've seen you before."

"Where?" he questioned intently.

"You were the one who saved me and Chris, weren't you?" I inquired.

He threw his hands up. "You caught me."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's that easy?"

Darren made a quick face but continued. "I'm not one to hide secrets. If you come out and ask me straight, I'll tell you."

I smiled. It was nice to get an honest answer for once.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Curiosity, I guess," he dismissed. "And don't go making any jokes about my being a cat now. No, I'd heard from Undertaker about the Phantomhives and when I heard that there had a fire, I went over to investigate.

I was too late to save your parents, but when I went downstairs, you and your brother were there, scared. I brought one of you, and instantly sniffed out the nearest orphanage. It took a little convincing, but the woman there finally opened the door. Then I got the other and the woman was there again."

"Why didn't you just take us back to Undertaker's?" I queried.

He looked at me strangely. "Do you even want to think of how messed up you'd be if you had been raised by Undertaker?"

I thought over my meetings with the odd coroner and realized that Darren's conjectures were probably accurate. "Yeah…"

"Speaking of my brother," I added. "I was actually planning on spying on him and Alois/Jim today, so wanna come with?"

"Now?" He looked at me doubtfully. "You're still in your pyjamas."

"What you mean is, I look like a mess," I rectified. "But I don't really give a fuck because the only people who can see me are Jim, Chris, and you. Ain't no other bitches judging me!"

Darren sighed, but joined in on my enthusiastic spirit. "Didn't you just wake up?" he pointed out.

I laughed at him. "I don't need sleep, silly! I don't even technically exist!"

"Ah, but you still look the same as if you were human."

"Are you making fun of me?" I accused.

"No, not at all," he defended.

"That's what I thought."

He gestured to the door and proclaimed, "After you."

I just scoffed at him. "You only say that because you can't get into the real world until I open the door."

"That is…completely factual."

"Figured."

Like being shot with a sudden burst of euphoria, the sunlight struck me all over when I opened the door. It was almost like I could feel the heat on my body.

"Hey look!" I exclaimed as I jumped out onto the lawn. "No shadow!"

Darren followed suit and inspected his own back area. "None for me either."

"Hm, well, let's go Peter Pan!" and I set off in a march onto the sidewalk in my neighbor's yard.

But it was like a ten-pound weight had been added to my feet once I set foot off my own property.

"Uh, a little help here?" I asked of Darren.

He strutted over and inspected my predicament. "Ah, it's the house. The farther you get from it, the harder it'll be to walk."

I groaned. "That's so annoying. I need to check up on my little bro!"

"You'll be fine, I'll carry you," he offered.

"That's so…" Embarrassing! "Yeah, whatever, carry your queen."

I lifted my arms up for him to hold on to.

Darren struggled to scoop me into his arms, but once he had me in a comfortable position, we continued our pace.

"Ugh," he grunted. "It's like carrying an elephant."

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Kidding," he admitted. "But seriously, this house is making you super heavy."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I can help it."

"I know, I know," he vindicated.

And with that, we set off for college for some serious…espionage.

* * *

><p><em>And now I'm told that this is life<em>

_That pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

* * *

><p>"Argh," Darren complained when he set me down in the University of Pennsylvania's grounds.<p>

"Shuddup," I silenced. "Ah, fuck, it feels like I'm wading through two feet of snow here."

"It could be worse," Darren passed off. He started walking into the building before I reached out for his arm and grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Going inside," he said, unconcerned.

"Um, they're going to notice you," I reminded.

"Oh, right," he remembered. He swiftly changed into his black cat form and together we headed into the building to find my brother.

Darren sniffed at the air and leapt off into the hallway ahead and I had no choice but to follow. He soon led me to a little garden on the prestigious college's grounds. I crept down behind some bushes and listened on the voices talking.

"Hey, uh, Chris," a quiet voice said. It was Jim! "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I'm just waiting for Holley," came from what I presumed was Chris. "You?"

"Um, I like to come out here because I enjoy the peace and quiet. It's also great for studying," Jim explained. "Do you want me to leave for you…and um, Holley?"

There was definitely less hostility between the two now, so hopefully my talk with them had struck a chord. But there was still the timid tone in Jim's voice, god, he was so afraid of Chris…

"We will be needing the privacy…" Chris said absentmindedly. "Oh! But not the way you're thinking!" I guessed that Jim had probably made a face at the earlier comment. "I'm actually…well, I haven't told anyone this, but…I'm breaking up with Holley."

"Well…that was unexpected," Jim observed.

"I know, but, just promise you won't say anything until after she leaves, okay?" Chris practically begged.

"I guess, if you tell me why," Jim teased.

Chris sighed in an uppity tone. "I just, I dunno, I just don't have the same feelings for her that I had at the beginning of the semester. I think…no, never mind."

"No, seriously, spit it out!" Jim cheered on enthusiastically.

"Um, I think that," he started. "I think that I might have feelings for someone else."

"And whom might that be…?"

"Jim!" An energetic voice shouted from the entrance and broke their conversation. One that I could only guess belonged to Holley.

"Didn't expect to see you here," she added later. "Mind giving my boy and me a little time alone?"

"Uh, I'll see you two later," Jim bid as I heard the clack of his shoes slowly fade out.

"So, you wanted to see me, Chris?" She sounded so excited…I didn't want to hear that enthusiasm leave her voice as my ex-brother broke the news.

"Listen, Holley, we've both been really busy with our classes this year, and keeping up both a steady relationship and my grades has been tough…"

"-But we said we would work through those things, remember?" Holley interrupted, desperation laced with her words.

"I know we did, but…I'm not so sure anymore. And, uh…"

"And?"

"I think I might have feelings for someone else?"

"OH."

That was the real reason behind the breakup. It wasn't that it was too hard, it was that Chris wasn't into _their_ relationship anymore. I bet the fact broke her heart. Which, I might add, is another reason I don't get involved in relationships…

"Can you at least do me the favor of telling me who she is?"

No answer.

"Is it…a she?"

"What? What are you suggesting? That I'm gay? You know how I cannot tolerate their kind. You think I would leave you to turn into one of them?"

Holley laughed lightly. "Ah, I figured. Everything makes sense to me now." I could hear rustling sounds as she stood up. "You know, I hope you can one day come to terms with your sexuality. I have enjoyed the time we've spent together, but I figured it might come to an end sometime. Besides, we both knew what we were getting into when we started dating."

"And what was that?"

"We were only each other's beards all along, that much was easy to discern."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Chris's voice protested.

"Silly Chris, did you really not know? I'm a lesbian."

"Wha-"

"I didn't know you were gay when I first met you, but as we got to know each other, I was able to figure it out. And when you asked me out, I figured you had seen the same in me. I thought it was an agreement between the two of us, because neither of us was ready to come to terms with it yet.

But through this relationship, I think I'm finally ready to come out."

"Wait, so did I just get broken up with? I don't understand…" Chris asked.

I heard Holley ruffle his hair. "You will one day, boy. I've had a nice time with you. I hope we can still be friends, and maybe even go on double dates with our significant others!"

I could tell that Chris had more questions to ask, but Holley skipped out before he could get to them.

Wow…talk about a breakup gone wrong…

I piped my head out of the bushes and squealed, "Well, then, who do you like?"

"Ah!" Chris shrieked, backing away from the bench he had just been sitting on.

I got up, brushed leaves off of myself, and lightly kicked Darren, who was back in his human form, laughing his ass off on the dirty ground.

Chris walked over and asked, "Who's that? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Him? No," I responded quickly. "No, this is Darren. He's a friend, that should _really get his act together._" I seethed.

Darren picked himself off the ground. "Alright, alright, chill, woman. Oh, hi, dude. Nice going there."

"Thanks," Chris grumbled to himself, head hung low in shame.

"Oh, don't worry, lil' bro," I comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just…what she said."

"Did it bother you?" I queried.

"…Yeah."

"And why do you think that is?" I dug deeper, hoping to find the root of the problem.

"Don't know."

"Hey, it's fine, whatever you are." Darren also clamped a palm onto Chris's shoulder. "We're not judging here. And from the way your sister talks, she really wants you and that flamboyant blonde to get together." Darren shot me a quick wink and I glared back at him.

"Hey! That's not true!" I bent down and whispered into Chris's ear, "I swear, I said no such thing."

Chris brushed both our hands off of him and started heading towards the entrance. He turned around once at the exit.

"You know, I appreciate the help, but…don't. I just need some time to think right now." Chris had a certain sadness in his deep blue eyes. "And Seul, I was just bluffing earlier about how when I bullied Jim it meant nothing to me. In reality, I feel awful about what I did to him. I didn't realize the impact I had made on his life, and hearing those words come out of his mouth…I felt so terrible. I'm such a terrible person."

"You're not," I consoled. "I think, maybe an apology or two, and some quality time together, and this all can be fixed."

Chris looked up, hope circling his cerulean orbs. "You think?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

Pacing past him, Darren and I left him standing there, and once in the building, Darren turned back into his cat form and we made it to the front gates.

But then..things started to get fuzzy. The sun, it was too bright. I blinked furiously to try to get it to stop beating down so harshly, but not even my eyelashes could block it out. Suddenly, the weight around my legs got that much heavier and I found myself swaying back and forth.

I was losing balance, the ground was getting closer and closer to my face…

3…2…1…

I hit the cool, soft grass.

* * *

><p><em>Would someone care to classify?<em>

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds _

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run to them, to them_

* * *

><p>"Seul? Seul?"<p>

I half-opened my eyes twice, hesitantly, before widening them. I was on the couch in my parlor, with a worried Darren standing over me.

"Hey, what happened?" I mumbled tiredly. "I remember seeing bright lights and then passing out."

"I think the strain on your body to be out and away from where you were supposed to be finally caught up to you and you could no longer handle it. So, you blacked out," Darren explained.

"Ah, gotcha. Well, if you don't mind, I think I can handle myself, so you can get a move on," I urged.

A confused expression made its way onto Darren's face.

"You don't…want me to stay?"

"I'm fine. I don't see any reason why you should. Besides, Undertaker is going to be wondering where you are."

"You're right. Just don't forget the advice I told you. The secret vault, All Hallow's Eve, remember?"

I nodded slowly, hoping to relieve some of the anxiety in his body.

He nodded his head back at me and slipped out the door.

Boom. Gone. Last contact with civilization?

Gone.

* * *

><p><em>Full speed ahead<em>

_Oh, you are not useless_

_We are just misguided ghosts, travelin' endlessly,_

_The ones we trusted the most pushed us far away_

* * *

><p>Though, seconds after it had shut, the red wooden door burst open.<p>

A fretting Ronald Knox rushed into the parlor, from where I was residing, and stood shaking, sweat droplets starting to appear on the sides of his forehead.

"Where's the riot?" I queried nonchalantly.

"What? You're—here? Wha-how?" Ronnie's words jumbled together as he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

I laughed. "What's the matter? All I did was pass out for a few minutes. No big deal."

"Seul, I don't think you understand, your soul disappeared off the radar and we were unable to detect it for a whole hour," the Shinigami relayed. "We thought you had escaped and that we would no longer be able to fix the Phantomhive problem."

"Ah, so I'm a problem now?" I questioned. "Never mind that, I can't even do some exploring around here?"

Ronald's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean? Were you able to get out?"

"If by 'get out' you mean that I was able to leave the premises of this house and enter the real world, then yes," I responded calmly.

"What? How were you able to accomplish that?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You. Last time you visited, you left the door ajar just a crack. But instead of being able to re-enter the Shinigami Realm, I was able to enter the human world."

"And you were off premises today, I presume?"

"Yeah, but that really takes the energy out of yah, so I ended up fainting. Not really one of my hottest moments, I admit."

"So you've been able to enter the real world? Have you interacted with anyone?" Knox's voice sounded frenetic, but I'm not exactly one for going out of my way to make others happy.

"Well technically, _they_ interacted with _me."_

Ronald slapped a hand to his forehead. "Just please tell me you didn't talk to them," he pleaded.

"If they're family, does that still count?" I tried to bargain.

"Oh god, Seul, do you realize how this could affect _everything?_ You, who doesn't exist, interacted with things, that _do_ exist."

I shrugged. "I'm not the one who left the door open."

"All right, well, as long as none of my bosses find out, then I should be good," Ronald remarked.

"And how can you be sure of that?" I taunted.

Knox's head whipped to face my gleaming set of teeth. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that in exchange for my silence, you'll have to do me a favor," I replied puckishly.

"What is it?"

"I want your help get me into the secret room of souls on All Hallow's Eve."

"That's…one thing that is completely forbidden in the entire HQ. If they find out-"

"-Don't let them find out. I expect you to have the necessary equipment ready by that day. It _is_ the only day I'm allowed out of this penitentiary."

"How did you find out about this things?"

I absentmindedly picked at some dirt under my fingernails. "I have friends in dead places."

"Oh, you're hilarious. But more serious issues, how will I get the necessary genetic data needed to enter the facility? I certainly can't use my own, then they'll know I was in on this plan!"

"Then use Grell's," I stated simply.

"W-what? Just take it from right under his nose?"

I took no notice of the shock crossing the reaper's face. "He's too obsessed with the newest hot piece of ass that he won't even notice. Trust me. This will go off without a hitch, (it better), and I'll have my one night of freedom."

Ronald hesitated. "But, Seul, what will you do inside the vault?"

I smirked and tapped him on the nose. "That is for _me_ to know, darling."

* * *

><p><em>And there's no one road<em>

_We should not be the same_

_But I'm just a ghost _

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles_

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good week!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore. **


	29. If I Only Knew How To Begin

**Hey, babydolls! Happy Halloween! As per 1HellOfAMonster's request, I decided to post it on the 31****st****. :3 Why did I just make that face? I hate when people make that face… -_- Anywho, tell me in the reviews what you are going to be for Halloween (if you go Halloweening still, haha) I'm just dressing up, going to my friend's house and we're all gonna eat candy and watch Monster High. (Monster Monster High!) Ohmygod, we were working at a blood drive today, and all we did was fuck around and eat the food that's supposed to be for the people donating.**

…**oops. Anyway, we were talking about those god-awful commercials for those Bratz monster dolls, and that one about a 'hydration station?' Like seriously, wtf. Maybe it's just my dirty mind…? And yuh, my dad just had hip surgery, so everyone's been bringing over shit-tons of food and cookies and stuff, and my brother said to my dad, 'Hey, you should have hip surgery more often' and my dad was like whatever, I'm an invalid.' If you were expecting a good end to that story, who cares. The point is, I'm a fatass.**

**And um, yeah. Sors bout the long intro, haha. Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so hard to do things right when all you ever do is ruin peoples' lives."<em>

_Halloween/All Hallow's Eve_

"So tell me the game plan."

I was sitting with my right leg over the left, cushioned in a red, crushed-velvet chair with golden armrests. I relaxed my chin on my fist and awaited the information that Ronald was about to present.

He cleared his throat and raised a hand to shield his eyes; the sunlight was streaming in brightly from the window behind me. I didn't mind it; after all, it was not a hindrance to me. Ronald could deal.

"Well, I got the DNA from Grell as you asked," Knox seemed to stutter along.

"Very well," I congratulated. "Okay, so how am I going to get in?"

The usually chipper Shinigami fumbled through his jacket pocket until his fingers grappled onto a large golden object. He brought it out into full view and I was able to see the key for myself.

"This is to get out of the house and into the offices of the Shinigami Headquarters." He handed the shining key to me.

"Thanks, I'm already starting to feel like Alice as she enters Wonderland," I commented, a proud tone emancipating from my silver sheened lips. I fingered the gleaming object in my fingers, feeling the smooth surface from the cover of my black silk gloves.

"Can you explain the getup to me?" The reaper pointed out, gesturing at my Victorian-esque outfit.

"Oh, silly Ron," I derided in a condescending manner. "Don't you know it's Halloween?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry, darling," I comforted. "Everyone at the office will be dressed up as well."

"I know, but usually only the lower-class reps do," Knox argued.

"You know, this house has an extensive assortment of materials," I mused thoughtfully whilst sipping from a half-full teacup. "Your Mad Hatter outfit is in back."

"But Seul-"

"If anyone asks, just tell them you're getting in the spirit," I interrupted. "You're a cheerful enough person as it is, no one should question it. Besides, I need to go in disguise to prevent being recognized. I assume I'm a pretty familiar face where you work, so going incognito is necessary."

"I guess that would be fine," the reaper gave in. "Anyway, here's the packet with all of Grell's genetic data that will be necessary to enter the room. Be sure not to touch any of it until you get to the security door. And keep wearing those gloves- they'll be needed so that you don't get your fingerprints on anything."

"Do you have directions for getting to the door?" I queried.

"Yes, right here," Ronald responded as he shuffled through his briefcase to find a small map with a bright red line and an 'x' to mark the door.

"How will I be able to get in?" I interrogated, firing off the questions like hail pelting a car window.

"Since it's Halloween, and the fact that souls will be roaming freely, the Headquarters uses it as a key opportunity to give the interns some real experience in the field," Knox informed me. "The security on the door will be lowered, and once you use Grell's fingerprints to get into the door, there will be a small chamber you will be let into, from where you will be out of sight but required to pass more procedures. I know a way to shut the security cameras down, but only for an hour. That is your time limit."

"Do you know where the Phantomhives' souls are kept?" I inquired.

"Yes, I have another diagram that shows a layout of the entire room. I will warn you, though, stay _only_ in the chambers you need to go, don't go venturing out into the others. I'm just telling you now."

"Why?"

"You're already messing with a lot as it is, I can't risk more damage being done," Ronald warned. "And above all, _don't get caught._"

I giggled to myself. "I don't plan on it," I answered smartly.

"Alrighty, whatever," the shinigami responded. "But I have to head back and start preparing. I'll see once you get into the building, but from there it's all up to you how things go."

"Kk, don't forget your costume!" I hollered out at him and smirked in content as I heard the steps turn back and grab the handmade outfit.

I had a new idea brewing in my brain and it was going to taste wonderfully.

* * *

><p>Hitching up the ends of my draping, sapphire gown, I waltzed up the stairs to my bedroom to finalize my plans for tonight.<p>

Heading into the antique bathroom with the full-length mirror, I adjusted my freshly curled hair and tied on a black lace choker around my pale neck. I retied the matching bustier and corset and slipped on a set of petticoats. Sliding on a pair of stockings and garters, I was finished with my undergarments and fixed on the dress once again.

The gown had a ruffled sleeve that hung around my shoulders and filtered into the middle of the dress, up until about my waist. The rest of the dress was ruched draping that continued for a fair amount on the floor behind me.

I knelt down and fastened a sparkly pair of blue shoes that went along with my dress. Standing up, I leant forward into the mirror and applied a coat of dark violet lipstick. Gluing on false lashes, then going over them with another coat of mascara, I was reminded of my days back at Misery & Co.

Only with more clothing.

Grabbing my hat off the sink, I fixed it just so on my head so that it had the slightest amount of tilt. Content with my outfit, I went to go over the plans a few more times before tonight's show began.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Miss Murder, can I?<em>

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_

_Make beauty stay, if I _

_Take my life?_

* * *

><p>The golden sun was just setting when I finished preparing and went downstairs. Putting the information into a larger clutch I had found in the closet, I was about to slide the golden key into the lock when the doorbell rang.<p>

_Early trick-or-treaters?_ I wondered.

Grasping the handle to the large door, I heaved it open and found a surprise waiting for me.

"Jim? Chris?" I queried.

"Uh, yeah," Chris acknowledged. "I thought a lot about what you said the other day, and I just wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Um, remind what that was again?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Of how I should come to terms with who I am. I realized I was running from who I was all this time, and the only reason I took it out on people like Jim was because he reminded me of how ashamed I was of myself. And I can't explain how sorry I am for being like that."

"That's okay, hon!" Jim exclaimed as he squeezed Chris around the waist tightly, as if Chris was about to get away at any moment.

"But…it's not," Chris said as he bit his lip.

"Babe, if I say it is, it is," Jim consoled. "Anyway, Holley's having that Halloween party tonight, and she made us promise that we'd show up, together."

"Alright," Chris conceded. "Thanks a lot, Seul. I don't know really what you are, but I'm glad you were there for me. I guess you're sort of my guardian angel."

"Nah," I insisted. "I'm just trying to fix the things I messed up."

"Okay, if you say so," Chris shrugged. "By the way, are you going to a party too?"

I winked. "Something like that."

"Well, we're off!" Jim bid farewell and clasped Chris's hands in his own as they left my porch. "Hope to see you soon!"

"Me too," I muttered to myself, knowing that if this all went wrong, I had no chance of seeing them again.

Shutting the door, I inserted the key, and reopened it.

* * *

><p>"Seul!" a voice hissed out at me when I stepped through the portal.<p>

I ducked into a nearby corridor and found an ever-anxious Ronald standing there.

"Where were you? You're already fifteen minutes late!" he reproved.

"Psh, I just got caught up in some things. Had a few visitors." My tone was repressed and indifferent. Besides, my ass wasn't the one on the line. Well, it was, but I didn't really have as much to lose as ol' Knoxy.

"Seul! What did I tell you about interacting with the real world?!"

"Whatever," I waved off. "Anyway, did you get everything set up?"

"Yes, but you need to hurry up! The time is limited, and the cameras go off in two minutes, once everyone leaves. I need to get over to the main entrance by then, so you count down until that time and then enter the chamber. Best of luck, and most importantly-"

"Don't get caught," I finished. "I know, I know, I'll be super careful, Ronnie. Now get going, I can handle myself from here."

"Well, I worry, but it's all in your hands now," Ronald whined and shuffled off.

"The costume looks great on you!" I added as he left.

Checking the silver watch on my wrist, I waited for the two minutes to pass before carrying out my scheme.

Hitching up my skirts once again, I dashed down the hallways, in the path to the room where Ciel's soul was being contained. I was halfway there when a familiar voice called me out.

"Aren't you going the wrong direction? Everyone's heading to the main entrance at this time."

Turning around slowly, I thanked whatever deity there was that I had added on blonde hair extensions and a black sequined masquerade mask at the last minute.

Ana, in a black flapper dress with her hair up and strands of beads, was the one distracting me from my present mission.

"Yes, I know, I forget something back at the office," I lied, trying to disguise my voice.

"But, the offices are in the opposite direction."

Sheeeeet.

"Oh right, sorry," I giggled in an annoying falsetto. "Sorry, I just started here recently and I'm still trying to get the directions straight."

"Oh, that's no problem," Ana assured me. "Here, I'll take you to the offices. It'll be easier with someone who's more seasoned in this big building."

"No!" I shouted, before repeating myself, more calmly this time. "I mean, it'll be fine. I'm not in a big hurry. They told me to go home, actually, because I'm so new. I don't know enough for this experience to actually be profitable. So, uh, I bet you have work, and I'll find my way in time to get home in time."

Yeah, that sounded convincing right?...What am I saying, I'm so screwed…

"Okay, if that's fine with you!" Ana gave in. "I really have to get going, but I hope you can find your way alright!"

Once she was out of sight, I let out a relieved sigh. God, I thought there was no way I was getting out of that one…

Checking my watch, I noted that seven minutes had already passed. Fifty-three minutes to get what I needed and make it back to my house in time. Piece of cake, right?

* * *

><p>A few more minutes passed before I located the door I was looking for. Fetching the envelope with Grell's prints in it, I carefully slid them out of their thin packaging and pressed them lightly against the scanner. The blue bar onscreen slid up and down a few times before it beeped and let me inside of the in-between passage.<p>

The metal door slid shut behind me once I was safely in, and another scanner came up, this one for the retinas. Grabbing another bag with the necessary materials, I passed that check. When the voice recognition mic popped up, I grabbed the voice recorder and pressed the 'play' button. An exuberant voice announced, "Grell Sutcliff!" and the last test appeared. All I had to do was enter a simple password, which was mainly just copying down what Knox had written on the sheet.

Unfortunately, the password bar wouldn't accept the code, and I wondered if they had changed it since then. On a whim, I typed in the first strand of letters and numbers that came to my head and punched them in. And by some sort of divine power, it worked.

CJPX217

Hm, who knew that my own name would be the passcode?

Hesitantly, I closed my clothed hand over the handle and said a silent prayer. It clicked open and I stepped wondrously inside. With a small slam, the door shut behind me, locking me into the room for the next forty-five minutes.

Following the descript directions written on the map that Ronald Knox gave to me, I wandered between the large expanse of corridors and shelves. The room cast a sort of dark blue shadow on the walls, with no window to let in any form of light. Not that it would matter, it was already too dark to see outside.

In glass cases, I could see floating orbs with the same mauve color substance that had appeared in the test tube when Ana had taken some of my soul tissue. At the end of each row, a torn, frayed book inscribed with the words, 'To Die,' lay unused.

_It must contain the lists of all the souls for that row, _I realized.

Meandering through the last few glass shelves, I was almost at my destination. I noted the special vault containing my family and friend's souls. Next to their case I noticed another special plaque reading, 'Queen Elizabeth I'. Holy shit, I was in the only feet away from the soul of the Queen of England!

_Calm down, _I told myself, _you're here for Ciel's soul, not royalty._

Punching the lock code written down on the map, I hoped that this one would at least work. A tiny beep let me know that my prayers had been heard. Spinning the wheel to open up the vault, I saw a crystal-walled interior. Inside, were several rows of soul balls, or whatever you wanted to call them, with about ten-twenty per row.

Lol, what if I threw Ciel's and was like, "Ciel, I choose you!"

…what? They look like Pokeballs!

Anyway, he'd probably be some lameass seal Pokémon…Wait, I am him, so would that mean I'd be a lameass seal Pokémon as well?

…Damn it all.

One orb glistened more than the others and reached out to it. Right as I was about to grasp it, I heard a voice call out, "Don't touch that!"

I looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't seem to locate it.

"Down here, dipshit."

Another spherule glowed twice and I found it to be the one that had spoken to me. Picking it up, I unscrewed the bottom from the top and watched the soul vapor dissipate into thin air.

Suddenly, spiraling down from the ceiling, Ciel's form began to take shape. He looked impatient and was crossing his arms to match the insolent look upon his face.

"What's up?" I asked sheepishly.

"You," he called out harshly. "What do you think you're doing here? Can't you just leave me to rest?"

"I'm not the one who started this whole mess," I argued. "That was your sassy boyfriend, and as long as I'm still alive, you can't be put to rest."

"Why _are_ you still alive?" Ciel queried. "When you cheated and 'defeated' me, I was transferred immediately to the recent captured souls offices. They were quite shocked to find me, but then I was sent to this high-security room where I thought I might be able to find peace."

"There was no such cheating," I insisted. "And I left Sebastian after I won my body back, and then had Undertaker make it so that I never existed."

"Gah, you're such an idiot!" Ciel remarked. "That's the _last_ thing you should have done! You've only made your situation worse, you imbecile. Let me guess, after that happened, one of the Shinigami found you immediately and sent you to one of their abandoned houses?"

"…Would you get mad if I told you that that was exactly what happened?"

"Oh my god, my modern self is such an halfwit!" Ciel complained. "Are you here to bother me because you think that I have some sort of answer to your predicament? Well guess what, I'm not your panacea. Go find someone else!"

"But, you're me," I asserted. "You must have some knowledge that can help me out."

"What do you expect me to tell you?" Ciel contended. "That you can put a bandage over your mistakes and everything will be alright? That the Shinigami will figure something out and make it so that you are able to go back to the world you once knew? Or that they will assure that this is all some big misunderstanding, and you're free to go whenever you want?

Well, here's a reality check for you, Seul. First, nothing's going to work out in the end. You think that at the end of your Cinderella tale that someone will come to make everything alright. But this isn't some fairytale. No one's coming to save you and nothing's going to ever be the way it was. You've messed it up and there's no fixing it.

Second, you are going to be stuck here for a while, so you might as well get used to your surroundings. Look around, that's where you'll live out eternity. You won't go to college, you won't get married, you won't buy a house, and you won't have kids. You also won't retire, or send your kids off to college, or become a grandparent or die and have a funeral."

His harsh words brought tears to my eyes, not only because what he was saying was true, but also because he was speaking from experience. He had lived that way, and while the first parts were true, the rest weren't. He never got to see his own son, or hear his first words, or see his first steps, or be present at his first birthday party.

Ciel had lived an entire lifetime, several lifetimes actually, but had never gotten the joys out of a mortal's way of life. He had missed his chance, and in exchange, everything was slowly ripped away from him. And…Sebastian tried to recreate him, I see now, not for his own personal desires, but so that Ciel could have a chance at a normal life. It might be in a completely different day and age, but…it was still something.

But instead of another Ciel…it was me. A terrible excuse for a Phantomhive.

In my lack of mental absence, Ciel had trailed off in his speech, watching as single teardrops dripped off my cheek onto the cold, tile ground. I shamefully, wiped them away with the edge of my glove and turned my attention back to Ciel.

I wanted to whisper to him, apologize to him, and comfort him for his loss of life. Of his loss at everything he wanted to be, and how I had screwed up that second chance. I…I was everything nobody wanted.

"As I was saying," Ciel started again. "Um…" he lost his place and turned his head away. "…shit."

"I'm sorry," I breathed, unleashing the words I had so longed to say.

Ciel turned back, only to rebuke me. "You need to go. I don't have anything more to offer you. You ruined all your chances at having something. But it doesn't matter. You're in the same predicament as me, and that's that. Bye."

Before I could stop him, he started evaporating into particles of evanesce, refilling the orb to the top, at which point the lid lifted off the floor and screwed itself back on. I placed the sphere back into the vault, shut the door, and gave the wheel a good spin.

I briskly checked my watch, noting that I had five minutes left to make it back to my realm before the cameras returned to normal. Picking up the ends of my long Victorian skirts, I sashayed along against the clock.

I was halfway to the door when I heard it.

"Tick Tock, Miss Phantomhive."

That voice, I knew. I knew it all too well.

Leaving caution behind, I rushed through the shelves as fast as one can in a twenty-pound Victorian dress. I heard a splintering crash behind me, as I realized I had just shattered someone's important soul. With my reckless abandon, I ended up smashing a couple more orbs.

"The time's counting down. Better hurry before the clock strikes twelve," the voice boomed throughout the entire room.

"No! Get away! Get away from me!" I shrieked and fled down the paths at an even more rapid pace than before. "Help! Someone help me!"

"Time's almost up, duchess!" The voice screeched ragingly.

"Stop! Stop it now!" I responded hysterically.

I saw the door, and shut my eyes and I barreled for it.

And I barreled right into William T. Spears.

* * *

><p>"What do we have here?" he questioned rhetorically.<p>

"I-I-I-" I stuttered, unable to find my words.

"Let's go," he growled, grabbing my arm roughly and heaving me through the barriers to the outside. "You've made enough of a mess as it is."

He threw me into the open hallway, where a lobby of bystanding Shinigami were waiting. I made eye contact with Ronald Knox for a split second, and I couldn't even begin to describe the look of pity in his green-yellow eyes.

A few professional looking Shinigami in business suits weaved through the crowd and wrenched me off the ground into their firm grasp. My heart was pounding out of my chest, my eardrums ready to explode. I squeezed my eyelids over my pupils, hoping that when I opened them, this awful nightmare would disappear.

But no, the horrid reality was still awaiting me. I flailed about, trying to free myself from the clenched hands on my wrists and shoulders.

"Get off me!" I shouted. "Help! God, someone help me now! I can't, I can't go out like this!"

I looked desperately at all the spectators. "Please, someone, I'm begging you! Help me out! I don't deserve this! You need to help me!"

But they didn't move an inch. Because they knew the punishment for going into the forbidden room.

"Stop! Stop it! Please, oh god, please let me go," I sobbed, falling to my knees, still restrained by the security guards. "I can't go out like this, it, it wasn't supposed to end like this…"

"…I…still have so much to say," I gasped, my voice barely above a whisper. "I…still have so much to do. This can't be…it."

No one said anything, they just stood there, silently judging me. And before I knew it, I was being ripped off the dirty floor, and away through the meticulously white doors. I kicked my legs out, struggling to escape, as horrified screams escaped my pale pink lips.

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME! GAah!" a hand was slapped over my mouth but I continued to murmur helplessly as they dragged me away.

Away from my one last safe haven.

Away from my sanity.

Away…

…Forever.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause all I know is we said hello<em>

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

* * *

><p><strong>Sup, lil' drunkies. Lawl. Umm…guys? Remember 6 chapters ago when I said this story was almost over?...Yeah, I lied. You can expect at least 4-5 more chapters, heh. Sorry bout that, lolz.<strong>

**Oh yeah, and today my Spanish teacher told us she is going deaf in one ear because she went to too many LaCray concerts. Then she explained that La Cray is like a black female rapper, think the Christian version of Nicki Minaj. Then she went on and on about LifeFest, which is some crazy Christian festival where they listen to what my friends have dubbed "C-Rock" (a.k.a. Christian Rock. Ohmygod, they play the Christian radio station in our locker rooms and it all sounds like Nickelback! Then a song will come on with a familiar riff, but then you realize it isn't your favorite song, just a Jesus knock-off of it. Lol, and today, my friend and I were in the locker room before school started, and I started singing some other song I had stuck in my head, and my friend had a momentary freakout where she thought I was singing along to the C-Rock. She was like, "I thought you knew that song, and were singing along to it. If that had happened, I wouldn't be friends with you anymore."…Awesome friends I have, right? Omg, the horrors of private school.) and praise Jesus and shit.**

**Thank. For reading this. Happy Halloween?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "Miss Murder" by AFI, and "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.**


	30. Captive

**Hey babydolls! Who had a good Halloween? Ahhh I'm going to Woodfield this weekend (I didn't go a few weeks ago because of reasons). And they have a Cheescake Factory there! (cue applause) OMG, I love that place. (we don't have one in my city. Yes, my tiny-ass town is actually a 'city'. We're the third/second largest city in Illinois (: ) Lol, though, that's not hard, because there's CHICAGO and then there's the rest of Illinois and suburbs and shit. So basically all the towns are about the same size, we just happen to be tad bit bigger than everyone else. Lol.**

**And um, life's been pretty normal for me. But I've been super tired and sleeping half the time. (though I did drag myself out of bed to write this chapter for y'all).**

**Also, I hope all my readers on the East Coast are doing okay. (: I hope Hurricane Sandy didn't affect y'all too much. Stay safe!**

**That's all for now! Hope you have a good week! (P.s. my 'city' is expecting snow tonight! It's like being pregnant, but way better!)**

**Oh yeah, and it's another depressing chapter.**

**#sorrynotsorry**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the door with you<em>

_The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I _

_Left my scarf there at your sister's house_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now_

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze_

_We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate_

_The autumn leaves falling down like pieces in their place _

_And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here no more._

_And it might be okay, but I'm not fine at all. _

* * *

><p>I was roughly tossed into the space, and then the door was slammed tightly after me. I immediately picked myself off the ground, though with a little difficulty because of all my struggling previously.<p>

I got right to banging my fists on the door like an infuriated ape.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "Let me out!"

"You can't do this to me! It's unfair! It's illegal! You don't have the authority to do this to me!" I howled. At this point, the tears were starting up and I could feel one as it left the safety of my eye and began the descent down my cheek.

I furiously beat my hands on the door, not that I thought I could break it down, but because I hoped someone might hear me and feel pity for me. That they would have a change of heart and let me out. So that I could be free and resume my normal daily life.

"Please! Anyone!" I begged, pleading with all my being.

"I don't want to be locked up in here! You can't treat someone in such an animalistic way! I demand to talk to someone in charge!" I hollered. "Please, at least give me a fair trial!"

And yet there was no sound but the beating of my fists and my own voice.

The tears were now flowing waterfalls, never ceasing. I was becoming tired now, my beats gradually getting more lethargic.

"So-someone!" I took in a deep breath.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE GODDAMN HELP ME! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T STAY HERE FOREVER! I NEED TO GET OUT! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SOMEONE LET ME OUT! HELP! HELP!" I shrieked.

My energy zapped, I sunk to my knees, continuing my rapping on the door, but I was losing the battle now.

"Please…" I moaned, my voice dry and raspy. "Any-y one…"

The hoarseness in my tone made it so that I was barely speaking above a whisper.

I had retired my left hand now. It was just my right fist hitting the steel door, though I could already see bruises starting to form. And that was a big deal, seeing as I had an extremely high pain tolerance in this form.

"L-l-let me out," I stuttered, my lips quivering as sobs threatened to spill out. My face was now as soaked as if I had just been out in the pouring rain. My matted hair stuck in places all around my damp face, refusing to fall straight.

I fell on my side now, punching the very bottom of the door now with the little strength I had left.

"C-can't a-a-a-nyone help…" I gasped, my breaths were hitched and quick, coming in fast like hurricane winds.

My hand finally fell silent against the plush ground, and I rolled over onto my back and took in my surroundings.

It was the same as solitary confinement in mental hospitals. The walls and floors and ceiling were all made out of the same soft material, so that I couldn't injure myself or possibly anyone else. It was an ugly off-white/yellow, and I detested looking at so much of it.

Before sending me in here, they had forced me to change into an ugly shift dress, one that was blue and white striped and hung until right above my knees. I felt cold and alone, and shivering did me no good.

I didn't need food or water or bathroom privileges, so they could keep me in here as long as they liked. And since I couldn't die, I might even be here for all eternity.

That last thought scared me. I couldn't fathom being stuck here for so long.

I tried not to think about that.

Try to think about…

Sleep.

But before I passed out, a single word left my lips.

"Sebastian."

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause here we are again on that little town street<em>

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me_

_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red_

_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-sized bed_

_And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t-ball team_

_You tell me about your past thinking your future was me_

* * *

><p>Jim and Chris were strolling home along the campus's leave-dusted trail back to their dorm. Steam wafting from their pumpkin spice coffees warmed the air around them and Chris tugged at his striped scarf in an attempt to allow his neck to breathe. He chuckled quietly at some quip Jim had made about the weather being as cold as Satan's asshole.<p>

Chris replied snarkily, questioning why he even knew such a thing. Jim flipped his blond 'do and smirked knowingly at Chris. His boyfriend tightened his grip on the other's hand, squeezing gently.

A harsh wind brushed past and Chris unconsciously huddled into his lover. Jim noticed and nuzzled his nose into Chris's navy locks. In response, Chris lifted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on Jim's java-flavored lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a deep voice spoke from the road in front of them.

The two boys broke off their gaze and turned their attention to the man speaking to them. He was tall, in a dark black peacoat that extended past his knees. A dated black top hat sat on his head, shielding his eyes from view. The only visible strands of carbon hair hung from under the hat and framed his face.

"No, not at all," Chris responded hastily, a light blush starting to spread on his pale cheeks.

"Good," the mysterious man nodded, indicating that there was more he wanted to say. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask you two a couple questions."

Jim shrugged. "I guess. Go ahead."

"Have you happened to encounter a certain Seul Beckett in the surrounding areas near this college?" the man queried. "I heard that she might be residing around here."

"Why would you need to know where she is?" Chris interrogated intently.

"There are, ah, a few topics I need to talk to her about," the stranger explained.

"How do we know you're not trying to hurt her? As far as we know, you could be a dangerous serial killer, or someone that she's trying to avoid," Jim retorted.

"Wait, so you have met her?" the outsider pressed. "Could you at least give me her address?"

Chris hung his head and shoved his free hand into his pocket. "It wouldn't do any good," he muttered audibly. "She hasn't answered her door on the last few visits we've made to her house. Last time we saw her, she said she was going to a party, but she never returned. I don't even know where she is now."

The man's mouth turned into a thin line. "How long would you say it's been since you last saw Miss Beckett?"

Jim thought it over for a second and exchanged glances with Chris. "I'd say it's been a couple weeks. Halloween was the night we saw her last."

"Of course she would take advantage of that holiday…" the visitor mumbled under his breath.

"Come again?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, nothing," the man assured them. "So there's no chance that she's been back within that time period?"

Chris shook his head. "Not that I know of. I don't even know her that well, to be honest. Though, in the succinct amount of time I knew her, she made an impact on my life. She changed my entire way of thinking, and helped me to connect with my boyfriend here."

The corners of the man's mouth lifted a little. "Sounds like her," he remarked dolefully.

Noticing his change in expression, Jim handed his lukewarm mug to Chris and took out a pen and notepad. After scribbling a short message on it, he ripped off the sheet and handed it to the curious stranger.

"Here," he stated. "This is where she was living when we knew her. I don't know if she's moved or left the state or whatnot. But, it's worth a shot. You seem like you knew her well enough to be allowed to know where her house was. Um, if you happen to run into her, send her our way, okay?"

"Will do." the man clad in black tipped his hat at them and continued on past them, towards the written address.

Once he was out of earshot, Chris returned the coffee to Jim.

"That was a bit odd, don't you think?" Chris commented.

"I guess," Jim answered. "But honestly, I'm worried about Seul. She was living in that house all alone, and she didn't look much older than we did. If only we had gotten some sort of way to communicate with her on that night."

Jim felt his boyfriend's hand on his back. "Don't blame yourself," Chris comforted. "We don't know what's going on. For all we know, she's on a short vacation to her family's house, or she got a great job opportunity cross-country and had to leave immediately."

"You could be right," Jim gave in. "But I can't get rid of this sinking feeling in my stomach."

"I'm sure it's all fine," Chris smiled gently. "Now let's get back. The weather forecast says our first snowstorm of the winter is due tonight, and I don't want to get caught in it."

"Oh my, snow," Jim chortled, leaning his head back to stare up at the grey sky. "That'll be a new experience for the two of us."

"Yeah," Chris noted, joining in on Jim's laughter. "I don't know if I'm excited or scared."

"Right. The coldest it ever got in L.A. was 60 degrees, and that was fucking _freezing_ for me. And-" he paused for a second to look at his phone. "The current temperature is 48 degrees farenheit. I'm surprised I haven't turned into an icicle yet."

"Not yet, but you will if you keep wasting time. Now let's get going!"

"Fine, whatever," Jim agreed reluctantly.

They both set off in search of warm fireplaces and toasty sweaters, a pile of leaves picking up in the wind behind them after they left.

* * *

><p><em>And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do<em>

_And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to_

'_Cause here we are again in the middle of the night_

_We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the man in the trenchcoat had arrived at the small cottage. He pushed the doorbell and waited for an excruciatingly long two minutes before he tried the doorknob. To his disbelief, it allowed him access.<p>

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

Stepping inside, the house smelled of vacancy. There was no scents of recently baked pie, or burning candles, or shower steam. It was as flat as an abandoned treehouse. The kind that are well-used when shoes are small and dreams are big, but soon forgotten when those feet grow to fill new shoes and throw their dreams away in search of practicality. And the adventures that the treehouse once held lay in wait for someone to undertake them. The dust accumulates on the floors and the only residents are those that come to nibble away at the siding and store acorns. And you can tell from the outside that the dwelling is as dead as the dreams the kids that once played there had.

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

That's how the house was. You could tell that no one was living in Seul's old abode. The man took off his hat and coat and hung them on the coatstand by the door.

_After plaid shirt days and nights where you made me your own_

He shuffled up the wooden steps, relishing each creak they made, knowing that they had made the same sounds for Seul. He lightly pushed open the door to the bedroom on the second floor, seeing the room in a slight disarray. It wasn't a complete mess, just the room of a disorganized person.

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

The honey colored bed was unmade, several long-sleeved shirts strewn across it. The intruder crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He took the nearest shirt in his hands and just stared at it. That shirt smelled like her, _it had been worn by her._ Her touch seemed like it was still there, the warmth it must've brought to her always frigid skin was almost apparent.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

He set the article of clothing down, and stood up to gaze out the window. Brushing aside the lace curtain, he could see perfectly into the front yard. Lying defeated on the dying grass was a once-tall oak tree, a rubber tire swing attached to one of the long limbs. Underneath the windowsill was a small book. He paged through it for a bit, but it smelled not of her, but almost like a feline. The man pocketed the journal, figuring he'd look through it later.

_Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

He made his way across the hall to the bathroom. Flipping on the stubborn lightswitch, he turned on the faucet and rinsed his face in the cool water. Looking up into the mirror, the only things staring back at him were two empty wine-red eyes, void of any life left in them.

_You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well_

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause there we are again when I loved you so<em>

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all _

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all _

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

* * *

><p>It had been weeks now, I was sure of it. While I had no way of tracking time, no windows of course, but it was one of those you instinctually knew.<p>

Another thing I instinctually knew? That I was going to be here, for a very long time.

And when you have time, you start thinking about things. About your failures, your successes, your mistakes, your corrections. Where you went wrong and where you went right. People you met and people you left. Birthday parties and funerals. Farewells and Hellos. Old houses and new houses. Plane arrivals and departures.

Memories. Memories of when you were kids and everything was easy. Memories of playing in the sand, memories of playing in the rain. Memories of family vacations and playdates at friends' houses. Memories of your first day of school, and then, your last.

Memories of when you grew up and found out that everything wasn't so simple. Memories of bullies, memories of nights spent alone. Memories of crying your eyes out, memories of drinking yourself to sleep. Memories of wanting not to live anymore, memories of wishing you were never born.

And then, there are those specific memories. The ones of the people you tried to shut out, sometimes effectively. Memories of siblings, memories of best friends. Memories of secrets, memories of handshakes. Memories of not wanting to say goodbye, memories of being unable to wait to say hello. Memories of giggles, memories of inside jokes. Memories of times where you could just be a total fuck-up and not be judged for it, memories of crashing at your friend's house when things got too tough.

And ah, there's that one memory you can't shake out no matter how hard you try. The memory of _him._ How he used to tease you, the way his mouth would curve into that 'I'm better than you' smirk. The cute way he got jealous when you would talk about a guy friend, how he managed to take you on the most perfect dates. How he would cancel important plans just so he could spend time with you, the way he would warm your body up when you cuddled together. His unexpected presents, and his impeccable taste in clothing.

And most of all, why you can't forgive him.

How he lied, how everything he told you was just one big cover-up. The way his eyes glowed a fierce red when he got mad, when you could tell that the joking was over. How he told you that you were just a replacement, the worst kind of rebound. The memories of the countless fights, how they always came so close to turning physical. The damage he inflicted, not on the outside, but much deeper inside. How he became yet another person to betray your trust, and proved all your reasoning right.

And how you can't forget him, because he's always there.

* * *

><p><em>And maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much<em>

_But maybe this thing this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up_

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

* * *

><p>I woke out of my daydream to se a familiar face in front of me.<p>

"Darren?" I wondered aloud.

Sure enough, the brunette was standing in front of me, a few feet away. I was lying up against the far east wall, but I scrambled up to a sitting position.

"Oh thank god," I breathed. "You've got to get me out of here!"

I was about to spring up, but Darren held out a hand. "I tried helping you, Seul. I was curious, so I saved you from the fire that night ago. Hell, I even helped you escape on Halloween. But it was all a stupid notion."

My face contorted in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"I should have let you die in that fire. Should have let fate have its way with you, keep history the way it was supposed to be."

_I should have let you die in that fire._ The words rang so strongly in my head that I couldn't form words to speak. I licked my lips briskly, as they were soon going dry.

"You rejected me, Seul," Darren spat harshly.

"I-I, I what?" I responded in an upset tone. "Now, you shouldn't have been offended by me denying your advances. I simply don't believe in love, it's not something I do."

Darren laughed heartily. "That's rich coming from you. What did you believe you were doing with your demon plaything? Don't tell me you didn't have feelings for him."

I shook my head. "I didn't, still don't. He was only my boyfriend because of the contract we made."

"Don't disillusion yourself," Darren reasoned. "You know that wasn't the case. I wonder at the end if you still remembered that there was a contract in the first place."

"Um, there's no need to go making up stories now," I argued.

"So it seems that you yourself haven't even come to terms with it yet," Darren mused aloud. "Well, let me put it this way, if you didn't have feelings for Sebastian, then why were you so upset that he betrayed you? Why did you care that he lied to you?"

"If you spend a month with someone and then at the end of that month you find you out that they had been feeding you lies the entire time, wouldn't _you_ be a little upset?" I contended.

"If I didn't care for them, then I would just brush it off," Darren asserted. "Their actions, good or not, wouldn't matter to me, because I wouldn't have a care in the world for them."

I shook my head more vehemently, denying Darren's accusations heatedly. "What you are saying is false. Now, if you'll get me out of here, we can continue this conversation safely outside of Shinigami grounds."

"No can do, little miss Phantomhive," Darren pointed out. "You're not going anywhere. Not for a long time. Which is good, it'll give you plenty of time to come around. Perhaps I'll visit again, and see if I've had any effect on you."

"Shut up, you filthy bastard," I snapped.

Darren gave a simple hand wave and exited the door.

I…I didn't have time for this bullshit.

Oh wait.

I had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Hey you called me up again just to break me like a promise.<em>

_So casually cruel, in the name of being honest_

_I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here_

'_Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

* * *

><p>It was one of my bad days. The feelings were so strong, so overwhelming, that I couldn't even fathom of dealing with them. Darren's words had certainly had an impact on me, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. It seemed like my body was fighting itself.<p>

Though, in my thinking, I had figured a few things out.

For example, Darren being here reminded me of Undertaker, which in turn reminded me of his riddle.

_You can't save something twice. Though killing it again is necessary as well as nice._

It was about me. Sebastian had tried to save Ciel, but he couldn't again this time either. And by devouring my soul, he would have solved many problems, including the predicament I was currently in. The most efficient way to get rid of me, as one of the Shinigami had stated, would be if a demon ate me, or my soul. But since Sebastian had refused, I was stuck in a post-mortem soap opera.

Hm, werecat or demon? What was this, fucking Twilight? And I guess former-existent, now nonexistent childhood friend makes itself into the mix somewhere too.

Gah, fuck it all.

_I'm going out again tonight, the first time in the longest time_

_He holds the door and holds my hand, but doesn't feel like you_

It's not that I had felt anything except acute companionship from Sebastian.

Right?

I knew it wasn't love. Definitely wasn't love. That would be impossible, because I do not believe in love. If anything, it would be that I cared deeply about him, which I did not.

_We laugh at all the people in the restaurant across from us_

_He talks a lot but not too much, but doesn't sound like you_

But as far as Sebastian knew, I was long gone, out of existence. There wasn't any way he could have predicted this, right? But then again, he has been around for thousands of years; he must know a few things by now.

But then, if he knew so much, why would he make such petty mistakes? Ones that people in his position would be sure not to make, at that. Or is he just going soft?

Nah. I think he's just inexperienced in this area.

Relationships, not really what you expect as a demon's forte. Unless that's breaking up relationships, in which they have no problem doing.

_It's all because of you that I'm through_

_It's all because of you that I'm all through_

I used to be a normal, average, high school girl. I went to school, (when I wanted to), hung out with my brother (and his eccentric boyfriend), and I dealt with bullies (most of whom turned to physical assault as opposed to that regular catty 'stab you in the back' shit).

Okay, so maybe I wasn't 'that' normal, but you get what I mean. At least there weren't any supernatural creatures in my life at that point. Six months ago if you had asked me if I believed in demons, I would have laughed at you and told you that you had been spending too much time at mass.

But now? I would say yes. Yes, I believe that demons are selfish bastards who care naught about anyone but themselves. They don't care how their actions will impact others or the consequences of them.

_I know there'll come a time again when everything will fit right in_

_And I won't have to see your face in strangers on the street._

Flashbacks were a common occurrence in my mind nowadays. The pang of heartbreak and sorrow and misery. You know what the worst thing is? I was all alone. With no one to share my pain, no one to understand.

Just like how I had been most of my life, I was alone.

And… and possibly the worst part was, for that one short month, that loneliness had been taken away from me. The burden of being by myself was lifted. I had someone looking out for me, someone that would hold me and tell me everything was alright. Someone who made sure to always be on time, someone who was always there…even when I didn't want him to be. And for a short amount of time, someone put _me_ first in their life. I wasn't choice number two, I wasn't the third wheel.

I was first priority.

…Gah, dammit. Why am I doing this to myself?

_But I would rather feel the sting than never to have felt a thing_

_I'll always know you were the one to rip me from the ground_

That one word, that one cursed word.

Why wouldn't it leave me alone?

…Why wouldn't _he_ leave me alone?

I mean, can't a girl wallow in self-pity for all eternity _without_ being bothered with reminiscences of her ex-boyfriend?

Oh my god, I'm becoming a cliché. Well, not in the 'cliché' way of being a cliché, but close enough. If you can follow that.

Well, what I'm saying is that I'm being haunted with my ex-boyfriend's memories, but not because I miss him, but because I can't forget what he did to me. And those emotions are the hardest to let go of.

_It's all because of you that I'm through_

_It's all because of you that I'm all through_

* * *

><p><em>And this is when the feelings sinks in<em>

_I don't want to miss you like this_

_Come back, be here_

_Come back, be here_

_I guess you are in London today_

_I don't wanna need you this way_

_Come back, be here_

_Come back, be here_

* * *

><p>The man in the abandoned house slid on a pair of glasses and slicked his hair back into a neat ponytail. After donning a posh suit, he put on a pair of expensive black dress shoes and took one last look around the house.<p>

He was on an escapade, to take back what was his.

He opened the front door, and was transported into a bustling workplace.

* * *

><p>I was near about to lose it. It been a few more weeks, and I suspected that it was now late November or even early December. A month of my life that I could never get back.<p>

But then, this was what I deserved, right?

That's what Darren and Ciel had said. I might as well just accept my fate. Suddenly a voice came on the intercom in my room.

_Seul?_

"Ronald?" I queried.

_Hey, I just wanted to see how you were holding up._

"I'm fine. You?"

_Great. They took Grell into custody for a short period of time after the incident, but since they soon figured out it wasn't him, they just figured that you had snagged the DNA somehow._

"That's good to hear. I don't suppose you can help bail me out again?"

_No can do, sorry. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. Security's really been upped since your escape._

"I'm sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

_Nah, it's fine. By the way, they're really close._

"Close to what?"

_Um, you know, fixing this problem?_

"What do you mean by that?"

_Er…Erasing you, remember?_

"Oh…" My spirit dropped quite a bit.

_Yeah, so you shouldn't be in here much longer! Well, I gotta go. See ya!_

There was a short 'click' and he stopped talking to me.

I guess I should be happy, but I'm not.

* * *

><p>The stranger in the busy office weaved his way around the officials standing by, trying to avoid notice. In general, he looked like many of the other workers. From the corner, he could see a few of the blondes eyeing him, but he paid them no mind.<p>

He was here for a different blonde.

Scanning a directory of the floors, he found a general idea of her location.

He was getting closer.

Each step was a step closer to her.

* * *

><p>I…wasn't going to exist anymore. But that was okay, right? <em>I should have let you die in that fire. <em>That's what Darren had said. He didn't want me to exist in the first place. That's one of many people I could be assured would be fine with my nonexistence.

I wonder if he already knew. Had Undertaker told him?

What side exactly was Undertaker on?

Each day I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. I could no longer walk from one end of my cell to the other. Most of the time, I just lay slumped against the wall, unable to muster up any energy to move. Even sitting up was a struggle for me.

I don't know what it was. I'd heard that depression can cause those kind of situations, and I wouldn't doubt it.

Each day, I pondered my existence; why I had been born in the first place.

_I shouldn't have been born in the first place,_ I gently reminded myself.

There they were. The tears. Those salty droplets of misfortune. They began rolling down my cheek in a continuous motion. I made no motion to stop them.

I clutched at my shift with fisted hands, exposing the sharp cuts on my thighs.

In my spare time, when I got really desolate, I began pawing away at my skin, as if to make myself disappear faster. Due to my high pain tolerance, I was able to make deep gashes in my skin before it actually began to affect me. At that point, I would stop and move on to a new spot.

My upper arms and stomach also bore the marks of my woe. Though, I was running out of available skin. It had been awhile since I had last self-harmed, and it was mainly due to the same problem.

The nasty cuts had scabbed over and had gained an ugly maroon color. They ranged from my collarbone to my wrists, from the ribs on my left to my right, from my thighs to my calfs. All, carved into with sharpened, uncut nails. They were like my decorating tools, and I was the pumpkin, awaiting ornamentation.

Suddenly, an idea struck me.

My neck.

My neck was still a pure, milky color.

_Though I thought red suited it much better._

Just one, simple, scratch.

That would do.

* * *

><p>The elevators were crowded, as it was almost time to be let off work. People were unhesitantly cramming into every available elevator, as if their destination mattered more than everyone elses.<p>

Unfortunately, since mostly everyone was leaving, the elevators were all going down. The man impatiently pushed at the 'up' button, but it didn't respond.

It looked like he was going to have to take the stairs.

* * *

><p>I traced from my jawline with my fingernail, all the way so that the cut matched up to one that began on the edge of my shoulder. I looked at my work, satisfied, and began another, adjacent to it.<p>

The crimson blood was now beginning to seep out of the first mark, a slow drop sliding down my neck, mixing in from the tears that had pooled there previously. Hah, it looked kind of like a pink color.

I liked pink.

And with careful precision, I started on my next few cuts, determined to make them even deeper than the last two. I loved it, I loved the way the viridian liquid patterned my skin, like paint on a canvas. It was beautifull; a work of art.

I loved it. I loved every inch of it.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the terminus after countless flights of stairs, the man searched for clues that would lead him to where he needed to go, and almost instantaneously found a lead.<p>

Now, it was just a few hallways away…

* * *

><p>Wiping the blood off of my hands on the soft walls, I fell over into a fetal position; my eyes locked on the wall in front of me, trying not to focus on the puddle of blood that was started to form around the base of my neck.<p>

Without notice, the door burst open and a tall figure rushed into the room.

* * *

><p><em>For sure you're gone with the wind, in a world without music<em>

_Without your shades they are a bit too specific_

_You swim in pain and it's almost time _

_To close your eyes in the death that awaits you_

_And if it hurts it's because he doesn't understand you, _

_That nothing has swum in your heart for so long_

_And if it hurts, it's because he doesn't see you,_

_While your smile will eventually fade away. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh helll. Shit's about to get cray.<strong>

**Yep, I'll leave y'all with that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "All Too Well" and "Come Back…Be Here" by Taylor Swift and "I'm Through" by Ingrid Michaelson.**


	31. Convalescence

**Doo doo, three day weekend! Okeydoke, I've already written half of the next chapter (go me!) and yeah, so that'll be out soon. Hope this chapter is good! (Review!)**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" I exclaimed, bolting up and trying to run towards him.<p>

Unfortunately, I was too weak to even make a single step, and ended up falling flat on my face. The blood was still dripping from my neck, and I realized what a mess I must've looked like at the moment.

My face buried in the spongy flooring, I couldn't see him, but I heard the demon's steps as he got nearer. He knelt down where I was lying and lifted my chin with his finger so that I could get a clear view of his face.

What I saw shocked me.

His eyes were bloodshot, or about as bloodshot as they could get for a demon. No, no, that wasn't it. It was something else.

_The life was gone out of them._

I realized it, going into a temporary state of disturbance, unsure how to feel about that fact.

"Se…bas..tain," I gasped, trying to pull air out of my infirm lungs. I shakily reached up a finger to trace the side of his face. My nails were still bloodstained and the action left a faint trail of red upon his pale skin.

I had tried to reassure him with that endeavor, but I could tell that it had only hurt him. It must be awful to see someone you know so well in such a condition.

He tried to fake a smirk, but the drive for the act was missing.

I…seeing him like this made me more depressed than it should have. I guess, there's always that one person who stays stoic and strong in the sorriest of situations, and when they finally break, it's devastating.

I…just didn't know how to cope with the fact.

After a long pause, Sebastian broke the silence with an unfeeling, "Let's get you out of here."

"Took you….long…enough," I whispered, and smiled feebly.

I limply held out my arms, and understanding, he hefted me into his grasp. I unconsciously nestled my head into his chest and hoped he didn't notice as a tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>We had made it past everyone since the place was nearly deserted, but with all rescue attempts, there's always that one bugger who doesn't let you pass.<p>

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Sebastian spun around to face the newcomer and I half-opened my eyes. Of course. _Of course._

William Fucking Spears.

"You've become weak, Michaelis," Spears taunted. "And all for this…_atrocity."_

"I don't have time for this," Sebastian stated blankly. "I'm leaving with her, and there's no stopping me."

"We need her," William fought back. "We're close to fixing all of this mess that you've caused, and I don't need you wrecking things all over again."

"Oh, but Spears," Sebastian replied coyly, some of that old attitude returning to his voice. "Us demons aren't here to make your job easier. In fact, we're here to do the complete opposite."

"You're not going anywhere, demon _scum,"_ the shinigami spat.

I could feel Sebastian getting riled up as his grip on me tightened.

"I think I am," Sebastian responded and curtly turned on his heels and walked away.

"Not on my watch." An extremely long (you know those reacher-grabber things? Yeah, those. A long one of those.) reacher-grabber thing/whatever snapped forward and clenched onto the back collar of Sebastian's suit.

"Are you going to call your petty guards now?" Sebastian sighed as he turned to face the dullard bothering him.

"No," Will corrected. "I want to deal with you myself."

I let out a laugh, which then became mangled by the noise being mixed with the blood on the inside of my throat. "Look… at you…," I wheezed through my tired chest. "You think that… you're actually…some hot… piece of shit…"

Sebastian let out an agreeing snort. He gently set me down on the sidewall and whispered, "Don't worry, love, just stay here. I need to take care of this real quick."

I didn't take in the fullness of his words, choosing only to focus on the fact that he had called me 'love'. Even after all this time, he still chose to call me by that endearing word.

Sebastian put his hand inside his coat and drew it out, revealing a shiny array of knives. Will retracted his clamping-scythe-thing and held it at bay.

Sebastian threw the silverware at the shinigami in one swift motion, but almost instantaneously, the scythe swept across and caught all three knives. He released the clamp and tossed the knives to the side.

Sebastian paused momentarily, knowing he would have to change his tactic. William was a seasoned shinigami, or something like that, and it would take a little more than circus tricks to defeat him.

It was at a time that I desperately wished I had the strength to move. Then I could leave the two of them behind and make a run for it.

"Let me go," Sebastian growled. "I'm running out of time."

….Wait? Running out of time for what?

"Not a chance, you filth," Spears asserted.

"Damn," Sebastian muttered.

It was at that exact moment that the roaring sound of a chainsaw could be heard.

A spirited, lively redhead that I so dreaded seeing suddenly darted on scene.

"Grell?" the two foes questioned at the same time.

"Ah, a perfectly timed entrance from the heroine, just in time to save her prince!" the vivacious shinigami announced.

He leaned over and noted to Sebastian, "Go take your pet and get out of here. I'll take care of him."

My ex-boyfriend looked dumbfounded, but was smart enough to know that if he could, he should hightail it out of there. He returned to me and welcomed me back into his arms.

"We need to go," he whispered. "The portal is going to close in a few minutes."

Using his super-freaky-demon-speed-thing, he darted for the entrance, at which there was a flowing purple opening waiting for us.

Sebastian ducked in, and straightaway, we were plummeted down.

* * *

><p>I'm falling…tumbling over and under and backwards and upside-down… Like Alice, stumbling into the Rabbit Hole. There are no other objects around me though, it's only eternal darkness.<p>

The skirts of my dress flow up around me from the clashing forces of wind. My hair whips around my face like thousand-mile-an-hour hurricane winds. I know it's pointless to sweep them out of the way because they'll just return to the way they were.

"He-lp…" I start, but it seems like my plea is soon heard, and suddenly I'm hurtling to the ground, closer and closer, when out of nowhere, I'm tackled out of the air in a warm embrace, cushioning my harsh fall. Flash to reality, and I'm sitting on the floor, in Sebastian's arms.

"Well," I gasp, near out of breath. "That was fun."

And then I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>The next time I awoke, I was in a large, warm bed with an expensive animal pelt lain across the end. A heated fireplace was crackling quietly, emitting warmth in front of the bed. An immense LED flatscreen TV hung above the mantle and remained dormant.<p>

I rolled over onto my side and looked on the bedside table for a sign that indicated my location. There was no such clue.

The door opened and my ex-boyfriend walked in.

"I see you're awake finally," Sebastian noted.

I sat up in bed and smiled lightly at his presence.

"Yeah," I commented dumbly. "Where are we?"

"Northern Scotland," he replied. "We're in a cabin on a small property I own near the Highlands."

I yawned and rotated over onto my left side. "Why?"

"Because _you_," he annunciated sharply, taking a step towards my lethargic body. "Are a wanted woman."

At this, I giggled softly. "I think," I laughed to myself. "That's the first time you've ever called me a 'woman'."

This made him chuckle as well. It was the first time I'd heard the deep sound since we'd been reunited.

"You look better," I pointed out unconsciously.

"More livelier," I added quickly once I realized what I'd said.

His face gained a confused expression. "How so?"

A goofy grin crossed my lips and I shrugged my shoulders. "I duunno. Just do."

"Is that a good thing?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Yes."

He lifted up the quilt on the bed and slid in beside me. I instinctively laid my head on his warm chest.

"You're cozy," I said weakly.

"I'm glad." Sebastian smiled back gently. "Anything to be of service to you. You had me worried for a while."

I raised my head to look at him and queried, "Why?"

Sebastian sighed. "Do you have any idea of the state you were in when I found you?"

I turned my face away in shame. "I was so lonely…"

"Did anyone ever come to visit?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"Just…one," I responded glumly.

"Who was it?"

"You know that guy that I was talking to that one day at Misery & Co.?"

"Aleister?"

"No! The one that told me about the Phantomhives and you."

"Oh, I remember now. What about him?"

I took a deep breath. "He's Undertaker's assistant. But more than that, he's also a werecat, and he was the cat that saved my brother and I from the 3rd Phantomhive fire."

I paused.

"Before I was sentenced to the solitary confinement you found me in, I was sent to live in a small house in Pennsylvania."

Sebastian nodded. "I visited it while I was searching for you."

"Yeah," I admitted. "The werecat, Darren, (that's his name), visited."

"That would explain the feline-like smell," the demon muttered.

"Anyway," I cut back in. "We hung out a few times and um… how do I put this?

He took a liking to me."

"So you moved on to a cat, how classy," my ex-boyfriend jeered.

"Shut up and listen," I snapped angrily. "We only kissed once."

I hesitated for a second.

"But I, uh, rejected his advances," I explained hurriedly.

"And?" Sebastian raised a curious eyebrow.

"So then I escaped into the vault where they held Ciel's soul and I talked with him, but I was found and taken into custody by Will," I told. "While there, Darren came to visit me, and basically mocked me. He even…

…told me that he regretted saving me."

"_He said I should have died in that fire."_

"I'm disgusted," Sebastian remarked bitterly. "If he truly cared about you in the first place, he wouldn't have acted out in such a way. How immature."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "It's all in the past. Now let's get onto more pressing topics. Like, how did you find me?"

"I was walking along the campus of the University of Pennsylvania, and came across a couple of boys," the demon recalled. "They said they knew you, when I asked, but that they hadn't seen you in a while."

I bolted upright. "You met Ciel and Alois?!"

"No," Sebastian corrected. "They looked the same, but their names were Jim and Chris."

"It's them," I clarified. "I remember that, and there's some confusing reason behind that, but I've forgotten it by now."

"So I see," he nodded.

"What then?" I questioned.

"I went to your house, but no one was living there. Realizing the front door was an entrance to the Shinigami Realm, I took advantage of it and set off looking for you there. I located you and went to rescue you. You know the rest from there."

"How long have I been here?" I inquired.

"Three days," Sebastian responded. "You were very weak when I found you. When we made our way back to this dimension, you passed out immediately. Since then, you've been in a comatose-like state."

I made a motion to get up, but Sebastian put a hand on my chest to stop me.

"You're still very fragile," Sebastian said, concerned. "Don't push yourself. If you exert yourself too much you risk the chance of being sent comatose for an undetermined amount of time."

"Alright," I obeyed reluctantly and laid back down on the silk comforter. "Being bedridden sucks ass, so be prepared to deal with my irritability," I warned.

"You get to laze about and do nothing," Sebastian smirked. "I believe those are two things you are excellent at."

"Shut up." I tossed the words harmlessly at my ex.

A long yawn emitted from my mouth and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I came to, my cushion had not stirred. I could feel his chest moving up and down from my resting spot on his stomach. Even though he did not have to breathe in this form, his body mimicked the movements of a human's nevertheless.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

Sebastian looked down at my questioning blue eyes and carefully ran his hand through my hair.

"Quarter to noon," he responded softly.

"You're so gentle," I noted tiredly, curling into his warm body more. "It's weird."

He raised an eyebrow. "Was I rough before?"

I thought for a second, then shook my head.

"No," I stated tartly.

"Then what's weird about it?"

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into the soft fabric of the expensive cardigan Sebastian was wearing. "I don't know."

"You're so vague." Sebastian sighed, taking a hand and running it through his own hair. His other arm was resting snugly on my lower back.

"Thanks for saving me," I said gratefully.

"Thanks for letting me save you, after what I've done," Sebastian replied. "Saving you, in a way, saved me too."

I didn't respond, but his words surprised me. Had he really missed me that much? "So, I've told you about me, but what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, I'll start from when I ran into Undertaker's and tried to stop you. That obviously didn't go over too well. I near about murdered Undertaker, had he not told me that you had wished it, and that you had wished to never have been born.

"When I returned outside, I knew something had changed. I was still living at my old hotel and working at the same place, but instinctually, I could feel it. Though, I knew that since you hadn't wished to never exist in the first place, that you must be around somehow. It took quite a while before I could finally trace you down through the security tapes on the University of Pennsylvania's records, but I finally located you in the area. And then I found Alois and Ciel, and the rest."

"No," I differed. "That's what you did. But tell me, how did you feel? Were you, um…"

"Lonely?" Sebastian finished for me and his crimson eyes instantly gained a look of sadness. "Of course. The person I cared about the most…had wished themself out of my life. And for a while, I thought I would never get her back."

"But what about Ciel?" I pushed desperately.

"You know, I never answered that question Ciel asked me that night," Sebastian declared, seemingly off-topic. "The one where he asked which one of you I would rather be with? Up until then, I had been convinced that it was Ciel who was the only one I wanted to have and to hold, but then, the sheer thought of losing you struck me and I…"

"You what?" I urged intently.

"I knew you were the one I wanted to be by my side, forever and for always."

I laughed out loud. "You're so damn cheesy, you know that?"

I cracked up until tears were rolling down my face. And it was then that I realized that those weren't tears of happiness anymore. They were tears of misery and sadness. Of how I had almost been left to rot, how I had been used, of how I had been lied to.

I grew quiet. "Sebastian? What's the date?"

"It's the 5th of December," he answered perfectly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I mumbled softly.

Damn, was it really December already? Less than two weeks 'til my birthday, 'til I turned eighteen. It was so hard to think that it had all gone by so quickly. I bet if I looked outside that I would see snow covering the ground, and I wouldn't have been surprised at all.

December, wow.

Wow.

It's funny how they say your life flashes before you die. Does it start to slow down when you just start living again?

* * *

><p>My time was limited and I knew it. I had a sinking feeling that this couldn't last, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I had been here for about a week, now able to get out of bed and walk around. Sebastian had been helping me get better, and I can clearly remember the first time he tried to medicate me.<p>

I was lying helplessly in bed, which was basically the only thing I could do at that point, and it was around the second day I had been there.

Sebastian had come in the room with a shot glass, filled halfway with a weird purple substance. He handed it to me and told me to drink it.

I gave him a funny look and refused. I then proceeded to ask what exactly it was.

He sighed and knew that I wouldn't drink it until he told me, so he told me it was a bit of someone's soul essence.

Naturally, I freaked out, as anyone else would.

Though, Sebastian told me that when I had deteriorated away, I had lost much of my own. Drinking the essence was the only way I could get better and become healthy again, and so I hesitantly drank it.

To my disgust, it tasted like heaven. I hated Sebastian for giving it to me and I hated myself for liking it so damn much. I immediately demanded more, but Sebastian, knowing that I would get addicted if I had any more, adamantly refused.

That didn't stop me from trying to get past him though. Luckily, the refreshing wave of new energy hit me too fast for my body to react, and I soon after passed out.

And yeah, since then, I'd been hanging around the cabin, drinking my one required shot of soul every morning, and hungrily eating up every book in the house.

It seemed like Sebastian had planned all this beforehand. The shelves were stocked with old classics: my favorite. That's mainly how I had wasted time here; though it may sound boring to other people, it was paradise for me. It took my mind off of other, more pressing, thoughts.

Like, what the Shinigami would do when and if they found me. I wondered what Chris and Jim were doing, how they were getting along. I wondered about the sister I had never had, with the fancy French name. The French name that wasn't at all desolate like mine.

Currently, I was invested in the dramatic French Revolution-era lives of Charles and Sydney, lying in wait for the somber ending that resulted in the guillotining of Sydney Carton. Anticipation was racing up and down my spine when I was alerted by another surprise, this one in my own world.

I whipped around on the king-sized bed and let my mouth widen to an 'o' as I saw Sebastian standing above me.

"What brings you here?" I questioned slyly. "I thought you had business to take care of."

"I finished it," he replied quickly.

"Ugh," I complained, rolling over onto my back. "You're so insufferable."

"And that is because?"

"Shut up and let me use big words."

It was in this moment that Sebastian closed the gaps between our bodies and matched his lips with mine. I leaned upward into his touch, the light prodding of his tongue against my closed lips.

I opened them inertly, allowing his thin muscle to explore my mouth. I tried to fight back with my own tongue, but it was even worth it. He overpowered me in seconds. I moaned slightly before becoming embarrassed and falling back down onto the mattress.

Sebastian was caught off-guard, but not entirely put-off, and teased, "I think it's time we made up."

He started unfastening the buttons on my shirt and went in for another kiss when I stopped him.

"No," I halted. "I'm not ready to 'make up'."

I slid off the bed onto my own two shaky feet and buttoned up my shirt as I exited the room.

All I heard behind me was utter silence.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the cup in my hands, but I ignored the substance altogether as I stared out the patio door. It was clear door, no screen inside, but it was filled halfway with snow. The thick substance covered the entire patio and as far as the eye could see like a blanket. It was at a standstill right now, but the sky informed me that it wouldn't last long and I could expect more delicate snowflakes in less than an hour.<p>

It was funny, I had never even seen snow in person before I came to London. In California, snow is a rarity, unless you go way up north. My parents never ventured to cold places in the first place, always sticking to the south.

Ciel and I must've acted like complete idiots when we first saw flakes of the cold liquid drifting down from the sky above. It was like something out of a dream, something that we had seen on TV but had never expected to see in real life.

And when there was enough snow to cover the entire ground, we built a snowman. Us, high-school students, romping around in the park like we were children. People gave us weird looks, but to us, it was magical.

The freezing air wasn't a problem, our own warm spirits kept us from getting too chilled. We did everything we had always seen the kids in movies do. We made snow angels, had snowball fights, and of course, made a snowman.

That was one of the best winters we ever had. It's funny, that was four years ago, now. We had our first white Christmas that year. We had both turned fifteen, and in celebration of our birthday, we had gone out and bought hot chocolates and warm coats. I know that sounds weird, but it was perfect for both of us. Hot chocolate was just another one of those winter traditions we had missed out on, and the coats were a necessity we were going to be needing in the near future.

We didn't have enough money to go home for Christmas that year, though we did go the following year. We didn't have many friends, but I knew Lizzy. We were friends even before we started working together, and so, she invited us to have Christmas dinner with her family. Normally they just celebrated it alone, herself, her brother Edward, and her parents, but the whole family was exceptionally welcoming to Ciel and I.

It was a Christmas we would never forget. Of course, we did have our aunt, but she remained distant for the majority of our stay in England. She would check in every few months or so, but never invited us to visit or for family gatherings.

Last year, during Ciel's senior year, we hosted Christmas in our own tiny apartment. Lizzy, Alois, and a few other friends from work and school came over. It wasn't extraordinarily big, but it was nice to be surrounded with their company. We had gone out and bought eggnog for the fun of it, and upon trying the foamy liquid, Alois almost threw up.

I laughed quietly upon the fond memory. Then we had brought out the holiday spirits, and it all became blurry from there. All I remember is that when I woke up, the Christmas tree Ciel and I had bought was knocked over, the garland and pine needles all over the floor. Additionally, Lizzy was passed out in the bathtub and Alois was stark naked. Haha, that was also a Christmas I'd never forget.

I didn't like to think of the Christmas I had spent with my family in California. It was nice to see Luka, but my parents were surprisingly icy towards my brother and I. We had never been a particularly tight-knit family, but it just seemed like we were worlds away. Our family had grown apart ever since my kidnapping and we never really recovered. Relocating to the UK didn't help much in patching up our dynamic, either.

Needless to say, after the horrible two weeks in America, I was relieved to be back at my new home.

And now, in the present, I wondered what I was going to do for Christmas this year. Surely I wasn't going to spend it here, right? I mean, this was only temporary. I was going to get out and find Undertaker. I only needed to stay here until I healed fully.

Fuck the Shinigmai. They can suck my nonexistent cock. I was going to get out, and I was going to make all of this right. I was going to make Ciel my brother again, and get rid of that other bitch. I was going to have a pleasant Christmas with all the friends I'd gained over the past few years, and we were going to have a splendid time. Yes, splendid, because we are classy as fuck.

And then I could watch Rudolph, and Frosty, and Home Alone, and that one movie with the Heat Miser and Snow Miser who sing about how they are 'too much.' Hey, shut up, I know it's creepy as fuck, but it's still one of my all-time favorites. Bleh, I should probably check my interests.

Sipping the now-frigid tea, I wondered what to do from here. I couldn't stay much longer, for two reasons. One, I couldn't lead Sebastian on any longer. Two, my time was limited, like I said before. I didn't have time to dilly-dally with crazy exes. I had life to get back, and once I got it back, to live.

"Seul?"

My mind was pulled from my own thoughts to those of another.

I turned from the barren landscape and faced my demon lover.

"Hm?" I responded.

"I want to apologize…for earlier."

I averted his forlorn irises, knowing that meeting them would do me no good.

"It couldn't be helped. You thought I was staying for longer," I breathed, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He was in front of the door, meaning I would have to force him to move by his own free will.

I set my mug down onto the wooden dining table and sauntered towards Sebastian.

"I mean, I'm leaving," I uttered faintly. I raised my head to show him my ignoble face. "It's time for me to go."

"What are you saying, love?" There, that word right there at the end, it stung the most. I tried to brush it off, but I couldn't. "We've only just begun to mend things."

I sent him an anguished look. "You can't fix what's already broken. Neither you nor I can do anything to 'mend' what's happened. The best thing is just for us both to move on."

"But I rescued you! I went through all this trouble to get you back! And now you're telling me you want out?"

"I…I acknowledge what you did for me, and I'm very thankful. But this isn't where I'm supposed to be. You know the SDS are after me and it'll only be a matter of time before they find me. I wonder if they already have."

"You can't be serious."

"But I am." I brushed him aside and clasped my fingers around the metal door handle.

He grabbed my arm and whipped me around so that I could stare at him with my melancholy blue eyes one last time.

"I don't think I told you this, but Seul, I love you," Sebastian whispered with fraught.

"Well, this I think I have told you," I retorted. "And that is, that I don't believe in love."

"Don't go," he pleaded, but I had already made my mind up.

"Goodbye, Sebastian," I bid.

He let go of me and I opened the door. And by opening that door, I was leaving one world, and entering another.

Freedom, here I come.

* * *

><p><em>We made quite a mess, babe<em>

_It's probably better off this way. _

_And I confess, babe_

_That in my dreams, you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I want to try again with you_

_And I almost do._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, first it's sweet, then it's sour. : That's just how life is. One moment it's good, the next it's…blah. **

**Hm, that's your update for the week. Enjoy the holiday! **

**Also, there's only a few chapters left, and I would absolutely LOVE it if I could hit 100 reviews by the end. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or "I Almost Do" by Taylor Swift.**


	32. Redemption

**Hey babycakes! I know this is late, don't kill me, but I've just been a lazy ass. Literally. I've had this chapter done for a few days now, but I've just been too lazy to edit it. So yeah, here's this piece of shit. **

**And on the up and up, Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>You're like a party somebody threw me<em>

_You taste like birthday_

_You look like New Years_

_You're like a big parade through town_

_You leave such a mess but you're so fun_

* * *

><p>I clenched the frigid metal of the keys I had snatched off the kitchen table in my hands. I went around back, and parked in the driveway, was Sebastian's jet-black Lamborghini with a dusting of snow on it. I used my bare hands to sweep the pesky substance off the windshield and once satisfied, unlocked the car and got in.<p>

Okay, to be honest, I had never driven one of these things. I did have my Ferrari, but it had been a while since I had even driven _that._

Confident that Sebastian wasn't going to follow me, I put the keys in the ignition and started the vehicle up.

"Wo-ah!" I exclaimed, caught off-guard as the car burst to life. "Um, okay, time to get on the road."

Several snowflakes landed on the front windshield and I internally sighed. "Fucking great." Now I would have to drive through the impending storm. I had forgotten about that…

I tried to carefully back out onto the street, but the Lamborghini shot backwards and ran into the plastic mailbox.

"Fuuuuck," I moaned.

Putting significantly less pressure on the gas this time, I spun the car out onto the street and since the other way was a dead end, I started off onto the empty street towards London.

* * *

><p><em>Tell all the neighbors to start knocking down walls,<em>

_To grab their guitars and run out to the halls. _

_And we're coming out right along to sing them my new song._

* * *

><p>It was blizzard weather, of that I was almost positive. On top of that, the drive from the Highlands to London, on average, was about 10 hours, and counting the storm on top of that, I was guessing it would be a good fifteen. Well, two hours down, thirteen to go.<p>

My windshield wipers were on high, clearing my view for a quick second before it filled up right again. The heat was already on high, and even though I practically couldn't feel the air, it distracted me from other things. Had this been an uneventful ride, my mind might've wandered to more unsettling areas, but now it was fully preoccupied on not spinning out into a ditch in the middle of nowhere on a country road.

There were no other cars out on this road, of this I was nearly positive. And if a stream of headlights came hurtling at me, I would know instantly. Besides, my brights were already on.

Being a Californian, I had little to no experience driving in the snow, let alone a snowstorm. Plus, I hadn't even driven a car while in England, so yeah, I'd say this was my first time driving in a blizzard.

Was I worried? Yeah. Was I scared? No.

Well, I couldn't die, so if I crashed it wouldn't be too much of a big deal. Though, if my vehicle crashed, I'd have to resort to going by foot, and that would take all the more time. Plus, with the way things were going, I wouldn't be able to last much more than a day. I guessed the Shinigami were suppressing me in some way; they had already found a way to eliminate me, all's they had to do was catch me.

Hah, good luck, you pricks in business suits.

'Cause, I'm not giving up without a fight, and I've got my trump card in my grasp.

* * *

><p><em>For every place there is a bus,<em>

_That'll take you where you must_

_Start counting all your money and friends, _

_Before you come back again_

* * *

><p>Where was I headed? Same place where this dilemma began. Time to undo what I've done and make things better than they were before. It was time for me to right the universe, to put everything at ease. It was all going to be okay, that I was sure of.<p>

I cut the engine for a quick second to search the storage unit in front of the passenger seat, just curious as to what I'd find. I wasn't expecting to find anything big, maybe a flashlight or umbrella. I wouldn't expect for Sebastian to keep Band-Aids or a First-Aid kit since he didn't need either.

Inside, I spotted a large envelope. I thought there might be some extra cash in there, which might come into use if I needed to pass a toll or pay for gas. The tank wasn't running too dangerously low, but it would be nice if I could run into a gas station in the next hour and a half.

I had been on the road close to six and a half hours, meaning that I still had eight and a half hours left. Like I had expected, when I opened the envelope there was a small stack of 50 £ notes.

_Clinging to me, like a last breath you would breathe_

I shuffled the currency back into the envelope and dug around for a little bit longer. I was about to shut the cabinet, when I spotted the edge of another envelope peeking out.

_You were like home to me, I don't recognize this street_

At first, I thought this was the same one I had just opened, but when I pulled it out, it was of a tinier stature than the other.

_Please don't close your eyes, don't know where to look without them_

It was sealed, unlike the other, and when I turned it over, it had the words, _Seul Beckett_ written neatly upon it.

_Outside the cars speed by, I've never heard them until now_

I slid my finger underneath the opening of the envelope. It opened nicely, revealing its contents. I paused for a moment before taking the letter out of its casing.

_I know you care, I know it is always been there_

I almost didn't open it. But something inside me compelled me to read it. I knew I couldn't carry on until I had read it.

And so I did.

_But there is trouble ahead, I can feel it, you were just saving yourself when you hide it_

It was dated as the day after I had found out everything about who I was. I wonder if he had wanted to give it to me if I had refused to talk to him at Undertaker's.

It read:

_Seul,_

_I regret not being able to tell all of this before now. I realize how distressing it must have been to find out all those things about you, things you probably would have never heard until you met me. _

_I remember our first meeting at that drab restaurant where you used to work. Even then you were so skeptical of me. I guess you had every right to be. You gave me your trust, and I, in the end, betrayed it. I cannot regret my actions, though. I'm glad you're here, whether or not it is with me or not. Also, I had to tell you; I couldn't keep you in the dark forever. You needed to know those things, so you could make a decision for yourself. _

_I guess it all went along a lot worse than I had planned. Thinking back, maybe you would have been better off without me there. No, never mind, there's a separate reason for that. _

_The point of this letter, I guess I'm saying, is that I'm a completely different person when I'm around you. Of course I'm more irritated than I am with most people, but I'm also just different in general. I mean, right now I'm at a loss for words as I'm writing this letter, something that never happens to me. It must be the way you impact me, how I've seen a much more, dare I say, 'loving' side of me when you're around. You also make me happier than anyone I've ever known, even more than Ciel. _

At this point, a sudden drop of salty liquid blurred the next word. I looked up into the front mirror and to my surprise, my eyes were flooding with more water than Niagara Falls.

"Damnit, Sebastian," I cursed under my breath. "Even when you're not here, you're still making me cry."

That was the end of the note, the only thing left was

_Signed, Sebastian_

"Why the hell would I submit myself to reading that?" I questioned aloud. "Fucking hell."

_Yeah, I know you care. I see it in the way you stare, _

I tossed the letter onto the passenger seat and revved up the engine once more. The monstrous vehicle happily activated, graveling quietly as I moved back onto the white-veiled road.

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it, I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care._

* * *

><p><em>For every road we can retrace<em>

_For every memory we can't face _

_For every name that's been erased_

_Let's have another round_

* * *

><p>Alright, 'bout a half hour's worth of gas left. The letter's contents were still weighing heavily on my mind, and it had let in everything I had been trying to keep out.<p>

I bit my lip to keep the sobs from spilling out, keeping my composure tied up with a neat little ribbon.

But they came anyway. Like army troops setting up base all along my face. I blinked heavily, trying to see through both the tears and also the aggressive storm attacking my windows.

Damn these winding streets that famers just loved building. I swear to god, if I jerked too far to one side, the wind would push me over completely. It did not seem to be letting up in the slightest, not in the entire seven hours I had been driving. Well, seven and a half, if you want to get technical.

"Fucking hell," I swore angrily, trying to keep the car on the barely visible path, but the relentless winds were making it extremely difficult.

Another sharp turn, what the hell? Oh wait, what?

"Ahh-!" I shouted, dumbstruck, until I was cut off.

The car flew off the road, rolling a couple of times over itself, making its own sort of angels in the snow. It came to rest in a ditch a few meters away, shards of glass spread everywhere on the clear ground. The engine gave a few pathetic clicks, as if it could be saved at this point. Most of the paint had been scratched off, and the windowshield was caked in bright red blood.

* * *

><p><em>May I propose a little toast?<em>

_For all the ones who hurt the most_

_For all the friends that we have lost_

_Let's give them one more round of applause_

* * *

><p>I limply felt around for the handle to the door, but noted my efforts useless when I noticed it was where the ceiling should have been. I twisted it and pushed it forward, opening it wide enough for my lithe body to get through. Before planning my escape route, I spotted Sebastian's letter lying on the ground and hastily shoved it into my coat pocket.<p>

Using the passenger seat as leverage, I hoisted myself up until my hands got a grip on the door opening. Stepping on the steering wheel, which in return gave off a vexed horn blast, I vaulted myself out of the vehicle, face-first into the white precipitation. I crawled a few feet from the wreckage, and promptly heaved.

Pure dark-red blood poured out of my throat, scraping at my insides as well. I squirmed away from the mess I had made and just stared at it. It was ugly, tainting the virginal snow. Woah, had I really…just thrown up that much blood?

Sebastian's letter was poorly shoved into my pocket, so I took it out to refold it more neatly. Though, when went to fold it, I noticed some writing on the back that I must've overlooked the first time.

_Postscript: Seul, I have forgotten to mention to you one important thing. You see, Ciel never lived past his seventeenth birthday. So you, as a reincarnation of sorts, do not have the ability to live past seventeen either. It is physically impossible for you to turn eighteen. In short, your body will worsen until your birthday, at which point, you will cease to exist. I meant to tell you this before, but…I don't think I could face the truth until I wrote it down just a moment before. I hope you spend the remainder of your life wisely, and don't forget, I love you._

I shook and dropped the piece of paper into the scarlet snow. The blood consumed the paper and soon it was all red as well. I fell onto my side and let the tears fall free. But they were no longer clear.

No, these were tears of blood.

So, that must have been what the Shinigami Department had figured out. So I guess, they weren't looking for me, after all. As long as I wasn't near London, everything would go fine for them. I would simply 'disappear' and they'd never have to worry about me again. So Sebastian knew all that, and that must've been why he took me back. He wanted to spend the rest of the time with me, maybe even consume my soul at the last moments of my life, maybe to reincarnate another me.

But I had rejected him, so he must have figured that it would not be of use to keep me there against my will. I wondered if he figured I'd just die out here, never making it back.

So that was it. I was just going to die out here. All alone. In this barren wasteland.

No.

No. No. No.

I was not going to let myself succumb to that fate. I was going to push forward to London, even if it killed me. Actually, it might, if I wasn't hasty enough. Though, if I did make it in time, I could reverse all of this.

I traversed the slushy road, kicking it aside with my heavy boots, trying to keep track of how much time I had been out here.

I estimated it had been a half hour, when the snow began to dwindle down. Not that the weather could _seriously_ affect me, it was just nice to have it out of the way and out of my face.

Twenty minutes later and the grey sky was almost free of the pesky flakes. I was still out in the middle of no man's land, and all that was around were stupid farms.

I heard a sharp 'neigh' behind me and instantly swallowed my words.

Right there, behind a wooden fence, was a gorgeous chestnut mare, her mane whipping fiercely in the vicious wind. I could only guess that her owner had let her out of the stable when he saw the storm start to stop, and she had somehow made her way over to me.

It was like a gift from the heavens.

"Hey there, girlie," I beckoned to the fearless horse.

She moseyed right over to the edge of the fence, and nuzzled her snout into my outstretched hand.

All right, this could work.

Motioning for the horse to stay, I went down to the fencing a ways away, and with my best effort, tried to kick it in.

Unfortunately, I was much weaker than anticipated, and it wasn't going to do. Just about stuck on options, I was walking away, when I hear the loud sound of pacing hooves and then, nothing at all.

The next time I heard a sound, it was right behind me. I whipped around, and there the horse was, ready for action. It must've leapt the fence, the clever bastard.

I took a running leap and hopped on the mare, no problems doing that, luckily. The horse whinnied at my sudden presence and I gave her a light kick to start going in the direction I needed her to go. She set off, at a neckbreak pace.

I had two days, now if only I could make it before I ran out of time.

* * *

><p><em>But you're like a party somebody threw me<em>

_You taste like birthday_

_You look like New Year_

_You're like a big parade through town_

_That leaves such a mess, but you're so fun_

* * *

><p>The horse reared forward, chasing face-first into the bitter wind. There was a lack of precipitation now, only the chilly air remained. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. There were little snowflakes continuing to fall from the sky, but they weren't much of a hindrance.<p>

The sound of pounding hooves was the only clear noise I could hear. Everything else was blocked out by my pure determination.

God, this horse had stamina. According to the phone I had snagged at Sebastian's, we had been riding for a good hour. The mare hadn't grown too tired, though she had slowed her pace quite a bit. Which was fine with me, it was still faster than I could go on foot.

When we came to another field down the road, I decided to stop and let the mare take a rest. I still didn't have any service, but from my assumptions, I would be reaching a town with a train station in the next hour or so.

I opened the gate to the pen, and closed it after both the mare and I had entered. I laid down on the snow and stared up at the sky. Tonight the sky was mostly clear, due to the dying-down storm. The moon was a slim crescent, all alone in the sky.

The funny thing about it was, that I could still see the outline of a perfect circle, but the only part illuminated was that small section. It was a waning crescent, which meant that from here on out the sliver of moon would begin to get tinier and tinier. It would continue to disappear until it was a new moon.

A new beginning, kind of.

Like myself, I guess you could say. I was leaving this world in a few days, and they say that from all endings comes a new beginning. So what was going to happen?

Someone would be born to replace my death and the world would keep turning as it always has.

The horse looked rested enough, and I hopped aboard her before she took the cue and set off again.

* * *

><p>"Aw, fuck," I sighed tiredly.<p>

After vigorous riding, it was nice to get a break from riding bareback. We had finally arrived at our destination, a small town outside of London. It was rather bijou, with most of the land being farmland. I didn't think it would be too hard to inconspicuously drop off the horse here, someone would just find it and think it wandered from a nearby farm.

I hopped off the mare and led her to a farm, like I had mentioned. Just as she had so carefreely come to me, she left without a complaint. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel that it was fate that we met. Maybe.

Maybe…

After leaving the mare, I trekked through the unplowed streets to search for the train station. It, being a town of miniscule proportions, didn't take long to locate and traverse to the station.

A lone attendant was waiting at the ticket booth, telling me that the last train to London would arrive in a half hour. I shelled out some of the money from Sebastian's car to pay for the ticket, and chose a seat on a bench outside the station. The man had said that the ride would be three hours long, making up for the time I had lost while walking and on the horse.

* * *

><p>The ride had been pleasant so far; it's not like there was much to distract me anyway. I stared longingly out the windows at the passing scenery. Hm, it was months ago that I had boarded a similar train, but it seemed like yesterday. I guess time passes faster when you're not doing much of anything.<p>

"Would you like anything?"

A stewardess came up to me, trying to help.

"Yes, a glass of champagne, please," I ordered.

She nodded and quickly got to pouring my drink. She handed it to me and I thanked her.

I turned back to my original position, silently sipping the cool liquid. I wonder what that woman must have thought of my appearance. I looked like a hobo, with my disheveled hair and snow-soaked clothes. Not to mention the rampant bloodstains here and there.

I picked a bur off my coat and went back to my musing.

Two and a half hours left, why not take a quick nap…

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, the train has stopped." The same stewardess from earlier nudged me gently and roused me.<p>

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully and staggered to my feet. I started to fall, but the girl was quick to catch me. I muttered another thanks, and made my way to the front of the car.

I hadn't realized it, but I was still getting weaker. _It's not good to forget your shortcomings,_ I reminded myself.

I hopped off the train and took in the busy scene. Given, it was early in the morning still, but there were people with trains and buses and cabs to catch, they all had their destinations. Maybe if I had lingered around here, I might have been rushing to work too.

I leaned my head back and inhaled a breath of the polluted air.

"London," I commented, smirking. "It's good to be back."

Shoving my hands in my pocket, I started off to my destination.

I took a step forward and immediately collapsed on the ground, effectively passing out.

* * *

><p><em>That feeling that doesn't go away just did<em>

_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it _

_And I'm caught in the cross fire of my own thoughts_

_The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks_

_As you sail away from me_

* * *

><p>I awoke to blinding white. I sat up and looked around; this was not the train station. I was surrounded by curtains on all sides, and when I finally realized it, it all came crashing down on me.<p>

I was in a hospital. Someone must have found me after I passed out in the train station. The nearest hospital I could think of was St. George's, which was a good twenty-minute walk from Undertaker's.

I went to get up, but various cords and needles were inserted into my skin. My monitor didn't have the beeping of a heartbeat, just a flat line. It didn't phase me; it was to be expected. I yanked out the metal in my skin and cringed. I was wearing a drabby hospital gown. Though, I was in the hospital, so it was only to be expected.

I opened the curtains around me, and a nurse immediately came running towards me.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Come now, sit down. You shouldn't be up and about. You're much too weak."

She grabbed my arm and led me to a nearby hospital bed, eyes boring into me. I knew what they were doing, studying me and wondering. Wondering how I could still be alive if I didn't even have a heartbeat.

"Wait…" I said, incoherently. "What day is it?"

"The date?" She thought pensively. "It's December 13th."

_The….13__th__? That means I have been here for two whole days. _

"And what time is it, approximately?" I queried.

She checked her watch and responded. "11:24 p.m."

_So…I only had thirty minutes to get to Undertaker's before I was gone forever? I had, no_ needed_, to get out of here instantly. _

"Wait right here while I get the doctor," she commanded before leaving the room.

I rose shakily to my feet, and grabbed closeby objects to steady myself. It was getting easier to walk, now, but I had to make it to Undertaker's all on my own.

I finally made it to the door and out into the hallway when I heard a shout behind me.

"Hey, you can't leave! Go back in the room!"

I didn't look around to estimate how close the voice was, but quickened my pace. I dodged a couple of EMT's rushing past me, glad that they would distract the nurse and doctor behind me.

I could break out into a run at this point, which was helpful. The clacking of shoes behind me was getting louder. Ahead, I noticed a nurse toting a small cart. I grabbed a hold of it and flung it at the chasers to deter them.

I was getting short of breath and sweat was falling down my face, but I couldn't stop now. A few unused wheelchairs were coming up, and I used them to my advantage as well. I thought I heard someone trip over them, but at this point, more people had joined in pursuit.

"Please!" one of them pleaded. "You need to stop!"

"Like hell I will!" I shouted and sprinted through an emergency exit. I dashed down a couple flights of stairs before I heard the door above open once more. Taking my chance, I got off at the next floor; they were so behind that my followers wouldn't have a clue as to what floor I had gotten off at.

It was the second floor, meaning I still had to make it to the main level before I could escape the hospital.

It was the children's ward, so there was more staff than usual here. I slowed down my pace, as to not attract too much attention from the workers. The nurses eyed me and figured that I just must be one of the more eccentric kids.

I spied an elevator going down, and took my chance. When it opened, though, it revealed a barrage of doctors and nurses and security guards, all after me. I widened my eyes and nearly tripped over my flowing gown as I tried to make my getaway. I hid in a child's room that was currently empty and locked the door.

They pounded on the door, and I knew all my other exits were blocked.

So, I took a running leap and crashed through the second-story window.

* * *

><p><em>Alarms will ring for eternity<em>

_The waves will break every chain on me_

_My bones will bleach, my flesh will flee_

_So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

* * *

><p>I landed swiftly on my feet, which was surprising, considering my condition. With a victorious smirk, I did a quick check to make sure no one was out here yet. I could see some guards looking out the broken window, wondering at my brashness.<p>

I had no time to lose; there was less than a half hour til midnight. I had to make it before then.

* * *

><p><em>And god knows I'm not dying but I breathe now<em>

_And god knows it's the only way to heal now_

_With all the blood I lost with you_

_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

* * *

><p>I was steps away from the entrance of Undertaker's shop, breath ragged and all.<p>

I was about to push the door open when a scratch on my ankle stopped me. I looked down to see a hissing black cat wielding its sharp claws.

Not in the mood for bullshit, I whipped my foot out and kicked the cat straight in the stomach. It mewed loudly and went flying. I chuckled to myself and went inside the shop.

Once in, I spotted a clock on the far wall. The hands read ten to twelve.

Alright, ten minutes, no prob, right?

"Ah, Little Phantomhive, you've come back!" Undertaker exclaimed, popping out of one of the coffins lying upright. "And with a time limit, I see."

"Shut the small talk, Undertaker," I sneered. "I need to know why you let me make the wrong request when there was one that could have fixed this all."

The coroner giggled and then resumed a sincere expression. He leaned back against a crystal skull on a pedestal. "Because," he answered. "I've been a bit bored lately. I love a good show."

"So you used me?" I snarled. "My life is not something you can toy with however you choose! This isn't a game!"

"Oh, but isn't it?" the shinigami pried. "I'm the one who always gave you your next clue, your succeeding step in the right direction. I think I've been pulling the strings all along."

"Yeah, well the rig's up. I have to fix this, for real this time," I responded angrily. Bitter regret was lying in my throat.

"Yes, so what will you be willing to do get your precious life back?" Undertaker taunted.

"I'll admit it," I decided.

"Really? All for a silly wish?" Undertaker pondered.

"It's not silly! It's everything!" I argued.

"Alright, say it. I'm very intrigued."

I hung my head low and mustered up all the strength in my body. "I'm…in love with Sebastian."

"Kekekeke, wonderful!" Undertaker exclaimed.

I whipped my head up. "Is this all you wanted all along? To mess up my views and values?"

"Ah, it was an added bonus," the mortician tittered. "As promised, you can have your request granted now. Make sure it's the right one this time.

I nodded and glanced quickly at the clock. Thirty seconds left.

"I want for there to be no souls reborn in the incident with Sebastian and Angela. All the involved persons' reincarnated souls will return to normal, and have no abnormal effects to them. They will be just like every other soul."

"Alrighty, let's see if you've made the right decision," Undertaker cackled. "Now I'm going to grant your request."

I stared up at the clock. Five seconds left…

"Just close your eyes and count to three."

One….Two….Three…..

* * *

><p><em>The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him<em>

_And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten_

_And I'm throwing in the gunfire of empty bullets_

_And my blood is all I see as you steal my soul from me_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Just one more chapter left! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, "My Blood" and "I Know You Care" by Ellie Goulding and "The Party" by Regina Spektor.**


	33. Reconciliation

**Um…yeah. Here's the last chapter. I'm so thankful for all of you who have stuck with this story for so long, it's been almost a year! Time flies, I guess. I'm so appreciative of all the positive support and I ACTUALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! You have no idea how overjoyed that makes me…Well, since I won't be here for the next month, Happy early Christmas! And a Happy New Year! **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened swiftly and quietly, almost unnoticeably.<p>

Sebastian had his back to me and he was preoccupied with shuffling some papers together.

"Oh hey, Bard-" he started nonchalantly, before I interrupted him by skipping over and pecking him on the cheek. He whirled around and looked into my wide-eyed blues. "You're not Bard," he smirked, sweetly kissing me back, this time on my lips.

"I think I'm aware of that," I bit my lip as I tried to control the grin that kept peeking at the corners of my mouth.

"Seul," Sebastian said in disbelief. "How are you-"

"-Here?" I finished. "Well, with a little help from my coroner friends."

"Undertaker did this?" he queried.

"Yup!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Now I have a perfectly normal soul, as does everyone else. I'm not part-Ciel Phantomhive, or your previous master or any shit like that. I'm just plain old Seul. I don't owe you anything, and we can just start our relationship like two normal people."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

The smile quickly began to fade from my face. "I- I just told you." I shook my head and tried to keep a content mood. "Anyway-" I started as I dug through the bag slung around my shoulder. I pulled out a silver plaque stating:

_Seul Phantomhive_

_President of Funtom Corporation_

I swept Sebastian's old plaque off the desk, and replaced it with mine. "-Ta-da!"

"What is that?" Sebastian pointed out.

"It's December 15th," I explained. "Yesterday was my birthday. I'm now eighteen."

I tried to keep a calm face, but the situation was making it pretty damn hard.

Sebastian chuckled. "You don't mean to actually take over the company, do you?"

My lower lip started to tremble. "What do you mean? Of course I do! It's rightfully mine!"

"Oh, but my dear Seul," Sebastian expounded in a condescending manner and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have no experience in running a company. It'd crash and burn before you knew it."

"Don't touch me," I sniped and shook off his hand. "And for your information, I've already hired some advisers to help me out, and I'll be taking some courses online. Besides, my great-grandfather started this company when he was only thirteen, and while I may no longer be a part of him, I am still his descendant and I plan to run this company to new heights."

"And what will you be doing about school?" he pushed.

"I will take my senior year off in order to focus on Funtom," I clarified. "I've already missed half the school year anyway, no thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Sebastian questioned, clearly offended. "You're the one who ran away and got yourself captured for making stupid decisions twice over!"

"I wouldn't have to run away if you hadn't messed with my life in the first place!" I yelled back.

"You wouldn't even know about your heritage if it wasn't for me," the demon snarled.

"Well I can't change the past now, and I'm trying to move on but you're not letting me!" I retorted.

"How am I not letting you?" Sebastian snapped. "You're the one barging in here and demanding all sorts of ridiculous things!"

"It's not ridiculous!" I countered. "I spoke with my parents' lawyer this morning, and I showed him the will. He identified it as legit, and we got all the legal accounts settled. Aside from your current bank account, everything else belongs to me. And as of now, I do believe you, Sebastian Michaelis, are fired."

"You can't fire me!" Sebastian roared. "I've been taking care of this company while you've been getting yourself in messes, and this is how I'm rewarded? I can't lose my job without so much as a warning!?"

"You don't even need a fucking job!" I shouted. "You're a motherfucking demon for fuck's sake, your _job_ is devouring innocent people's souls!"

"Speaking of innocent souls," my ex-boyfriend brought up. "Yours still smells as tasty as it did when I first met you." He licked his lips for dramatic effect.

"You get the fuck away from me," I warned, stepping back. "I don't want to ever see your face around here again."

"So this is it? You take away my company, which belonged to me since I took care of your defenseless grandfather, and tell me to never come back?"

"You know," I riposted. "I can't believe I actually thought you might take this news well."

Sebastian shook his head. He strode to the door and looked over his shoulder one last time. "Neither can I."

"Don't even think about coming to my induction ceremony next week," I apprised coldly.

"You can count on it." He turned back around and left the room.

The door closed with a click of cessation.

"I love you too," I whispered softly to myself, and sat on my new desk all alone. Somehow, it didn't hold the same allure and glamour as it had before. With a frustrated kick, I knocked the shiny new plaque onto the immaculate carpet. I gripped the previous one in my hands so tightly my palms began to bleed_._

* * *

><p><em>Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much<em>

_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up. _

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it_

_All too well._

_Hey, you called me up again just to break me like a promise_

_So casually cruel, in the name of being honest_

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here,_

'_Cause I remember it all, all, all, too well. _

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it._

_After plaid shirt days and nights where you made me your own,_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone._

* * *

><p>I ripped off a page of the newspaper and used it to carefully wrap the glass plate in my hand. After I was finished, I gently set it on the top of the pile in a cardboard box. I shut the top and took the roll of masking tape to seal it shut.<p>

I wiped a stray bead of sweat from my forehead and retied the bandanna on my head.

"That's the last of them," I noted aloud. I went into my room and changed my dirty t-shirt into something a bit more acceptable for a new resident of a first-class penthouse. My black skinny jeans were fine as is. Well, fine enough for me.

I lifted up the heavy box and with my free hand, I pushed the button for the elevator. It opened in good time and I got in. Hah, I can still remember the elevator ride down on my way to work on the night I met Sebastian. No, goddammit, I had to get him out of my head.

The car arrived at the ground floor and I stumbled blindly to the door. The box was blocking my vision, but I had made this trip enough times that I knew the pathway to my Ferrari by heart.

I unlocked the car and opened the door to the passenger seat before finding a spot for the cardboard box among the already stuffed vehicle, before closing the door and getting in on my side. I started up the vicious engine and headed down the two blocks that it took to get to my new apartment complex.

Well, it was really more of a hotel, like Sebastian's had been. But let me get this straight, it wasn't the Empress. I could get my own hoight-toighty penthouse just as well as he could. ….It wasn't my fault all the nicest hotels in the city were down the street from each other.

I cut the engine once I got to the main entrance and a few men with a cart came to help me with my boxes. The moving men had arrived just hours earlier with all my furniture and my beloved black leather couch, and this was the last of it. After that, my time would be done in my old apartment. Besides, too many bad memories were associated with that place.

I let the men take care of the remaining items once they had removed all of them from my car, and then I gave the keys to the valet driver. I followed the hotel staff up into my room to make sure they didn't screw anything up and waited patiently as they unloaded everything. I nodded my head at them as they walked out the door, and then I plopped down on my favorite couch.

A nap would be nice right about now….

Shit! I had to return the keys to my apartment still! I grabbed a warm jacket out of the nearest box and slid it on because I didn't want to be bothered with waiting for my car. Besides, the walk was only a few blocks. I was getting pretty lazy anyway, a little exercise couldn't hurt.

I snatched the apartment keys from my purse and slipped out the hotel's main entrance. Once I stepped outside, the icy wind was there to greet me. My winter boots crunched loudly on the half-frozen snow, and I 'brr'ed to myself whilst counting down the steps it would take to get to my old home.

Hah, I used to walk this same way with Trixie. Damn, she was still so young when she died. All because of my shit. Her death had been all my fault. Mine and Sebastian's and that damn angel's. Ah, fuck. No need to reminiscence stupid memories now. I thought I had already decided this?

I nearly ran into the apartment complex's door because of my lack of attention. Taking a step back, I opened the glass door and entered the building. I jogged up the few flights of stairs it took to get to my floor and found my room number. I stepped in, looking around at the dusty ceiling and almost tripped on a box that was lying near the door.

"Guess I forgot this one." I shrugged. I went through the cabinets and looked for anything else I might have missed. A bottle of wine sat unopened in my liquor cabinet; it's funny that I had drunk all the rest. I went into my room to double check the drawers and the ones in the bathroom, but they were all spotlessly clean.

I returned to the kitchenette and popped open the wine bottle. Taking a deep swig of the cherry red wine, I winced at the burn of the alcohol down the back of my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, then reopened them and put the cork back into the wine bottle.

I shoved the wine bottle into the top of the packing box, and hefted it up. I set the box down and locked up the apartment, but not before taking one last look around.

"Well damn, I didn't think I might actually miss this place," I said to myself. "Though on my defense, I did spend four years here. And my rent's just about due; I bet my landlord'll be bummed."

I opted for the elevator once again and let the gentle hum carry me down. I dropped the keys off to the doorman and he wished me good luck and that I enjoy my stay at my new place. I smiled at him and carried on.

Now here came the real challenge.

I had been fine carrying all the boxes from the elevator to the car, but three blocks? …This was going to be interesting. I looked from side to side before strolling down the sidewalk, only to stop when I felt the curb start to drop. I looked up and the walkway was open, so I continued on until I had to make my turn right. I crossed the street, then crossed it once again. I checked the street, but the sidewalk was clear for the rest of the way. I prepared to go it blind once again, because really, there was no need if the path was empty.

"Ah!" I was jerked to a stop midway down the block and dropped my box before catching my own balance. The wine bottle fell out and shattered, but it was only to be expected. It was cheap wine anyway.

I gazed up to see what had stopped me in my path, and was shocked to see Sebastian with a similar set of boxes. He smiled gently at me, most likely an attempt to break the awkward silence. His jet-black hair swayed in the light wind.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, and helped me pick up my stuff. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, neither was I," I said in a rushed manner, my cheeks turning red, either from startlement or the cold. Pick one. "You're…moving?"

Sebastian looked away to avoid my somewhat sad eyes. "Yeah, I've decided it's best I get out of town. Nothing's holding me here anyway."

"Sorry about that," I mentioned sorrowfully.

"It's not your fault," my ex-boyfriend smirked lightly. "Stop apologizing. It's too weird, to see you so calm like this. I remember if this were a few months ago, you'd be swearing up and down London at me for not watching my step."

This urged a giggle out of me. Really, a giggle? Damn, how soft was I getting? "So, uh, you're really leaving? Just like that?" Not even so much as a goodbye to little ol' me?

"Seul." This was the first time he had said my name so far. "I really can't stay here. I can't be tortured with seeing you everyday, knowing I can't have you."

"Who says you can't have me?" I piped in, sort of expectful.

"Love," he said the words with as much carefulness as one would have while carrying a three-layer cake. "You and I both know that too much has happened for this to ever work again. We can't go back, and we can't undo what has happened. You were right, we can't make this over. It's best that I, _we_, move on."

I nodded my head in reluctant agreement. "I know. I just wish it didn't have to end like this."

"You have no idea how much I wish for the same," the demon replied.

I gripped his ice-cold hand and begged, "Promise me this one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll come back," I asked. "You don't have to for a long while, and you don't even have to say anything to me. Just make sure I'm doing alright, okay? And if I'm not, you don't have to help me out or anything. We can just go out for coffee, we'll talk, and then when it's over, you can leave and never look back. I won't ask you to stay. Just promise me you'll come back."

Sebastian took my hand that was holding his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed. "I promise."

I grinned. "You're so fucking cheesy."

"And, there's my Seul." He didn't know it, but that stung…A lot. Because after this, I wasn't going to be _his_ Seul anymore.

I paused for a second, then lunged forward into a tackling hug. I buried my face past Sebastian's leather jacket and into his cloth v-neck, letting the tears prick the corners of my eyes. I let out a pathetic sniffle, squeezing my ex's torso even tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

I felt his hands stroking my shoulder-length bleach blonde locks. "Your hair's gotten so long," he commented. "And I'm going to miss you more than you can ever imagine."

"This is why I don't believe in love-" I started. The tears poured down even faster and my words became almost inaudible. "-because it does this to people."

"Do you love me?" Sebastian whispered hotly into my ear.

I grinned against his toned skin from the layer of his shirt. "I don't believe so."

"I'm taking that as an encrypted 'yes'," he chuckled, that 'oh so saccharine' laugh.

I pulled away slowly, though it felt like I was peeling away a bit of my self and leaving it stuck on Sebastian. "I think I better get going," I indicated.

"Same," Sebastian nodded. He picked up his boxes and tucked them safely into his car. "And by the way, forget everything I said earlier about you running Funtom. I'm sure you'll do an exceptional job."

"Thanks," I said dumbly. "I would say 'see you around' but I know I won't so-"

"Goodbye, Seul," Sebastian bid, reaching out a strong hand. "I'll always love you."

"Goodbye, Sebastian," I frowned, but tried to keep a happy appearance. "I'll never forget you." I took his hand and shook it.

It took all of my willpower to squash the overwhelming desire to pull Sebastian in for one last passionate kiss. I let go of Sebastian's pale hand and let my own fall to my side. Sebastian got into his car, he had gotten a new one since I had wrecked the last one, and smirked for the last time before driving away. I waved until he was out of sight.

From there, I picked up my box once again and headed to my new life.

* * *

><p><em>It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song<em>

_You can't believe it, you were always singing along_

_It's was so easy and the words so sweet_

_You can't remember, you try to feel the beat_

* * *

><p>Bright lights twinkled all around me. It was loud, though that was to be expected of such an elegant party. The night air was fresh; galas outside the city were often free of the noxious inhalants of the city. The night sky was dotted with tiny stars, another perk of being out in the countryside. They were so much clearer out here.<p>

Gentle music flowed from the orchestra that was playing and people were chatting to each other in the usual fashion. It was a special occasion, at least for me. The Queen herself inducted me as the new president of Funtom Co., claiming that the Phantomhives have long been closely associated with the royal family. She may not know it, but I know exactly what she is referring it to.

It was fun, albeit boring. I never did like long ceremonies, but the payoff for this was quite rewarding. It was an extraordinary honor, one that I couldn't pass down. Tomorrow, I began work straightaway. My advisers were going to take care of most of the work for the next few months until I had a well-enough understanding of the business through the crash-courses I would be taking.

I stopped and greeted Kate Middleton and Prince William. Who knew that a fuck-up like me would ever end up in this position? Certainly not me…Everything had fallen together quite nicely, and my life was no longer being threatened but I couldn't help but feel like something was missing…

* * *

><p><em>And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress.<em>

_In red lipstick, with no one to impress._

_And they're all laughing, as I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew._

* * *

><p>"Seul!"<p>

I whipped my head around, trying to find the owner of the voice. It was so hard to place who exactly was calling my name, since it happened so often. Well, it wasn't Alois, because he would have pounced on me by now…

"Mom?" I turned around and found myself face to face with the very mother that had practically disowned me.

She rushed into my previously unopened arms, and started sobbing.

"Uh…Mom?" I called out hesitantly. "This is kind of weird, here, ya know…"

My adopted mother collected herself together and stood up straight again. "Yes, I know, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long. You didn't answer my phone calls or texts, which I could have expected, but you didn't Alois's or Ciel's either. I even had Lizzy check up on your apartment, but you never answered your door."

_Oh, that's right…When I was captivity, it's not like the world ceased to exist. Well, a different world existed in that time, but I guess now that I fixed everything, the space-time continuum must have made up for the lost time, and made things add up to this revised world. Oh my god it's so hard messing with the fabric of the universe…_

"Oh, sorry about that, Mom," I mentioned. "I was taking some time to myself, away from everybody, and just wasn't ready to communicate with everyone."

"Oh," my mother sighed. "You had me scared to death. After I kicked you out of the house, I felt so terrible, and wanted to make it up to you, but you never answered me. I shouldn't have acted the way I did; I was just upset that once you found out you were adopted, you wouldn't consider me your mother anymore. And I felt that it wasn't right that you should care about your birth mother if I was the one who had raised you, but then again, she didn't choose to die. If she hadn't, she would be raising you instead of me, and that probably worried me more than anything."

"I forgive you, Mom," I shrugged. "It's fine, I've had worse things happen in the last few months, so I sort of forgot that that had all happened." I laughed nervously. "By the way, thanks for flying out here. I was surprised you even came, because when I called you didn't answer, but I left a voicemail just in case."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" she apologized. "I was out at the time, and left my phone at home. But I was ecstatic to find out that you were presented this wonderful opportunity because you _had_ discovered your true parents. It is still a shame that your father couldn't make it, but you know how busy he keeps with his work."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm just glad to be back."

"Back where?"

"Just…back."

"SEUL!"

Okay, there was no second-guessing it this time.

I whirled around and shouted, "ALOIS!" I bounded into his arms while he lifted me up and span me around. He eventually set me back on the ground and nuzzled his nose in my long locks.

"Stop that!" I yelled jokingly at the young blond.

"But it's so weird seeing you with long hair," he whined.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you," came a voice from behind the blond.

"CIEL!" I squealed, launching myself at my navy-haired sibling.

He winced at first, but gave in. "When did you become so lively?" He asked, a smirk dotting his lips.

"Shut up," I jested, lightly punching him in the arm.

Had I really been so dull before? Hm, when _had_ I become so lively? I, myself, don't even know…

"What's up, Mama Beckett?" Alois asked playfully.

My mother laughed and replied, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Thanks to your son, I'm more than great!" Alois exclaimed proudly.

"Oh my god, keep that to yourself," I lamented.

"Keep what?" My mother asked.

"Nothing!" Ciel, Alois, and I all said at the same time.

"Well," she chuckled. "I'll go get something to eat and let you three catch up. Bye!"

We waved her off and then resulted in one more round of hugs. "Oh god, it's so great to see you guys again!" I breathed refreshingly.

"But seriously, where did you and your creeper boyfriend go? You totally went M.I.A.," Alois pouted.

"Eh," I started, but my phone got a ringing alert. I unlocked the screen and checked what it was for. Turns out TMZ had posted a brand-spanking-new article all about Sebastian and I's breakup.

**MiBeck Split! Sebastian Disappears Off The Radar! Beckett Ends Up As Heir Of Phantomhive Fortune! New President For Funtom Co.!**

Alois and Ciel quickly peeked over my shoulder to see what had taken my attention.

"_MiBeck?"_ Ciel pointed out. "That's hilarious!"

"Oh my god, we're never letting you forget that!" Alois joined in, practically laughing his ass off.

"You guyyyss…" I said petulantly.

"So you two really broke up?" Alois pried into my matters like they were his own.

"Yeah," I admitted, reluctant to bring up unfortunate memories.

"Did it have anything to do with you stealing his job at the top of Funtom?" Ciel prodded deeper into my affairs.

"Well, kind of, but in the end, not really," I replied.

"Yeah, um, that, like, doesn't tell us anything," Ciel answered snarkily.

I shrugged. "Sors, it's my business, not yours. And besides, you had the chance to be co-President!"

"Eh," my brother responded. "You think I would give up college with this one-" gesturing over at his overjoyed boyfriend "-for some silly job? Come on, business isn't really that good of a choice for me. Alois could hardly handle my summer job schedule. You're incredibly smart; I'm sure you'll run Funtom fabulously."

"Wow, you are so gay," I commented, rolling my eyes.

"Whateva, girlfriend," Ciel rejoined in a sassy tone.

"Oh my fucking god, I love you too much, lil bro," I twittered, pulling him into another rough embrace.

"Hey! I can be gay too!" Alois whined.

At this, Ciel and I both turned to look at him and responded, "We know."

This caused the trio of us to crack up once more, and at this moment, I realized how much I had missed the two of them. Sure, I had reunited with the two of them while in the Shinigami's house in Pennsylvania, but this was different. This was just like old times, reminding me that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

No wait, it was even better. I was eighteen, an age I wasn't ever supposed to be able to attain. Yet here I was, living proof that not everything in life has to suck. Just love. That is still number one on my hate list….

"Hey guys!"

Ah, so many fucking people! Just let me go back to solitary confinement already!

"Hey Lizzy," I welcomed the energetic blonde.

"Oh fuck, the blonde ratio in this circle is 75%," Ciel noted. "I'm a minority! I must get out!"

And with that, Ciel grabbed his unaware boyfriend's hand and rushed off.

"Your brother still doesn't like me?" Lizzy figured, slightly disheartened.

"Nah, he's just an asshole," I grinned. "How's Misery & Co.?"

"Oh, I quit," my ex-coworker explained. "I needed to focus on school and my university is a half hour outside the city, so it'd be a trek to get there."

"I get that," I related. "Although, I quit school to focus on my job full-time!"

"But _you_ work for Funtom!" Lizzy argued. "If I had that opportunity, I'd quit school too! You're so lucky! You get a great job, _and_ you don't even have to finish high school!"

"Yeah.." I thought pensively. "I don't really miss that at all…"

"Hah, me neither," Lizzy seconded.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Nursing, I love helping people."

"That sounds perfect for you, I hope it all goes well!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Well, I have to go get something to eat," I bid. "But I hope to see you around and thanks for coming."

"Anytime, Seul!"

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, dinner was served for all the guests. I had my own select group of people that I was allowed to invite, but my assistant had invited mostly everyone else. They were mainly business associates of Funtom, andor buyers for the company's items. She told me it was best to get acquainted with some while I was here, but yeah….That sure wasn't happening. To the bar!

The afterparty was a lovely indoor gathering, with backdrops and decorations to fool you into thinking it was actually warmer outside. With the snow, it would be a little tricky to _actually_ hold a party outside. It was fine enough for the ceremony, but once the night set in, the temperature dropped greatly. But the lights were bright, and a DJ was playing the latest tracks while courageous people got out on the dancefloor, the more as the night grew on and as more booze was poured. I swear I could see my little brothers out there, getting down on each other, (ew,) on the floor. Better look away…

Balloons littered the ground, and champagne flowed like water. The Queen had long since made her leave, staying a small while after the ceremony, but returning to Buckingham or wherever she goes to get work done. Yeah, good thing, don't want to see your new president getting wasted…

I found the bar in the back center, which was near empty at this time of night. Everyone had already had their fill, and were showing off their intoxication to the beat of the music. Good thing I wasn't drunk…yet.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. _

I sat down near a boy near my age; not yet twenty, but not in high school either. He had gorgeous hair that flowed to his mid-cheek, and complimented his pretty eyes. I didn't think he noticed me when I sat down, so I went ahead and ordered my drink.

When the bartender returned with my drink, the guy next to me eyed my drink and stated, "A shot of whiskey? That's pretty bold."

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face._

"Yep," I responded before proceeding to down the whole glass. "I've got some things I don't need to remember tonight."

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

Gorgeous Hair raised an eyebrow and commented, "Some things, or someone?"

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me._

"Both," I said sharply pausing only to order another shot. "I'm kinda tired of my past. It's time to bring in the new."

"Bad breakup, huh?"

I grimaced. "You could say that."

"Same here."

"I'm not interested in anything serious right now. Romance has always made me a little bit sick."

"Same. The whole idea of 'love' is irking."

"No way, I feel the exact same way!"

"You're not just bullshitting me right now?"

"Course not. I'm too worn out to be making up lies."

"Well that's good. I'm glad someone actually shares my opinions."

I laughed. "It's relieving, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's as they say. Misery loves company."

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

I smirked, memories playing back in my mind, plunging into reminiscent times.

"Let's not cover the stressful stuff right now. For tonight, let's just let it all go. The past, the pain, the hurt. Let's live for now, this dreamlike metamorphosis changing us into the people we will be next."

"That's kind of poetic," he chuckled, a soft, sweet kind of laugh. It was a refreshing change to my ears.

"Ok, now lead me, my next journey is awaiting me," I ordered.

"I'll decide for myself if we'll go or not," he answered indignantly.

Though he had no idea, the resistance in his tone was more heaven than I could ever ask for. The lack of obedience; it was lovely.

_And it was enchanting to meet you; all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

And as we were leaving the bar on that cold, winter's night, I couldn't help but notice a shadow of a figure in black leaning against the wall of a building. But when I looked back to find that same strange figure, he was gone.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go; I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

Shrugging, I held hands with this stranger, sharing our warmth as the day threatened to break through the dark night. As I leaned my head back into the everlasting darkness, a single snowflake burst through the black and landed delicately on my nose. And at that moment I knew.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

It was all going to be alright.

_I was enchanted to meet you._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! That's the end! Thank you all for sticking with this and reading it to the end! Hope you enjoyed it, and liked how it ended. I'm really sad to let this one go, but I can't wait to get started on new projects! I might not write any more fanfiction, but look for me on ArchiveOfOurOwn under the same name. Until next time, Ciao! <strong>

**Also, please leave your last thoughts in the reviews. I'm interested to know what you think! **

**And yeah, I know its sad that Seb and Seul don't end together, but I think the story at least ends on a happy note? Anywho, that was one of the hardest decisions to make, and I decided it was for the better. :( I know, I'm still torn up about it too, haha. Lol, though, this story does have potential for a sequel (as much as I hate those :p), I might revisit it WAY in the future, and add one. But that won't be for a while. :)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Kuroshitsuji (hopefully next time I write a story, I'll actually own ALL of it!), "Enchanted," "The Moment I Knew," and "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift and "Eet" by Regina Spektor.**


End file.
